Tome 3 : Anthony McKinnon et les Problèmes du Changement
by Gilgalad Swiftblade
Summary: Quand on arrive dans un monde que l'on connaît, on veut parfois le changer. Anthony y est très bien arrivé. Le monde de Harry Potter a même été profondément modifié. Très profondément, même s'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Mais ces changements ne sont pas gratuits. Tout finit par se payer un jour ou l'autre. Il faut alors continuer autant que possible.
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Voici le prologue du Tome 3 d'Anthony McKinnon. Je rappelle que c'est un Self-Insert se déroulant à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Si cela vous intéresse et que vous découvrez l'histoire, je vous encourage à d'abord lire le Tome 1 et le Tome 2 que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Cependant, il y aura un certain nombre de rappels dans le prologue, notamment de grands événements marquants.

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. J'avais dis deux ou trois semaines. Et cela fait trois semaines. Mais au moins j'ai tenu le délai :) Plus sérieusement, j'en ai profité aussi pour faire une petite pause dans le récit. Je vais probablement en faire une aussi quand j'aurais fini d'écrire ce tome. Genre d'une ou deux semaines, peut-être trois. Même un bon mois peut-être. Je n'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. Je vous en dirai plus les prochaines fois si je me décide. Néanmoins, je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour les aventures d'Anthony. Ce prologue sera un peu étrange, mais c'est parfaitement volontaire :)

Je rappelle également que je poste tous les lundis. Cependant, cela peut évoluer en fonction de mon emploi du temps.

* * *

Mais, avant toutes choses, je vais vous expliquer ma conception de la Magie dans le monde de Harry Potter. En effet, dans le canon, certaines choses sont possibles et d'autres non. Certaines autres ne sont tout simplement pas décrites du tout. Ainsi, par exemple, il existe les cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire. Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas (ou que vous ne la connaissez pas), les voici.

Dans le canon, les seules mentionnées sont l' **impossibilité** de créer de l' **amour** et des **aliments** , bien que la première est sous-entendue (lors du premier cours de Slughorn). Il est possible de créer un sentiment d'obsession, de dépendance ou un truc dans le genre. Mais pas de l'amour.

JKR a également défini dans une interview qu'il était interdit de créer de l' **argent qui aurait de la valeur**. De mon point de vue, il existe des sortilèges permettant de savoir si une pièce est une vraie ou non. Un peu comme les machines qui vérifient l'authenticité d'un billet. Ici, c'est plus un interdit légal. Mais il est impossible de créer durablement de l'argent. Si c'est par la transformation d'un objet, cela ne durera pas.

Il resterait donc deux exceptions. La première, selon moi, est l' **impossibilité de créer la vie avec une âme et un esprit très développé**. On remarquera que l'on transforme toujours un humain en un animal, ou bien que l'on fait apparaître des animaux. Mais jamais d'êtres humains. A mon sens, c'est impossible.

La dernière exception est celle de la **création d'objets enchantés**. Il est i **mpossible de créer des objets magiques à partir de rien** (style baguette magique) ou de métamorphose n'importe quel objet en objet magique. Par exemple, vous ne pouvez pas transformer un simple bout de bois en baguette magique. Tout au plus il peut avoir la forme, la taille, l'apparence et la souplesse d'une baguette magique. Mais ce ne sera pas une baguette magique.

Mais il existe également des exceptions générales à la magie, que voici.

Il est impossible d'agiter sa baguette magique et d'avoir immédiatement la réponse à n'importe quelle question. C'est l'exception dite d'information.

Il est impossible de faire revivre les morts. Autrement dit, ils redeviennent vivants. Ainsi, les Inferi sont des morts-vivants. Ils ne sont pas réellement vivants.

Il est impossible de guérir n'importe quelle blessure en une fraction de secondes. Bien sûr, certaines coupures ou petites blessures seront guéries en un rien de temps. Mais si vous êtes ouvert jusqu'à l'os au niveau du tibia avec en plus ce dernier fracturé, il faudra du temps pour tout réparer et vous en remettre.

Il est également impossible de créer des vêtements à partir de rien ou de transformer durablement des objets en vêtements. C'est selon moi, l'explication pour les vêtements de seconde main notamment chez les Weasley. On peut en revanche les fabriquer avec l'aide de la magie.

De même, il est impossible de faire subitement apparaître une maison. Je pars aussi du principe qu'agrandir une pièce n'est pas aussi simple que cela et qu'il est préférable que la tente/maison ou l'immeuble ait été construit à l'aide de la magie. Enfin, je pars aussi du principe que ces enchantements sont très complexes et très peu connus. Sinon tout le monde aurait une place gigantesque chez lui et la pauvreté n'existerait pas du tout.

* * *

Nous allons maintenant passer à un autre point de la magie. Il s'agit de la **magie sans baguette**. Pour moi, elle est foncièrement différente de la magie avec baguette. Il n'y a pas besoin de formule précise pour un sort. De même, il est impossible de lancer un sort comme par exemple un Stupéfix sans baguette.

La magie sans baguette sera plus détaillée dans ce tome pour diverses raisons, mais surtout parce qu'elle sera étudiée par Anthony. Si vous avez lu le tome 2, vous saurez pourquoi.

Pour moi, la Magie sans Baguette est **très liée aux éléments** , bien plus que la magie avec baguette. On a dans les livres un certain nombre d'exemples, sans parler pour autant de magie accidentelle (involontaire donc). On a par exemple Dumbledore incendiant l'armoire de Jedusor à l'orphelinat (avec donc une utilisation du feu). On a aussi Jedusor qui emmène les enfants de l'orphelinat dans la grotte, probablement en volant (avec de l'air, donc). Ce sont les deux exemples qui me viennent spontanément à l'esprit. Il y a aussi Lily avec les fleurs. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie accidentelle puisqu'elle le fait volontairement.

Pour moi, il est évident que les sorciers et sorcières puissent faire de la magie sans baguette. Car la magie ne date probablement de l'invention des baguettes magiques. Elle devait être utilisée bien avant. Or, on sait que beaucoup de choses étaient liées à la nature, notamment les divinités, chez les peuples de l'antiquité. Ainsi, il est évident, de mon point de vue, que la magie sans baguette, que l'on pourrait qualifier "d'Ancienne Magie" (puisque utilisée par les Hommes avant la création des baguettes magiques) est liée à la nature et par-là aux quatre éléments principaux que sont l'air, la terre, le feu et l'eau.

Selon ma conception, **chaque sorcier peut utiliser théoriquement n'importe quel élément**. En revanche, chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière est plus ou moins proche d'un élément en particulier, que l'on peut qualifier d' **élément dominant**. Ainsi, par exemple, Lily est plus liée à la terre qu'autres éléments. On peut retrouver ça dans la magie sans baguette qu'elle fait avec les fleurs dans le canon. En effet, les plantes sont en général liées à la terre. Ce qui explique ma conception des choses :)

Néanmoins, **chaque sorcier sera plus puissant dans son élément dominant** que dans tous les autres. Cela est vrai pour n'importe qui. Ouaip, même pour Dumbledore. En revanche, il est possible d'être plus doué dans un élément "dominé" qu'une autre personne dont le même élément est dominant. En effet, la maîtrise d'un élément est très liée à l'entraînement du sorcier ou de la sorcière.

Il y a également autre chose à savoir. Certains effets de certains sortilèges peuvent être reproduits avec la magie sans baguette puisque directement liés aux éléments. Les plus connus seraient ainsi l' _Incendio_ et l' _Aguamenti._ De mon point de vue, ces derniers sont une adaptation de l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette, pour un usage, justement, avec une baguette. La raison est assez simple. Ce sont des sorts relativement "basiques" dans le sens où ils correspondent aux besoins primaires de la préhistoire : se chauffer et boire. Et je vois mal les sorciers (ou autres noms) de l'époque ne pas savoir faire cela.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le monde de la Magie était un endroit formidable. Un endroit où l'impossible pouvait devenir possible. Un endroit dans lequel beaucoup de gens aimeraient vivre car il y aurait des solutions à de nombreux problèmes.

Se réincarner dans ce monde était quelque chose de réellement étrange mais aussi de très excitant. Un nouvel horizon s'ouvrait. Pas seulement une nouvelle vie et la chance de faire quelque chose. Mais quelque chose d'encore mieux. Quand on connaissait le futur dès le départ, on pouvait choisir ce que l'on ferait.

Anthony, lui, avait choisi de changer le futur. Et pour cause. Il était né chez les McKinnon. Et tous finiraient tués lors de la guerre entre 1970 et 1981. Il ne voulait certainement pas mourir, et encore moins voir mourir sa famille. Il l'adorait trop pour cela. Alors, il avait bien vite pris sa décision. Il changerait l'avenir pour ne pas voir ses proches passer l'arme à gauche.

Il avait très vite remarqué qu'il était né la même année que les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans ou Severus Rogue. Ce qui signifierait qu'il serait avec eux à Poudlard. Réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il connaissait de l'époque, Anthony établit plusieurs plans en fonction de ce qu'il se passerait. Il nota tout ce qu'il savait de l'avenir sur des parchemins et les dissimula dans sa chambre.

Il fit également la connaissance d'un certain James Potter et de d'autres enfants de son âge. Tombant plus ou moins amoureux, d'un amour d'enfant, de Kathleen Abbot. Sa volonté d'épargner leurs vies n'en fut qu'encore plus renforcée. Quelle personne ne serait pas dérangée par le fait de ne rien faire tout en savant que ses amis allaient être tués ?

Alors Anthony s'entraîna au duel avec la baguette magique. D'abord avec des branches d'arbre, en secret. Puis avec ses parents, qui l'avaient surpris un jour. Son père était Auror et sa mère une ancienne championne de duel.

Quand vint le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, Anthony exultait et stressait en même temps. Il avait peur d'être réparti ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Il rencontra Sirius Black et Remus Lupin dans le Poudlard Express, faisant connaissance avec eux. Heureusement pour lui, le Choixpeau accepta sa demande d'être réparti chez les rouge et or.

Mais il avait eu la malchance d'être maladroit avec ses pieds. Il chutait régulièrement dans les escaliers, et même sur un sol parfaitement plat. Ou alors il se prenait des poteaux dans la rue. Et Anthony chuta devant toute la Grande Salle, provoquant un immense éclat de rire. Ce fut le début de longues semaines.

Le début de sa Première Année fut très difficile, malgré quelques rayons de Soleil. Le premier d'entre eux fut la connaissance de Saphir Yaxley, répartie à Serpentard. La jeune fille était froide et sèche, tout comme il l'était avec elle. Mais ils devinrent de plus en plus proches au fil du temps.

Avec Lily Evans, qu'il connut à peu près en même temps, elles furent toutes deux ses seuls soutiens pendant plusieurs semaines. Il était harcelé par de nombreux élèves qui faisaient exprès de le faire trébucher ou tomber. Il les détestait et faillit plusieurs fois demander à rentrer chez lui.

Mais il était un Gryffondor et finit par se battre. Après un petit combat mémorable contre des Serpentard, il fut laissé tranquille. Son année put alors réellement commencer.

Anthony fit progressivement la connaissance de Severus Rogue. Oh, au départ, il ne l'avait pas du tout apprécié. Mais, après lui avoir évité une punition et l'avoir une fois tiré des griffes des Maraudeurs, ils avaient commencé à lier une certaine relation d'amitié.

Cette relation s'était améliorée quand le rouge et or avait fait une proposition au Serpentard. L'éduquer à bien paraître en société, à bien s'habiller. Bref, à pouvoir naviguer à son aise parmi les puissants. Oh, il ne voulait pas en faire un espion. Mais il avait été convaincu par les capacités de l'ami de Lily à pouvoir s'adapter.

Ce dernier avait accepté à la condition que sa meilleure amie puisse également en profiter, ce qui fut rapidement accepté. Ainsi, commencèrent de nombreuses leçons de maintien, de conversation mais aussi d'économie, de traditions, d'explications sur le système politique et d'autres encore.

Le but était simple. Les intégrer tous les deux parfaitement dans le monde de la sorcellerie et au-delà dans l'aristocratie sorcière. Les deux natifs de Carbone-les-Mines venaient de milieux défavorisés, voire pauvres. Aussi, ils auraient besoin de soutiens pour financer leurs études.

L'année continua et peu avant Noël, Anthony sauva Kathleen d'une attaque de d'autres élèves. Il la consola le moins maladroitement possible compte tenu de son béguin pour elle. Puis, elle lui demanda de l'entraîner à se battre. Rapidement, l'idée fut transformée en former un certain nombre d'élèves au duel et au combat de sorcier. L'une des réussites dont Anthony était le plus fier était née. Le Club d'Apprentissage du Combat, abrégé CAC.

Il comptait toute leur promotion à l'exception d'une petite dizaine d'élèves. Il se réunissait une fois par semaine pour une leçon et ensuite un petit concours de duel. Il avait été formé dans la deuxième moitié de leur Première Année. Le groupe contenait des élèves des quatre Maisons et créa un certain nombre d'amitiés, parfois secrètes, parfois non.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Car Anthony adorait inventer des petits trucs utiles. Ainsi, il inventa une plume de copie sous la dictée. Cela évitait de se fatiguer le poignet. Il déposa le brevet à Noël et la commercialisa d'abord à très petite échelle à Poudlard. Avant de la mettre en vente chez Scribenpenne. Le prix était assez bas et il touchait un petit pourcentage. Elles s'étaient extrêmement bien vendue.

La fin de la Première Année avait vu la révélation du nom de Voldemort. Les attaques contre des nés-moldus s'étaient intensifiées peu de temps avant. Et, à l'occasion d'un massacre, son nom figura sur tous les journaux.

En revanche, il y eut quelques motifs de joie. Anthony parvint à avoir un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore à propos de la création d'un club ou d'un cours à destination des nés-moldus ou de certains sang-mêlés pour les intégrer dans la société sorcière. En effet, presque tous les nés-moldus arrivaient en ne connaissant strictement rien des traditions sorcières et encore moins du monde dans lequel ils allaient vivre une bonne partie de leur vie. Voire toute leur vie.

Or, cela donnait du grain à moudre aux extrémistes tels que Voldemort qui pouvait alors surfer sur une vague de mécontentement au sein de l'aristocratie sang-pur. Il voulait éviter un tel désastre.

Dans la même optique, il avait lancé la création du Club Moldu, sur la base du CAC. Ainsi, tous les membres du club pouvaient apprendre des trucs sur les moldus. Il avait pour objectif de mieux informer les sorciers sur ce monde dont ils s'inspiraient très souvent sans même le savoir.

Cependant, les vacances étaient déjà là. Anthony rentra chez lui à temps pour voir sa mère accoucher d'une petite sœur qu'il adora immédiatement. Il la considérait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Puis, il alla voir Lily et Severus à Carbone-les-Mines l'espace d'une journée. La jeune fille eut alors l'idée de carnets connectés entre eux. Cela permettrait à Saphir de rester en contact avec ses amis durant les vacances qu'elle passerait chez elle. Et ainsi de lui remonter le moral si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Il reçut également la nouvelle de la création officielle du Cours d'Education Sorcière, comme il l'avait demandé à Dumbledore. Il l'animerait avec Lily tous les samedi matin, en dehors des semaines avec des matchs de Quidditch.

Enfin, la rentrée de Deuxième Année arriva.

Mais cette dernière fut loin de se passer comme prévu et fut très éloignée de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. En effet, à la surprise d'à peu près toute l'école, Regulus Black fut réparti à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Ce qui provoqua un séisme dans le monde des aristocrates sang-pur.

Puis, les jours suivants, Anthony, Lily, Saphir et Severus commencèrent à chercher des informations sur les origines de Voldemort. En effet, les deux filles étaient persuadées qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son réel nom et qu'il voulait cacher ses origines.

Dans le même temps, le Club Moldu fut lancé et le CAC recommença pour une nouvelle année. Anthony parla de ses projets à ses amis, qui en prirent certains pour lui donner une moins grande charge de travail. Il découvrit le projet des Maraudeurs de devenir des Animagi et les sermonna sur les mesures de prudence à adopter mais n'intervint pas outre mesure. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Puis, tout commença à s'enchaîner et Anthony perdit tout contrôle sur les événements. Ils découvrirent les origines de Voldemort et il en avertit son père. Ce dernier débarqua avec son supérieur et le sous-directeur du DJM à Poudlard pour interroger le garçon et ses amis, ainsi que les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn. S'en suivit alors un certain nombre d'arrestations parmi les Mangemorts, dont Lucius Malefoy qui fut leur plus grande prise.

Quelques temps plus tard, les origines du mage noir furent publiées dans la presse, provoquant une crise politique dans le camp des partisans de Voldemort. Anthony soupçonnait Narcissa Black de l'avoir fait, même s'il n'avait guère plus de preuves que la consultation de quelques ouvrages de généalogie.

L'année continua alors, Anthony devant parfois se battre, même si ce fut extrêmement rare. L'un des événements les plus marquants pour lui fut la dispute avec Lily qui dura des semaines et des semaines. A l'origine, ils avaient porté secours à Narcissa en neutralisant des Serpentard qui l'attaquaient. La préfète décida alors de les oublietter pour se protéger et protéger les deux enfants. Mais Lily avait été contre et ils s'étaient disputés. Les semaines passèrent jusqu'à la Saint-Valentin où ils se réconcilièrent, passant sous silence les raisons de leur dispute.

Enfin, les élèves commencèrent à se projeter sur la fin de l'année et les examens. Mais il y avait autre chose en attendant. Le Quidditch. Pratiquement tous les joueurs partaient à la fin de l'année. Aussi, toutes les équipes eurent le droit de réaliser des sélections anticipées. Anthony parvint à rentrer parmi la futur équipe en tant que batteur avec sa cousine Marlène.

Mais il se convainquit de ne finalement pas le faire l'année suivante. Cela ne l'intéressait guère. Néanmoins, il termina la saison en faisant les entraînements comme prévu. Après tout, quand il s'engageait dans quelque chose, il le faisait à fond.

La fin de l'année arriva à grands pas et avec elle les examens. Durant ces derniers, Narcissa Black le prévint qu'une menace pesait sur lui. Ce dont il se doutait suite à un harcèlement à coup de sac-à-dos déchirés. Les contrôles de fin d'année se passèrent sans encombre, le garçon ratant bien sûr la pratique de Botanique.

A la fin de la semaine, il fut convoqué par Dumbledore, avec Lily. Ce fut le moment le plus glorieux selon lui. Quand il parvint à obtenir du directeur un salaire pour la jeune fille et lui en échange de la possibilité pour les deux enfants à assurer les Cours d'Education Sorcière l'année suivante.

Enfin, il y avait eu l'altercation avec Lily. Après quelques heures, il avait fini aux toilettes. Là, il avait été attaqué par des Serpentard bien plus vieux que lui.

Anthony ne se souvenait plus de rien après cela. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien. Il dans le noir complet. Il savait qu'il venait plus ou moins d'émerger d'un long sommeil sans rêve. Ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme un long sommeil sans rêve. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Combien de temps s'était passé. Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? Toute sa famille était-elle morte ? Voldemort gouvernait-il le monde ? Etait-il prisonnier de ce dernier ?

Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas se réincarner dans un nouveau monde. Il n'y parviendrait pas, cette fois-ci. Il avait passé trop de temps dans ce monde pour vouloir en changer.

« Beaucoup de question, tu te poses, fit une voix étrange à côté de lui. »

Anthony tourna partout autour de lui mais ne distingua absolument rien.

« Partout autour de toi, je suis, rit la voix. »

Le garçon commençait à penser qu'il devenait fou. Car il se souvenait parfaitement où il avait entendu une voix pareille. Dans une vie précédente, à la télévision ou au cinéma, dans des films très connus racontant une histoire se passant dans l'espace.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, maître Yoda, demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix fort peu assurée ?

-Te parler, je voudrais, annonça le maître Jedi.

-Me parler de quoi ? Je ne suis nulle part. Je suis même peut-être mort. Je dois réapparaître dans un autre univers, c'est cela, questionna Anthony, anxieux ?

-Mort, tu serais ? Non, non, mort, tu n'es pas, rit à nouveau la voix qui venait d'il ne savait où. Savoir regarder, tu dois, jeune Padawan. »

Heu… Il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il devait regarder. Le monde n'était que ténèbres autour de lui. C'était l'obscurité absolue. Mais Anthony se dit qu'il n'avait strictement rien à perdre, se concentra à fond.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il tournait sur lui-même ou non. Il n'avait aucune conscience de son corps. Il fixait l'obscurité, avec une immense attention. Puis, soudain, il aperçut une petite lumière dorée comme un phare dans la tempête au loin. Une lumière vers laquelle il était inexorablement attirée. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au bout d'un temps qu'il ne put mesurer, elle grossit peu à peu.

Même s'il ne voyait rien autour de lui, Anthony pouvait la distinguer de plus en plus clairement. Elle était de plus en plus vaste. Jusqu'à finir par faire sa taille alors qu'il se rapprochait encore. Elle grandissait encore et encore. Il était fasciné par cette lueur. Aussi pure qu'il était possible de l'être.

Le garçon finit par en être entouré entièrement et sentir une grande chaleur en lui. Comme s'il revenait à la vie. Il fut brièvement ébloui et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut un choc.

Il était en train de se voir lui-même dans un lit. Il avait l'air bien amoché. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient dans des plâtres. Son front était enroulé dans un grand pansement. Il était loin d'avoir fière allure.

En regardant à côté de lui, Anthony vit ses parents et sa petite sœur. Les deux premiers semblaient marqués.

« Hé ! Je suis là, les appela-t-il ! »

Il tenta de les appeler plusieurs fois, de faire de grands gestes. Mais ils ne semblaient pas le voir ou l'entendre. Il fronça les sourcils et s'examina. Il avait une tenue d'intérieur. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il tenta alors de toucher sa famille. Mais sa main et son bras passèrent à travers leurs corps.

« Te voir, ils ne peuvent pas, fit de nouveau la voix de maître Yoda près de lui. »

Anthony se retourna brusquement et vit la petite créature verte avec une canne rire à la vue du garçon.

« Vous m'avez suivi, demanda l'enfant ?

-Partout où tu vas, je vais, répliqua le Jedi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé, voulut savoir Anthony ?

-Le découvrir tu dois, répondit l'être tout aussi immatériel que lui. »

C'était une réponse pour le moins… vague. Aussi, Anthony décida de regarder un peu autour de lui. La chambre était chaleureuse et il put distinguer sur une table une feuille. Il s'approcha et la regarda avec attention. Elle répertoriait tous les sortilèges dont il avait été victime.

S'il avait pu tomber inconscient, il l'aurait fait. Il se demandait comment son corps arrivait à encore respirer, vu ce qu'il avait subi. Il trouva sur cette feuille, naturellement son nom et son prénom, sa date et son lieu de naissance ainsi que ceux de ses parents. Puis, il y avait une indication sur son état général. « _Inconscient avec de faibles chances de réveil. S'il se réveille, il n'est pas certain que sa mémoire soit intacte_. » Suivait la liste de tous les maléfices et sortilèges qu'ils avaient déterminés, il ne savait trop comment.

Comme Anthony s'y attendait, on pouvait y trouver le sortilège d'expulsion qui l'avait propulsé contre un mur. Il y avait ensuite le Doloris, là encore sans surprises puisqu'il se souvenait l'avoir subi.

En revanche, la suite était une plongée dans l'horreur. Il y avait le sortilège de découpe, bien qu'il se demandait où il avait été coupé, d'autres sortilèges qu'il ne connaissait pas. Souvent revenait le Doloris, comme un truc régulier qu'ils s'étaient amusés à jeter. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après son trou noir. Il y avait aussi des maléfices clairement de magie noire, servant à détruire les os. Ou plutôt à les briser lentement mais sûrement. Il y avait encore de nombreux sortilèges qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui puaient la magie noire, s'il comprenait ce que voulaient dire les formules.

Il était extrêmement flippant de savoir que des élèves de Cinquième Année ou plus connaissaient autant de sortilèges et maléfices aussi violents. C'était même extrêmement grave. Il y avait eu des soucis quelque part, il le savait. Mais il ne rejetait pas vraiment la faute sur Poudlard. Ils pouvaient très bien les avoir appris chez eux. Et même les avoir pratiqués sur des prisonniers, qui correspondraient peut-être aux personnes disparues.

Le garçon resta ainsi à fixer la feuille un temps indéterminé. Quand il reprit ses esprits, sa famille était partie, probablement rentrée à Caisteal Maol. Dehors, la nuit tombait. Aussi, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de contempler son corps endormi, puisque n'étant pas narcissique de nature, Anthony sortit de sa chambre d'hôpital, sans ouvrir la porte puisqu'il passait à travers.

Il commença alors à visiter Sainte-Mangouste pendant quelques jours. Il croisa un certain nombre de Guérisseurs, Médicomages ou autres personnels soignants. Parfois, il y avait des Aurors qui venaient interroger des gens. Il aimait bien rester près de la cafétéria. Cela lui permettait d'avoir des nouvelles du monde.

Et elles étaient loin d'être bonnes. Elles ne donnaient pas envie de se réveiller, loin de là. Voldemort avait repris une partie de son ascendant en tuant lors d'une embuscade un certain nombre d'Aurors. Il avait été présent en personne et sur la vingtaine de super policiers envoyés, seuls six étaient revenus en vie. Et ils n'étaient pas tous intacts, loin de là.

Depuis cela, le Ministère avait perdu en puissance. Le corps des Aurors avait été fortement affaibli. Trois jours après son « réveil », Anthony apprit que c'était au tour de la Police Magique de subir une hécatombe avec une trentaine de tués, parfois chez eux, en pleine nuit.

Il avait de moins en moins envie de retourner parmi les vivants en ayant son corps physique. Cela tournait trop à la catastrophe. Et puis que pourrait-il faire ? Absolument rien. Son corps était dans l'hôpital, salement amoché. Certes, il avait été en bonne partie guéri par le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste. Mais il mettrait des mois à se remettre correctement de ces semaines passées en étant immobile dans un lit.

Car oui, ils étaient déjà à la mi-juillet. C'était réellement déprimant. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour revenir dans son corps et cela l'exaspérait. Alors il sortit dans la rue pour voir un peu le monde. Anthony parvenait à marcher dans les rues sans problème. Il se rendit au Chemin de Traverse, voulant observer le monde des sorciers et voir comment les gens réagissaient aux nouvelles.

Mais ce qu'il vit le découragea très vite. Les gens avaient peur, très peur. Ils osaient à peine sortir de chez eux et les enquêtes des Aurors ou de la Police Magique étaient au point mort, faute de nouveaux criminels arrêtés. Ainsi, il revint à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il resta dans sa chambre un temps qu'il ne put déterminer à observer les visites de sa famille. Pratiquement toute cette dernière défila, ne le laissant pratiquement jamais seul. Mais la personne qui l'émeut le plus fut Elisa, sa petite sœur. Elle l'appelait « Toto » et finissait souvent en pleurs quand elle voyait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Voir cela le bouleversait en permanence. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas vraiment vouloir se réveiller. Et il commençait à réfléchir à la possibilité de le faire. Après tout, il était terriblement égoïste de ne pas vouloir reparaître parmi eux. Mais c'était loin d'être une décision facile. Très loin même.

Après tout, il était très bien ainsi. Certes, il ne sentait absolument plus rien. Mais il pouvait se mouvoir à la simple force de sa volonté. Il était plus ou moins comme un fantôme. Mais eux pouvaient interagir avec les vivants, lui non. Et cela le travaillait. La chaleur d'un corps humain lui manquait.

Autre chose troubla Anthony à la fin de la troisième semaine du mois de juillet. A la place d'un membre de sa famille, une femme relativement proche de la quarantaine et ressemblant beaucoup à Severus apparut de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, ouverte sur le couloir. Elle entra et il put la détailler à loisir.

Elle pouvait encore être considérée comme jolie. En revanche, son regard était résigné et vide de vie. Comme si elle n'avait plus vraiment le goût de vivre. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Eileen Prince mariée Rogue. Mais il avait du mal à voir la ressemblance entre l'adolescente décrite par ses parents, qui faisait partie du club de Bavboules, ouverte sur le monde et avide de connaissance, et cette femme, digne certes, mais éteinte.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait chez les Rogue. Mais le garçon avait l'impression qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il y découvrirait. Peut-être que le père de son ami était violent. Et il détestait les hommes violents.

Tout à son examen de la mère de Severus, Anthony mit du temps à réaliser que ce dernier était entré à la suite de sa mère. Il se retourna quelques instants avant de ressortir brièvement dans le couloir et de probablement faire un signe à quelqu'un qui attendait ou hésitait, il n'en savait trop rien.

Le Serpentard attendit quelques instants que son ami mit à profit pour le détailler. Il semblait un peu fatigué. Comme s'il était inquiet. Il avait remarqué sa baguette magique dépassant d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Sa mère avait, elle, en permanence sa baguette à la main, prête à l'emploi à n'importe quel moment. Les habits du garçon étaient de meilleure facture que lorsqu'il rentré à Poudlard en Première. Certes, ils n'étaient pas chers ou très beaux. Mais ils étaient suffisants. Et c'était le plus important pour le Gryffondor.

Son souffle aurait pu se couper s'il respirait quand il vit la personne qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il regarda Lily pénétrer dans la pièce et l'examiner d'un regard vide. Inconsciemment, elle croisa le sien et ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa complètement. Il était complètement vide de joie. Il n'y avait plus du tout l'étincelle qu'il y avait toujours dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Ils étaient aussi rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré longuement très récemment.

Même sa flamboyante chevelure semblait désormais terne. Presque morte pouvait-il dire. Métaphoriquement parlant naturellement. C'était réellement gênant. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un fantôme de la jeune fille pleine de vie avec qui il avait été ami. Parce qu'il se souvenait de la dispute, même s'il regrettait certains mots durs. Il aurait pu avoir plus de tact, il le savait parfaitement.

Anthony se demandait ce qui pouvait être arrivé à la jeune fille pour être dans un état semblable. Elle avait presque l'air d'un zombie. Qui éclata en sanglot en voyant le corps inanimé du garçon. Severus la prit doucement contre elle et lui frotta le dos.

« Tristes, des gens seront, si tu ne veux pas revenir parmi eux, jeune Padawan, fit soudainement la voix caractéristique de Yoda près de lui.

-Ils pourront tourner la page, répliqua le garçon, un jour ou l'autre.

-Sincèrement, tu le penses, demanda le Jedi en souriant toujours ?

-Oui, fit Anthony avec le ton le plus absolu possible.

-De grands projets, tu avais, pour ce monde, lui rappela la petite créature verte. Que deviendraient-ils ? »

Là, il était piégé. Il était vrai qu'il avait un grand nombre de projets. Dont le but commun de nombre d'entre eux était de sauver ses proches et autant de monde que possible. Or, en ne revenant pas parmi eux, il en condamnerait probablement un certain nombre. Il avait un devoir à réaliser. Il connaissait le futur tel qu'il pouvait encore en bonne partie être.

Car il ne se faisait guère d'illusion. S'il ne revenait pas, les Maraudeurs recommenceraient leurs frasques et plusieurs personnes finiraient par demander la protection des Mangemorts ou du moins refuser celle du camp des premiers. Certes, Severus ne serait probablement pas dans les rangs de Voldemort. Mais pour tout le reste… ce serait catastrophique.

En effet, il y avait de gros problèmes. Qui connaîtrait l'existence des Horcruxes en dehors de lui-même ? Personne avant les années 90 si Voldemort disparaissait entre temps, vaincu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et que pourraient-ils faire alors pour le vaincre rapidement et de manière définitive ? Absolument rien.

Non, il ne pouvait certainement pas les condamner à subir quelque chose de semblable. Il ne pouvait sciemment pas condamner ses amis à mourir. Surtout en ayant peut-être des moyens de l'éviter. Il n'était pas comme ça. Le type égoïste qui ne se préoccupait que de lui-même et se moquait du reste du monde qui pouvait brûler s'il survivait, ce n'était pas lui.

Anthony avait pris sa décision. Il reviendrait entièrement dans le monde des vivants. Il avait des responsabilités et les assumerait. Après tout, c'était probablement pour cela qu'il s'était réincarné dans le monde de Harry Potter. Changer l'avenir. Du mois, c'était le seul truc qu'il trouvait comme raison quand il y pensait. Sinon, à quoi cela servirait-il de connaître le canon ?

Le garçon se tourna donc vers la petite créature verte, toujours présente à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour revenir parmi eux ?

-Ne faire qu'un avec la Magie, tu dois, expliqua le maître Jedi.

-Ce n'est pas avec la Force, normalement, demanda Anthony ?

-La Force, la Magie, quelle différence, fit Yoda ?

-Mais… Comment connaissez-vous la magie, le questionna le jeune lion ?

-Réfléchis, jeune Padawan, rit son interlocuteur. »

Heu… Il n'avait absolument aucune idée. A part…

« Êtes-vous mort, maître Yoda ?

-Mort, je serais ? Non, non, mort, je ne suis pas, rit à nouveau la créature.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Là, il était complètement perdu. Plus que perdu même. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il disait. A moins que…

« Oui, oui, raison, tu as, jeune Padawan. Une simple partie de ton esprit, je suis, confirma la créature. En toi, la solution, tu as. »

Puis, maître Yoda disparut de la pièce comme il était apparu. Cela voulait dire sans prévenir, ni rien d'autre. Anthony repensait à ses dernières paroles. En lui, la solution, il avait. Heu… non. Il avait la solution en lui, quand il parlait comme les gens parlaient normalement.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire. Peut-être qu'il devait avoir tellement envie de revenir dans le monde des vivants que cela le ferait revenir ? Il n'en savait rien. A défaut de trouver une solution, il regarda Lily et Severus, espérant avoir une idée en les contemplant.

La jeune fille semblait aller vraiment mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il lui avait dit des choses pas vraiment très gentilles la dernière qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Elle était censée lui en vouloir. Peut-être pas à mort mais beaucoup. C'était comme ça que Lily réagissait normalement. Dans tous les cas, il voulait la voir sourire à nouveau.

Severus aussi semblait réellement peiné. Il ne souriait pas du tout et avait les larmes aux yeux. Anthony se demandait si l'un des deux était déjà venu le voir ou non, avant qu'il ne puisse les observer. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas réussi à observer le registre des visites.

Dans tous les cas, ces visions et le souvenir de sa petite sœur l'appelant désespérément le convainquirent définitivement de revenir parmi eux avec un corps physique. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir et de les laisser aussi tristes que cela.

Persuadé qu'il ne devait pas mourir, Anthony tenta d'observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. La Magie devait l'aider d'après Maître Yoda. Ou son propre esprit. Il ne savait pas trop. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Le garçon se coupa de toute lumière et de tout son. Il essayait de se rappeler ce que signifiait sentir, toucher, goûter et toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait éprouver lorsqu'il avait son corps normal. C'était vraiment quelque chose de difficile. Il devait penser à toutes sortes choses. Heureusement qu'être bon dans le domaine de la Métamorphose aidait à savoir tout cela.

Il mit néanmoins un temps qui fut pour lui une éternité avant de ressentir une sorte de fourmillement étrange à l'intérieur de son corps. Soudain, il se sentit différent. Il entendit son cœur battre. Son sang couler dans ses veines. Ses poumons respirer. Sa cage thoracique se lever et s'abaisser difficilement.

Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il avait réussi. Qu'il avait réintégré son corps. La douleur à la tête et dans tout son corps signifia que ses nerfs fonctionnaient parfaitement. Mais il avait la gorge bien trop sèche pour pouvoir parler. Il se sentait épuisé. Il avait envie de dormir.

Oh, il savait qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus de plâtres, à part le bandage à la tête. La magie avait fait des miracles à ce niveau. Mais il avait encore mal. Et puis il se sentait faible, très faible même.

Néanmoins, il voulait voir Lily en chair et en os qui ne serait plus en train de pleurer.

Anthony tenta alors d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut aveuglé par la lumière. Il le fit petit à petit, ne voulant pas se faire mal à ces éléments essentiels du corps humain. Puis, il finit par les ouvrir complètement. Il était réellement de retour, pensa-t-il en contemplant le plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital. Enfin, il tourna le visage vers Lily et put voir son sourire, ce qui le rendit heureux.

* * *

 **N/A :** Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :) J'espère que cela vous a plu :) Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, n'hésitez pas non plus à le dire. Je rappelle que je réponds à toutes les reviews par MP si vous postez avec un compte :) Et si jamais vous n'osez pas laisser de reviews, ce qui arrive et est parfaitement compréhensible, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. Sachez que dans tous les cas, je ne vous jugerai pas.

Je vous dis donc à dimanche ou lundi prochain :)


	2. Réveil, Magie Ancienne et Vacances

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Aujourd'hui, comme prévu, la publication du chapitre 1 du tome 3. Evidemment, on parlera du réveil d'Anthony, après un petit saut dans le temps (de quelques semaines) :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Réveil, Magie Ancienne et Vacances**

Anthony s'était réveillé déjà depuis deux semaines quand il put quitter l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, qui n'allait certainement pas lui manquer. Ok, il avait adoré les premières minutes, quand Lily s'était jetée contre lui pour le serrer aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Il n'était pas parvenu à lui rendre son câlin, à son plus grand désespoir. Il était tout simplement trop faible pour cela.

Ils n'avaient été séparés que par les médicomages entrant dans sa chambre, prévenus par Eileen Rogue qu'il était réveillé. Depuis, il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille. Il avait alors subi toute une série de tests magiques ou non. Ils visaient apparemment à s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de tous les organes vitaux ainsi que du fait qu'il avait conservé toute sa mémoire, ce qui fut rapide à déterminer puisqu'il se souvenait de tout, jusqu'à son fameux trou noir.

« Ce n'est pas une perte de mémoire, le prévint l'un des médicomages. En réalité, votre cerveau a décidé de se mettre en pause lorsque vous subissiez ces actes de torture atroces. Ainsi, peut-être vous souviendrez-vous un jour, peut-être pas. Je ne saurais vous le dire. Des cas comme le vôtre, aussi dramatique soient-ils pour leurs familles et leurs proches, sont fort heureusement extrêmement rares.

-Donc je ne me souviendrai peut-être jamais de ce qui a suivi jusqu'à maintenant, demanda le garçon ?

-C'est bien cela. Il ne s'agit pas d'un sortilège visant à affecter la mémoire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel nous pouvons agir via une potion ou un sortilège. C'est votre corps qui a réagi. Et peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous ignoriez ce qu'il s'est passé réellement, même si vous connaissez les sortilèges et maléfices utilisés, avoua le médecin.

-A ce point, fit innocemment Anthony ? »

Le sorcier lui présenta alors le parchemin qu'il avait pu observer quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait beau être au courant, il pâlit franchement en voyant la liste des sortilèges. Après avoir déglutit, il confirma.

« En effet, je ne veux pas vraiment vouloir me souvenir.

-C'était bien ce que je pensais, fit le médicomage. Bien. Maintenant que vous avez pu voir la liste des sortilèges et des blessures dont vous avez été victime, je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est.

-Je ne sors pas tout de suite, demanda le garçon ?

-Certainement pas, sourit son aîné. Tous vos os fracturés ont été réparés. Ils se sont solidifiés. De même, toutes vos entailles sur le corps ont été guéries. En revanche, nous n'avons pu faire disparaître celles sur votre avant-bras droit, à notre grand regret.

-Ah… C'est le Magie Noire, comprit Anthony ?

-En effet, avoua-t-il. Ça ne disparaîtra jamais. Cela sera moins visible avec le temps, mais ça continuera malheureusement à être toujours présent.

-Autre chose, demanda le garçon ?

-Votre blessure à la tête est en voie de guérison. Encore quelques jours et on pourra retirer le bandage. Vous allez également devoir rester deux bonnes semaines à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que vos muscles ont fondu depuis près d'un mois. Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de forces et vous devez en reprendre rapidement si vous voulez aller à Poudlard en Septembre. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais c'est préférable pour vous. »

Anthony ne put que hocher la tête. Il n'avait guère le choix. Il était trop faible pour lever correctement le bras. Il allait avoir droit à des séances de rééducation. Beaucoup de séances même.

Les médicomages lui détaillèrent ensuite toutes les potions qu'il allait devoir prendre pour reprendre des forces. Il en avait près d'une vingtaine par jour. C'était déprimant. Vraiment très déprimant. Petit à petit, il se sentit gagné par le sommeil et finit par s'endormir.

Pendant près d'une semaine, Anthony dormit énormément. Il ne faisait que quatre choses. La première était de dormir. Plus d'une douzaine d'heures par jour, complètement sonné par toutes les potions qu'il absorbait. Puis, il faisait de la rééducation pour ses muscles. Il en redécouvrait l'usage petit à petit. Il s'épuisait très vite, ce qui le faisait dormir. Le reste du temps, soit il assurait ses besoins vitaux, soit il voyait sa famille.

La première visite de ses parents et sa sœur alors qu'il était réveillé remplit son cœur de joie. Surtout quand Elisa se mit à entourer son cou avec ses petits bras et coller son visage contre lui tout en l'appelant « Toto ». Ses parents ne comprenaient pas toujours ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais lui parvenait à la comprendre, ce qui les soulageait d'un poids énorme.

Les voir le convainquait qu'il avait eu raison de vouloir revenir parmi eux. Certes, il avait très mal et ne sentait pas toujours très bien. Mais voir sa petite sœur sourire valait toutes les souffrances du monde. Cela ne le gênait pas d'effectuer les séances de rééducation si c'était pour pouvoir jouer avec elle plus tard.

Anthony se disait également qu'il avait de la chance d'être dans le monde de la magie. Grâce à cela, la guérison allait plus vite que dans le monde moldu, surtout dans les années 70. Il savait qu'il pourrait vivre normalement d'ici la rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était dans une éternité.

Mais, le premier jour du mois d'août, il reçut enfin la lettre tant attendue et désirée. Outre la liste des fournitures, il avait également le parchemin avec le contrat déjà signé par le professeur Dumbledore. Le garçon le lut dans son intégralité avant de le signer et de le faire renvoyer par hibou. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Il allait pouvoir assurer les cours d'éducation sorcière à l'école.

En y repensant, il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner non plus. Il avait d'abord pensé à sa famille et ses amis. Mais pas à ces élèves qui dépendaient de sa bonne volonté pour apprendre des trucs sur le monde magique. Il y avait aussi le Club d'Apprentissage au Combat. Certes, Marlène, Alice et Saphir auraient pu reprendre le flambeau. Mais il se serait senti coupable de les abandonner.

La deuxième semaine de repos forcé fut un moment important pour Anthony. Il savait qu'il pourrait sortir à la fin de cette dernière. Dans le même temps, il commençait à vraiment récupérer des forces. Il arrivait sans soucis à rester plusieurs heures éveillé à faire des activités autres que physiques.

Sa cousine Marlène lui avait apporté toutes ses affaires de cours pour qu'il en profite pour rattraper son retard. Elle l'aida autant que possible. Puis, le jeudi, quand tous les devoirs furent terminés, ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Il avait des questions et il était presque certain qu'elle avait un certain nombre de réponses.

« Qui est-ce qui m'a trouvé, demanda Anthony à sa cousine ?

-Je… C'est Lily et moi qui t'avons trouvé. Elle était en pleurs vers le deuxième étage quand je l'ai trouvée puisque j'allais aux toilettes. On a alors entendu un certain nombre de cris et de formules venant des toilettes des garçons. Elle voulait intervenir. Mais vu le nombre de voix différentes, nous sommes allées chercher un professeur. On est rapidement tombées sur le professeur Flitwick.

-Et ensuite, la força-t-il à parler ?

-On est allé aussi vite que possible. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans les toilettes des garçons, tu étais seul. Tu étais dans une mare de sang. Ton uniforme était complètement déchiqueté et tu avais beaucoup de blessures… Je… Il t'a soigné pendant que j'éloignais Lily tant bien que mal. Elle… a… complètement craqué nerveusement. Je… J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre.

-Désolé, murmura le garçon.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit sa cousine en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Je… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été heureuse quand tes parents nous ont dit que tu étais réveillé. Je n'osais pas aller te voir par peur de ce que je verrais. »

Ça, Anthony le comprenait parfaitement. Il aurait probablement agi de la même manière dans des circonstances similaires. Il n'allait certainement pas lui en vouloir. Mais il voulait connaître la suite

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après cela ?

-Je… Tout Poudlard l'a su en à peu près une heure. Dumbledore a même dû faire un discours pendant le repas du soir. Malgré les BUSE et les ASPIC, la tension était énorme dans l'école. Certains Gryffondor n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à des Serpentard, pour se venger, disaient-ils. Mais Kervan et Mary ont rétabli l'ordre dans la Maison à coups de sortilèges et maléfices.

-A ce point, s'étonna le garçon ?

-Et encore. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves du CAC ou du CM qui ont commencé à s'en prendre aux partisans des thèses extrémistes sur la pureté du sang. Y compris contre les plus âgés, parfois à dix contre un pour être sûr de les battre.

-Quelque chose d'autre, demanda Anthony en voulant changer de sujet ?

-Lily n'a pas dit un mot pendant deux semaines. Quand je suis passée la voir début juillet, elle parlait uniquement par des « oui » ou des « non ». Les Maraudeurs ont été complètement sonnés et n'ont plus eu une seule punition de toute la fin de l'année scolaire. A part quand ils s'en prenaient à des Serpentard plus vieux avec l'aide d'Alice.

-Et le reste des élèves ?

-Tout le monde a été choqué. Et les regards fiers de certains Serpentard n'ont trompé personne. Comme il n'y avait « aucune preuve » de l'identité des agresseurs, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas punir des personnes sur de simples suspicions. Ça a été la porte ouverte à tous les abus de la part des autres élèves.

-A ce point, fut surpris le garçon ?

-A ce point, confirma la jeune fille rousse. Chez les serpents, c'était la guerre civile d'après Rogue. Apparemment, il y aurait deux camps qui se seraient formés avec d'un côté les partisans des idéaux Voldemort et de l'autre ceux qui n'en veulent pas. Et c'est à tous les niveaux.

-Je demanderai ça à Severus quand je lui écrirai, fit Anthony après quelques secondes de réflexion. Autre chose ?

-Ouaip. Je pense que tu as entendu parler des attaques dans la presse jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Je ne vais rien t'apprendre. D'après certaines rumeurs, ils feraient ça pour des rituels de Magie Noire. Mais ce sont des rumeurs pour le moment. Evidemment, nos parents ne veulent pas nous en dire plus.

-C'est compréhensible, acquiesça Anthony. Surtout s'ils n'ont pas de preuves. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé autre chose d'important ?

-Rien, lui fit sa cousine après quelques instants de réflexion. En tout cas, rien que tu ne saches déjà. Ah si, se reprit-elle de justesse. Narcissa Black s'est enfuie de chez elle et est fiancée à Matthew Perks.

-Au moins deux personnes sont heureuses, pensa à voix haute le garçon.

-En effet, répondit Marlène, bien d'accord avec lui. »

La conversation retomba et un long silence s'installa. Anthony repensait à ce que lui avait dit sa cousine. Il avait été surpris d'entendre que Poudlard s'était déchiré plus ou moins à cause de lui. Il aurait pensé… il n'avait rien pensé du tout. Après tout, pourquoi tous ces élèves se seraient occupés d'une telle affaire ? Ils ne le connaissaient pas, certains même pas de vue.

En revanche, ce qui l'étonnait était le comportement de Lily. Oui, il la savait affectée par le fait qu'il avait été longtemps dans le coma. Mais à ce point ? Il la pensait beaucoup plus forte que ça. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte et qu'elle était beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle n'en donnait l'air. Ce n'était pas impossible.

Il se souvenait malheureusement que trop des dernières qu'il avait dites à la jeune fille. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi dur. Il aurait pu être plus compréhensif et la laisser parler. En revanche, il ne regrettait pas le fond. Il espérait que son amie en prendrait conscience un jour ou l'autre. Le plus tôt possible serait naturellement le mieux. Mais Lily était quelqu'un de droit et surtout, elle était très bornée. Vraiment très bornée.

Anthony se demandait ce qu'il pourrait dire la première fois qu'ils se reverraient. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Mettraient-ils tout à plat ? Feraient-ils comme la dernière en mettant tout sous le tapis en attendant la prochaine dispute sur le sujet ? Il ne savait pas non plus quoi lui dire.

Mais ces questions qui le travaillèrent plusieurs jours durant furent interrompues par son retour à Caisteal Maol, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il en avait assez de l'hôpital. Il allait pouvoir bien manger.

Ce fut Bertus qui alla chercher Anthony à Sainte-Mangouste. Une fois dans le hall, ils transplanèrent immédiatement devant l'entrée du château. Le père du garçon ouvrit la porte et l'aida à entrer. Car il restait faible et s'épuisait rapidement s'il devait faire un effort physique.

Cependant, une tornade brune hurlant des « Toto » lui sauta dans les jambes à peine la porte d'entrée franchie. Anthony se baissa et serra contre lui sa petite sœur qui semblait complètement folle de joie de le revoir chez eux. Il regretta de ne pouvoir la porter mais lui fit tout de même un très gros câlin. Il n'aurait certainement pas aimé être à sa place. Voir son grand frère complètement inconscient et ne pouvant pas répondre à ses appels devait être quelque chose de traumatisant pour un enfant d'à peine un an. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

La famille McKinnon fit une petite fête pour le retour du garçon chez lui. Un certain nombre de cousins, cousines, tantes et oncles furent rassemblés et saluèrent l'héritier de la famille. Naturellement, il alla se coucher très tôt, ne pouvant pas se permettre de veiller tard.

Les jours suivants, Anthony les passa majoritairement au lit. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute façon. Il ne retrouvait pas le carnet avec lequel il pouvait communiquer avec ses amis. Cependant, il supposait que tous étaient au courant, notamment via Lily et Severus. Le garçon se mit à donc à rechercher ce dernier dans toutes ses affaires. Ces dernières étaient rangées plus ou moins n'importe comment, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de l'état habituel de sa chambre.

Il le trouva quatre jours après son retour. Ce fut avec une grande émotion qu'il l'ouvrit. Il espérait ne pas y trouver des choses qui lui feraient du mal.

Ce fut tout le contraire. Les derniers mots dataient du jour-même, à ce qu'il comprenait. En remontant le fil des conversations, Anthony vit que la plupart d'entre elles tournaient autour des cours, ou bien des recherches qu'ils faisaient. Lily ne participait pas souvent. Il s'agissait surtout de Severus et de Saphir. Cette dernière racontait également comment se passaient ses journées.

Quand ils parlaient de lui avant son réveil, les conversations étaient toutes plus ou moins identiques. Saphir essayait de convaincre Lily d'aller le voir à Sainte-Mangouste, aidée par Severus. Ce qui donnait des conversations surréalistes puisque les deux derniers habitaient à quelques minutes l'un de l'autre.

La rouge et or était persuadée qu'il ne voudrait pas la voir. Qu'il la détestait et ne voulait plus jamais avoir à travailler ou lui parler, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Cela fit prendre conscience à Anthony qu'elle tenait à lui. Bon, il avait déjà eu une preuve quand elle avait fondu en larmes en le voyant inconscient et qu'elle l'avait serré contre elle lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

La souffrance que leur dispute avait causé se voyait parfaitement à l'écrit. Il se sentit désolé pour elle. Il se jura donc d'essayer d'avoir une conversation à tête reposée avec elle sur le sujet. Ce serait bénéfique pour eux deux, pensait-il. Surtout, ça éviterait d'autres problèmes dans ce genre. Après tout, s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, peut-être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

Néanmoins, il ne put résister à la tentation d'écrire, une fois qu'il eût tout lu. Ils avaient peut-être besoin de le voir écrire pour être certains qu'il allait bien. Alors, il prit sa plume de copie sous la dictée et dicta.

« Salut tout le monde. Je vais bien. Je suis rentré il y a quelques jours chez moi. Je me remets doucement mais il n'y aura aucun problème pour la rentrée en Septembre, je serai bien présent. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt mais je ne trouvais plus le carnet. A bientôt. »

Une réponse de Saphir ne tarda pas. Il en fut averti par une petite vibration du carnet. Aussitôt, il l'ouvrit et lut ce qu'elle avait noté.

« _Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien_. _J'aimerais bien que l'on puisse se voir, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas vraiment possible._ »

Ils commencèrent aussitôt à correspondre par écrit via le carnet, Anthony ayant de nombreuses questions à lui poser, notamment par rapport au reste de la maison Serpentard.

« _Marlène m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des bisbilles dans ta maison à Poudlard après que j'ai été attaqué._

- _Elle a raison. C'était même bien plus que ça. La Salle Commune n'était plus sûre du tout. Il n'y avait du monde que de passage. Personne n'y restait, de peur de se prendre un sort de l'un ou l'autre camp._

 _-Des camps,_ l'interrogea le garçon _? Marlène m'a dit qu'il y avait en gros deux groupes, mais pas vraiment plus que ça._

- _Oui, deux camps, parfaitement distincts. Il y avait d'un côté les futurs Mangemorts, qui veulent juste tuer du moldu et du né-moldu et d'un autre le reste de la maison. Même ceux qui sont plus ou moins contre les moldus et nés-moldus se sont ralliés à nous tellement le premier était violent._

 _-A ce point ?_

 _-A ce point,_ confirma la jeune fille. _Dans notre année, il ne reste plus que Rosier, Mulciber et Avery qui sont partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même les autres filles ont décidé de s'en détacher. Autant te dire que les ambiances dans les familles sont… malsaines._ »

Cette révélation inquiéta sérieusement Anthony. Les Yaxley n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur tolérance aux opinions divergentes des leurs, notamment dans leur propre famille.

« _Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Ton père ne t'as pas fait de misères ?_

- _Il s'en fiche, du moins c'est ce dont j'ai l'impression. Tout juste a-t-il eu un regard plus fermé que d'habitude. En revanche, mon frère a voulu me lancer quelques Doloris. Ma mère lui a donné une claque magistrale. C'était la première fois qu'elle levait la main sur lui. Autant te dire qu'il n'a pas osé recommencer. Depuis, père s'est enfermé dans son bureau. Je sais qu'il communique beaucoup avec des gens, mais je ne peux pas te dire qui. Il utilise uniquement la chouette familiale._

- _Tu as découvert de nouvelles choses sinon, sur le type qui se prétend sang-pur ?_ »

C'était un moyen de nommer Voldemort sans pour autant le nommer, histoire d'éviter d'éventuels problèmes, savait-on jamais.

« _Rien pour le moment. En revanche, de ce que je sais, Arcturus Black réfléchirait à un renversement d'alliance. Mère en a entendu parler lors d'un dîner avec les Black et en parlait avec Père quand ils rentraient. Je les ai entendus. Je te laisse, je dois aller dîner._ »

La conversation fut close de cette manière. Anthony rajouta un simple au-revoir, espérant qu'elle le lirait plus tard. Il commença ensuite à repenser aux dernières phrases de Saphir. Arcturus Black réfléchirait à un retournement d'alliance ? Ce serait cataclysmique dans le monde politique sorcier. Néanmoins, il comprenait pourquoi il pourrait le faire.

Déjà, Voldemort n'était pas un sang-pur. Cela rendait sa légitimité à défendre ces derniers beaucoup plus faible, puisqu'il n'en était pas un. Ensuite, il descendait des Gaunt. Autrement dit, il n'avait aucune fortune ni aucun bien, à part ce qu'il avait volé, la Bague des Gaunt et le Médaillon de Serpentard. Concrètement, il était loin de pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'une maison pour sang-pur influent, si personne ne voulait de lui ou qu'il n'utilisait pas l'Imperium.

De plus, il pouvait adroitement changer de position, et Lord Black était un fin politicien. Il pouvait partir sur un autre programme, beaucoup plus acceptable de la part de leurs adversaires politiques, basé sur le maintien des traditions sorcières pour éviter leur disparition.

Il allait devoir faire très attention à la chose. Notamment à l'état de Sirius, ainsi que celui de Regulus, quand ils rentreraient de vacances à Poudlard. S'ils n'avaient plus aucune blessure, cela signifierait que quelque chose avait changé chez eux.

Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait matière à réflexion chez les Black. Quatre des cinq enfants portant ce nom avaient décidé de ne pas suivre les traces familiales. Seule Bellatrix s'était engagée auprès de Voldemort. Andromeda, qui venait d'avoir une fille, et Narcissa s'étaient enfuies de chez elles avec un né-moldu. Sirius et Regulus étaient répartis tous les deux à Gryffondor. Ouaip, la famille Black avait considérablement changé. Et ce n'était pas Anthony qui allait s'en plaindre, loin de là.

Le résultat de tout cela avait peut-être fait changer d'avis le patriarche de la famille Black. Après tout, il était bien plus vieux que Voldemort ou ses autres Mangemorts. Et il avait une expérience politique sans commune mesure chez les opposants du camp dirigé par les McKinnon. Ainsi, il avait peut-être vu son intérêt dans un retournement d'alliance pour ne pas voir sa famille exploser.

Plus il poussait son raisonnement, plus Anthony trouvait cela crédible. Arcturus risquait de perdre ses deux plus jeunes héritiers de manière définitive s'il s'obstinait dans cette voie. Aussi, pour maintenir la puissance des Black au niveau où elle était, il était probablement prêt à beaucoup de choses.

Il y avait aussi autre chose. La correspondance du père de Saphir. Ce dernier était un partisan de thèses défendues par Voldemort puis très longtemps, puisqu'il avait été éduqué en ce sens. Qu'il ait subitement décidé d'avoir une correspondance discrète avec certaines personnes était étrange.

Certes, il devait certainement correspondre avec un grand nombre d'aristocrates, politiques ou autres. Mais là, d'après Saphir, cela valait la peine d'être relevé. Il n'utilisait que la chouette de la famille. Or, ils n'avaient qu'une chouette, pour les courriers importants. La jeune fille le lui avait expliqué en Première Année.

Tout cela faisait penser à Anthony que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se dit que son père pourrait être intéressé. Encore fallait-il avoir plus d'informations. Car pour le moment, il ne s'agissait guère que de déductions. Il n'avait, concrètement, aucune preuve. Il pouvait même se tromper sur toute la ligne qu'il ne serait pas surpris. Après tout, il n'était pas dans la tête de ses personnes et pratiquement rien, voire rien du tout, n'était indiqué sur ces deux hommes dans le canon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anthony descendit prendre le repas. Il pouvait y aller depuis peu, évitant ainsi aux elfes de maison de le lui livrer dans sa chambre ou de l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il en profitait pour faire manger sa petite sœur, très obéissante quand il lui portait la cuillère à la bouche, ce qui étonnait toujours ses parents.

Surtout, la petite fille était intenable depuis son retour à Caisteal Maol. Elle passait le plus clair de ses journées, quand elle ne dormait ou ne mangeait pas, à aller le voir dans sa chambre. Elle y allait en général à quatre pattes. Anthony avait pris l'habitude de laisser la porte ouverte pour éviter qu'elle ne la gratte ou ne pleure derrière en l'appelant désespérément.

L'héritier des McKinnon adorait sa sœur. Elle était un rayon de soleil. Elle lui donnait le courage de faire toutes les séances de rééducation et de prendre toutes les potions qu'il devait prendre. Rares étaient les nuits où elle ne sortait pas de son lit pour aller dans le sien. Quand c'était le cas, il la prenait contre elle tandis qu'Elisa s'agrippait à lui comme à une peluche. Cela arrivait si souvent que leurs parents venaient d'abord vérifier dans la chambre du garçon si elle y était avant d'aller dans la sienne.

Anthony profitait de ces moments à fond. Sa sœur allait lui manquer terriblement quand il serait à Poudlard. Alors il emmagasinait autant de bons moments avec elle pour pouvoir s'en souvenir à l'école. Il était réellement heureux de n'avoir pas sa mémoire altérée par le coma. Il serait désespéré d'avoir oublié Elisa, ses amis, ses parents et tous les autres. Il les adorait réellement.

Même Bertus et Ariane. Ils avaient beau n'être pas ses parents dans sa première vie, ils l'étaient dans la seconde. Il était aussi leur fils. Il pouvait tout leur dire. Il pouvait se confier à eux. C'étaient eux qui le soignaient quand il tombait, petit. C'était sa mère qui l'avait emmené à Sainte-Mangouste quand ils avaient remarqué qu'il voyait moins bien. Ouaip, il les aimait plus que tout, avec le reste de sa famille et ses amis. Ils méritaient de vivre. Il serait complètement perdu sans eux.

Anthony discuta, par l'intermédiaire du carnet, le soir-même avec Severus. Cela commença simplement par le Serpentard le saluant et lui demandant des nouvelles.

« _Globalement, tout se passe comme prévu. Je récupère bien et devrait être rétabli dans deux semaines pour la rentrée,_ répondit le garçon. _Et toi, comment ça se passe chez toi ?_ »

Anthony savait que la vie à Carbone-les-Mines n'était pas très rose pour son ami, surtout en dehors des moments où il voyait Lily. Severus mit beaucoup de temps à répondre, au point qu'il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas endormi ou s'il avait décidé de faire autre chose.

« _Je… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mon père a été viré parce qu'il s'était présenté ivre au boulot. Autant te dire que ma mère était furieuse, pour une fois._ »

Anthony comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait hésité à en parler avec lui. Il devait probablement en avoir honte. Déjà que sa famille était plutôt pauvre, cela n'allait rien arrangé. Heureusement qu'Eileen Rogue était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Cela permettrait de limiter les problèmes dans certains domaines.

« _Est-ce que tu veux en parler,_ demanda maladroitement le jeune McKinnon _? S'il y a besoin, n'hésite pas à me demander, on peut vous aider._

- _C'est gentil, mais non merci,_ répondit Severus après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

- _Au fait, merci d'être passé me voir avec Lily à l'hôpital. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir._ »

Et pour cause, c'était ce qui l'avait définitivement convaincu de revenir parmi le monde des vivants, avec un corps physique. Sans eux, il y serait peut-être encore.

« _J'avais enfin réussi à la convaincre de venir te voir. Elle a été heureuse quand tu t'es réveillé._

- _Je crois que mes côtes l'ont senti_ , plaisanta Anthony, qui se souvenait de la force avec laquelle elle l'avait étreint. _D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a toujours pas répondu sur le carnet ? Ça fait depuis plusieurs heures que j'ai écrit le message et j'ai pu parler en privé grâce à ça avec Saphir. Mais pas un mot de Lily._

- _Je crois qu'elle te fait toujours la tête,_ répondit Severus.

- _Pour quel motif_ , s'étonna son camarade rouge et or ?

- _Heu… c'est Lily. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas elle-même pourquoi elle te fait la tête. Ou plutôt, elle ne le sait plus vraiment._ »

Ah. Bah il était verni avec ça. Il ne se souvenait pas que Lily ait pu faire la tête tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle la faisait réellement. Il ne connaissait personne ayant ce genre de comportement dans son entourage. Marlène était incapable de lui faire longtemps la tête, tout comme Alice. Ses parents, c'était différent. Quant à Elisa, elle était beaucoup trop jeune, et elle l'adorait. Sans compter que lui faire la tête signifiait ne plus être comprise rapidement par ses parents, le garçon faisait le traducteur.

Au niveau de ses amis, jamais Saphir ou Severus ne lui avaient fait la tête. Avec Potter, ils avaient tout simplement… cessé d'être amis. Ouaip, c'était le terme. Quant aux autres, comme Jeremiah Abbot ou Wilfried Bones, ils n'avaient jamais été des amis.

Ainsi, c'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui. Il se demandait quelle mouche pouvait avoir piqué Lily pour qu'elle décide de lui faire la tête ainsi.

Décidant que toute façon, Lily était incompréhensible et qu'il valait mieux faire avec et l'ignorer, Anthony haussa les épaules. Elle reviendrait vers lui quand elle en aurait envie. Et il l'en ferait quand même un peu baver. Il n'était pas un chien qui accourait au moindre ordre de la part de la jeune fille. Il avait lui aussi une fierté personnelle. Beaucoup mieux placée que la sienne, jugeait-il d'ailleurs.

La conversation se termina à peine quelques minutes plus tard, étant retombée dans des banalités sans intérêt. Le regard d'Anthony, qui n'avait absolument pas sommeil, tomba alors sur le livre qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire sur la Magie Sans Baguette. Il avait lu l'introduction et le premier chapitre, qui comportaient uniquement un rappel historique, pas nécessairement très à jour et un certain nombre d'avertissements et d'explications du fonctionnement général de la magie.

Autrement dit, des choses qu'Anthony avait déjà lu ailleurs, ou bien dans ce même livre un certain temps auparavant, pendant l'année scolaire. Il parvint à le faire venir à son lit d'un Sortilège de Lévitation parfaitement exécuté. Puis, il l'ouvrit au deuxième chapitre.

Dès le début du chapitre en question, le garçon fut absorbé par la lecture. Tout était réellement bien expliqué. Ils détaillaient d'abord ce qu'il devait faire avant d'énoncer les premiers exercices qu'il devait réaliser pour finir par maîtriser la magie sans baguette à un niveau correct.

D'après l'auteur du livre, tout était histoire d'entraînement, d'entraînement et d'entraînement. Il fallait faire un entraînement quotidien et le faire avec un très grand sérieux. Sinon, on mettrait beaucoup plus de temps, voire on n'y arriverait jamais. Or, Anthony jugeait que la magie sans baguette pouvait être utile en combat. En plus évidemment d'être _cool_. Il pouvait facilement crâner avec ça et épater ses amis.

Ouaip, il adorait maîtriser des choses rares. Juste pour les maîtriser. Non pas pour les montrer à tout le monde, mais juste parce qu'il trouvait ça sympa. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était exercé à maîtriser toutes sortes de sortilèges qu'il trouvait marrants. Juste pour cette raison.

En effet, tous les sortilèges, à l'exception de quelques-uns, pouvaient de toute façon être utiles en combat. Par exemple, un bon petit _Diffindo_ bien placé et assez puissant pour passer un bouclier pouvait découper les vêtements de son adversaire. Et ainsi le déconcentrer fortement. Pareil pour les sortilèges de Glue, pouvant clouer au sol un ennemi et ainsi le neutraliser momentanément. Ou l'empêchant de bouger s'il voulait se protéger.

Ses parents et sa tante Jane lui avaient appris cela tout petit. Il n'y avait pas de sortilège inutile. Tous avaient une utilité. Et bien combinés, on pouvait vaincre un dangereux adversaire, à condition d'être soi-même bien entraîné, en n'utilisant aucun _Stupefix, Petrificus Totalus_ ou _Expelliarmus_. Il avait repris cette idée à son compter. Ainsi, il apprenait toutes sortes de sortilèges et se notait dans un carnet à quoi ils pouvaient servir en combat, en plus de leur fonction originelle.

D'après l'auteur du livre, la Magie Sans Baguette, qu'il appelait aussi Magie Ancienne, puisque pratiquée par les Hommes avant l'invention des baguettes, ne pouvait pas se pratiquer sans d'abord avoir médité. Non pas qu'il fallait méditer pour lancer le moindre sort. Mais le pratiquant devait méditer pour pouvoir entrer en communion avec la nature, qu'il utilisait pour pratiquer cette forme de magie.

Quand il lut toutes les explications pour la méditation, Anthony trouva que le concept se rapprochait assez de l'Occlumancie. Il avait toujours été intéressé par cette dernière. En effet, il avait un secret tout simplement énorme. Qu'il devait protéger autant que possible. Mais il n'avait jamais sauté le pas. Il allait entrer en Troisième Année et un Legilimens correct pourrait savoir qu'il venait du futur. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

Alors le garçon commença à établir de nouveaux plans. Pour le CAC destiné aux élèves plus jeunes, il comptait proposer l'animation à certains élèves de son âge. Il ne pouvait pas absolument tout faire. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas entraîner autant de monde de manière correcte. Et il passerait régulièrement pour les aider. Ouaip, c'était une bonne idée.

Ce n'était cependant pas tout. Il y avait le Club Moldu. Ce dernier allait compter de plus en plus de membres. Peut-être qu'une deuxième séance par semaine ne serait pas de trop. Restait à savoir comment elle serait animée puisqu'il y aurait probablement un certain nombre d'élèves de Deuxième Année.

Ce fut là qu'Anthony eut l'idée d'officialiser le club. S'il mettait le bidule au niveau de l'école en général, cela règlerait de nombreux problèmes. En plus, ils auraient une véritable publicité générale. Restait à savoir comment faire. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il attrapa rapidement le carnet dans lequel il notait tous les trucs à faire et l'inscrivit dedans avec un gros « Urgent » en rouge à côté.

Cependant, il avait d'autres soucis. Le premier, et pas le moindre, était le Cours d'Education Sorcière. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire absolument pas avancé dans les changements du programme pour l'année à venir. Avec Lily, ils étaient censés le faire après les examens. Mais, il avait un… empêchement, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi.

Résultat, il ne parlait plus avec la jeune fille et cette dernière lui faisait la tête. Merlin seul savait quand cela se terminerait. Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire le premier pas, loin de là. Il allait donc encore passer par l'intermédiaire de Severus. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il leur restait deux semaines avant le retour à Poudlard, trois avant le premier CES, en sachant qu'ils seraient en cours pendant la dernière semaine. Là encore, il se le nota dans son carnet.

Et puis il y avait les projets plus importants, comme la création de sortilèges ou celle de la carte de Poudlard. Il ne voyait plus guère d'intérêt à cette dernière. Pour faire plus simple et plus rapide, il avait des sortilèges permettant de détecter les êtres humains dans un certain rayon. Il n'avait qu'à l'apprendre et cela serait suffisant. Une grosse concentration dans un endroit isolé serait forcément suspect.

Néanmoins, il gardait l'idée de la carte dans un coin de sa tête. Elle pourrait toujours être utile. Mais il voulait surtout inventer son propre sortilège. Utilisable en combat. Ouaip, il était ambitieux. Mais il fallait de l'ambition dans la vie, non ? Plus concrètement, il voulait envoyer ni plus ni moins qu'un éclair sur l'adversaire. Oui, comme les éclairs de force dans Star Wars. C'était d'ailleurs sa base de réflexion.

Il trouvait que ça avait une grande utilité. En effet, sans nécessairement tuer un adversaire, cela pouvait fortement l'affaiblir ou lui envoyer un gros choc électrique, plus quelques brûlures si cela parvenait à passer les vêtements. Evidemment, il n'était pas assez fou pour l'utiliser au CAC ou à l'école, à part s'il était visé par des Sortilèges de Mort.

Il avait aussi quelques autres projets de sortilèges utiles au combat. L'un d'eux aurait un effet similaire au taser, même s'il trouvait ça plus complexe que le précédent. En effet, il s'agissait beaucoup moins de puissance brute. Du coup, il l'avait remis au placard.

En revanche, il y en avait une autre, qui prenait pour base les grenades assourdissantes et aveuglantes. Oh, il n'était qu'à l'état que de simple idée couchée sur le papier pour le moment. Mais c'était important pour Anthony. Il se disait que ce projet serait même prioritaire. Il en aurait eu considérablement besoin à la fin de l'année. Cela aurait pu lui permettre de limiter les dégâts face aux Serpentard l'ayant agressé.

Anthony prit quelques notes et décida de passer le Sortilège d'Assourdissement et Aveuglement, comme il le nommait déjà, en priorité numéro une. C'était probablement le plus utile le plus rapidement de tous. Le premier, avec les éclairs, ne serait réellement utilisable que bien plus tard. Il avait donc encore un peu de temps avant de le créer.

Au milieu de tout cela, il allait également devoir gérer l'apprentissage de la Magie Sans Baguette et même peut-être l'Occlumancie. Ouaip, il avait énormément de boulot. Or, la Troisième Année signifiait aussi qu'ils allaient avoir plus de devoirs et de matières à travailler. En effet, les options débutaient. Bon, Anthony avait déjà de l'avance en Runes, même s'il n'avait pas une partie des bases. En Etude des Moldus, il pensait que cela allait être vraiment simple.

Néanmoins, il allait avoir plus d'heures de cours que les années précédentes, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps libre. Ses parents lui avaient déjà acheté toutes ses fournitures, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à aller au Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il était encore relativement affaibli. Anthony savait que la situation dehors devenait vraiment tendue. Aussi, il valait qu'il fût en pleine possession de ses moyens avant d'aller dehors.

En résumé, cette année allait être compliquée selon Anthony. Il allait devoir carburer à fond pour tous les cours, ses propres projets et les différents clubs. En même temps, il allait devoir trouver du temps pour étudier l'Occlumancie et la Magie Ancienne. Les vacances seraient peut-être les adaptées, supposa le garçon. Il espérait juste que les professeurs ne seraient pas trop obsédés par les devoirs. Ok, il aimait bien bosser. Mais pas trop non plus. Il préférait largement faire autre chose.

Les jours suivants, Anthony décida de prendre autant d'avance que possible dans toutes les matières possibles. Il commença d'abord par les sortilèges et les potions. Il s'agissait des matières où il y avait le plus de choses à faire. Surtout la première où il devait énormément s'entraîner.

En effet, malgré les années, pour tout nouveau sortilège à apprendre, Anthony devait les apprendre étape par étape. Syllabe par syllabe tout en décomposant toujours le geste. Certes, il était plutôt bon dans la matière. Mais cela exigeait un investissement énorme de sa part dans le domaine. Il aurait bien aimé être plus doué dans la matière.

Mais son imagination correspondait apparemment mieux avec la métamorphose, même si les facilités dans cette matière étaient surtout dues au fait qu'il s'était intéressé à toutes sortes de matériaux et d'objets à enchanter. D'ailleurs, il avait un peu plus de mal quand ils étaient passés à la métamorphose d'objets assez simples en animaux eux-mêmes assez simples, à savoir des invertébrés.  
Anthony consacra donc une part non-négligeable de son temps libre, autrement dit quand il n'était pas en train de jouer avec sa petite sœur ou en train de la regarder dormir, ce qu'il pouvait faire pendant des heures, à l'étude de tous les sortilèges qu'ils allaient apprendre pendant l'année scolaire.

Le reste du temps, en dehors de la préparation de quelques potions pour s'y exercer, il le passait avec Elisa. Il emmagasinait autant de bons moments que possible. Il allait passer plus de trois mois loin d'elle et elle allait lui manquer terriblement pendant ce temps. Aussi, il voulait profiter des jours qu'il lui restait pour la voir.

En général, quand le frère et la sœur jouaient, il s'agissait de jouer soit avec le balai-jouet de la petite fille, soit avec la baguette magique du garçon, qui s'amusait à faire de la magie. Elisa n'appréciait cette dernière que quand c'était lui qui en faisait. Elle devenait alors absorbée par cette dernière et était beaucoup plus calme. Naturellement, il n'utilisait pas de sortilèges dangereux en sa présence. Il tenait trop à elle pour cela.

Finalement, la dernière semaine arriva. Et avec elle, une sensation étrange. Il allait retourner pour la première fois à Poudlard depuis son agression. Il hésitait à y aller. Il n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs de l'endroit, il fallait être honnête. Surtout, même s'il ne se souvenait pas de toutes les personnes qui l'avait agressées, et il y avait peu de chances que le meneur de l'attaque soit encore à Poudlard puisqu'il était alors en dernière année, il avait peur de se retrouver face à certains d'entre eux. Et de ne pas le savoir.

C'était ça le pire. Se demander, en croisant n'importe quel élève de Sixième ou Septième Année s'il n'était pas l'un de ceux l'ayant attaqué. Car oui, il avait reconnu les insignes d'élèves d'à peu près toutes les maisons. Insignes que ces élèves pouvaient, de toute manière, facilement métamorphoser en ceux de d'autres maisons.

Et tout cela lui faisait peur. Ouaip, il avait peur d'aller dans ce qui était censé être l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de Grande-Bretagne Magique. C'était bizarre. Mais avait-il tort ? Il ne le pensait pas. C'était, à près tout, une réaction bien humaine, non ?

Néanmoins, Anthony se jura d'éviter d'aller dans les toilettes pour tout le monde. Il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais y retourner avant… longtemps.

Il y avait aussi autre chose. Si, pendant une semaine, Anthony avait régulièrement parlé à Saphir et Severus, il ne recevait que du silence de la part de Lily. Il lui avait même envoyé deux fois un hibou. Mais il était à chaque fois revenu avec la lettre, signe qu'elle ne l'ouvrait même pas. Le garçon ne savait trop comment réagir. Durant la dernière semaine de vacances, il se décida à interroger enfin sa cousine germaine. Après tout, elle était amie avec la meilleure amie de Severus et pourrait peut-être l'aider.

« Tu dis qu'elle ne répond à aucun message que tu lui envoies, demanda Marlène en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Absolument aucun, confirma Anthony. Je… C'est comme si elle n'était plus là du tout. Même si je sais qu'elle est encore chez elle, Severus me l'a dit.

-C'est bizarre, fit la jeune fille. Il y a une raison ?

-On s'était disputé juste avant que je ne sois agressé à Poudlard. Je sais qu'elle est venue me voir quand je me suis réveillé. Mais depuis, plus rien.

-Tu lui as dit que tu allais mieux, le questionna la rousse ?

-Evidemment, répondit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai même fait quelques concessions par rapport à notre dispute en disant que je comprenais sa position et ainsi de suite. Mais absolument rien. »

Et cela lui en avait énormément coûté. Il avait dû mettre sa fierté de côté et établir avec Saphir le message à écrire. Ils avaient longuement débattu sur le sujet pour qu'il soit convaincu de mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin. C'était probablement la plus grande réussite de la Serpentard.

Marlène avait pris un air plus que pensif. Elle était même complètement perplexe, remarqua Anthony. Comme si c'était aussi un mystère pour elle. Sa cousine n'avait pas semblé au courant de leur brouille, ou plutôt de la durée de celle-ci. Et il n'aimerait pas être dans sa position. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait potentiellement à choisir entre une amitié avec Lily et son lien avec lui.

Même s'il s'en moquait. Marlène, pour lui, pouvait être ami avec à peu près qui elle voulait, tant qu'ils ne supportaient pas Voldemort ou ses sbires. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire quoi faire ou avec qui elle pouvait être amie. Fallait pas déconner.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Marlène reprit enfin la parole.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive. Evidemment, je préférerais que vous vous entendiez bien. Mais si elle ne veut plus te parler, tu n'as pas de raisons d'insister.

-Tu le penses vraiment, demanda Anthony assez peu sûr de ça ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Elle ne m'a absolument rien dit à propos de toi, même si je voyais qu'elle était beaucoup moins bien. Mais si elle ne veut même pas lire tes lettres, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de continuer à tenter de lui parler. Tu n'y gagneras rien.

-Je… d'accord, accepta le garçon. »

Le regard de sa cousine semblait sincèrement peiné pour lui. Au point qu'elle lui fit un bref petit câlin pour le consoler. Il avait presque les larmes au bord des yeux. Lily avait été la première à l'aider quand il avait été harcelé en début de Première Année. Elle avait été la première à lui prêter ses cours quand il n'y allait pas pour pleurer dans son coin. Elle ne posait pas de questions et ne demandait rien en retour.

Puis, elle s'était intégrée au groupe de travail qu'il formait avec Saphir. Severus avait suivi peu après. Ils étaient amis tous les quatre. Du moins, il les considérait comme tels. Il aurait été prêt à faire énormément de choses pour eux. A faire le tour du monde s'il le fallait. Il adorait passer du temps avec eux trois. Il aimait beaucoup quand ils travaillaient ensemble, lui qui n'aimait pas bosser plus que ça.

Tout ça allait être plus ou moins cassé. En partie par sa faute mais pas que. Il savait plus ou moins comment cela allait se passer. Pendant un temps, il espérerait le retour de Lily dans le groupe ou un truc dans le genre. Bref, un signe positif de sa part. Puis, petit à petit, il mettrait les sentiments d'amitié qu'il avait de côté et finirait par être complètement indifférent à elle.

Ouaip, ça allait terminer ainsi. C'était le plus probable. Dans tous les cas, il se jura de ne plus rien tenter pour reprendre contact avec elle. Il serait toujours aussi loin que possible d'elle en cours, sans pour autant se mettre en difficulté pour suivre le cours. Fallait pas déconner. Il voulait bien que ce soit à lui de s'éloigner, physiquement parlant, pendant les cours, mais cela ne devait pas être au détriment de son bien-être personnel. Il n'était pas fou non plus. Son avenir était important.

Les derniers jours des vacances, Anthony commença à faire les exercices pour réussir à « entrer en communion avec la nature et la magie tout autour de » lui. C'était écrit ainsi dans le livre sur la Magie Sans Baguette. Il préférait faire cela quand il le pouvait encore, autrement dit quand il n'avait pas encore tous les devoirs.

Il avait bien tenté peu après avoir recommencé le livre. Mais la situation avec Lily avait pris une part importante dans ses pensées. Désormais, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Il avait pris une décision et s'y conformerait. Bien sûr, il permettrait qu'ils soient à nouveau amis dans un futur plus ou moins lointain. Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui rendre la vie facile si elle le voulait.

Le résultat était qu'il était plus ou moins en paix. Il n'avait plus d'angoisses particulières sur ce sujet. Les premières fois qu'il méditât furent très compliquées. Il s'enfonçait dans la médiation et en ressortait fatigué, sans avoir rien senti. C'était réellement épuisant parce qu'en plus de la fatigue mentale et physique, il avait l'impression que cela ne servait à rien. Pourtant, cela avait été prévisible. Il avait même été prévenu. Il savait que cela mettrait du temps avant qu'il ne fasse que commencer à ressentir la magie autour de lui.

En général, ces moments ne duraient guère plus de quelques dizaines de minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à en faire plus de deux par jour. Il espérait devenir plus résistant au fil du temps. Mais il manquait encore de recul pour savoir s'il pouvait le faire ou non.

Finalement, les jours passèrent le dernier jour du mois d'août, Anthony se retrouva à faire sa valise pour Poudlard. Il retrouva son chat Pied D'Acier. Oh, il n'avait pas besoin de s'en occuper souvent. L'animal était très indépendant. Mais il savait parfaitement revenir vers son maître quand ils allaient faire le voyage. Le reste du temps, le garçon ne le voyait pas souvent. Bon, en réalité, il ne le voyait pratiquement jamais.

Il vérifia de nombreuses fois toutes ses affaires, ayant peur d'oublier quelque chose. Oui, il s'était fait une liste avec tout ce qu'il devait emporter. Mais il oubliait souvent quelques trucs. Et il oubliait de mettre des éléments sur cette dernière.

Finalement, Anthony se coucha dans son lit. Il pensait tellement à l'année à venir qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Le léger grincement de la porte de sa chambre suivit du bruit de petits pas l'avertit que sa sœur venait de rentrer. Elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur le lit du garçon et vint se blottir contre lui tout en suçant son pouce.

Anthony, rasséréné par la présence de sa sœur, s'endormit alors.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**

Merci tout le monde de m'avoir lu jusque là :) Evidemment, ce chapitre est moins drôle que le prologue. Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Comme j'ai eu deux reviews anonymes, j'y réponds plus bas :)

 **Sam :** Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir :) Pour les conversations avec Maître Yoda, la raison pour laquelle je l'ai intégré est très simple. Il fallait une figure de vieux sage. Or, dans mes connaissances, il n'y avait guère que Dumbledore (impossible à mettre, pour des raisons évidentes), Gandalf (trop proche de Dumbledore) et Yoda. Or ce dernier présente un énorme potentiel au niveau de l'écriture, notamment grâce à sa manière si particulière de parler :) En tout cas, content que cela t'ai plu. J'avais un peu peur que cela ne plaise pas au départ.

 **Mister J :** Merci pour ta review :) La suite a mis un peu de temps à arriver pour que je prenne de l'avance sur l'histoire. Cela dit, il y aura encore de l'attente entre le tome 3 et le tome 4. Pourquoi ? La raison est très simple, je vais l'expliquer juste en-dessous :) Sinon, je continue à écrire pour le moment :) Et tes encouragements m'aident à le faire :)

Bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours commenter l'histoire :) Je répondrai aussi vite que possible aux reviews que vous laissez si vous avez un compte, toujours en message privé. Pour les reviews anonymes, je répondrai dans le chapitre suivant, en bas, comme ici :)

* * *

 **Deuxième Note Extrêmement Importante :**

Cette note concerne l'écriture de l'histoire en tant que telle. Si vous ne le savez pas, je suis actuellement en année de césure entre ma licence et un master (où je dois encore être accepté). Je me suis engagé bénévolement dans une association caritative. Or, cet été, je participe à un voyage humanitaire de trois semaines (à peu près) au Cameroun. La fin de la publication du tome 3 est prévue pour le 2 juillet normalement (ou peut-être la semaine suivante, si j'ai un problème ou un empêchement). Je ne commencerai donc pas de suite la publication du tome 4 immédiatement. Je commencerai à le poster une ou deux semaines après mon retour. En effet, je n'aurai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire sur place.

Evidemment, je ne pourrai pas poster sur place puisqu'il n'y aura pas vraiment internet (ou alors que pour des mails très importants et ce n'est pas une box), et parfois pas d'électricité. Du coup, je ne serai pas du tout présent sur le site à ce moment.

Le tome 4 commencera donc à être publié le 6 ou le 13 août.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et éventuellement à la semaine prochaine :)


	3. Poudlard Express, Répartition et Rentrée

Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à toutes et à tous, vous lectrices et lecteurs qui me lisez régulièrement.

Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez lu les précédents chapitres et peut-être même les tomes précédents. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous encourage à le faire. Cela vous aidera à comprendre le chapitre (ce qui est plutôt logique quand on y pense).

Sinon, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je sais que je poste souvent vers 10h du matin. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai tout simplement oublié. En fait, j'ai cru qu'on était mardi. C'est tout. Mais, la chose est réparée et je poste ce soir. Le prochain chapitre, lundi prochain, devrait arriver à l'heure normale (à peu près).

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Express, Répartition et Rentrée**

Le premier jour du mois de septembre était un jour important pour tout sorcier en âge d'aller à Poudlard, de onze à dix-sept ans (ou plus si on redoublait). C'était le jour de la rentrée. Le jour où on revenait dans l'école dans laquelle on allait passer toute l'année.

Les deux années précédentes, Anthony avait adoré ce jour. Mais là, il le redoutait. Pour la première fois, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard. Du moins, il n'en avait plus autant envie qu'avant. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. En arrivant sur le Quai 9 ¾, il regardait toutes les personnes avec un air plus que suspicieux. Il se demandait qui pourrait l'attaquer ou non. C'était surtout le cas quand il croisait ou apercevait des élèves plus âgés.

En rentrant dans le Poudlard Express, Anthony sentit son angoisse monter. Il commençait à ne pas se sentir très bien, au point d'attirer l'attention de sa cousine germaine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda Marlène en fixant son cousin ?

-Je… Je… J'ai besoin de…

-Tu as peur, c'est ça. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais Anthony hocha la tête frénétiquement. La jeune fille prit alors sa main dans la sienne et le conduisit jusque dans un compartiment vide au bout du train, où il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur le quai. Là, elle ferma les rideaux, ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour faire rentrer de l'air frais et plaça les deux valises dans les filets en hauteur.

Le sentiment d'oppression et de stress diminua petit à petit alors que sa cousine avait des paroles réconfortantes pour lui. Il n'avait plus la boule au ventre qui s'était développée d'un seul coup. Il avait beau être beaucoup plus âgé mentalement parlant, cette mauvaise expérience était réellement traumatisante. Il ne pouvait pas ainsi l'ignorer. Au point qu'Anthony se demandait s'il avait eu raison de vouloir retourner à Poudlard.

Peut-être aurait-il dû rester chez lui à récupérer encore un peu et à se remettre totalement. Peut-être cela aurait-il été préférable. Néanmoins, personne ne semblait en avoir émis l'idée.

« N'y pense même pas, l'interrompit Marlène. Tu ne rentreras pas à la maison.

-Mais… je… tenta le garçon, qui se tut en voyant le regard doux de sa cousine.

-Tu peux revenir à Poudlard. J'en parlerai à Kervan et Mary. Tu sais qu'elle est préfète-en-chef cette année. Tu peux compter sur elle pour te défendre envers et contre tout.

-Oui… je le sais, avoua Anthony piteusement.

-Tu sais aussi que toute la Maison sera derrière toi. Ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres élèves. Donc beaucoup du CAC. Tu le sais aussi, continua-t-elle doucement.

-Vraiment, demanda le garçon, surpris ?

-Oh que oui, rit la jeune fille. Ils seraient pratiquement tous à se battre pour toi si tu le leur demandait.

-Mais… je n'ai rien fait, s'étonna son cousin ?

-Vraiment, le questionna Marlène ? Tu ne leur apprends pas à se battre en duel et de nouveaux sorts utiles au combat depuis la fin de la Première Année ? Tu n'as pas aidé à créer le Club Moldu peut-être ?

-Je… Si… Mais…

-Mais quoi, l'interrompit sa cousine ? Tu crois que les gens ne tiennent pas à toi ? Tu crois qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ? Alors même que tu as inventé les plumes que littéralement tout le monde utilise aujourd'hui à l'école, y compris les plus fanatiques des puristes ?

-Bah… Heu… bafouilla le garçon.

-Anthony, fit plus doucement Marlène. Tu es admiré par un certain nombre d'élèves. Ils ont besoin de toi. Sans toi, le CAC n'est plus pareil. Les Cours d'Education Sorcière seront beaucoup moins bien faits. Et le Club Moldu perdrait son principal fondateur. Tu le sais, ça ?

-Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi, tenta son cousin avec un regard dépité. Personne n'est indispensable. »

Il vit sa cousine fermer les yeux brièvement, probablement pour ne pas éclater de colère. Oups. Il l'avait peut-être énervée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait te dévaloriser constamment, demanda Marlène en tenant visiblement de se maîtriser ? Tu es le troisième élève de notre promotion. Tu as créé et tu animes le Club d'Apprentissage au Combat que pratiquement toute notre promotion suit. Tu as créé le Club Moldu. Et même si tu ne le diriges pas officiellement, sans ton aide, il tournerait moins bien. Je ne te parle même pas du Cours d'Education Sorcière. Tu penses à tous ces gamins entrant en Première Année dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas du tout et dont ils ignorent tout ?

-Mais…

-Ne m'interrompt pas, le coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as le droit de les laisser tomber. Surtout que tu culpabiliseras très vite après être retourné à la maison. Je le sais parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es souvent beaucoup plus Poufsouffle que Gryffondor.

-Je suis à Gryffondor, s'offusqua Anthony.

-Certes. Mais tout ce que tu as fait, c'est assez proche de Poufsouffle toutefois. Et ce n'est pas tante Ariane qui va me contredire là-dessus. Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, essaye de l'en convaincre. »

Pour toute réponse, Anthony grogna de dépit. Il détestait quand on lui rappelait qu'il aurait pu être réparti à Poufsouffle. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il avait demandé à être à Gryffondor pour les sauver. Oui, il se sentait parfois bien plus Poufsouffle dans l'âme que rouge et or. Pourtant, il était content d'être dans cette maison.

Restait un gros problème, elle était loin d'être unie. La maison de Godric Gryffondor était éclatée en plusieurs groupes qui ne se parlaient guère. Ou alors occasionnellement. Certes, toutes les maisons étaient dans ce cas. Mais il savait que chez les Blaireaux, c'était bien différent. Son rêve était d'arriver à faire la même chose, sans pour autant renier les valeurs des Lions. Mais c'était pratiquement impossible.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il avait même parfois du mal à lancer des sortilèges offensifs, qu'il maîtrisait pourtant depuis le début de sa Première Année. Ses réflexes étaient beaucoup moins bons, sans même parler de son endurance physique.

Il s'était parfois entraîné avec Alice, en secret, lors de l'avant-dernière semaine de vacances. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Elle lui avait foutu de véritables raclées. Ok, il connaissait toujours plus de sorts qu'elle et pouvait en lancer à toute vitesse s'il les connaissait. Mais il doutait en permanence. Il n'avait plus l'assurance et les certitudes d'avant. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Certes, Alice était excellente en duel. Mais s'il devait affronter deux ou trois adversaires à peine plus âgés que lui, il aurait énormément de mal à remporter le combat. Voire même le perdrait. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même à ce propos. Il n'était plus du tout sûr de mériter de diriger le CAC. Certes, il connaissait encore très bien la théorie. Mais il avait aussi assis sa légitimité en gagnant systématiquement les tournois organisés.

Là, il savait que d'ici la fin du mois de septembre et le premier d'entre eux, il n'aurait aucune chance de retrouver son niveau. S'il arrivait en demi-finales, il pourrait se considérer comme chanceux.

« Je… Je pense que je passerai la main pour le CAC, lui avoua Anthony.

-Pourquoi ça, s'offusqua Marlène ?

-Je… Je ne suis plus aussi bon qu'avant en duel, fit le garçon en n'osant pas la regarder. Je… Alice m'a battu à chaque fois que je voulais m'entraîner. Et pas de justesse. Elle me battait à plat de coutures. Je… Comment veux-tu que je vous apprenne des trucs si je ne suis même pas capable de les mettre en application, demanda-t-il finalement ?

-… »

Marlène le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était très proche de sa cousine, qui était comme une sœur pour elle. Et qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit la perturbait sérieusement.

« Ne lui en veut pas, continua le rouge et or. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Elle ne fait que tenir sa parole.

-Mais elle aurait pu m'en parler, s'offusqua la rouquine !

-Tu sais mieux que moi comment est Alice, soupira Anthony devant l'obstination de sa cousine germaine. Tu sais parfaitement que si on lui fait jurer le secret, elle ne le dira à personne. »

Marlène grogna quelques instants plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il savait qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné au fond d'elle. Et qu'elle le comprenait.

« Toi aussi, tu aurais pu m'en parler, répliqua finalement la jeune fille !

-Je pense que tu comprends parfaitement pourquoi j'hésitais, répondit calmement Anthony.

-Ça va, ça va, accepta sa cousine. Et qui pourrait prendre ta suite alors, demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion ? Il faut quelqu'un de doué pour cela.

-Il y a Alice, toi et Saphir qui peuvent prendre la suite. Vous êtes suffisamment compétentes pour le faire. Tu peux aussi demander à Evans. Elle connaît un nombre incroyable de sorts.

-Tu l'appelles Evans maintenant, le questionna-t-elle ?

-Je t'embête, fit le garçon avec un sourire.

-Je... Tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Ouaip. De toute façon, si je ne me sens pas de le reprendre, je l'annoncerai à la première séance. Je t'aurais alors prévenue avant. Je te conseillerais dans ce cas de voir avec Boot. Il a vraiment aidé à faire le programme.

-Ça marche, accepta finalement Marlène. »

Les deux cousins s'assirent près de la fenêtre. Le train n'était pas encore parti. Ils étaient arrivés à près de dix heures et demie. Anthony regarda l'heure et vit qu'un seul quart d'heure était passé depuis leur montée dans le train. Ils avaient pris moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé à se disputer. Le temps ne passait pas toujours aussi vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Le quai était presque désert puisqu'ils étaient au bout du train. Qui aurait intérêt à se faire tout la longueur du Poudlard Express pour aller monter tout au bout du train ? Pas grand-monde. L'avantage était qu'il pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Il avait été sincèrement étonné d'apprendre que tant de gens comptaient sur lui. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il pensait normal et logique de faire. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment plus loin. Il faisait aussi ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour préparer ses camarades à la guerre dehors. Et leur permettre d'au moins se défendre dans les couloirs.

Pour le Club Moldu, il avait voulu pallier à la fin de l'ignorance crasse d'un certain nombre de sorciers sur le monde moldu. Il n'avait pas visé plus haut. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché l'adhésion de ces élèves. Il s'en fichait de cette dernière. Non, il ne s'en fichait pas. Il pensait que cela était secondaire. Le plus important était de les éduquer selon lui.

Finalement, le train s'ébranla sans que personne ne soit venu troubler le silence dans lequel les deux cousins étaient plongés. Anthony se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Marlène. Il lui était reconnaissant de rester avec lui. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu si elle était allée retrouver ses amies un peu plus loin dans les wagons. Il aurait même trouvé cela parfaitement normal.

Mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser seul. Surtout à un moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle pour ne pas craquer. Certes, Alice était aussi sa cousine. Mais il avait pour ainsi dire grandi avec Marlène. Ils avaient même parfois dormi dans le même lit quand ils étaient tous petits. Ils avaient joué ensemble. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Si on lui demandait de choisir entre elle et Elisa, il n'y arriverait jamais. Même s'il était probable que la rousse puisse décider de se sacrifier.

Les premières minutes du trajet passèrent assez rapidement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes adolescents prirent les baguettes en main, prêts à réagir. Mais la voix d'Alice parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, Marlène et Anthony. Je veux juste vous voir, annonça la brune. »

La rousse demanda à son cousin l'autorisation du regard. Anthony hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Marlène leva les sortilèges et Alice pénétra dans le compartiment. Ils réinstallèrent tous les sorts pour être tranquilles et elle s'assit sur la banquette, face aux deux déjà présents.

« Ce serait gentil de ne pas m'ignorer, bouda la jeune adolescente.

-Je… commença le garçon avant s'arrêter et de lancer un regard suppliant à sa cousine germaine.

-Anthony a eu un problème et j'ai préféré l'isoler pour qu'on en parle et qu'il se remette, avoua Marlène à la place du concerné.

-Un problème de quelle nature, s'interrogea la nouvelle venue ?

-Je… j'ai eu peur de retourner à Poudlard, précisa finalement Anthony après avoir rassemblé le peu de courage qui restait en lui, et il n'en restait pas beaucoup.

-Ah. »

Elle avait visiblement parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce qui ne le surprenait pas outre mesure. Après tout, tout le monde était au courant de son agression à la fin de l'année précédente. Et sa famille semblait trouver logique qu'il flippe un peu à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard.

« Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as rejoint, demanda Anthony, curieux ?

-J'avais envie d'être avec vous. Lily est insupportable depuis quelques minutes et comme je ne vous avais pas vu, je voulais être avec vous.

-En fait, nous sommes les roues de secours, c'est ça, s'offusqua le garçon ?

-Oui… je… non… ce… bafouilla Alice avant de se reprendre. C'est juste que j'avais aussi envie de vous voir. C'est tout. Je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi. »

Sa cousine eut alors une petite moue désolée qui fit qu'il la pardonna immédiatement. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à telle bouille adorable. Et à ces deux yeux noisette le suppliant. C'en était presque indécent selon lui. Il n'avait aucune chance de lutter contre ça.

« Si jamais, tu as besoin d'aide, je suis aussi là pour toi, le prévint Alice.

-C'est très gentil, la remercia Anthony. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait craint qu'elle ne l'abandonne à son sort. Il lui en était très reconnaissant. Néanmoins, la jeune fille décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Au fait, comme ma mère n'est plus là cette année, on aura un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous pensez qu'il sera comment ?

-J'espère qu'il sera compétent, sourit Marlène. On en a besoin, sans même parler de Kervan et Mary qui vont passer les ASPIC.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de candidats, demanda Anthony ?

-On n'en sait rien, avoua Alice. On sait déjà que maman n'a pas eu son mot à dire. A vrai dire, Dumbledore a déjà eu de la chance qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin pour corriger les examens des différentes années. Elle a failli lui lancer des sorts quand il a refusé qu'elle puisse enquêter sur ton agression.

-Comment ça, s'étonna le garçon ? Il a refusé de chercher les coupables ? »

Là, ce fut une profonde déception qui l'envahit. Certes, Dumbledore avait toujours été un peu manipulateur ou inconscient par rapport aux risques. Mais là, c'était grave quand même. Il avait eu de la chance que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Il connaissait les colères de sa tante quand elle était mise dans une rage folle. Et il avait la vague impression que c'était le cas.

« D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il disait que l'on ne savait pas qui étaient les agresseurs. Comme si des nés-moldus allaient t'agresser et écrire les mots « traître-à-son-sang » sur ton avant-bras, expliqua Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oncle Bertus a failli demander le renvoi de Dumbledore au début du mois de juillet. Et tante Ariane lui a clairement dit que si tu mourais, elle le tuerait elle-même et que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de se venger, termina Marlène en souriant.

-A ce point, s'étonna Anthony ?

-A ce point, confirma Alice en souriant également. Tout le monde tient à toi dans la famille. Je ne sais pas ce qui a sauvé la tête du directeur, mais je pense qu'à la moindre incartade les années prochaines, il pourrait rapidement être mis à pied.

-Pourquoi ça, demanda le garçon ?

-Ils se sont à toi, l'héritier des McKinnon. Pour beaucoup de familles nobles, cela veut dire que même elles ne sont plus à l'abri des meurtres et enlèvements. Car pour un certain nombre de personnes, tu n'as pas été tué de justesse. Du moins dans la famille, c'est ce que l'on pense tous et toutes.

-Et, insista Anthony alors qu'Alice hésitait ?

-Et tu penses vraiment que nous pensons toutes et tous que Dumbledore doit s'en sortir sans aucun problème ? Crois-moi ou non, mais il y a beaucoup de monde dans la noblesse qui a été révolté par ton agression. Ils n'ont pas envie que cela recommence. Et à la prochaine, Dumbledore risque de sauter de sa place de directeur. Ou pire, s'il y a un mort. »

Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Pour Anthony, le directeur était totalement inamovible. Il n'avait pas du tout non pensé qu'une agression et un quasi-meurtre contre lui aurait pu agiter les salons de l'aristocratie sorcière. Il ne pensait pas avoir une telle importance. Il n'avait que treize ans et entrait à peine en Troisième Année à Poudlard.

Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant un peu plus profondément, c'était logique. Il était le premier sang-pur depuis longtemps qui avait été pratiquement tué à Poudlard. Sa survie s'était peut-être jouée à quelques minutes près. Ou alors il aurait été enlevé pour servir de marionnettes à Voldemort. Rien que cela le faisait frissonner de terreur.

Anthony n'osait imaginer les conséquences sur la trame de l'histoire si le mage noir avait pu pénétrer son cerveau. Les défenses d'Occlumancie de l'apprenti sorcier étaient pour ainsi dire à zéro. Or, il savait que Tom Jedusor était un puissant Legilimens. Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée des maigres barrières qu'il aurait, éventuellement, avec un miracle, dresser contre lui.

Et alors les conséquences auraient été terribles. Il était presque certain que Voldemort aurait pu gagner la guerre en quelques semaines. Il aurait probablement changé de place ses différents Horcruxes. Voire en aurait créé d'autres. Surtout, il aurait pu connaître une bonne partie des défenses de Caisteal Maol, certaines procédures du Ministère, les noms d'enfants qu'il considérerait comme des traîtres et ainsi de suite.

Anthony, s'il avait alors pu survivre ou s'il y avait une vie après la mort, s'en serait voulu pour l'éternité. Bien sûr, il aurait lutté de toutes ses forces. Mais il savait que cela n'aurait jamais été suffisant. Et il aurait fini par céder et tout avouer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il savait que ce qu'il avait subi en juin n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il aurait subi entre les mains de Voldemort.

En réfléchissant à tout cela, Anthony décida de travailler en priorité son Occlumancie. En cas de soucis, cela le sauverait bien plus facilement que de la Magie Sans Baguette qu'il n'était pas près de maîtriser. Il avait, heureusement pour lui, emporter un bouquin traitant de ce domaine de la magie. Il se jura de commencer à le potasser dès le soir dans le dortoir et ensuite tout le dimanche.

Les minutes suivantes, tout le monde sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Anthony, lui, fixait le paysage par la fenêtre. Il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à son agression. Cela dut se voir sur son visage puisqu'Alice l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé en juin, fit l'adolescente. Personne ne pourra rien y changer. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Mais si je n'étais pas allé dans ce couloir ou si… tenta le garçon, qui se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter cela.

-Laisse tomber Anthony, l'arrêta Marlène en soupirant. Tout ce que tu te dis ne sert à rien. Tu ne pouvais strictement rien faire contre autant de personnes plus âgées. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Je… Je… essaya le garçon avant de fondre en larmes. »

Aussitôt, ses deux cousines se mirent à son niveau et le prirent contre elles. Il s'accrocha à elles comme une moule à son rocher. Il craquait tout simplement nerveusement. Il en avait honte, malgré ce qu'elles lui disaient pour le rassurer. Il devait être fort et tenir bon. Il y avait le destin de tant de personnes qui dépendait de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lâcher prise.

Or, c'était ce qu'il faisait à l'instant. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer toute la pression nerveuse qui s'était accumulée. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait ployer sous la masse de travail à faire. Il avait trop de choses et pas assez de temps. Oh oui, il aurait largement préféré naître beaucoup plus tôt, ou alors bien plus tard. Il aurait pu avoir plus de temps pour préparer tous ses plans. Il aurait eu beaucoup moins de pression.

Là, il n'arrivait plus à tenir le choc. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui ne s'était pas bien passé ce jour-là. Ce jour où il avait perdu son innocence. Il avait pensé que Poudlard n'avait pas été franchement infiltrée par des futurs Mangemorts. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Tout le monde s'était lourdement trompé à vrai dire.

Il allait à peine commencer sa troisième année à Poudlard et il avait la sensation que le temps lui manquait. Qu'est-ce que cela serait les années suivantes ? Lorsque les BUSE puis les ASPIC seraient préparés ? Il s'effondrerait littéralement psychologiquement et serait renvoyé chez lui ?

Et pourtant il craquait maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'être en quelque sorte le coupable de l'agression. Après tout, s'il n'était pas allé aux toilettes, il n'aurait pas été agressé, non ? S'il ne s'était pas arc-bouté sur ses positions contre Lily et ne s'était énervé contre elle, il ne serait pas parti et n'aurait pas fini dans ces toilettes, non ? Il aurait pu aller dans d'autres toilettes que celles-ci, non ?

Certes, il ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait subi. Mais il avait une part de responsabilité, non ? Elle était même clairement visible selon lui puisque les Serpentard ne l'auraient pas agressé s'il n'avait pas été là.

Ok, il savait que certains avaient eu le projet de s'en prendre à lui. Oui, il y avait eu quelques avertissements. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il y avait un tel rassemblement d'élèves hostiles à sa personne pile dans ces toilettes ? Il n'aurait pas pu le savoir. Il n'aurait jamais pu le savoir. Il n'y avait même aucun moyen de savoir à moins d'être un très puissant Legilimens naturel, ce qu'il n'était certainement pas. Et ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Il ne s'était pas battu non plus. Sa baguette avait dans la poche de sa robe. Hors de portée de sa main pour agir suffisamment vite. Mais le pire était la marque sur son avant-bras droit. Elle était extrêmement douloureuse, encore maintenant. Oh, il prenait bien des potions pour soulager la douleur. Mais il s'agissait de magie noire. Et c'était plus que très douloureux à certains moments.

Le résultat était qu'il avait parfois du mal à écrire avec sa main droite. Il avait tenté de le dissimuler à tout le monde. Mais il craqua et avoua ça à ses cousines qui le rassurèrent en lui jurant de l'aider à écrire correctement de la main gauche. Qu'il s'y ferait à force, qu'il écrirait parfaitement de la main gauche et que la douleur finirait par s'estomper et qu'il pourrait alors utiliser ses deux mains.

L'autre problème était quand il lançait des sorts. Il devait souvent bouger le poignet, ce qui était parfaitement normal. Or cela tirait sur la peau de l'intérieur de son avant-bras et lui faisait mal. Ce qui le déconcentrait légèrement et lui faisait souvent rater un sort. Evidemment, on pouvait dire qu'il devait s'habituer à la douleur. Mais, à chaque fois, cela le lançait brutalement.

Cela aussi il l'avoua. Il avait complètement craqué et voulait se confier à Marlène et Alice. Il n'aurait pu le faire à Elisa et il n'avait pas osé le faire face à ses parents. Mais là, il pouvait le faire. Il le sentait bien.

« Nous t'aiderons à avoir moins mal. Et puis tu pourrais maîtriser ta baguette de la main gauche. Tu as essayé ? »

Anthony secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation. Evidemment, stupide qu'il était, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il pouvait parfaitement utiliser sa main gauche pour lancer des sorts. Il lui paraissait tellement naturel d'utiliser sa baguette avec la main droite qu'il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser celle de gauche.

Cette constatation, loin de le rassurer, le déprima encore plus qu'avant. Il avait l'impression de s'enfonce. D'être nul. De ne même plus mériter d'aller à Poudlard tellement il ne réfléchissait plus du tout à quoi que ce fût.

Mais ses cousines semblèrent s'en rendre compte et commencèrent à le rassurer. Elles lui disaient qu'il restait toujours aussi intelligent. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'il serait toujours leur cousin adoré. Qu'il serait toujours très bon avec une baguette quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Qu'il n'aurait aucun problème pour retrouver son ancien niveau s'il travaillait à fond et que tout ne s'était pas perdu. Qu'il n'était pas nul ou moins bien qu'avant. Qu'il restait tout aussi important à leurs yeux qu'avant.

Il se sentait coupable de les embêter ainsi. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre d'arriver à Poudlard pour se mettre dans un coin isolé et pleurer sans embêter personne. Cela aurait été préférable puisqu'il ne les aurait pas ennuyées avec ses jérémiades. Il pensait cela mais dans son état, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute.

BLAM !

« Aïe, protesta Anthony en tenant sa joue douloureuse et en relevant les yeux. »

Alice venait de lui mettre une grosse claque, ce qui était plus que surprenant puisqu'elle était extrêmement douce la plupart du temps. Il la fusilla du regard mais ne put aller plus loin.

« Je commence à en avoir assez que tu te déconsidères ainsi, Anthony McKinnon. Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent. Tu es un très bon sorcier. Tu es travailleur. Tu es ferme sur tes convictions quand il s'agit de défendre ton avis. Tu peux largement retrouver le niveau que tu avais. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ce jour-là. C'est passé et tu ne peux pas changer le passé, l'enguirlanda Alice. Tout ce que tu peux faire est d'avancer vers l'avenir et continuer ce que tu as commencé. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur toit et qui seraient prêts à t'aider si tu le leur demandes. Tu devrais leur demander si tu as besoin d'aide. Tu es un être humain, pas un dieu ou Merlin. Et même lui était un être humain. Tu dois juste regarder autour de toi. »

Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, cette tirade de sa cousine lui donna l'impression d'avoir le cœur un peu plus chaud. Il se sentit un peu mieux et il arrêta de pleurer. Il avait l'impression qu'il recommençait à reprendre espoir. Ainsi des gens étaient prêts à l'aider ? Il ne l'avait jamais su jusqu'ici. Ou plutôt, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé.

En y repensant, il pouvait parfaitement déléguer le CAC. Alice et Marlène pouvaient parfaitement le suppléer le temps qu'il puisse retrouver son niveau. Pour le reste, il y avait toujours Saphir et peut-être même Severus. Il se jura de parler avec la première après le repas, via le carnet.

Le passage du chariot de bonbons l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Ils en achetèrent une quantité convenable mais pas suffisamment pour se rendre malades. Il ne fallait pas déconner avec ça. En même temps, Anthony ne mangeait à peu près que des Chocogrenouilles. Et avec modération. Sauf quand il était stressé. Il en avait alors un besoin vital. Aussi, il en avait toujours un stock d'urgence sur lui. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, cela pouvait aussi servir à dépanner Lupin s'il avait des problèmes. Mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

Puis, le garçon reprit ses réflexions. Il pourrait faire aussi plus simple pour apprendre tout cela. S'ils s'y mettaient à plusieurs, il pourrait apprendre plus facilement. Et surtout serait plus motivé. Il se mit alors à fixer ses cousines. Elles pourraient largement convenir, tout comme Saphir. Devait-il les mettre dans la confidence pour cette dernière ? Non, pas sans son accord. Il devait respecter sa parole malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se jura donc de lui en parler le soir-même. Il se le nota dans un coin de son esprit.

Au fil des heures qui passaient, le soleil disparut lentement. Ils discutèrent parfois tous les trois, mais les conversations étaient surtout entre Alice et Marlène, le garçon réfléchissant à ce qu'il dirait à sa meilleure amie. Sous les coups de cinq heures et demie, le trio se changea pour enfiler les tenues de l'école. Anthony prit de son côté son cartable. Il ne le quittait jamais. Il avait eu de la chance que rien n'ait été volé lors de son agression. Cela aurait pu être fort dommageable pour lui.

Les trois jeunes adolescents prirent la dernière calèche, arrivant du fond du train. Ils eurent la surprise de voir Regulus Black monter avec eux. Ce dernier avait même semblé les attendre.

Anthony eut sa réponse juste après le trajet. Le benjamin prit rapidement la parole après quelques salutations d'usage.

« J'ai un message à transmettre à votre famille de la part de la mienne. Naturellement, personne en dehors de votre famille ou de personnes… intéressées dirons-nous ne doit savoir qu'un tel message est transmis.

-Cela va de soi, accepta Anthony. »

Il avait compris que cela concernait leurs parents. Il remarqua qu'Alice et Marlène avaient froncé leurs sourcils. Il était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris par une telle demande. Ils auraient pu leur envoyer directement une lettre. Peut-être pour que ce soit plus discret, songea le garçon.

« Et que contient cette lettre, demanda Alice, suspicieuse ?

-Rien de dangereux. Au sens où il n'y a pas de sortilèges, maléfices ou je ne sais caché à l'intérieur, expliqua le jeune Lion.

-Nous transmettrons ce message sans faute, confirma Anthony. »

Aussitôt, Regulus sortit une enveloppe cachetée du sceau des Black. Son aîné des rouge et or lança quelques sortilèges de détections après l'avoir saisie mais ne trouva rien. Il l'avait fait par mesure de précaution. Néanmoins, il inclurait un message d'avertissement à ses parents. Au cas où.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la grande cour de Poudlard. Décidemment, Anthony adorait cet endroit. Il avait beau avoir eu peur d'y retourner. Bon, il avait toujours peur. Mais cette peur avait diminué quand il avait regardé les tours s'élançant vers le ciel, comme si elles cherchaient à atteindre les étoiles. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Qu'il espérait ne jamais pouvoir oublier.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle dont le plafond était illuminé par toutes les étoiles. A la table des professeurs, Anthony remarqua un enseignant différent par rapport à l'année précédente. C'était logiquement celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était un peu âgé, dans la soixantaine facilement. Mais il avait l'air impatient de commencer. Il discutait avec entrain avec ses nouveaux collègues.

La tête du professeur disait quelque chose à Anthony. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, même s'il ne se souvenait plus où. C'était probablement un ancien Auror. Ou un ancien de la Brigade Magique. Ouaip, c'étaient certainement les trucs les plus probables. Il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités.

Après quelques minutes, une fois que tout le monde fut assis, les élèves entrant en Première Année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tous avaient des regards émerveillés. Anthony songea qu'il n'en connaissait absolument aucun. Que ce soit par ses amis, ses camarades ou bien dans le canon. Il allait devoir faire leur connaissance. Outch, dis comme ça, il allait avoir du mal. Il n'était pas vraiment très sociable de nature quand les gens ne venaient pas vers lui. Et il savait encore plus de mal avec les personnes plus jeunes que lui. Alors qu'elles pouvaient avoir besoin d'aide.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de suivre toutes les conversations et se concentra sur un point imaginaire, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il se souvenait de choses de sa vie précédente. Certains souvenirs se faisaient rares. Il se souvenait, en revanche, d'un truc. Que des élèves plus jeunes pouvaient parfois être aidés par des plus vieux. Certes, c'était totalement aléatoire et pas du tout institutionnalisé.

Mais là, ils pouvaient faire ça différemment. Ils pouvaient faire ça de manière générale. Des cours qui aideraient les plus jeunes à apprendre. Chaque année aurait ainsi deux ou trois heures par semaines consacrées à aider des plus jeunes. Il devait penser à fignoler un peu le projet. Mais il était certain que d'ici la fin de la semaine suivante, il pourrait proposer un truc tenant la route à Mary et Kervan.

Mary Fawley et Kervan McKinnon étaient cousins éloignés par alliance. Eux-mêmes étaient ainsi cousins avec Anthony. Mais ils étaient surtout les préfets de Septième Année de Gryffondor. Ils tenaient aussi la maison d'une main plus que ferme. Il valait mieux ne pas sortir du rang. Car les punitions étaient alors sévères. Pire encore, Mary était devenue préfète-en-chef cette année.

Néanmoins, toutes et tous étaient fiers d'eux deux. Ils étaient en quelque sorte les meneurs de la maison. Ils imposaient leur loi et personne ne mouftait. Ils étaient aussi adorés que détestaient. Car tous les rouge et or savaient que s'ils étaient attaqués, ils seraient défendus par ces deux élèves. Qui avaient la baguette très facile quand il y avait des injustices.

Anthony se prenait parfois à penser que Mary et Kervan feraient d'excellents chefs. Ils seraient suivis sans problème à la bataille s'il y avait besoin. Mais ils envisageaient des carrières totalement différentes. Lui voulait devenir gestionnaire et elle Briseuse de Sorts de Gringotts. Mais il n'allait pas tenter de les convaincre de changer d'avis. C'était peine perdue.

Le Choixpeau fit sa chanson habituelle prônant l'unité des maisons et tout le blabla qui allait avec. C'en était presque lassant. Mais, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il rajouta un couplet qui parla de choisir la bonne voie et de ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres. On aurait presque pu voir la majuscule.

Puis, la Répartition proprement dite commença réellement. Il y avait un peu moins d'une centaine d'élèves à répartir, calcula rapidement Anthony. Un par un, les enfants se présentèrent devant toute la Grande Salle, enfilant le Choixpeau avant d'être répartis dans une des quatre Maisons. Maisons qui éclataient en applaudissements dès qu'un élève était répartie chez elle.

Au total, il y avait eu quatre-vingt élèves pile poil. Et comme un signe du destin, chaque maison avait reçu exactement vingt élèves. Toutes avaient le même nombre d'apprentis sorciers de Première Année. Comme si c'était volontaire pour signifier qu'il n'y avait aucune maison au-dessus des autres. Mais Anthony n'était pas certain que tout le monde ait compris le message sous-jacent.

Le directeur se leva et prononça quelques mots plus ou moins abstraits avant de donner l'autorisation de débuter le premier banquet de l'année scolaire. Anthony était toujours aussi émerveillé par la nourriture apparaissant de nulle part sur les tables. Bon, il savait qu'elle provenait des cuisines et il savait où elles étaient. Mais c'était toujours fabuleux comme magie. C'était réellement incroyable à voir de ses propres yeux. Bien sûr, il s'y habituerait au cours de l'année. Mais cela lui faisait toujours la même impression quand il rentrait de vacances.

Un à un, les petits élèves de Première Année se présentèrent à leurs aînés. Il y avait un peu de tout et cela plaisait au garçon. Mais au moins, il ne semblait y avoir aucun Puriste. C'était extrêmement important. Cela éviterait les soucis à l'intérieur même des Gryffondor. Ou du moins les limiteraient puisque les problèmes liés à la guerre civile ne déchireraient pas la maison de l'intérieur.

Anthony profita du buffet pour manger un peu de tout, tout en veillant à manger équilibré. Or, c'était souvent assez compliqué de manger correctement à Poudlard, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait souvent. La nourriture était assez copieuse et plutôt chargée. Il était rare d'avoir réellement de la salade ou des légumes en plat principal.

Il se souvenait que dans sa vie précédente, manger équilibré était vivement recommandé pour être en bonne santé. Alors il se posa la question de savoir si cela était dû à la Magie ou au pays où ils habitaient. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas encore eu toutes les études faites chez les Moldus à ce propos. Ou alors qu'elles étaient fort rares et complètement anecdotiques. Après tout, ils n'étaient que dans les années soixante-dix. La science n'était pas au même point que dans la fin de la deuxième décennie du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Aussi, pour manger un peu mieux, Anthony demandait régulièrement des plats aux elfes de maisons. Qui ne se faisaient pas prier pour lui en faire. Mais, parfois, il avait dû leur en montrer, notamment quand il s'agissait de salades froides comme avec des tomates par exemple. Le genre de trucs qu'il avait chez lui mais pas ici.

Le repas se passa extrêmement bien pour Anthony, puisqu'il resta plongé dans ses pensées toute une partie de celui-ci, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Saphir. Ou plutôt comment il pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. C'était important et il ne voulait pas la brusquer, l'énerver ou quelque chose d'autre. Il savait qu'elle était plutôt susceptible. Il valait mieux qu'il fasse attention à ses mots.

Finalement, le repas se termina. Le garçon était repu et il sentait qu'il dormirait bien le soir-même. Mais après avoir parlé avec Saphir avec l'aide des carnets bien sûr. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le directeur se lever. En revanche, il fut surpris de le voir beaucoup moins souriant qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait plus marqué, plus grave, plus vieux aussi. Avait-il décidé quelque chose par rapport à Voldemort ? Il l'espérait.

Dumbledore commença son discours par les points habituels du règlement, son regard s'attardant particulièrement sur les Maraudeurs quand il parla des excursions nocturnes interdites, ce qui ne surprit que les élèves de Première Année. Mais la suite surprit plus le garçon. Le visage du directeur se fit encore plus grave. Il semblait en pleine forme et il eut un masque de fermeté incroyable.

« En fin d'année dernière, un élève de Poudlard a été violemment attaqué par d'autres. Il est probablement passé à deux doigts de la mort. Heureusement, il a pu être de retour parmi nous aujourd'hui. Mais il aurait très bien pu mourir durant l'été. Tout comme il aurait très bien pu être toujours inconscient à l'heure qu'il est.

Il a été victime d'une agression extrêmement lâche. Probablement plus de cinq élèves assez âgés contre un. Qui sont aujourd'hui au moins en Sixième Année. Je ne connais pas les coupables. Mais si je les trouve, ils seront livrés au Ministère directement. La tentative de meurtre accompagnée de tortures avec ou sans préméditation est passible d'une peine de prison à perpétuité à Azkaban. La complicité est de dix années, si vous ne faites rien pour dénoncer les coupables alors que vous les connaissez.

Je suis peut-être convaincu que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Mais là, il y a une différence nette. Ils ont attaqué un enfant de treize ans. A au moins cinq contre un. Il n'a pas eu la moindre chance. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. C'est un acte sans nom que seuls les plus barbares des personnes peuvent commettre. Je ne vous narrerai pas les tortures qu'il a subi parce que vous venez de manger. Et je vous déconseille de les lui demander.

Je tiens ainsi à vous prévenir, toutes et tous. Si des faits similaires arrivent à nouveau à Poudlard, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à enquêter moi-même s'il le faut.

Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Hercules Chantebaguette. Maintenant, je conseille aux élèves de Première Année de suivre leurs préfets et à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. »

Le discours se termina ainsi. Un immense frisson de peur avait parcouru la Grande Salle lorsque Dumbledore avait prononcé l'avant-dernière phrase. Son regard avait jeté des éclairs de fureur. Anthony songea qu'il prenait la chose très à cœur. Du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait. Mais était-ce qu'une impression ou était-ce plus ? Le problème avec le directeur, pensa le garçon, était qu'on ne savait jamais.

Concrètement, quelles garanties avait-il qu'il appliquerait ce qu'il venait de dire ? Aucune. Ses agresseurs étaient certainement encore là. Et si quelques-uns étaient suspects, il n'y avait aucune preuve quelconque.

Anthony décida de ne plus y penser. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement du visage de ses agresseurs. C'était peut-être dû au choc ou à autre chose. Peu importait la cause, le résultat était là. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait puisqu'ils ne pouvaient déterminer quelle cause était responsable de sa perte de mémoire.

Il récupéra le mot de passe auprès de sa préfète-en-chef de cousine avant de monter à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il en profita pour saluer un certain nombre de tableaux. Anthony savait que les murs de Poudlard avaient littéralement des oreilles. Et il savait aussi que bien s'entendre avec ces personnages peints pouvait être à son avantage.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait parfois pu pister les Maraudeurs en Première Année. De même, tous étaient au courant de son histoire en tout début de cette même année quand il avait été harcelé par les autres élèves. Depuis, un certain nombre prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

Evidemment, tous étaient au courant de son agression. Ainsi, il dut en rassurer un certain nombre sur son état de santé. Même si c'était un peu barbant, il devait avouer que cela faisait plaisir. Il avait l'impression qu'il comptait un peu. Oh bien sûr, ces tableaux l'oublieraient rapidement une fois qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas laisser une empreinte indélébile dans le monde de la Magie. Autre que celle de la chute définitive de Voldemort.

Oui, bon, il voulait aussi améliorer la société, les lois et tout le toutim. Mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment le but prioritaire. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment de toute façon. Alors autant se concentrer sur ce qui comptait le plus pour sauver le plus de vies avant de penser à autre chose. C'était logique. Comment les gens pourraient vivre heureux s'ils étaient morts ? C'était le principe qui le guidait depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il devrait d'abord gagner la paix avant de tenter de réformer les institutions.

En revanche, il savait qu'il pouvait faire autre chose. Changer les mentalités. Et cela, il savait qu'il pouvait s'y appliquer dès Poudlard et dès le début de sa scolarité. Bon, ça avait pris un peu de retard, mais désormais, c'était sur les rails. Et il était plutôt fier de son résultat. Il espérait juste que d'autres clubs inter-maisons seraient créés les années à venir. Ce serait encore mieux.

Anthony finit par arriver à la Salle Commune. Il dut encore une fois donner de ses nouvelles à la Grosse Dame qui le laissa finalement passer. La pièce était plutôt vide. Seuls les deux préfets de Cinquième Année, qui avaient accompagnés les nouveaux élèves étaient présents. Il les salua et monta à son dortoir.

Sans surprise, il était vide. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient évidemment pas encore là. Ils devaient probablement préparer quelque chose. Peut-être à propos de leur projet de devenir des Animagi. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas du tout. Après tout, ils maraudaient, selon les propres mots de leur directrice de maison, vraiment très souvent dans les couloirs. Et ils faisaient régulièrement des blagues en posant des petits pièges.

Anthony savait les détecter, ce qui faisait qu'il évitait toujours ces désagréments. Même s'ils n'étaient pas douloureux, méchants ou véritablement humiliants. Souvent, c'était un truc lançant des bombabouses, des marais embourbant les gens qui apparaissaient ou des trucs dans le genre. C'était casse-pieds si on était pris, mais guère plus. Et même les concernés en riaient souvent. Bon, à part les bombabouses. Mais elles étaient extrêmement rares, du moins pour cet usage-là.

Le jeune rouge et or commença donc à vider toutes ses affaires pour les répartir. Il prit le même lit que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas changer la répartition des places dans le dortoir. Il savait que ses camarades tenaient à leurs petites habitudes. Et cela en faisait partie. Naturellement, il lança toute une batterie de sorts de protection, ces derniers semblant s'être affaiblis au cours de l'été. Mais il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, à son plus grand désespoir. Il espérait pouvoir retrouver toutes ses capacités un jour. Ce serait préférable pour rester en vie.

Il ferma en partie ses rideaux et s'installa sur son lit avant de tirer son carnet communicant de son sac et de le placer devant lui. Il sortit également une plume et un pot d'encre. Il plaça le tout de manière à ne rien faire tomber et se prépara à écrire à Saphir.

« _J'espère que ton voyage en Poudlard Express s'est bien passé. Je te raconterai le mien demain, quand nous nous verrons. En revanche, je voudrais parler d'un truc avec toi dès ce soir. J'ai décidé d'apprendre la Magie Sans Baguette ainsi que l'Occlumancie. Et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions l'apprendre à plusieurs. Cela m'étonnerait franchement qu'Evans_ , oui, il appelait son ex-amie par son nom de famille désormais, _accepte une telle chose. Et je ne sais pas si Severus serait du coup partant vu que ça nécessitera beaucoup de temps passé sans sa meilleure amie._

 _Du coup, je te propose la chose suivante. On pourrait travailler tout cela avec Marlène McKinnon et Alice Fawley, mes deux cousines à Gryffondor. Je sais que tu vas penser que ça fera un peu trop de personnes de ma maison. Mais ce sont les seules en qui j'ai une confiance absolue pour ne rien dire à personne d'autre à propos de ce que tu as fait pour les Aurors._

 _Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai aussi une autre demande. Est-ce que tu saurais s'il y a un moyen de prévenir toute embuscade ou rassemblement anormal d'élève ? Ce serait pour éviter un truc similaire à ce qui m'est arrivé en fin d'année dernière._

 _Sur ce, je vais lire un peu (pour ne pas changer) et j'espère que tu me répondras assez vite._ »

Voilà, il avait écrit son espèce de petit discours. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de la jeune adolescente. Il savait qu'elle serait peut-être dans son dortoir. Et avec un peu de chance, elle aurait rapidement vu son message. Ce qui lui fit penser à une amélioration des carnets permettant de voir si la personne destinataire avait lu le message.

Mais il rejeta immédiatement cette idée. Cela pouvait être utile que l'autre (ou les autres) ne sache pas qu'on ait lu son message. Cela mettait beaucoup moins la pression pour le temps consacré à y répondre. Cela permettait aussi de faire sans problème des réponses plus longues et plus détaillées. Ouaip, il pouvait jeter cette idée à la poubelle sans problèmes.

Anthony commença à lire son livre de Métamorphose. Il le trouvait fort intéressant puisqu'il parlait en partie des Animagi. Il avait la vague impression que les Maraudeurs auraient de superbes notes aux devoirs qu'ils auraient sur le sujet. Ce ne serait pas surprenant, sourit l'adolescent.

Soudain, son carnet vibra légèrement. Mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse le sentir. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait écrit un message qu'il pouvait lire. Il l'ouvrit à toute vitesse et gagna la page où il y avait le nouveau message. Il reconnut l'écriture de Saphir et sourit en voyait qu'elle lui avait répondu.

« _Il s'est très bien passé, je t'en remercie. J'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé pour toi. Si tu me dis que tu me raconteras, je sais qu'il est probable que quelque chose qui n'est guère agréable s'est passé. J'espère, si c'est le cas, que ça va mieux maintenant._

 _Je crois deviner les raisons pour lesquelles tu veux apprendre la Magie Sans Baguette et l'Occlumancie. Si je sais que tu envisageais d'apprendre la première dès cette année puisque tu avais reçu un livre sur le sujet, la seconde n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Néanmoins, je suis d'accord avec toi._

 _Je suis d'accord pour que tu parles de cela avec tes deux cousines. A condition, naturellement, qu'elles n'en parlent à personne de ce que l'on fait. Il vaut mieux préserver au maximum le secret sur notre apprentissage. Cela éviterait que cela puisse tomber dans les oreilles de personnes qui ne devraient pas savoir de telles choses._

 _Il y a, selon moi, un moyen très simple de prévenir les embuscades. La carte que tu avais comme projet. Je suis surprise que tu n'y aies pas pensé avant. Nous pouvons la faire à plusieurs. Elle sera alors beaucoup plus facilement réalisable que si tu tentes de tout faire tout seul. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'avais pas cette intention._

 _De mon côté, je vais me coucher très rapidement. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain matin, dans la salle habituelle, après le petit-déjeuner. Le premier arrivé attend l'autre._

 _Bonne nuit, Saphir._

 _Bonne nuit_ , répondit immédiatement Anthony, même s'il savait qu'elle ne le lirait pas forcément de suite. »

Il se traita de tous les noms quand il lut la fin du message. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'équivalent de la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il comptait créer. Mais qu'il était stupide parfois ! Il avait presque l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi, il se morigéna un peu avant de noter ailleurs de reprendre le projet pour voir ce qu'il pouvait en tirer.

En effet, le projet intitulé « Projet de Carte indiquant en temps réel les positions de chaque personne dans le château » avait eu un développement pour le moins… anarchique. Il était parti dans tous les sens et il ne l'avait pas souvent réellement travaillé. C'était peut-être le moment de s'y mettre, songea Anthony. Le moment de faire pour ce projet ce qu'il avait fait pour les autres.

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la chambre et il sut que c'était le moment de se coucher. Eux-mêmes allèrent rapidement au lit tandis que leur camarade se mettait discrètement en pyjama et s'endormit rapidement d'un profond sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

 **Note d'Auteur :**

Voilà pour ce chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On a l'une des premières utilisations réelles des carnets. Comme quoi ils servent réellement à quelque chose parfois :) Sinon, il y a aussi les conséquences de son agression. A la fois sur lui-même, mais aussi sur l'école en général. Je vous rassure, Dumbledore ne risque pas d'être viré de si tôt. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus en réalité pour cela :)

Je vous encourage à laisser des reviews, même si vous n'avez pas de compte. Vu le faible nombre en général, je n'ai pas trop de mal à y répondre :) (donc vous aurez forcément une réponse, sur votre compte si vous postez avec, sinon ici).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée et je vous dis à bientôt :)


	4. Premiers Jours, Apprentissage et Projets

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Tout de suite, le nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Premiers Jours, Apprentissage et Projets**

Anthony avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait et qu'il bougeait. Il grommela intérieurement et tenta de se retourner. Mais cela continua. Il se disait que c'était comme une mouche qui tournait en permanence autour de lui. Une mouche particulièrement désagréable puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire partir. Finalement, il se réveilla vraiment et ouvrit les yeux.

Il recula brusquement en voyant Potter droit face à son visage et chuta lamentablement de son lit. Il fallait avouer que la tête de son camarade était plutôt effrayante au réveil. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air réveillé.

Anthony se sortit non sans difficultés de sa couette et passa en un éclair à la salle de bains. Il profita bien volontairement de sa douche. Il avait pris machinalement sa montre et la regarda avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il était près de dix heures du matin ! Il avait dormi comme un loir. Il se dépêcha de se doucher avant de se sécher puis de s'habiller. Il dévala les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune et chuta naturellement dans ces derniers.

Le garçon atterrit sur une personne en bas des escaliers. Il s'assura à toute vitesse que la personne allait bien, sans vraiment se soucier de son identité et travers la pièce à grandes enjambées. Dans les escaliers de Poudlard, il tomba quelques fois. Mais il avait l'habitude et arriva très vite à la Grande Salle.

En un coup d'œil, Anthony remarqua que Saphir n'était pas là, mais ses deux cousines de son âge si. C'était une excellente nouvelle. Il avait pensé à son cartable, heureusement pour lui. Il s'installa face à elles et les salua avant de sortir un parchemin. Il y inscrivit quelques mots avant de le tendre aux deux jeunes adolescentes.

Elles le lurent simultanément alors qu'il vérifiait que personne ne regardait autour d'eux. Ce qui était heureusement le cas. Puis, Alice prit la parole avec un ton plus que sceptique :

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne mens pas ?

-Je ne mens pas du tout, affirma Anthony, puisque c'était vrai. Et je vous propose aussi que l'on apprenne tous les quatre la Magie sans Baguette et l'Occlumancie. C'est plus sympa d'apprendre à plusieurs et je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser, continua-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus incertain. »

Le regard de ses cousines s'écarquilla de stupeur. Elles hochèrent simultanément avec une vigueur impressionnante la tête pour accepter sa proposition. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours possibles de faire un truc pareil

« Au fait, comment vont Mary et Dorcas, demanda ensuite leur cousin ? »

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elles de tout l'été et il se demandait si cela s'était bien passé pour elles.

« Mary est partie en voyage en France pendant presque deux mois. Quant à Dorcas, elle est restée chez elle. Mais elle est parfois venue à Caisteal Maol ou chez moi pour nous faire passer le temps quand tu étais inconscient, fit Alice. »

Bon, au moins cela semblait s'être bien passé, ce qui était déjà ça de gagné. Il aimait bien les deux adolescentes, même s'il ne les connaissait pas très bien. Il connaissait un peu plus Mary que Dorcas parce qu'ils travaillaient de temps en temps ensemble, mais sans plus.

Puis, une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Anthony conduisit Marlène et Alice à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de classe que l'on pourrait considérer comme privatisée. En entrant, il remarqua Saphir. Elle n'avait guère changé. Elle était toujours un peu plus petite que lui, même si elle semblait avoir un peu grandi durant l'été. Elle était déjà en train de lire un livre de cours et de prendre des notes.

Elle avait toujours ce masque impassible quand elle travaillait. Ce masque qui faisait qu'il était pratiquement impossible de savoir si elle avait du mal ou au contraire, si une chose était bien trop facile pour elle. Elle était assise en tailleur, le livre posé un peu plus loin, un parchemin entre elle et ce dernier. Elle avait passé un simple jogging, qu'elle semblait avoir conservé de l'année dernière, la mère d'Alice leur ayant ordonné d'en acheter un pour l'hiver. Sur une chaise, il y avait sa robe de sorcière. Elle avait dû l'enfiler pour cacher sa tenue moldue.

Quand elle remarqua les nouveaux arrivants, elle leva la tête. Son regard s'éclaira subitement et un sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de les voir. Elle se leva et vint se présenter. Anthony présenta ses cousines et tout le monde s'assit bien vite.

Il avait pensé à apporter les deux gros livres qu'il avait sur les deux domaines qu'ils allaient étudier. Ils étaient pour le moins… essentiels à ce qu'ils avaient faire. Mais il ne voulait pas faire tout cela sans un minimum de régularité.

« Déjà, je propose que l'on fasse une heure de chaque matière tous les dimanche matin tous les quatre ensembles. Ensuite, nous devons travailler chacun de notre côté, ou en groupe, peu importe, tous les jours. Environ quinze minutes par domaine suffisent, au minimum bien sûr. »

Tout le monde acquiesça sans problèmes. Chacun pourrait travailler plus de son côté s'il le désirait.

« Par ailleurs, je recommande vivement que l'on ne travaille pas la Magie sans Baguette chacun ou chacune de son côté. Il vaut mieux être à deux en cas d'éventuelles blessures. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas arriver dans les premiers temps, mais on ne sait jamais. Je préfère être trop prudent que pas assez. »

Nouvelle vague d'acquiescements. Au moins, elles semblaient toutes d'accord avec cela. Ce qui était plutôt pratique puisque cela limiterait d'office les risques de problèmes de sécurité. Maintenant, il pouvait passer aux explications proprement dites sur les principes des deux domaines qu'ils allaient étudier. Ainsi qu'avouer que tout ne serait pas aussi simple qu'elles pouvaient peut-être le penser. Il préférait être honnête d'entrée pour éviter des déceptions trop grandes dans le futur.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir. On mettra du temps avant d'arriver à un résultat concret, particulièrement pour la Magie sans Baguette. Cela mettra du temps, sauf exception notable. En ce qui concerne l'Occlumancie, je propose que l'on apprenne aussi la Légilimancie. Au moins les bases. Cela permet d'éprouver nos défenses mentales et vérifier qu'elles peuvent tenir sans problèmes. »

Encore une fois, tout le monde acquiesça. Il finit par présenter les deux livres, annonçant qu'ils allaient commencer. Le premier cours porterait d'abord sur la théorie de la Magie sans Baguette.

« Il faut savoir que la Magie sans Baguette est aussi appelée Magie Ancienne. C'est aussi celle que tout enfant produit de manière accidentelle. Chaque sorcière et chaque sorcier est capable de faire de ce type de magie, même si cela plus simple pour certaines personnes que d'autres. Et c'est impossible à savoir à l'avance.

L'autre chose à savoir est que cette magie dépend énormément de notre forme physique et magique. Si vous êtes épuisés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est impossible d'en faire. Par ailleurs, il est normal qu'après les premières tentatives, vous soyez épuisées. C'est très consommateur en énergie et l'endurance viendra uniquement en pratiquant. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de pratiquer régulièrement.

La première étape est de réussir à trouver la magie qui est en nous. En effet, d'après l'auteur du livre, c'est quelque chose qui est partout autour de nous et qui relie les êtres vivants. Elle est domptée par l'esprit humain, ou avec l'aide d'une baguette depuis une partie de l'antiquité. Avant, elle était utilisée uniquement sans baguette. Mais, depuis l'invention de cette dernière, cette manière d'user de la magie s'est progressivement perdue au point de ne pratiquement pas être pratiquée de nos jours. »

Les trois adolescentes semblaient fascinées par son discours. Comme si elles découvraient un tout nouveau pan de la magie. Alors même qu'elles avaient été élevées selon les traditions des sang-purs et donc savaient beaucoup de choses sur la magie. Mais il était encore loin de la fin de ses explications de bases.

« La Magie instinctive que produit chaque enfant qui sera une sorcière ou une sorcière est de la magie sans baguette. Elle n'est juste pas contrôlée, à quelques exceptions près, par la personne étant responsable du phénomène. Par ailleurs, dans certaines situations, nous pouvons perdre le contrôle de notre magie.

Par exemple, Marlène, quand tu as une crise de colère anormalement élevée, c'est de la magie sans baguette qui est aussi instinctive. Ta magie obéit à ton instinct qui peut être de protéger ou de faire du mal, même si consciemment, tu ne voudrais pas faire souffrir quelqu'un.

-Mais je peux contrôler ça, osa la concernée avec un air pour le moins effrayé ?

-Quand ce sont des émotions aussi fortes, j'en doute. Cela peut arriver à n'importe qui. En revanche, l'Occlumancie peut t'aider à maîtriser ces émotions très fortes si tu t'exerces bien.

-C'est vrai, demanda Marlène visiblement intéressée ?

-C'est vrai, confirma Anthony. Mais là encore, ce ne sera pas simple. Mais je termine d'abord sur la magie sans baguette. »

Il fit une petite pause, le temps de boire un peu d'eau et continua.

« Chaque personne est liée à un des quatre éléments plus fortement qu'aux trois autres. En général, on en a aussi un deuxième qui est important. Mais qui ne peut pas être l'opposé du premier. Par exemple, ce sera le feu et la terre les premiers. Mais pas le feu et l'eau.

Nous allons devoir entrer en méditation pour les exercices. Ainsi, le but est de ressentir la magie autour de nous et en nous. Je ne sais pas exactement comment on sait lorsqu'on y arrive, cela peut être différent pour chacun. Mais je pense que chacun saura lorsqu'il y est arrivé.

-Quand est-ce que nous commencerons, demanda Saphir ?

-Demain, je vous dirai comment faire, proposa Anthony. Aujourd'hui, on ne fera que les présentations générales. Ce sera déjà bien assez. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils purent passer à l'Occlumancie.

« L'Occlumancie est une branche particulière de la magie. On n'a pas besoin de la pratiquer avec une baguette magique et ne nécessite aucun effort magique ou physique pour être pratiquée. Il faut juste de l'entraînement et de l'entraînement. Evidemment, certaines personnes seront plus douées que d'autres et auront besoin de beaucoup moins de temps pour arriver au même résultat. Mais, dans l'absolu, n'importe qui peut la pratiquer.

Comme vous le savez toutes les trois, le but de l'Occlumancie est de protéger son esprit de toute intrusion extérieure. Il y a également, comme je l'ai dit juste avant, un autre but. Maîtriser ses émotions. La Magie dépend énormément des émotions. La plupart du temps, la magie instinctive que nous faisons est liée uniquement à des émotions. Par exemple, la première fois que j'ai fait de la magie, c'était pour ranger ma bibliothèque parce que cela m'agaçait qu'elle était mal rangée et que je ne voulais pas le faire avec les mains.

D'ailleurs, quand on pratique la magie, elle est souvent influencée par les émotions. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont parmi les plus liés à cette dernière. Par exemple, le Doloris est efficace seulement si on veut vraiment faire souffrir la personne.

La maîtrise des émotions n'affaiblit pas la puissance des sortilèges mais permet d'éviter d'en perdre le contrôle, ce qui est non-négligeable puisqu'en perdant le contrôle de notre magie, on peut gravement blesser des personnes que l'on voudrait pourtant protéger.

Par ailleurs, l'Occlumancie permet de protéger ses pensées au combat et ainsi éviter qu'un ennemi puisse savoir à l'avance ce que l'on va faire, ce qui est un avantage non négligeable, du moins selon moi.

Il y a deux méthodes principales d'Occlumancie. La première est de la faire par le vide. Autrement dit, on vide entièrement son esprit de toute pensée qu'elle qu'en soit la nature. Personnellement, je la trouve assez compliquée à mettre en place, notamment quand il s'agit de l'utiliser en plein combat ou alors si on est prisonnier et que l'on veut nous interroger.

La deuxième méthode est, selon moi, plus simple. Elle consiste à construire soit un mur mental, soit un véritable labyrinthe mental lui aussi, pour empêcher l'autre personne de pénétrer notre esprit. Cela doit, selon ce que j'ai lu dans le libre _Occlumancie et Légilimancie : Ouvrage à l'intention des débutants_ , se faire progressivement. Tout comme un mur ou un labyrinthe réel ne se construit pas en quelques jours, ce n'est pas non plus le cas dans notre cerveau.

L'avantage de cette méthode est qu'elle peut être présente en permanence ou non. De plus, elle est plus efficace au combat ou lorsque l'on est dans des situations de stress. En effet, elle utilise des éléments facilement concevables mentalement, même dans des moments compliqués. Ainsi, on peut facilement ériger le mur ou le labyrinthe en cas de problème.

De toute manière, dans tous les cas, face à un très puissant Legilimens, cela risque de ne pas suffire. Il vous faudra alors vous battre mentalement contre lui. Aussi fort que possible. Si vous faites un mur, il vous faudra renforcer votre mur en permanence. Si vous êtes dans un labyrinthe, tenter de le perdre encore plus.

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à donner à la personne des souvenirs complètement inutiles tels que des cours d'Histoire de la Magie ou vous regardez par la fenêtre, des cours de Métamorphose ou encore d'autres choses comme vous en train de regarder un tableau ou je ne sais quoi.

Le principe est de forcer la personne à examiner ces souvenirs et à ne lui donner que ce vous, vous voulez lui donner, rien de plus. Et ainsi de protéger vos autres souvenirs. Je vous conseille donc d'essayer de vous souvenir de ce genre de choses, mais consciemment. Cela aidera à la réalité du souvenir. Voire, quand nous serons plus avancés, à créer de faux souvenirs à partir de véritables. Ainsi, cela perdra encore plus la personne.

Tout le monde a compris, demanda Anthony pour conclure ? »

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête, ayant suivi avec attention ses explications. Elles avaient toutes pris des notes. Finalement, ce fut Saphir qui lui demanda :

« Et tu as tout retenu ou tu as préparé ton petit discours ?

-Heu… J'ai juste commencé le livre. Et j'ai retenu ce qu'il disait et j'ai tout arrangé à ma sauce, avoua le garçon. »

Elles écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, bien qu'habituées à ce genre de choses de sa part. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se lançait dans des explications aussi compliquées sans même avoir pris de note ou appris par cœur ce qu'il devait dire. Marlène et Alice trouvaient toujours cela très impressionnant. Même si pour lui, c'était parfaitement naturel.

Il développa ensuite un peu les deux méthodes, expliquant au passage quelques petits détails. Puis, l'heure du repas approcha. Saphir quitta la première la salle de classe récupérée pour un autre usage. Elle voulait passer voir d'autres personnes avant d'aller manger. Il ne resta donc que les trois rouge et or. Marlène et Alice se tournèrent vers leur cousin. La rousse lui demanda alors, visiblement intéressée :

« Comment êtes-vous devenus amis ?

-On s'est entraider en Potions et en Sortilèges au début de notre Première Année. Et quand les autres m'ont harcelé, elle a décidé de continuer à m'aider et à me soutenir. C'est comme cela que nous sommes devenus amis. Du moins ce qui en est à l'origine.

-Et vous ne vous êtes jamais disputés, s'étonna Alice ?

-Quelques fois, mais ce n'était pas violent et ça ne durait pas longtemps. Dès le lendemain, on parlait un peu pour mettre les choses à plat, trouver un éventuel compromis et tout recommençait comme avant.

-Pas comme avec Lily, fit remarquer Marlène.

-Encore faut-il qu'elle veuille me parler, répliqua Anthony. Comme elle ne veut apparemment plus me voir ou même communiquer d'une quelconque manière avant mois, bah j'ai décidé de laisser tomber.

-Tu as raison, confirma Alice. Lily est parfois un peu trop têtue pour son bien, on l'a rapidement deviné. Et dans ces moments-là, on sait qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter de la raisonner puisqu'aucune parole viendra la perturber et encore moins. »

Elles avaient parfaitement raison, il le savait bien. Néanmoins, il voulait avoir le cœur net à propos d'une chose en particulier. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de lui désormais. Histoire de savoir s'ils pourraient se réconcilier un jour ou non.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit à propos de moi, fit le garçon en hésitant un peu, peut-être par désir de ne pas connaître la réponse ? »

Les deux cousines se regardèrent avec un air plus qu'incertain qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Elles semblèrent entamer un petit dialogue silencieux dont elles avaient le secret avant qu'Alice ne se tourne franchement vers Anthony. Ça allait faire mal, il le savait. Sinon Marlène se serait chargée de lui annoncer ce qui allait suivre.

« Je veux que tu saches qu'en aucun cas nous ne sommes d'accord avec elle à propos de ce qui va suivre, débuta la brune en parlant doucement, ce qui renforça d'autant plus son inquiétude. Elle… Elle dit que tu es prétentieux et que tu te crois au-dessus des autres alors que tu es nul en cours. D'après elle, hein, ajouta rapidement Alice. Pour nous, tu n'as pas changé et tu es génial. Ce n'est pas elle avec qui on apprendra la magie sans baguette et l'Occlumancie. »

Le coup avait été rude en effet. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle avait été relativement clémente avec lui, lui passant probablement toutes sortes d'insultes à son encontre, Lily n'étant pas connue pour mâcher ses mots quand elle avait quelqu'un dans son viseur. Ce qui le fit s'interroger. Etait-il devenu pour elle la même chose que James Potter dans le canon avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble ?

Comme un automate, il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle, voulant réfléchir un peu. Il ne voulait pas manger dans la Grande Salle et commença à se diriger vers les cuisines, essayant de savoir où il pouvait bien avoir loupé quelque chose concernant Evans.

Ok, il avait modifié le canon. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient probablement pas aussi violents que dans ce dernier. Ils ne harcelaient pas Rogue, sous peine de se prendre des volées de sorts de leur camarade de dortoir. De même, il savait que James Potter ne craquait pas pour Evans. Nope, il était amoureux, du moins le pensait-il, de Kathleen Abbot. En fait, la théorie d'Anthony était que l'amie de Marlène et Alice avait été la première à s'opposer à lui alors qu'ils harcelaient Severus.

Or, cela n'était pas arrivé dans cette réalité. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille. Et, cela avait été Kathleen qui avait plus ou moins « pris » ce rôle. Elle était la première fille à lui tenir réellement tête. Il savait qu'elle était même plutôt belle lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Même s'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, il pouvait l'avouer sans problème.

Potter restait un garçon avec des hormones. Si Anthony arrivait plus ou moins à les contrôler parce qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé mentalement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait exiger la même chose de tous les garçons. Tous n'avaient pas sa maturité. Il se demanda donc à quel point il avait modifié le canon. Harry naitrait-il tout de même avec Evans et Potter comme parents ? Serait-il le même ? Il n'en savait rien. Et cela le perturbait.

Car oui, là, pour le coup, il modifiait clairement l'avenir. Il l'avait déjà fait indirectement avec Narcissa Black qui n'était plus fiancée à Lucius Malefoy. Mais là, il avait une responsabilité beaucoup plus directe et il culpabilisait. Pourquoi Harry n'aurait-il pas le droit de naître ? Mais pouvait-il réellement forcer Evans et Potter à se mettre ensemble ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net et se jura d'interroger son ancien ami le soir même à propos des filles, juste pour savoir. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il saurait alors s'il avait vraiment merdé ou non. Mais que ferait-il si jamais il apprenait que Potter se fichait d'Evans comme de sa première paire de chaussettes ?

Tout juste savait-il qu'il serait fortement embêté. Mais il ne pouvait prévoir sa réaction et cela le perturbait. Il détestait ne pas savoir comment réagir correctement à l'annonce de certaines choses. Il voulait maîtriser le plus de trucs possibles pour être sûr de ne pas choquer les gens en se trahissant. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de terminer à Sainte-Mangouste ou pire, chez Voldemort à se faire torturer.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas assez résistant pour résister à la torture de ce dernier et qu'il finirait par cracher le morceau. Cela le terrifiait réellement. Car tant de vies dépendaient de sa capacité à garder son secret… secret. C'était un poids énorme qu'il ne pourrait partager avec personne. La seule créature pouvant être au courant était Pied D'Acier, son chat.

Mais il devait en revenir à ce que Lil… Evans disait de lui. Ainsi, elle disait le détester et autres mots probablement guère aimables. Et bien soit. Elle avait le droit de le faire. Tant qu'elle ne le lui disait pas en face, tout irait probablement bien. Car il pourrait se défendre. Il fut un temps, il aurait probablement tenté de lui démontrer qu'elle avait raison, ou bien le contraire juste pour l'embêter. Mais il n'en avait clairement pas envie. Il avait dépassé ce stade. Il avait d'autres problèmes bien plus importants que les états d'âmes d'une adolescente.

Dis comme ça, cela pouvait paraître prétentieux, songea le garçon. Il le savait… et s'en fichait royalement puisqu'il ne le disait pas à voix haute. Mais il ne la forcerait pas à l'apprécier. Si elle voulait le détester pour il ne savait guère quelle raison, libre à elle. Tant qu'elle ne venait pas l'embêter après avec ça. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Qu'elle le haïsse en paix. Au-delà, elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, cela lui en battait une sans toucher l'autre.

En revanche, il y avait un problème. Le Cours d'Education Sorcière. Ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. L'ambiance allait être étrange, il le sentait d'avance. Il se jura de la prendre à part avant le premier cours pour mettre les choses au point avec elle, histoire d'éviter les problèmes pendant le cours. Ils devaient présenter un front uni devant les élèves, histoire de ne pas avoir de soucis avec l'autorité. Et si chacun sabordait l'autre, cela ne marcherait jamais.

Une fois aux cuisines, Anthony salua les elfes de maison et fut copieusement servi. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et mangea jusqu'à plus faim. Il avait presque envie de dormir. Mais avant, il devait faire les séances d'Occlumancie et de magie sans baguette avec Marlène, Alice et Saphir. Elles allaient être éprouvantes, il le savait. Et la nourriture ingurgitée serait vite consommée, il le savait aussi.

A deux heures de l'après-midi, ils purent enfin commencer. Tout le monde commença à méditer après les explications d'Anthony. Lui-même s'enfonça dans sa transe assez rapidement, ayant désormais plus ou moins l'habitude de faire une telle chose.

C'était l'obscurité complète. Comme lorsqu'il avait été dans le coma. Mais, cette fois, pas de maître Yoda pour le guider. Il était complètement seul, sans aide quelconque. Puis, soudain, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se rappela les paroles du Jedi. Ne faire qu'un avec la Magie. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à ne faire qu'un avec la Force, songea-t-il en plaisantant.

Anthony tenta alors de s'abandonner. De ressentir quelque chose qui serait autour de lui. Qui serait en lui. Après un temps indéterminé, il ressentit un frisson glacé parcourant sa peau. Il était extrêmement léger mais bel et bien présent. Cela le déconcentra brusquement et Anthony ouvrit les yeux, brisant sa transe.

Il était épuisé, il pouvait l'avouer sans problèmes. Saphir semblait elle aussi fatiguée. A son visage, elle n'avait pas réussi à sentir la moindre chose. Il en allait de même Alice. Seule Marlène avait pris un air pensif. La rousse finit donc par déclarer :

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu chaud à un moment ? C'est le signe que j'ai découvert mon élément ? »

Selon Anthony, c'était bel et bien le cas. Il vérifia néanmoins dans le livre et sourit brusquement jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout le monde comprit la réponse. L'élément majoritaire de Marlène était le feu.

« C'était prévisible, à mon avis, plaisanta le garçon. Tu es connue pour être pour le moins… flamboyante et explosive. »

Tout le monde rit un bon coup. Puis, ce fut à son tour d'avouer.

« Je pense que, de mon côté, c'est l'eau, fit calmement Anthony. »

Cette déclaration provoqua les sourires de ses deux cousines et de sa meilleure amie. Surtout quand cette dernière ajouta :

« Pas étonnant, tu es aussi calme que cette dernière en général mais aussi implacable et méthodique quand il le faut et tu peux tout anéantir sur ton passage si l'envie t'en prend. »

En y pensant, c'était assez correct. Il était en général assez calme. Mais quand il mettait quelqu'un dans son viseur, il faisait tout pour le faire tomber. Voldemort pouvait en témoigner indirectement, puisque le garçon avait fortement aidé à révéler son nom à la presse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il l'avait dans son viseur, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait, tout en se protégeant au maximum, pour réduire au minimum possible son influence à Poudlard.

En un sens, son agression à la fin de la Deuxième Année avait été bénéfique. Plusieurs personnes avaient décidé de changer de camp en voyant les méthodes de l'autre. D'autres avaient décidé de se ranger aux côtés des personnes voulant défendre les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés.

Les partisans de Voldemort et ses thèses s'étaient retrouvés marginalisés et même mis en minorité dans la maison où ils étaient en majorité, à savoir Serpentard. Surtout que beaucoup de sang-purs avaient désapprouvé la violence faite à son encontre. Et rien que pour ça, Anthony ressentait moins fortement la honte de s'être laissé faire sans lutter.

Bon, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion, mais tout de même. Il avait un peu honte de n'avoir rien pu faire. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il voulait apprendre la magie sans baguette, pour rajouter un arc supplémentaire (ou plutôt une flèche selon lui) à son arc.

Les heures suivantes furent consacrées par les quatre élèves à la récupération des efforts fournis et à l'étude de la théorie de l'Occlumancie, même si cela ne valait pas la pratique. C'était tout aussi important que la pratique, histoire de ne pas partir sur de fausses routes et après avoir tout à désapprendre. Anthony profita de l'après-midi pour envoyer le message donné par Regulus à ses parents. Il avait attendu le dimanche pour que Saphir puisse lancer un certain nombre de sortilèges de détection plus performants que les siens. Mais qui ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal, du moins à son niveau.

Les trois cousins profitèrent donc de l'occasion pour interroger Saphir à propos de la situation politique dans sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose à leur apprendre, à l'exception d'un élément pour le moins, étrange.

« Mon grand-frère Corban n'est plus admis dans la famille depuis quelques temps. Du moins officiellement. Il ne peut plus être présent qu'officieusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est réellement. Mais c'est assez bizarre puisque mon père l'a toujours adoré. C'est comme s'il voulait le cacher ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. En même temps, il n'en a pas parlé avec moi. »

C'était effectivement bizarre. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était peut-être diversion, supposa le garçon assez rapidement.

« C'est ce qui est le plus probable selon moi, avoua la vipère. Mais reste à savoir ce qu'il peut bien dire à toutes les personnes avec qui il communique. Ce serait vraiment intéressant de savoir une telle chose. Mais c'est impossible à savoir. J'ai essayé d'intercepter deux ou trois lettres, sans succès. Et on n'a reçu personne dans les derniers jours des vacances.

-Tu penses qu'il réfléchit à changer de camp, demanda Alice ?

-Peu probable. Peut-être à se désengager de son soutien au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais clairement pas à faire un possible retournement d'alliance. Et encore, je n'en suis pas certaine. J'ai peur qu'il ne tente, au contraire, de s'enfoncer là-dedans.

-Ce serait dommage pour lui, avoua Anthony. D'ailleurs, comment ta mère prend tout ça ? »

Eiréné Yaxley, la mère de Saphir, était malheureuse, il le savait, même si la jeune fille n'en disait rien. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas battue, pas comme Eileen Rogue, la mère de Severus, bien que ce dernier n'avouait rien non plus. Ce n'était pas le genre de trucs que l'on disait, même à de très bons amis.

Le regard de la jeune vipère s'assombrit brusquement.

« Elle n'ose pas partir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui la retient. Père la méprise ouvertement et la dénigre en permanence, même devant nos invités. Je sais aussi qu'il découche assez souvent, et pas pour travailler. »

Autrement dit, il trompait sa femme. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas choquant dans la haute société. La plupart des mariages étaient arrangés. Aussi, il n'était pas rare que le mari ait le droit implicite d'aller voir ailleurs, pour rester poli. En revanche, madame ne le pouvait pas. Il trouvait cela absolument injuste et même immoral. Pour lui, les deux personnes dans le couple devaient être fidèles.

« Tu lui as dit que tu pourrais t'en aller avec elle si elle décidait de fuir, demanda Anthony ?

-Je… Euh… Vois-tu… hésita Saphir.

-Tu ne le lui as pas dit, soupira le garçon.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, s'offusqua-t-elle. Elle est mariée à lui et on ne peut pas divorcer comme ça. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Le fait de la tromper est motif de divorce, annonça Marlène. Peu importe le contrat de mariage, la loi est au-dessus.

-Ce n'est pas juste pour les roturiers, demanda la vipère ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit la rousse. C'est juste que c'est une loi très peu connue puisqu'il est extrêmement mal vu de divorcer dans la société sorcière. Mais elle a été mise en place au XIXe siècle parce que la sœur d'un ministre de la Magie voulait quitter son mari qui la trompait et avoir la possibilité de se remarier.

-Mais personne ne la connaît cette loi, fit remarquer Alice.

-Justement, se justifia Marlène. Beaucoup de patriarches la connaissent parfaitement mais se croient au-dessus des lois. Si l'affaire finit devant le Magenmagot, crois-moi Saphir, qu'il ne pourra que trancher en la faveur de ta mère. Sinon, il risque l'implosion, ce qu'il ne peut se permettre. »

Ainsi, tout n'était pas perdu. Encore fallait-il réussir à convaincre la mère de la jeune fille de s'en aller. Ce qui n'était pas simple. Comme pratiquement tous les membres de cette partie de l'aristocratie sorcière, elle avait un sens du devoir très aiguë. Restait à savoir si elle était prête à faire ainsi le grand saut, ce qui ne serait pas évident si on voulait rester honnête. Saphir devait la persuader que c'était mieux pour elles. Et qu'elles ne subiraient aucune conséquence.

Mouais, ils avaient du boulot. Surtout qu'il y avait un autre truc qui retenait leur attention et plus particulièrement celle d'Anthony. Eileen Rogue née Prince. Sorcière de sang-pur, elle était pour ainsi dire la dernière de sa lignée. Et la famille Prince, selon les lois ancestrales, ne faisait hériter de tous ses biens qu'à la branche principale. A personne d'autre.

Or, la mère de Severus avait été déshéritée. C'était un bordel sans nom pour toute l'aristocratie sorcière. Car le pactole issu de la future disparition des Prince attisait de nombreuses convoitises. Ils n'étaient pas les plus riches, mais leur tas d'or à Gringotts était suffisant pour attirer de nombreux regards. Et c'était sans compter ce qui faisait la véritable richesse de cette famille.

Car oui, cette famille avait eu un domaine de prédilection. Les objets enchantés et particulièrement avec la Magie Noire. Il ne faisait guère de doutes que Voldemort tournerait bien vite son attention vers cette dernière et voudrait ces objets d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et cela ne devait pas arriver. Pour cela, Anthony allait devoir convaincre Severus de convaincre sa mère de quitter leur père et mari. Ce qui n'était pas simple. Vraiment pas simple. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour des trucs pareils. Le serpent voulait d'abord voir où serait l'intérêt de sa mère, ainsi que le sien avant de décider d'en parler à cette dernière. Le lion était loin d'être doué dans ce domaine, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Ce serait cool de pouvoir écouter de la musique, peu importe où on est, l'interrompit dans ses pensées Alice. Un peu comme une radio portable que l'on pourrait emmener et que moi seule pourrait écouter, sourit-elle finalement béatement. »

Cela disait quelque chose à Anthony. Un truc portatif pour écouter de la musique. Avec un système permettant de ne l'écouter que pour soi. Il sourit finalement en se souvenant des baladeurs de sa vie passée et autres systèmes plus perfectionnés. Il savait quoi faire.

Il prit aussitôt un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume avant de dessiner tout aussi vite. Il savait déjà quelles justifications utiliser pour justifier de son projet. Il s'agissait simplement de réduire la taille d'une radio, d'y brancher des écouteurs, comme ceux des pilotes de chasse et de pouvoir y insérer une cassette. Ils n'avaient pas encore de CD dans les années 70, au grand désespoir d'Anthony. Ce qui lui rappela que les baladeurs mettraient encore du temps avant d'être inventés. Pour une fois, les sorciers seraient en avance sur les moldus.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, Anthony travailla sur son projet de baladeur sorcier, comme il l'appelait en attendant de trouver un meilleur nom. Il ne savait pas encore quels sortilèges utiliser exactement mais avait quelques idées. Bien sûr, cela nécessiterait des recherches. Bien sûr, cela n'aurait aucune incidence sur la guerre en cours.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il retrouvait enfin le plaisir qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il voulait inventer un truc. Il retrouvait la flamme qui s'était éteinte progressivement en lui l'année précédente. Il n'avait, jusque-là, que chercher à faire des trucs dans le but de maintenir des liens ou dans des buts que l'on pourrait qualifier de militaires.

Là, c'était différent. Là, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ou presque. Il pouvait se faire plaisir. Faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Certes, il n'y avait pas d'utilité pour la guerre ou pour aider des gens à se sortir d'une situation compliquée. Mais il avait toujours aimé travailler en musique dans son ancienne vie, à l'exception de quelques moments. Il voulait retrouver ce genre de moments.

En y pensant, il pourrait même faire découvrir la musique moldue à la société sorcière qui en était fortement ignorante, à l'exception des nés-moldus, de quelques sang-mêlés et de rares sang-purs. Elle était infiniment plus riche que la musique sorcière qui ne comptait guère que quelques groupes et chanteuses. Et le niveau n'était, pour rester poli, pas toujours fameux.

Ainsi, cela ne serait pas nécessairement une perte pour la société sorcière que d'entendre de nouveaux styles musicaux. Même s'ils étaient moldus. Il savait qu'il pouvait se faire une véritable fortune avec ce baladeur sorcier. Après tout, cela avait été extrêmement populaire dans le monde moldu et cela avait cartonné pendant longtemps, sous une forme ou sous une autre. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

Tout le reste de l'après-midi après les deux heures de repos furent consacrées, du côté d'Anthony, à la mise en place de toutes ses idées. Il avait déjà une idée sur ce qu'il pouvait faire. Cela nécessiterait la présence de cassettes modifiées et d'autres choses encore. Cela serait long, il le savait. Mais cela le passionnait et il était prêt à prendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour arriver au bout de son projet. Il espérait juste pouvoir le terminer avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Ce serait génial. Au pire avant la rentrée de Quatrième Année.

Bah oui. Il y aurait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pendant l'été et il espérait bien pouvoir y aller. Ainsi, il pourrait faire la promo de son baladeur sorcier devant des sorciers de toutes origines. Il ne fallait pas perdre le sens des priorités dans la vie. Et ça, c'était un bon moyen de gagner sa vie honnêtement. Il ne serait jamais inventeur professionnel, ça ne l'intéressait pas. En revanche, comme métier de complément, pourquoi pas.

Anthony ne voulait pas trop vivre sur ce que sa famille avait amassé au cours des siècles passés. Il voulait vivre par ses propres moyens et n'utiliser l'argent familial que comme complément ou bien en cas de coup dur. Il voulait un « véritable » boulot. Un boulot que n'importe quel sorcier pourrait avoir. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire.

C'était pour cela qu'il désirait entrer soit dans les bureaux en relations avec le monde moldu, soit dans celui des inventions saugrenues. Ils étaient beaucoup moins contraignants que les forces de l'ordre, ce qui était non négligeable pour lui. Son père lui avait trop souvent manqué quand il était jeune et qu'il ne voulait pas se confier à sa mère sur certains sujets. Aussi, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants subissent la même chose.

Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là. Il le comprenait parfaitement et il savait que son boulot était exigeant. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire la même chose. Il adorait avoir une petite vie paisible et sans problèmes majeurs. Les inventions donneraient alors un peu de piquant à cette vie, sans quoi il exploserait psychologiquement.

Le soir venu, Anthony alla dans son dortoir, la tête pleine d'idées. Il avait travaillé jusqu'à près de vingt-trois heures dans la salle commune sur son projet. Il avait remarqué qu'Evans le regardait de temps en temps. Mais, quand il levait la tête pour réfléchir un peu, elle détournait brusquement la tête. Son manège exaspéra le garçon qui finit par hausser les épaules.

Elle ne voulait plus lui parler ou avoir de relations d'une quelconque nature avec lui. Fort bien. Mais qu'elle ne vienne pas en permanence l'observer ensuite. C'était déplacé. Elle voulait qu'ils soient comme des inconnus ? Qu'elle fasse comme tel alors. Il n'était pas un petit chien non plus.

Même s'il avait la possibilité de rester plus tard, Anthony quitta la Salle Commune vers vingt-deux heures, ne voulant pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes. Il souhaita la bonne nuit à ses deux cousines, à ses quelques connaissances dont Regulus Black et monta dans son dortoir.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient l'attendre puisque dès qu'il passa la porte, Potter se jeta presque littéralement sur lui.

« Dis, dis, tu penses que j'ai mes chances avec Kathleen ?

-Bonsoir Potter, répondit Anthony pour lui signifier qu'il l'embêtait vraiment. Et sinon, je n'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire dernière. J'avais un peu autre chose à faire.

-Ah… Euh… Je… Désolé, s'excusa le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé.

-C'est du passé maintenant, répondit l'autre myope du dortoir d'un ton faussement dégagé. »

Bon, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir. Il voulait mettre tout cela plus ou moins derrière lui. Rien de plus. Et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment Kathleen prenait les avances pour le moins indiscrètes et mal placées de Potter.

Néanmoins, il put remarquer les regards graves de certains Maraudeurs, en particulier de Black. Anthony se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Il y a quelque chose dont vous voulez me parler ?

-Pas pour le moment, répondit le garçon.

-Alors si vous le permettez, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé.

-Lily t'a fatigué, demanda Potter avec un sourire graveleux ? »

Anthony, qui avait pratiquement atteint son lit, s'arrêta brusquement. Pourquoi lui demandait-il une chose pareille ? Cela ne se voyait donc pas qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout amis ? Qu'ils agissaient comme des inconnus ?

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? On ne se parle plus tous les deux depuis un bout de temps, fit le garçon d'un ton dégagé.

-Ah bon, s'étonna Potter en écarquillant les yeux ? Je pensais que vous vouliez juste être discrets. »

Heu… Non. Certainement pas. Très loin de là.

« Je ne suis plus ami avec Evans, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, haussa les épaules Anthony. Si jamais tu veux la draguer, vas-y. De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

C'était faux, il le savait très bien. Mais Anthony savait parfaitement mentir sur des sentiments pareils désormais. Aussi, personne ne put rien détecter, à part peut-être Lupin qui était loup-garou.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je la draguerai, interrogea Potter ? Kathleen Abbot est beaucoup plus belle, drôle, sympathique. Elle est tellement belle quand elle se met en colère, continua-t-il en rêvassant. »

Devant tant de niaiseries, Anthony haussa les épaules et alla se coucher en souhaitant une bonne nuit alors que son camarade continuait son monologue, énumérant au passage toutes sortes de qualités plus ou moins fantasmées sur Kathleen.

Le lendemain matin signifiait la reprise des cours proprement dite. Et pour commencer, le cours de DCFM avec les Serpentard. Anthony était impatient de découvrir le professeur Chantebaguette. Il espérait qu'il puisse être vraiment bon et pas aussi fou que sa tante l'année passée.

Ils avaient reçu leurs emplois du temps au début du petit-déjeuner et le Gryffondor remarqua qu'il avait un mercredi extrêmement léger avec deux cours d'une heure et demie de DCFM et d'Histoire de la Magie, puisqu'il n'avait pris ni Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ni Arithmancie. Il allait avoir du temps libre pour tout travailler.

Les élèves durent attendre plus de dix minutes après le début normal du cours dans le couloir.

« Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa leur enseignant en apparaissant au bout du couloir en question. »

Il les fit rentrer dans la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette dernière n'avait pas réellement changé par rapport aux souvenirs d'Anthony. Ce dernier s'assit à sa place habituelle, troisième rangée tout à gauche, contre le mur. Mais quelle fut sa surprise quand Severus s'assit à ses côtés. Le garçon interrogea le vert et argent du regard, qui lui répondit en chuchotant :

« Ce n'est pas parce que Lily ne veut plus te parler que c'est la même chose pour moi. Nous restions amis quoiqu'il arrive. A part si tu nous trahis, bien sûr. »

Anthony dut se retenir de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Cela le touchait réellement et lui faisait chaud au cœur. Oh, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il avait décidé de suivre sa meilleure amie. Cela aurait été parfaitement compréhensible.

Le cours débuta fort mal, du moins selon le rouge et or. Leur professeur semblait constamment avoir peur de son ombre. Littéralement. Il sursautait quand il l'apercevait sur le sol. Comme le cheval d'Alexandre le Grand. Si cela avait été relativement drôle les deux trois premières fois, c'était devenu très vite exaspérant.

Tout le reste de la leçon fut du même acabit. Certes, ils voyaient très bien les différents et leur professeur connaissait plein de trucs dessus. Mais c'était, pour ainsi dire, casse-pieds à apprendre tant il sursautait au moindre bruit sortant de l'ordinaire. Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol quand on se reculait un peu lui faisait peur.

En fait, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à l'opposé exact du professeur Binns qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie. A croire que Dumbledore avait fait exprès de prendre les deux extrêmes.

Le seul point positif de tout le cours fut qu'Anthony put récupérer l'emploi du temps des Serpentard. Ainsi, il pouvait commencer à envisager certains jours pour le Club d'Apprentissage au Combat. C'était important et il comptait bien ne pas laisser tomber ce dernier.

Ensuite, les Gryffondor partirent pour un cours de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall les bassina pendant de nombreuses minutes sur la métamorphose humaine et animale. Dans le sens où on transformait un objet en un animal, et non l'inverse. Ce serait également l'année où ils étudieraient les Animagi.

Anthony ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs. Ils s'étaient subitement redressés et même Potter et Black écoutèrent avec une attention extrême ce que leur directrice de maison avait à dire, ce qui ne le surprit guère. Il s'y était attendu.

Il profita du cours, en commun avec les Serdaigle pour récupérer leur emploi du temps. A la fin de la matinée, il pourrait déterminer le bon horaire pour le CAC et le CM. Bien que ce dernier allât probablement être maintenu le dimanche. Il devait aussi tenir compte des différents clubs. Or, en Troisième Année, on pouvait y rentrer sans problèmes.

Puis, ils enchaînèrent avec le cours de Botanique. Le professeur Chourave semblât sincèrement heureuse de le revoir entier. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié, même s'il n'avait jamais été bon dans sa matière. Elle avait été la seule à plus ou moins le soutenir lors des premières semaines de sa Première Année.

Il lui en était toujours reconnaissant et il donnait son maximum en Botanique. Autant en théorie, il avait largement le niveau, autant en pratique, c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais ce cours avait un avantage. Il était aux côtés de Kathleen. Et il pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait de Potter. Rien que pour éventuellement se marrer. Ouaip, c'était une bonne idée. Il l'interpella donc à la fin du cours, alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires.

« Au fait, que penses-tu de mon camarade de dortoir également binoclard, demanda Anthony en souriant ?

-Potter, répondit Kathleen avec un air interrogateur ?

-Lui-même, confirma le garçon.

-Il est très bon élève et a priori plutôt doué en Quidditch. Mais pour le reste, je préférerais largement sortir avec toi qu'avec lui.

-Ah bon, interrogea le rouge et or ? Ce n'est pas très gentil pour moi, ce que tu viens de dire. »

Et pour le coup, il avait l'impression d'être un type horrible. Aussi, il se renfrogna et commença à accélérer le rythme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa la blonde à toute vitesse en le rattrapant presque en courant. Je… Je voulais juste dire que tu es plus proche d'un ami pour moi qu'autre chose. Je… Je ne pense pas que tu sois pareil que Potter. Il est peut-être blagueur, mais ça ne me fait pas rire. Surtout qu'il s'en prend uniquement à des Serpentard ou des groupes d'élèves sans trop de défenses.

-Je… De quoi tu parles, s'étonna Anthony ? »

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Certes, il avait entendu parler des blagues des Maraudeurs. Mais elles restaient la majorité du temps bon enfant. Et cela ne virait jamais au harcèlement, du moins à sa connaissance.

« Je… Tu n'en as pas entendu parler, sembla surprise la Poufsouffle ?

-Pas le moins du monde assura son camarade.

-Ils attaquent régulièrement les élèves des années en-dessous des nôtres. Bien sûr, quand il n'y a personne de plus âgé à proximité. D'ailleurs, l'immense majorité du temps, ça tombe sur les vert et argent.

-Mais… Mais… Ça ne fait que les encourager à se mettre sous la protection de potentiels futurs Mangemorts.

-Visiblement, ils ne l'ont pas totalement compris. Cela dit, ça a commencé à partir en vrille quand tu as été agressé. Ton cousin et ta cousine en dernière année ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose sans preuve tellement ils mentent bien. Dis, tu vas encore leur mettre une raclée, comme en Première Année, conclut Kathleen avec de grands yeux admirateurs ? »

Cela doucha la colère d'Anthony. Il ne tiendrait pas un combat contre les quatre Maraudeurs. Même contre Potter ou Black seuls, il n'en était pas certain. Alors il attira la jeune adolescente dans un couloir adjacent et lui avoua.

« Je… je n'ai plus mon niveau d'avant au niveau physique. J'ai du mal à lancer un certain nombre de sortilèges basiques pour le combat, fit-il en baissant les yeux au sol. Je… Je vais passer la main à Marlène et Alice pour le CAC et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Je… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y participer et de tenir le rythme.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, s'énerva la jeune Poufsouffle en rougissant sous l'effet de la colère. Comment on va faire pour réussir à les tenir à carreau maintenant, hein ?

-Je… tenta Anthony.

-Je t'aiderai à retrouver ton niveau et toutes tes capacités magiques, l'interrompit Kathleen en se radoucissant, au plus grand bonheur du garçon, qui avait eu peur. On s'entraînera une heure par jour, de vingt à vingt-et-une heure. Ça te va ?

-Heu… oui, accepta-t-il rapidement, se jurant de faire l'exercice de magie sans baguette avant le repas du soir.

-Bien. Alors, à ce soir devant le tableau menant aux cuisines, décida la Poufsouffle avant de s'en aller, planant là le garçon, interloqué. »

Anthony déjeuna en silence, surpris par les paroles de Kathleen. Il se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de sa camarade. Pourquoi elle faisait un truc pareil. Ils n'étaient même pas amis ! Que de simples camarades qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Rien de plus. C'était franchement bizarre, trouvait-il.

Il ne sortit de ses pensées en arrivant en cours de Potions. Il se retrouva, comme toujours, aux côtés de Saphir. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Ils aimaient bien travailler ensemble. Et, désormais, ils pouvaient faire moins attention qu'avant quand ils se voyaient en dehors de la salle de cours.

Anthony profita de l'occasion, et du fait qu'il connaissait parfaitement la potion à faire pour déterminer l'horaire du CAC. Il fallait que ce soit un jour où il n'y aurait pas trop de cours pour toutes les maisons. Néanmoins, il finit par tomber sur le samedi après-midi comme seul moment possible. Aussi, c'était probablement le meilleur moment.

Le reste du temps, ils avaient cours jusqu'à plus de cinq heures et demi. Or, comme le dîner était servi à dix-neuf heures, ils n'auraient pas assez de temps pour tout faire correctement. Il avait donc enfin son horaire. C'était déjà ça de gagné dans la journée. Il pourrait réfléchir ensuite aux cours de soutien.

Il culpabilisait un peu pour ces derniers. Il s'était juré d'étudier le projet tout le dimanche mais n'en avait finalement absolument rien fait. A la place, il s'était lancé sur un autre projet beaucoup moins utile à l'avenir du monde sorcier. Il en avait presque honte. Anthony se jura donc de s'en occuper le soir venu. Mais après la séance de travail avec Kathleen. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

Mais, le lundi rimait aussi avec cours de Divination en option. Or, le garçon ne l'avait pas du tout prise. Cette matière avait même été la première à être rayée de sa liste. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une heure et demi de libre. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque, où il aperçut Marlène, Alice, Severus et Evans ensembles. Il grimaça et partit dans leur direction mais les dépassa et alla plus loin, à sa place préférée. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la même table que la première.

Il sortit donc toutes ses affaires et se mit à travailler tous les cours déjà faits pendant la journée. Il avait largement de quoi s'occuper pour un certain temps, surtout avec la Métamorphose et les Potions. Néanmoins, l'heure et demie ne fut pas suffisante pour tout terminer et Anthony se rendit en cours de Runes Anciennes.

En arrivant devant la salle, le garçon ne vit qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Chez les Gryffondor, il n'y avait qu'Evans et lui. Il y avait trois Serpentard, deux Poufsouffle dont Kathleen et cinq Serdaigle dont Boot. A l'heure prévue, leur professeur, Bathsheda Babbling, ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. C'était une sorcière dans la quarantaine et une excellente chercheuse dans le domaine. Tous s'assirent dans les trois premières rangées, Evans se mettant tout devant aux côtés de Severus. Kathleen, elle, s'installa près d'un Serdaigle et ce fut, à la grande surprise du rouge et or, Grace Parkinson qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

La Serpentard était une jeune fille plutôt banale sans être moche. Elle était loin d'avoir la beauté aristocratique des Malefoy. Elle n'était pas remarquable d'un point de vue purement physique. Il savait qu'elle était une très bonne élève. Elle avait toujours un masque de froideur qui rendait difficile toute tentative de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise en duel, puisqu'elle était au CAC. Elle n'était pas excellente non plus. Dans la moyenne en réalité. En revanche, elle avait une connaissance approfondie, de part sa famille, de la Magie Noire et de ce qui y avait trait. Ce qui lui donnait un avantage non négligeable puisque connaissant déjà des sorts puissants dans ce domaine, ou bien pour s'en protéger.

En revanche, il se demandait pourquoi elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Ce n'était certainement pas désintéressé. De ce qu'il savait de la Vipère par Saphir, ce mot n'entrait pas dans son vocabulaire. Aussi, il voulait savoir pour quelle raison elle s'était assise à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi, demanda-t-il doucement, pour ne pas être entendu ?

-Mon père m'a recommandé d'approcher certaines personnes, répondit la jeune adolescente, comprenant probablement qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui mentir. »

La conversation ne put aller plus loin, puisque le professeur Babbling commençait à expliquer l'Etude des Runes. Anthony lui consacra alors toute son attention.

« Les Runes Anciennes sont une discipline exigeante de la Magie. Il ne s'agira pas seulement d'apprendre les runes, leur signification et savoir traduire des phrases ou des mots dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il s'agira d'utiliser la Magie avec ces runes. De combiner des sorts avec elles. Bien qu'il vous faudra normalement du temps pour y arriver, vous serez toutes et tous censés y arriver à la fin de votre Septième Année, et ce sans problèmes.

Néanmoins, pratiquement toute la Troisième Année sera consacrée à l'apprentissage du vocabulaire et de du langage runique tel qu'utilisé il y a fort longtemps par ceux ayant habité au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande. Nous n'étudierons la méthode des runes enchantées qu'à partir de la fin de l'année. L'année prochaine, vous apprendrez les runes nordiques et vous approfondirez l'apprentissage des runes enchantées.

Des questions ? »

Personne n'osa poser de questions et la leçon put commencer. Ils commencèrent par tous sortir leur épais dictionnaire runique. Anthony connaissait un certain nombre de choses sur les Runes Anciennes. Mais il savait qu'il ne connaissait en réalité pas grand-chose. Juste ce qui lui avait été nécessaire pour réaliser les carnets.

Ainsi se déroula le cours le plus intéressant de la journée selon Anthony. Il adorait littéralement les Runes Anciennes. C'était comme apprendre une langue étrangère. Mais avec des applications magiques supplémentaires. Et des applications extrêmement pratiques. Car oui, ils voyaient, en même temps qu'ils apprenaient une rune, comment utiliser cette dernière. Ou plutôt les cas d'utilisation pratique de ladite rune.

Pendant le cours, il travailla régulièrement avec Parkinson, lui expliquant quand elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais, comble de malchance, ils étaient juste derrière Evans et Severus. La première se retourna régulièrement en leur faisant les gros yeux. Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la rousse, la Serpentard chuchota à son voisin :

« Nous devrions peut-être en parler à un autre moment. Je sais qu'Evans est redoutable une baguette en main.

-Parce que tu vas te laisser dicter ton comportement par Evans, demanda Anthony en haussant les sourcils de surprise ? On a le droit de chuchoter pour s'expliquer des trucs, puisque l'on est dans un travail pratique. »

Il avait un peu haussé la voix pour que la concernée puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Selon lui, elle n'avait pas du tout à les juger. Elle parlait bien avec Severus. C'était ce qui l'exaspérait plus que tout. Mais il la sortit bien vite de ses pensées, ayant autre chose à faire que de penser à la belle… non, à l'orgueilleuse rouquine devant lui.

Quand le cours fut terminé, Anthony rangea ses affaires sans vraiment se presser. Le professeur Babbling l'aperçut et lui demanda de venir la voir. Le garçon obéit sans se poser de questions. Il était plus ou moins l'incarnation même de l'élève modèle. Il ne levait pas tout le temps la main, ne dérangeait pas les cours et étudiait très sérieusement tout en ayant de très bonnes notes et en comprenant rapidement les cours. Plus les lunettes qui donnaient une tête intelligente puisque bien adaptées à son visage.

« J'ai remarqué que vous étiez plutôt doué en Runes Anciennes, attaqua sans préambule son enseignante.

-Je… J'ai lu un ouvrage sur ces dernières pour des recherches l'année dernière. Ce doit être pour cela. »

En réalité, il étudiait les Runes Anciennes depuis son enfance. Il avait déjà des bases avant même de lire le livre présent dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il avait déjà une bonne partie de la grammaire, de la conjugaison et du vocabulaire minimum.

« Comment s'appelle cet ouvrage, demanda le professeur, visiblement intriguée ?

- _Runes Anciennes, Explications et Utilisations du niveau Débutant à Avancé_. Il a été écrit par un de mes ancêtres, Craig McKinnon, au XVIIIe siècle, avoua le garçon. Mais je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, même si c'était complètement faux. »

En effet, il l'avait lu en entier. Mais ne pouvait pas tout appliquer, principalement par manque d'entraînement et aussi de puissance magique. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne s'était intéressé qu'à ce qui lui aurait été utile.

« Il n'est guère étonnant que l'un des derniers exemplaires soit chez vous, sembla-t-elle réfléchir à haute voix, si votre ancêtre l'a écrit.

-L'un des derniers, remarqua Anthony ?

-En effet, l'un des derniers. Il en reste un chez moi, que j'ai réussi à racheter pour une bouchée de pain chez un vieux sorcier qui voulait se débarrasser de ses affaires. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris le trésor que c'était, expliqua le professeur Babbling avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Et dire que le pain chez les sorciers était vraiment, mais alors vraiment très peu cher. Bah oui. Il n'y avait pas l'électricité ou le bois pour le four à payer, puisqu'il était chauffé à la magie. De même, un certain nombre de choses pouvaient être faites avec la magie, limitant dès lors les coûts à amortir. Ce qui permettait de vendre pas très cher le pain.

« En tout cas, peu importe, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez un niveau bien au-dessus du niveau de la classe. Je suppose que les exercices que j'ai donnés seront fait rapidement ?

-En quelques minutes, avoua Anthony sans humilité. »

Puisque c'était parfaitement vrai, il n'allait pas jouer une fausse modestie. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait demandé. Cela lui mettrait vingt minutes à tout casser pour faire les exercices. Il connaissait déjà ces runes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de neuf. Et encore. Vingt minutes en comptant la relecture, qu'il ne faisait jamais.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous donner des exercices supplémentaires à partir du mois d'octobre. Si vous ne pratiquez pas régulièrement, votre niveau régressera et il serait dommage pour vous de le perdre.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Anthony. »

Il ne crachait jamais sur une nouvelle occasion d'apprendre des trucs cools.

« Alors à la semaine prochaine, conclut son enseignante, le libérant sur ces mots. »

Le Gryffondor sortit rapidement de la salle de cours et eut la surprise d'être attendu par Saphir. Cette dernière lui demanda rapidement, suspicieuse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Savoir comment j'avais obtenu mon niveau en Etude des Runes. Dès octobre, si tout va bien, j'aurais des exercices supplémentaires.

-La chance, sourit la Serpentard.

-Ouaip, j'aurais de quoi ne pas m'ennuyer, lui renvoya son sourire le rouge et or. »

En effet, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant cette année. Il le sentait déjà. En attendant, il allait morfler, il le sentait. En effet, au-delà des devoirs, où il avait déjà avancé, il allait devoir bosser la Magie Ancienne et l'Occlumancie avec ses deux cousines et Saphir.

Comme attendu, les devoirs furent vite expédiés, même s'il fit en avance ce que son amie avait eu alors qu'il avait d'autres cours. Soit juste l'Astronomie, qui avait été assez rapide. Puis, de dix-huit à dix-neuf heures, tous les quatre, ils entrèrent en transe pour tenter de ressentir à nouveau la magie en eux et autour d'eux. Ou alors ressentir quel était l'élément dominant chez eux.

Anthony plongea dans la transe rapidement. Cela venait avec de l'entraînement et il s'était suffisamment exercé pour y aller rapidement. Tout devint rapidement entièrement noir. Il se concentra sur la Magie. Sur une énergie, peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait être. Après un temps indéterminé, il sentit le froid l'envahir. Il se concentra alors dessus et ouvrit mentalement les yeux. Il apercevait de petites lueurs autour de lui.

Dans sa mémoire, c'était là qu'étaient ses cousines et sa meilleure amie. C'était réellement impressionnant. Il s'abandonna dans leur contemplation, se concentrant en même temps sur le froid qui l'envahissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une trombe d'eau lui tombe sur la tête.

Le réveil fut pour le moins, mouillé. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait poussé un cri de terreur, qui avait brisé la concentration des trois adolescentes, elles aussi sortant de transe.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tout mouillé et que tu as l'air frigorifié, demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Je… la… Ma…gie, bégaya le garçon tant bien que mal en claquant des dents. »

Aussitôt, Marlène réagit en prenant une couverture, jeta un sort de réchauffement dessus, la tendit à Saphir qui ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Puis, la rousse commença à enlever les vêtements de son cousin tout en demandant à Alice de lui sécher les cheveux, ce qu'elle fit. Enfin, quand il ne fut plus qu'en slip, elle l'entoura de la couverture chaude, réchauffant le corps du garçon, qui en avait bien besoin.

« Comment est-ce que tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire demanda la Serpentard à Marlène ?

-C'est simple. J'ai vu mes parents faire ça quand nous étions petits. Nous étions allés jouer dans la neige ensemble et Anthony ne s'était pas assez couvert. Il était rentré complètement frigorifié et trempé puisqu'il était tombé dans un étang. Ils avaient fait ça.

-J'avais glissé, grogna le concerné. Pas de ma faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas attiré là-bas, je ne serais pas tombé, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Marlène avec indulgence, signe qu'elle ne le croyait pas du tout. »

Anthony chassa ces pensées de son esprit puisqu'il s'agissait de mauvais souvenirs, pas très sympathiques pour lui. Surtout qu'il était parti tout seul du côté de l'étang et avait failli se noyer, ayant paniqué pendant quelques secondes. Cela avait fait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas nagé et avait presque oublié comment faire. Car oui, les sorciers ne nageaient pour ainsi dire… jamais.

« En attendant, j'ai réussi à distinguer pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps vos magies. Mais il s'agissait juste de lueurs extrêmement faibles dans le noir. Comme trois étoiles dans un ciel totalement vide de toute étoile. Par contre, ce serait cool que l'élément eau soit moins froid. Je vais finir congelé à ce rythme.

-Peut-être que justement, tu peux commencer à le contrôler, avança Saphir ? Du moins commencer les exercices pour tenter cela. Parce que ce sera assez difficile pour toi sinon de rester en vie.

-Pas bête. On verra ça mercredi puisque demain, c'est l'Occlumancie. Si ça continue, je passerai à autre chose et tenterai de limiter la progression du froid d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-On devra alors passer en deux par deux, annonça Alice. Personnellement, j'ai ressenti un léger courant d'air.

-Et moi l'odeur légère de plantes, avoua Saphir. Mais extrêmement légère. Ce qui est bizarre puisque tu as mis plusieurs semaines pour découvrir ton élément. »

C'était en effet plus qu'étrange. Mais Anthony trouva une théorie en quelques secondes. Qui lui paraissait la plus plausible.

« Peut-être que le fait que nous soyons tous les quatre en transe en même temps et en étant aussi proches les uns des autres aide beaucoup ? Un peu comme si la Magie devenait plus réactive puisque nous sommes plus nombreux.

-Ce n'est pas stupide, convint Alice après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il nous faudra faire des recherches. Mais un autre jour, annonça-t-elle immédiatement. Tu dois encore te rhabiller et ensuite nous devons aller manger. »

En effet, remarqua Anthony en regardant l'heure. Et il devait aussi bien manger pour aller au rendez-vous, qui n'était pas galant, avec Kathleen. Aussi, il se rhabillait et descendit avec ses cousines, prendre un copieux dîner. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup de force avant le cours avec la Poufsouffle, il le sentait. Néanmoins, il prit son temps, puisqu'ils n'avaient rendez-vous qu'à huit heures.

A l'heure dite, Anthony se glissa jusque dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. Il aurait bien passé le bonjour aux Elfes de Maisons, mais il se jura de le faire un autre jour. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps.

Kathleen arriva bien vite en tenue de sport. Anthony avait mis la sienne dans un sac. Elle lui ordonna de la suivre. Ils passèrent à travers les couloirs et les escaliers pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à aboutir à une salle de classe plus ou moins abandonnée. Du moins, abandonnée pour les cours. Pour le reste, si elle était propre, elle était plutôt vide, à part quelques mannequins d'entraînement.

Il se changea rapidement et attendit les consignes de la jeune adolescente, qui semblait réfléchir. Elle finit visiblement par se décider et déclara :

« Tu peux utiliser le bras droit normalement ou pas ? J'avais vu que tu avais mal parfois en Botanique. »

Pour toute réponse, il remonta sa manche et montra les cicatrices. Elle grimaça et accepta cette vision comme réponse. Elle continua donc.

« Tu vas t'habituer à te servir de ton bras gauche. Mais pas aujourd'hui. On va d'abord travailler tes réflexes et ta capacité à lancer des sortilèges. »

Ils commencèrent alors par le Sortilège de Désarmement, thème de la journée. Il commença par le lancer normalement, sans cible. Puis sur Kathleen. Enfin, cette dernière avait décidé qu'ils feraient un duel en n'utilisant que ce sort. Après plusieurs minutes de combat intense, il perdit, sa baguette volant jusqu'à la main de la Poufsouffle. Il était épuisé et en sueur. Il s'effondra au sol sur le dos quand elle lui fit remarquer :

« Je n'étais pas à fond. Le rythme du duel était vraiment bas par rapport à ce que tu avais l'habitude de faire. Tu devrais peut-être éviter de retourner au CAC pendant un petit moment. Là, tu passerais à peine les deux voire trois premiers tours, uniquement si tu as de la chance pour le troisième. Ou alors un peu plus parce que tu connais tout plein de sorts. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

-C'est déprimant, songea Anthony à haute voix. J'aurais presque envie de laisser tomber.

-Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, nia Kathleen. Je t'aiderais à retrouver ton niveau. Peu importe si cela doit me prendre toute l'année scolaire.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, demanda-t-il, malgré tout touché par sa déclaration ?

-Parce que c'est ce qu'i faire, haussa les épaules la jaune et noir. Tu es le seul qui puisse maintenir réellement les Maraudeurs à distance dans la promotion. A coup de sortilèges. Et cela sera bien utile plus tard. Or, là, ce ne serait plus possible. Et s'ils le découvrent…

-Ça repartira comme en Première Année, comprit le Gryffondor. »

Kathleen hocha affirmativement la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire désormais. Elle avait été victime des Maraudeurs. Elle savait jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, pour le moment. Si personne n'était là pour les cadrer, ils se considéreraient comme les rois de Poudlard. Et les professeurs ne pourraient pas les limiter.

En réponse, d'autres se vengeraient, appelant une réplique des Maraudeurs et ainsi de suite. Cela n'en sortirait jamais et le cycle de violence continuerait encore longtemps sans qu'il ne puisse agir dessus.

Soudain, Anthony eut une sensation d'écrasement. Tout cela reposait uniquement sur lui. La paix relative à Poudlard pour les prochaines années reposait en partie sur lui. C'était une responsabilité énorme. Car cela induirait aussi les relations professionnelles futures. En effet, ces relations entre maisons restaient tout au long de la vie. Même si cela s'affaiblissait un peu avec le temps, elles restaient extrêmement prégnantes. A croire que les Fondateurs avaient voulu diviser pour mieux régner.

Néanmoins, cette leçon de duel fut instructive pour Anthony. Il savait qu'il avait à peu près tout à travailler. Des sortilèges au placement des pieds en passant par les réflexes. Il avait un véritable chantier devant lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait lui prendre pour retrouver son niveau de l'année précédente. Mais un bon bout de temps assurément. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà un excellent niveau. Mais il était loin d'avoir celui d'un élève moyen du CAC. Très loin même. Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait plus y enseigner avant un bout de temps. Il laisserait cet honneur et cette lourde tâche à ses deux cousines, parfaitement aptes à le faire.

Ainsi, au final, quand il remonta dans sa Salle Commune, Anthony était épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Se mettre dans un bon gros pyjama bien épais et se glisser sous la couette. Mais, avant tout cela, il devrait passer à la douche pour enlever toute la transpiration.

La salle était bien remplie quand il y pénétra et il remarqua le capitaine de Quidditch, Sturgis Podmore. Il alla donc vers lui pour lui annoncer sa décision.

« Je ne participerai pas à l'équipe de cette année, lui annonça Anthony. Je ne comptais déjà pas le faire avant mon agression. J'ai trop de trucs et je n'aime pas tant que ça jouer des matchs à ce niveau. Je préfère faire des matchs amicaux.

-Aucun soucis, répondit l'élève de Septième Année après un moment de silence pour digérer l'annonce. Bonne nuit McKinnon.

-Bonne nuit Podmore, lui renvoya poliment le benjamin des deux. »

Le garçon monta immédiatement dans son dortoir, non sans souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses cousines de son âge ainsi que Mary et Kervan. Il passa à peine cinq minutes sous la douche et partit se coucher tout de suite après. Evidemment, il s'enfonça en un rien de temps dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Arlen :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis content que le chapitre t'ai plu :) Et oui, pour le moment je continue à écrire, il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir là-dessus.

 **Sam :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) Pour les deux cousines, oui, c'est bien ce que je voulais faire. Elles ont régulièrement ce rôle avec Anthony. Sinon, il se laisserait un peu trop aller et ce ne serait pas vraiment très bon pour lui :)

* * *

 **Note d'Auteur :**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si ça ne vous a pas plu. Cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de la fanfiction :) Comme toujours (depuis quelques temps), j'y répondrai par MP si vous avez un compte sur FFN. Sinon, j'y répondrai en fin de chapitre si vous n'avez pas de compte.

Sinon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 :)


	5. Occlumancie, Cours et CAC

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Occlumancie, Cours et CAC**

Dès le mardi, Anthony dut aller en cours d'Etude des Moldus. Il avait cours en début d'après-midi, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il était en commun avec des Serpentard, en raison des grandes promotions. Mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas nombreux pour ce cours. Chez les vert et argent, seule Grace Parkinson l'avait pris. Elle s'assit aux côtés du garçon, qui était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait. Les autres élèves se limitaient à Marlène, Alice et Dorcas chez les filles ainsi que Potter et Black chez les garçons. Ce dernier semblait juste vouloir embêter ses parents.

Ce n'était pas le professeur Burbage qui enseignait la matière puisqu'elle était en Quatrième Année. C'était un homme, assez jeune et plein d'enthousiasme. Il s'appelait Eric Research. Ouaip. Research. Ce n'était vraiment pas banal comme nom et il avait ris plusieurs fois en le lisant sur l'emploi du temps.

Leur enseignant était habillé comme un parfait moldu de son âge dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier juste après être entré dans la salle de classe. Ce qui avait surpris tout le monde, il fallait le dire.

En regardant un peu les élèves présents, Anthony remarqua que tous étaient déjà au Club Moldu. Il se demandait donc ce qu'ils allaient apprendre. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas de livres demandés. Il attendit donc avec une grande impatience le discours de leur enseignant, qui débuta bien assez vite.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença-t-il. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes intéressés par l'Etude des Moldus. Peu importe si vous désirez travailler ou non dans le futur au contact de moldus, vous pouvez être intéressés par ce domaine.

Pour que tout soit clair dès le début, je suis moi-même né-moldu, même si ma cousine est également sorcière.

Cette matière souffre d'un énorme problème de reconnaissance. Il est très peu enseigné qu'un certain nombre de métiers requièrent des connaissances importantes du monde moldu. Par exemple, si vous désirez devenir Oubliator, vous devez avoir notamment un ASPIC en Etude des Moldus. De même si vous désirez travailler dans le bureau chargé d'inventer les excuses à destination des moldus. Et je ne parle même pas bien sûr du Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Il y en a encore bien d'autres mais où cette matière est considérée comme un plus.

Par exemple, pour entrer chez les Sorciers Tireurs d'Elite, il est conseillé d'avoir au moins une BUSE en Etude des Moldus. Pourquoi donc ? C'est assez simple. Ils pourraient avoir à s'infiltrer dans le monde moldu pour chercher des cibles ou des suspects qui s'y cacheraient. Auquel cas, ils seraient très difficiles à arrêter ou abattre.

Ce sont des choses très peu connues, mais parfaitement nécessaires. Le monde moldu est infiniment plus vaste que le nôtre. Il est aussi beaucoup plus développé sur certains points. Très bien le connaître est nécessaire. Nous devons tous passer un moment ou l'autre par le monde moldu et savoir s'y mouvoir sans peine est quelque chose qui nous distinguera de d'autres personnes, qui mettraient ainsi en danger le Code du Secret Magique.

C'est ce que je vais vous apprendre. Je vais vous apprendre ce que nous pouvons tirer des moldus. Ce que nous avons tiré des moldus. Pourquoi nous devons à la fois apprendre d'eux et aussi nous méfier d'eux. Car oui, tout n'est pas rose chez eux. Et s'ils le voulaient, ils nous anéantiraient sans même avoir à accomplir un immense effort. Je vais vous apprendre à vous mouvoir sans problème dans le monde moldu. A vivre comme de parfaits moldus et ainsi ne jamais risque de trahir le secret. Et je pense que cela peut vous être très utile. »

Le discours du professeur avait convaincu Anthony de la qualité de son enseignement. Le programme avait l'air juste… génial. Ouaip. C'était le terme. Il espérait qu'il serait à la hauteur de ses attentes. Mais, bizarrement, il n'avait guère de doutes à ce sujet.

Et il ne se trompa bien évidemment pas. Pendant la première partie du cours, il détailla à ses élèves tout ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant l'année. Ils avaient un programme chargé mais il ne semblait pas vouloir qu'ils déconsidèrent cette matière, ce qui était tout à son honneur pour le Gryffondor. Ils allaient étudier littéralement de tout. De l'histoire moldue, de la politique moldue, des différentes cultures, des progrès scientifiques et bien d'autres choses encore. Il y avait une quantité impressionnante de choses à étudier pendant toute l'année.

« Il faut savoir une chose lorsque vous serez dans le monde moldu. Ils ont encore un certain nombre de clichés sur les sorciers et les sorcières qui datent d'avant l'établissement du Code du Secret Magique. Et beaucoup d'entre eux sont tout bonnement vrai, même s'ils s'ont parfois moins usités désormais.

-Quels sont ces clichés, demanda avidement Potter ?

-Ils sont persuadés que les sorciers et les sorcières voyagent sur des balais volants, ce qui était vrai jusqu'à ce que le Transplanage soit bien plus sûr et plus répandu ou qu'il y ait la Poudre de Cheminette. De même, ils pensent que nous avons des baguettes magiques, de grandes robes noires et des chapeaux pointus, ce qui est souvent vrai, notamment à Poudlard. Malheureusement, il y a un grand nombre de clichés négatifs sur nous, principalement dus à des mages noirs. »

Aussitôt, tout le monde fut encore plus attentif. Ils voulaient savoir quels étaient ces clichés.

« Ils sont persuadés que nous nous réunissons la nuit dans des clairières. Que nous pactisons avec le diable. Bon, cela concerne surtout les sorcières. Du moins l'immense majorité du temps. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Certains moldus actuels pensent que c'est lié à un livre religieux ayant beaucoup d'influence à l'époque. »

Oh, Anthony voyait très bien de quel livre il voulait parler. La Bible et ses erreurs de transcriptions ou autres. Ils avaient été sincèrement persuadés pendant des siècles que les femmes n'avaient pas d'âmes. Du moins un certain nombre d'entre eux. Ou alors qu'elle était corrompue puisque c'était Eve, selon l'Ancien Testament, qui avait cru la parole du Diable et ainsi « corrompu » Adam. C'en était presque déprimant de voir tant de débilité.

Le reste du cours fut une présentation générale sur un certain nombre de ces clichés. Ce qui le rendit réellement intéressant était la capacité de leur enseignant à nuancer son propos. Oui, il y avait des moldus qui détesteraient les sorciers et voudraient les brûler ou les tuer. Mais serait-ce le cas de tous ? Pas certain. Néanmoins, il était probable que beaucoup puissent exiger qu'ils les aident dans la vie quotidienne. Ce qui n'était guère acceptable, il fallait être honnête.

Quand Anthony ressortit du cours d'Etude des Moldus, il avait la tête pleine de pensées diverses et variées. Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de choisir cette matière. S'il ne se faisait pas tuer avant la fin de sa scolarité, cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Contrairement au professeur Binns, qui était de toute façon déjà mort.

Leur professeur avait semblé vraiment enthousiaste. Il se souvenait qu'il avait commencé à enseigner un an ou deux avant son arrivée. Il avait de la chance d'avoir encore la foi en l'enseignement dans une matière aussi peu considérée par la majorité des élèves.

Certes, ils étaient sept à assister à ce cours entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Certes, il y avait aussi les deux dernières maisons. Mais cela faisait en réalité relativement peu, il fallait être honnête. Surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de nés-moldus chez les Poufsouffle et donc autant de gens qui ne prendraient pas cette matière.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il repensait aussi à ce qu'il avait dit sur les méthodes de travail. Ils allaient faire beaucoup de travaux de groupes.

« Je sais que c'est quelque chose que vous faites très peu dans vos autres cours avant les ASPIC, et encore. Mais cela vous préparera pour l'avenir. Je ne crois pas que parmi, il y en ait qui désireraient faire balayeur au Ministère ou un truc dans le genre ? »

Tout le monde avait répondu par la négative, ce qui était peu surprenant quand on regardait les familles de tous les élèves présents.

« Alors vous aurez probablement des présentations à faire, des projets à présenter, que sais-je. Il vous faudra savoir travailler dessus en groupe et les présenter en groupe devant toute une assemblée selon les endroits où vous travailler. Ce cours vous servira à cela. »

Ouaip, c'était sadique. Néanmoins, un regard avait suffi avec Parkinson pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord. Ils travailleraient ensemble durant toute l'année. Et même les suivantes si cela était possible.

Les cours d'Astronomie et Histoire de la Magie passèrent à toute vitesse avant d'arriver au cours de Sortilège. L'un des préférés du garçon. Le professeur Flitwick l'aimait bien. Certes, pas autant qu'Evans. Mais il l'appréciait et le félicitait souvent. Ce qui n'arriva pas bien sûr de tout le cours. Anthony eut beaucoup de mal à réaliser l'exercice demandé à savoir les révisions de sortilèges de Lévitation et de Désarmement.

Il ne savait guère pourquoi il avait encore du mal. Mais le résultat était là. Au point que Kathleen, avec qui il partageait sa table, lui proposa :

« Demain soir, pas d'entraînement pour le duel. A la place, on fait des recherches sur d'éventuels blocages de la magie. Cela te convient ?

-Merci, remercia-t-il celle qui devenait plus qu'une simple camarade et une amie petit à petit.

-C'est normal de t'aider. Je te dois beaucoup. »

Il ne put répondre que par un sourire, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son cœur avait été chamboulé quand elle lui avait dit ça avec un air parfaitement normal. Comme si c'était… bah normal de faire une telle chose pour lui. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas mériter tout cela.

Après les cours, il fit très rapidement les quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient eu, bien qu'il eût sensiblement progressé en Astronomie et en Histoire de la Magie, toujours très discrètement. Il terminerait le reste tard le soir car ils avaient autre chose à faire. L'Occlumancie.

Il se retrouva donc à dix-huit heures, comme prévu, avec Saphir, Marlène et Alice dans leur salle de classe plus ou moins privatisée habituelle. Cette dernière était tout simplement parfaite et était régulièrement légèrement réaménagée pour contenir toujours plus de choses. Elle avait même été coupée en deux avec un petit laboratoire de potions pour éviter d'avoir à en préparer dans les dortoirs ou de trouver une autre pièce dans ce seul but. Ils avaient également installé une très grande bibliothèque déjà bien couverte de livres en tous genres, même si principalement sur les matières qu'ils avaient à Poudlard. Ou bien des livres de Potions très avancées, des magazines sorciers tels que le Mensuel de l'Enchantement ou celui de la Métamorphose. Désormais, il y avait des ouvrages sur l'Occlumancie. Celui sur la magie sans baguette y était également, mais dans un endroit dissimulé par des sortilèges utilisés par Saphir exprès.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'attarder à admirer leur travail, ayant une leçon particulièrement longue à donner.

« J'ai déjà expliqué les principes généraux de l'Occlumancie et de la Légilimancie, qui est son opposée. »

Ouaip. On disait souvent l'inverse, mais c'était faux. L'inverse, en mathématiques était totalement différent de l'opposé. Or, ici, on ne pouvait pas considérer qu'il s'agissait de l'inverse puisqu'une méthode pouvait contrer l'autre et ainsi annuler ses effets. Ce qui était plus…

« Anthony, arrête de penser à autre chose et continue, ordonna sa cousine brune.

-Ouais, ouais, accepta-t-il en rechignant, aimant se perdre dans ces considérations mathématico-philosophiques. Elles sont opposées. Ce qui veut dire que l'une peut annuler l'autre et rétablir l'état initial. Il est souvent recommandé d'étudier les deux simultanément parce que c'est plus facile à tout lier ainsi. Ce que je propose est simple. Comme nous ne sommes qu'en début de Troisième Année, la Légilimancie ne nous est pas encore vraiment accessible. Une histoire de puissance magique disponible en ce moment. On verra ça à partir de février ou de mars, en fonction de comment ça évolue.

-Du coup, comment savoir si l'Occlumancie marchera, risqua Marlène incertaine ?

-On n'en a aucune idée et j'espère qu'on n'aura jamais à le savoir. »

Tout le monde sembla accepter cette réponse. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé.

« Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais l'Occlumancie peut aussi être très utile au combat. Un Legilimens accompli pourrait aisément lire dans nos pensées même en plein duel et sans user de sa baguette magique pour le faire. Ainsi, il pourra prévoir tous nos coups à l'avance, et nous vaincre très rapidement. Il est donc très utile d'avoir de bonnes défenses en Occlumancie pour éviter d'être tué ou fait prisonnier par les Mangemorts, ou d'autres criminels d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Le principe qui est le plus accessible pour nous, de mon point de vue, est la technique qui n'utilise pas le vide. Cette dernière est très compliquée puisqu'il ne faut penser à rien pendant un certain temps. Et mettre toutes ses pensées derrière un immense espace totalement vide.

A l'inverse, l'autre technique permet d'avoir des méthodes de défense bien plus variées, qui peuvent d'autant plus dérouter celui qui s'introduit dans votre tête. C'est celle-ci que l'on va étudier. Je conseille qu'outre nos cours tous les deux jours, on s'exerce chacun de notre côté une petite vingtaine de minutes avant de se coucher, tous les soirs. Comme pour la magie sans baguette, cela ne vient réellement qu'en pratiquant. Ainsi, au fil du temps, nous pourrons bâtir de très bonnes défenses.

Les défenses que nous construisons sont uniques. Elles reflètent notre esprit, notre façon d'être, nos sentiments. Quelqu'un peut créer un vide obscur, une autre personne une immense mer dans laquelle des animaux mortels nagent et qui attaqueraient celui qui tente d'envahir son esprit. On peut expulser quelqu'un de son esprit si on est assez fort. Nous nous y entraînerons en même temps que la Légilimancie.

Il faut savoir que lorsqu'une personne pénètre votre esprit, c'est un combat de volontés qui commence et la prime est au plus fort des deux. Même quelqu'un de faible physiquement mais très fort mentalement pourra résister. L'Occlumancie n'est pas épuisante physiquement en tant que telle, contrairement à la magie sans baguette.

Ainsi, toutes les défenses que vous bâtirez auront pour but de vous assurer un maximum d'atouts dans votre manche si cela doit arriver. Plus elles seront résistantes, plus elles seront à l'épreuves de la Légilimancie, même dans des moments plus ou moins de faiblesse. Il faut savoir que pour que cette dernière marche, il faut que la victime soit consciente. Sinon, elle est inefficace et l'on tombe sur un grand trou noir.

Nous allons passer à la première étape. C'est la méditation. On doit visualiser notre esprit. Pouvoir penser à de nombreuses choses. En voir les limites. Cela prendra un peu de temps mais on pourra le faire. J'en suis sûr et certain. Je mets le réveil, il joignit le geste à la parole, et il nous réveillera dix minutes avant dix-neuf heures. Des questions ? »

Personne ne posa de questions et tous les quatre purent entrer en méditation.

Anthony voyait rapidement toutes ses pensées. De nombreuses qu'il avait pu avoir et dont il ne se souvenait même plus. D'autres qui étaient plus des espérances. Il y avait des souvenirs de cette vie, des souvenirs de l'autre vie. Des rêves et des déceptions. Des choses qu'il avait pu apprendre. Son esprit était bien rempli jugeait-il.

Mais jusqu'où cela allait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Et voulait le savoir. Il était curieux. Il voulait savoir où son propre esprit le mènerait. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été plus ou moins complexe. Ou bizarre. Il avait souvent eu des pensées qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir. Il était loin d'être dompté.

Alors il explora ses différentes pensées et rêves. Ainsi que ses cauchemars, qui faisaient partie de son inconscient pour la plupart. Il avait bien vu la différence entre son conscient et son inconscient. Le premier faisait des choses nettes. Ou du moins correctement visibles, même s'il s'agissait de souvenirs rendus flous par le temps.

Son subconscient, lui, était beaucoup plus incertain. Il était beaucoup plus flou. Il y trouva un peu de tout. Des rêves, des cauchemars, des pensées qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Des plans plus ou moins violents, plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs. Il comprenait pourquoi tout cela restait là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ces choses en temps normal ou il deviendrait complètement fou.

Il n'était pas arrivé à la limite de son subconscient quand une sonnerie le fit se souvenir qu'il n'avait eu qu'une grosse trentaine de minute pour explorer son esprit. Il était allé n'importe où et n'avait pas suivi de chemin déterminé. Ce serait à créer pour les fois suivantes. Il allait désormais pouvoir leur en parler.

En sortant de sa méditation, Anthony vit que ses cousines et son amie semblaient pensives. En quelques mots, il comprit qu'elles avaient toutes trouvé leur esprit mais pas les limites.

« Maintenant que nous avons tous et toutes trouvé nos différentes pensées, nous ferons un autre exercice jeudi. Il est très simple en théorie mais assez long. Nos esprits sont en général un fourre-tout mélangeant pêle-mêle beaucoup d'idées ou de pensées différentes. Le but sera d'ordonner tout ça. Je sais, ça prendra énormément de temps. Mais il faut bien commencer un jour.

Pour les ranger, vous avez la méthode des tiroirs, que tout le monde connaît plus ou moins. Ou alors il y a une autre méthode. Vous imaginez un lieu, peu importe lequel mais très vaste si possible. A partir de là, vous devez réussir à ordonner votre esprit en le compartimentant dans ce lieu. Essayez de le faire avec par exemple un château, une église ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Quelque chose avec beaucoup de pièces. Le bâtiment peut être réel ou non. Je vous conseille donc de réfléchir pendant les deux jours qui viennent à ce que vous pourriez utiliser. Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne savez pas jeudi, on continuera les fois suivantes à chercher. »

Anthony savait déjà quoi utiliser comme plan mental. Un porte-avions. C'était immense et rempli de toutes sortes de pièces. Il avait largement de quoi y caser ses pensées et y perdre une personne qui aurait passé ses autres défenses mentales. Ouaip, c'était tout simplement génial. Et il commençait déjà à y réfléchir de manière plus précise. Y compris à ce que pourraient être ses défenses contre une intrusion.

Le repas passa rapidement et Anthony rejoignit ensuite Kathleen pour sa leçon particulière de duel. Elle semblait soucieuse du fait qu'il avait du mal à jeter les sortilèges avec la même puissance qu'avant. Ses sortilèges de Désarmement n'avaient plus la même puissance. Tout comme ses Charme du Bouclier ou d'autres maléfices qu'ils travaillèrent.

Toutes ses difficultés associées au fait qu'il s'était encore une fois fait battre à plat de coutures par la Poufsouffle firent encore plus douter Anthony.

Au point de craquer nerveusement et de s'effondrer en larmes. Il en avait assez. Il voulait tout laisser tomber. Il avait l'impression de ne plus servir à rien. Il ne pouvait plus dissuader quelqu'un d'arrêter de harceler ou d'embêter une autre personne, souvent plus faible.

Il sentit son amie se mettre à son niveau et lui murmurer des paroles censées être rassurantes. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déprimer. Il avait petit à petit l'impression de ne pas mériter sa place à Poudlard et dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Comment pourrait-il aider le monde de la magie s'il n'était même pas capable de se défendre ? Ok, il pourrait avoir des BUSE en Potions, Etude des Runes et Etude des Moldus. Ainsi qu'en Astronomie et Histoire de la Magie. Mais il ne pourrait pas vraiment faire quelque chose d'autre de sa vie. Et c'était ce qui le déprimait. L'impression de ne plus servir à rien.

Il se calma peu après la fin théorique de la leçon et commença à s'en aller, déprimé, vers la Tour Gryffondor. Mais il ne manqua pas l'appel de la Poufsouffle.

« N'oublie pas demain, on se retrouve à huit heure devant la bibliothèque. Ainsi que le soir à l'heure habituelle de nos leçons. »

Il haussa négligemment les épaules. Il avait compris. Mais il était persuadé qu'ils ne trouveraient rien d'intéressant. La bibliothèque était immense et il y avait un nombre colossal d'ouvrages. Sans rien pour les répertorier d'ailleurs. Ils seraient chanceux s'ils trouvaient quoi que ce fût.

Il partit se coucher assez rapidement, souhaitant rapidement une bonne nuit à ses cousines et cousins avant de monter dans son dortoir. Comme toujours quand il entrait, les Maraudeurs se turent et l'observèrent avant qu'il ne ferme les rideaux de son lit, signe qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau parler. C'était devenu en quelque sorte un rituel.

Pourtant, Anthony sut rapidement qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Alors, pour se fatiguer, il fit tous les devoirs qu'il avait à faire. Ouaip. Tous sans exception, y compris ceux qu'il avait récupéré des cours qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement encore eu.

C'était une habitude prise pendant la Première Année avec la Serpentard. Elle consistait à prêter ses cours à l'autre pour qu'il prenne de l'avance et ainsi ait de meilleures notes. De plus, comme ils devaient s'expliquer les cours, cela les forçait à écouter durant ces derniers.

La seule exception était l'Histoire de la Magie où ils ne notaient que le titre et rien d'autre, se contentant de faire des recherches le week-end sur le sujet, ainsi que pendant les vacances. C'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné les années précédentes.

Finalement, ce ne fut que vers près de minuit qu'Anthony put s'endormir.

Le mercredi matin, le garçon se réveilla très tôt, vers six heures du matin. Il tenta bien de se rendormir mais comprit très vite qu'il était parfaitement éveillé. Aussi, il passa en vitesse à la salle de bains, avant que les Maraudeurs ne puissent passer avant lui. Ouaip, parce que c'était souvent sale quand Potter, Black et Pettigrow passaient avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de le faire. Ce qui était parfois réellement rageant.

Dès sept heures, Anthony était en train de faire ses devoirs à la table des Gryffondor. Il voulait les terminer avant de commencer les recherches avec Kathleen. Il mangeait en même temps qu'il travaillait quand une tête rousse s'installa face à lui.

« Bonjour Marlène, fit-il machinalement.

-Je ne suis pas ta cousine, répondit la personne. »

La voix le fit relever la tête. Immédiatement, son regard s'obscurcit. C'était Evans face à lui. Elle avait l'air plutôt indécise. Ce qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il fut brièvement tenté d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire mais décida de prendre la parole en premier.

« Est-ce que ce que tu as à me dire vient d'un professeur, demanda-t-il agressivement ?

-Non, répondit-elle dans la seconde, je…

-De la part d'une personne de l'équipe de Poudlard, la coupa-t-il sur le même ton ?

-Non plus, je… tenta-t-elle de placer avant de se faire couper.

-Alors je ne veux rien entendre si cela ne concerne pas les cours. Et je ne suis ni l'Arithmancie ni les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Alors je me contrefous de ce tu peux bien dire à ce propos. Ainsi que de tout le reste si cela ne concerne pas la sécurité de d'autres élèves. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il avait progressivement rangé ses parchemins, décidant de remettre ses devoirs à plus tard. Il aurait largement le temps pendant la pause midi, dans l'après-midi et même dans la soirée. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire en réalité.

Puis, Anthony prit dans sa main une imposante tartine pleine de confiture et l'embarqua avec lui tout en prenant son sac. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'en dirait le concierge. Il ne voulait juste pas avoir Evans en face de lui qui lui ferait une tête de chien battu. Il ne saurait même pas si elle était sincère ou non. Elle pouvait très bien se moquer de lui.

Ok, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait bien que c'était peu probable. Elle était trop fière, orgueilleuse, loyale et autres qualificatifs pour faire une telle chose. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ils se disputeraient à nouveau et cela recommencerait.

Elle avait voulu, indirectement, rompre leur amitié, grand bien lui en fasse, il n'allait pas l'attendre. Il l'avait attendue pendant plus d'un mois durant l'été. Et elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait eu le temps de lui dire quelque chose, ou même de l'écrire. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Il n'était pas sadique. Mais maintenant, il jugeait que c'était un peu tard. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas été poussée à quoique ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque de l'école. Quand il ne voulait pas aller dans la salle privatisée et qu'il voulait être tranquille, il allait toujours à la bibliothèque, véritable havre de paix pour lui.

Il finit par arriver devant, ayant terminé sa tartine au passage. Elle était déjà ouverte et, à sa grande surprise, Kathleen l'attendait déjà devant. Elle répondit rapidement à son air interrogateur.

« Je suis passée aux cuisines puisqu'elles sont à côté de notre Salle Commune. J'ai mangé sur le chemin. »

Il acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de madame Pince. L'avantage d'y aller à cette heure était qu'elle était entièrement déserte, à l'exception naturellement de la bibliothécaire. Aussi, ils purent fureter dans tous les rayons sans avoir de soucis.

Ils mirent près d'une heure à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. A savoir un ouvrage traitant de problèmes de fonctionnement de la magie. Le problème était toujours le même, il n'y avait pas d'annuaire de tous les livres présents. Ni de réel classement ordonné. Ce qui rendait compliquée toute recherche.

Ce fut Kathleen qui trouva l'ouvrage en question, intitulé _Problèmes de fonctionnement de la Magie chez l'adulte et l'enfant_. Le livre était particulièrement épais, digne de l'Histoire de Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ils le transportèrent jusqu'à une table où ils s'installèrent avant de commencer la lecture.

Le bouquin était assez récent, datant de moins de cinquante ans. Il prenait en compte certaines théories psychologiques issues du monde moldu. Bon, toutes n'étaient pas valables. Mais ils finirent par arriver au chapitre qui les intéressait. Celui qui concernait les dysfonctionnements de la magie alors que l'on avait déjà une baguette.

 _Le sorcier, ou la sorcière, peut également connaître des dysfonctionnements de sa magie après une épreuve traumatisante. Selon les témoignages que j'ai pu obtenir, cela prend souvent la même forme avec divers degrés d'importance. J'ai réussi à les graduer à force d'accumuler des témoignages. La forme générique que cela prend est une difficulté à lancer les sortilèges, charmes ou maléfices._

 _On peut noter que la plupart du temps, les disciplines purement intellectuelles ou ne nécessitant pas l'usage de la baguette, telles les Potions ou l'usage d'un balai magique, ne sont pas affectées par ces problèmes magiques. Nous pouvons, en revanche, noter que ces différents domaines peuvent être affectés par des problèmes psychologiques découlant du même trauma._

« Bon, au moins nous savons que nous sommes au bon endroit, fit remarquer Kathleen. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver où tu en es sur son échelle et savoir la cause de tout cela.

-Tu en es certaine, osa Anthony ? »

Le regard noir de la Poufsouffle le convainquit de se taire et de recommencer à lire.

 _Le grade 1 est quand la personne a quelques petits soucis pour lancer des sorts mais que cela est vite revenu à la normale, en quelques jours à peine, le temps de se remettre. Souvent, cela est lié au contrecoups d'une blessure physique ou de mauvais sortilèges, qui nécessitent de la récupération. Le problème peut parfois perdurer, auquel cas la personne manque aussi de confiance en elle._

 _Le grade 2 est le niveau au-dessus. Il est souvent lié à des blessures plus importantes ayant nécessité deux ou trois semaines d'arrêt complet. La personne est beaucoup plus choquée mais s'en remet généralement en moins d'un mois. Parfois, cela peut perdurer, auquel cas, cela passe au grade 3._

 _Le grade 3, justement. Souvent, c'est lié à une agression assez violente qui n'a toutefois pas entraînée d'inconscience très longue, soit au-delà de trois jours. La personne manque souvent cruellement de confiance en elle et cela en pâtit sur ses sortilèges. Qui sont moins efficaces et lancés moins facilement. Selon son caractère, cela peut avoir une influence sur le reste des domaines._

 _Le grade 4 est l'un des plus élevés. La personne a souvent été très violemment agressée et a passé beaucoup de temps inconsciente. Les mécanismes souvent remarqués sont que la personne perd confiance en elle et en ses capacités magiques à cause de l'agression. Ce qui rend plus compliquée l'usage de sa magie._

 _Le grade 5 est le plus élevé possible. Il correspond à une personne perdant totalement l'usage de sa magie. Elle peut théoriquement l'utiliser et celle-ci ressort souvent sous sa forme primaire, comme lors de l'enfance. Souvent, cela est lié à un trauma extrêmement important, à une éducation enseignant à la personne qu'elle est un monstre, à des coups et des blessures répétées dans le temps. C'est régulièrement, malheureusement, visible chez les enfants battus ou éduqués trop durement par rapport à leur psychologie._

 _Dans tous les cas, le remède ne peut pas provenir de la magie ou d'une quelconque potion, rune ou autre. La personne doit travailler sa confiance en soi. Elle doit être consciente qu'à part si elle a commencé un duel ou autre, elle n'est qu'une victime. Elle n'est coupable de rien. Cela ne peut se faire en peu de temps. Il lui faut s'exercer, être mise en confiance par ses proches. Se fixer des objectifs réalistes à atteindre. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'elle pourra retrouver la confiance._

« Au moins, maintenant, on sait pourquoi ta magie a du mal, sourit la Poufsouffle.

-C'est trop facile, grogna Anthony, pas vraiment convaincu. Il ne manquait pas…

-C'est que je t'expliquais tant bien que mal, coupa-t-elle ses pensées. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu te reproches de n'avoir rien pu faire. Je suis sûre que tes cousines te l'ont déjà dit.

-Non… pas du tout, fit le rouge et or, de mauvaise foi.

-Tu mens, statua Kathleen. Je sais parce qu'on en a parlé quand nous nous étions croisées à un moment pendant les vacances. »

Un silence s'établit entre les deux amis. Qui fut troublé par l'adolescente quelques minutes plus tard, interrompant les sombres pensées du garçon.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Evans t'a laissé tomber quand tu avais le plus besoin d'elle. Yaxley ne pouvait pas venir te voir et je suis sûre que têtu comme tu es, tu refusais toute aide. Et Rogue n'est pas… comment dire… forcément le plus apte à te comprendre et à te consoler.

-Il est mon ami, objecta Anthony.

-Je sais, en convint Kathleen. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est le plus apte à te comprendre et à te remettre les idées en place. Et Yaxley, ne fais pas cette tête-là, le ordonna-t-elle en voyant l'air innocent qu'il prenait, j'ai compris dès le début du CAC que vous étiez en réalité amis. Yaxley, donc, n'est pas forcément la plus compréhensive à ce niveau-là. Ou la plus douée.

-Grmmmf, fit le garçon pour toute réponse.

-Grogne autant que tu veux. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu ais retrouvé ton précédent niveau et toutes tes capacités en sortilèges et métamorphose. Je le fais parce que je te considère comme un ami. Pas parce que j'ai pitié de toi, justifia Kathleen. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami et tu as beau avoir été amoureux de moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu resteras toujours mon ami. Et celui qui m'a appris à réellement me battre avec une baguette de manière purement désintéressée, sans rien demander en retour.

-Merci, murmura Anthony en rougissant. »

Pour toute réponse, elle le sera contre lui, signe qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

Puis, ils rangèrent le livre avant de terminer les quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient encore. Il fallait en profiter avant leur premier, et seul cours d'ailleurs, de la matinée. Anthony se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire de son après-midi. Saphir suivait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tout comme Severus. Ses cousines avaient déjà des choses de prévues. Et lui termina à quatre heures. Il devrait attendre trois quarts d'heure avant de pouvoir travailler avec son amie.

Il prit finalement un bouquin d'Histoire de la Magie, décidant de s'avancer dans la matière pendant le cours de cette même matière. C'était son seul cours de la matinée. Il avait la flemme de faire autre chose. Il aurait ainsi tout son début d'après-midi de libre. Ouaip, c'était une bonne idée.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie passa très vite pour Anthony, fort occupé à prendre des notes sur les leçons précédentes dans un livre sur le sujet. Après tout, ils faisaient quasiment tout le temps les différentes guerres entre les Gobelins et les Sorciers. Il n'y avait rien de bien… sorcier à trouver les informations dans les bons ouvrages. C'était un travail qu'à peu près n'importe qui pouvait réaliser.

Evidemment, il était assis à côté de Marlène qui le recopiait, ayant toujours la flemme de chercher par elle-même sur ce qu'ils faisaient en cours.

« C'est bien d'avoir un cousin très intelligent, lui fit-elle remarquer durant le cours.

-Et d'avoir une cousine recopieuse, c'est bien ou pas, répliqua-t-il ironiquement ?

-Pas de ma faute si t'es trop gentil pour refuser que je te recopie. Tu es un Poufsouffle refoulé, je te le dis, sourit la rouquine.

-J'ai bien failli être réparti chez eux, avoua Anthony.

-Tu es sérieux, s'étonna Marlène ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit !

-Même maman n'en sait rien, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. J'ai demandé à être réparti à Gryffondor.

-Tu aurais pu lui dire, s'offusqua sa cousine germaine. Au fait, pourquoi tu es chez les Gryffondor ? On ne t'en aurait pas voulu si tu étais allé chez les Blaireaux.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit, las, le garçon. Mais j'avais envie d'être dans notre maison. Parfois je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'écouter le Choixpeau. J'aurais peut-être eu plus ma place là-bas, avoua-t-il en plus de ce qu'il avait avoué précédemment.

-Tu es peut-être un Poufsouffle refoulé, mais je suis sûre et certaine d'une chose, Anthony, répliqua fermement Marlène.

-Ah oui, et quoi, demanda-t-il, plus que sceptique ?

-Tu as parfaitement ta place à Gryffondor. C'est toi qui a battu les Serpentard à dix contre un, expliqua l'adolescente.

-Ils étaient désavantagés par… tenta-t-il de minorer son exploit.

-Tu as affronté plusieurs fois les Maraudeurs à un contre quatre, ou alors d'autres Serpentard à un contre trois ou quatre, le coupa-t-elle. A chaque fois, tu as gagné. C'est toi qui a réellement créé le CAC. Et je sais que cela vient en partie de Kathleen Abbot, ajouta précipitamment Marlène en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Mais c'est toi qui a tout appris à nos camarades du CAC. C'est toi qui a créé le Club Moldu. C'est toi qui a créé le Cours d'Education Sorcière et qui a eu le courage d'aller en parler à Dumbledore. C'est toi qui a osé cherché, avec Lily, Rogue et Yaxley certes, les origines de Voldemort. C'est toi qui a envoyé le courrier à tes parents, prenant ainsi d'énormes risques.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien. Tu mérites amplement ta place à Gryffondor, Anthony. Ne l'oublie jamais. Ne pense jamais le contraire. Parce qu'Alice et moi seront toujours là pour te le rappeler. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi combien nous pouvons être têtues, termina sa cousine germaine. »

Oh ça oui, il savait combien elles pouvaient être têtues. Il se demandait même souvent s'il était possible qu'il soit possible de trouver une personne plus têtue que ses deux plus jeunes cousines. Bon, à part sa sœur, mais elle était encore plus ou moins un bébé et c'était un cas particulier. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas au même niveau qu'elles, ou alors il aurait vraiment du mal à se faire respecter plus tard.

Il passa la fin du cours à réfléchir, tout en prenant des notes, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il n'avait jamais autant douté de ses propres doutes. Avec un sourire, il songea que cela devenait presque philosophique. Bien sûr, il se demandait toujours s'il avait réellement sa place chez les rouge et or. N'aurait-il pas mieux fait d'être réparti dans la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle ? Non selon ses cousines. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre leur jugement en question.

La fin du cours interrompit ses pensées, de même que le repas. Il termina les quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient eu et mangea rapidement pour aller faire quelque chose. Pour cela, il rejoignit la salle de classe plus ou moins privatisée.

Là, il put trouver toutes sortes de parchemins. Il les regarda au hasard pendant quelques minutes avant de décider de travailler sur son baladeur sorcier. Il avait demandé à ses parents de lui envoyer une petite radio et toutes sortes d'outils. Alors il commença à tout démonter.

Il décomposa toutes les pièces pour déterminer tout ce qui permettait d'alimenter l'engin. Il pourrait remplacer tout cela par de la magie, même s'il lui restait encore à savoir comment. Il demanderait à sa mère qui avait fait cela pour un réfrigérateur. Il y avait également la question de la manière de récupérer le son des chansons.

Ouaip. C'était un projet compliqué. Mais il était certain de pouvoir y arriver. Suffisait un peu de volonté. Et de temps. Surtout de temps d'ailleurs, songea-t-il en voyant tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais il n'avait pas nécessairement ce dernier. Car il n'avait même pas fini de répertorier toutes les pièces qu'il devait se rendre au cours de DCFM.

Ce dernier était tout aussi nul que le premier. Certes, le professeur disait des choses intéressantes. Mais c'était toujours contrebalancé par le fait qu'il sursautait au moindre bruit. Même un élève ayant soupiré avait réussi à lui faire faire un bond en arrière d'un bon mètre. Si au début cela avait été drôle, c'était surtout exaspérant désormais.

Finalement, le cours se termina et la fin de semaine passa rapidement pour Anthony. Il partageait ses journées entre les cours, les devoirs, les exercices de Magie Sans Baguette et ceux d'Occlumancie. Ainsi que le sommeil bien sûr. Mais le samedi arrivait à grands pas et il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Evans. Il ne trouva pas le moment avant de la retrouver dans la salle du Cours d'Education Sorcière. Elle avait déjà commencé à tout préparer. Il la trouvait belle comme ça. Concentrée à fond sur sa tâche et sur ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Il secoua sa tête pour se rappeler qu'il devait être indifférent à l'adolescente et entra réellement dans la pièce.

« Salut, commença-t-il timidement. Je… Je peux te dire un truc ?

-Ah, parce que tu veux me parler désormais, répliqua vertement la rouquine ?

-C'est à propos du CES, s'énerva-t-il brusquement. Est-ce que l'on peut faire une trêve juste quand il s'agit de ce cours ? Les élèves n'ont pas à subir les fruits de la rupture de notre amitié.

-C'est d'accord, répondit laconiquement Evans. »

Et ce fut tout. Le cours se passa comme ceux des années précédentes. Aucun des deux rouge et or ne laissa paraître une quelconque mésentente. Et l'espace d'une heure, Anthony eut l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son ancienne amie. Mais cela se termina bien vite quand elle partit en vitesse, sans même lui dire un mot, une fois que le cours terminé. Bizarrement, cela lui fit un peu mal au cœur mais il décida de laisser tomber et d'aller dans la salle de cours privatisée pour travailler ses cours.

Puis, l'après-midi, il y eut le Club d'Apprentissage du Combat. Anthony allait s'en retirer. Il avait tenté de préparer depuis la rentrée un petit discours. Mais sans succès. Il avait noirci des parchemins entiers de phrases diverses et variées mais rien ne semblait lui convenir. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un éternel insatisfait ou bien parce qu'il ne trouvait pas les bons mots ? Il n'en savait rien.

Mais sa décision était prise. Il allait laisser les rênes du CAC à Marlène et Alice. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un bon niveau. Restait à savoir comment il l'annoncerait à tout le monde. Il se demandait comment ses camarades le prendrait. Ne venaient-ils que parce que c'était lui ? il ne l'espérait pas. Mais au moins en aurait-il le cœur net.

Et il y avait autre chose. Il cherchait à étendre le concept aux années plus basses. Il avait la sensation que ce serait plus que nécessaire avec un professeur pareil. Il aurait besoin de temps pour s'occuper des élèves de Première et de Deuxième Année. Peut-être avec l'aide de quelques-uns du CAC d'ailleurs. Il se jura de demander à Kathleen. Elle était plutôt bonne pédagogue et pourrait largement convenir pour leur apprendre le duel et le combat.

Alors que les minutes défilaient, il eut l'impression que la pression augmentait. Son ventre était noué et il était stressé. Etrangement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi angoissé. Pas même lors de son agression. Il n'avait alors eu plus rien à perdre. Là, c'était différend. Il espérait que tous les efforts qu'il avait mis en place pour unir les quatre maisons paieraient et que tout le monde resterait.

Les élèves des différentes maisons arrivèrent par petits groupes, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde puisse être présent. Anthony avait un visage grave. En réalité, il était surtout pensif. Il commençait seulement à avoir une idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il espérait surtout ne pas les décevoir. Il réclama le silence et l'obtint assez vite. Il tira un peu de force de la présence de ses deux cousines à ses côtés et se lança.

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette troisième année où le Club d'Apprentissage au Combat aura lieu. Comme vous vous en doutez probablement, il aura lieu tous les samedi après-midi à cette heure-ci, en dehors des samedis qui sont ceux des vacances et des matchs de Quidditch s'ils durent jusque-là. Il aura lieu à cette heure-ci dans cette salle, sauf cas exceptionnel.

J'ai également une autre annonce à vous faire. Vous le savez toutes et tous, j'ai été violemment… agressé, expliqua-t-il en hésitant sur le terme, l'année dernière. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines totalement inconscient. Malheureusement, cela a fait drastiquement diminuer mes capacités physiques. Mon niveau est loin d'être celui d'avant. Et beaucoup d'entre vous sont probablement au courant, mais j'ai du mal à lancer un certain nombre de sortilèges.

C'est pour cela que je vous annonce que je quitte la direction du CAC jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Cette phrase provoqua un vent de protestation. S'il lui fit chaud au cœur, il ne vint pas diminuer sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout. Après quelques minutes, il obtint à nouveau le silence et put continuer.

« Vous avez toutes et tous vos propres raisons de protester. Mais je ne suis pas en état de vous apprendre les choses, étant moi-même incapable de les mettre en application. Je vous laisse néanmoins entre les mains de Marlène et Alice. Vous savez toutes et tous qu'elles sont aussi compétentes que moi. La principale différence entre nous étant que je connais plus de sorts.

J'espère sincèrement que vous respecterez leurs consignes comme vous avez respecté les miennes. Sinon, la punition sera terrible. Car soyez certains d'une chose, je compte bien retrouver toutes mes capacités, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra.

Maintenant, je laisse la main à mes Marlène et Alice tout en vous souhaitant une bonne journée. »

Il fut applaudi et tout le monde le remercia beaucoup. Il vit quelques regards tristes mais ne s'y attarda pas pour ne pas faiblir. Il finit par sortir de la salle. Il fit quelques pas et s'effondra, adossé à un mur, en larmes. C'était terminé. Le CAC était terminé pour lui et il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il pourrait y revenir. C'était une page de son histoire qui se tournait et une autre qui commençait.

Après quelques minutes, Anthony réussit à se reprendre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe officieusement privatisée et prit un parchemin avant de commencer à réfléchir aux CAC des deux autres années. Il comptait sur Kathleen pour l'aider à les mettre sur pied. Pour cela, il devait déjà lui en parler. Oh, il se doutait qu'elle serait probablement d'accord. Ce n'était pas son genre de refuser d'aider des personnes, loin de là. Mais c'était par principe.

Finalement, après une petite heure, il parvint à tout coucher sur le parchemin. Il était fier de lui. Il fit alors immédiatement la même chose pour le Club Moldu des années inférieures, espérant qu'il se mettrait rapidement en place à partir du CAC de ces mêmes années. Il comptait sur eux pour en former la base.

Néanmoins, il se donnait plusieurs mois pour ces deux projets. Il voulait les faire au minimum à partir de la rentrée de janvier, après les fêtes. Question de calendrier et de voir ce que valait leur professeur de DCFM sur la durée aussi.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**

Bon, voilà pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez eu la suite des conséquences de l'agression d'Anthony dans le dernier chapitre du tome 3. Naturellement, il n'a pu s'en sortir indemne à tous les points. On voit un peu plus Kathleen. Mais elle aura encore plus d'importance dans les derniers chapitres du tome et par la suite :)

Sinon, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si vous n'avez pas de compte. Je ne juge pas ce que vous écrivez. Même une review très courte me fait très plaisir :)

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Ellie Evans :** Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :) Pour ce que je vous réserve, cela va venir petit à petit. Mais Anthony n'est pas au bout de ses peines :)

* * *

A la semaine prochaine :)


	6. Carte, Magie Ancienne et Dispute

Bonjour tout le monde :) Comme prévu, voici le nouveau chapitre :) Je vous retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Carte, Magie Ancienne et Dispute**

Les jours commencèrent à passer et se ressemblèrent tous pour Anthony. Il s'était installé petit à petit dans une routine confortable et dont il ne voulait pas vraiment sortir. Ses journées commençaient par un bon petit-déjeuner. Puis, il travaillait un peu avant d'aller en cours. Là, il assistait à ces derniers avant d'aller déjeuner et d'y retourner. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il faisait ses devoirs pour prendre de l'avance et en avoir le moins possible à faire le week-end.

Certains cours lui posaient toujours des soucis. Il avait toujours un peu de mal en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Il n'arrivait plus à réussir ses transformations comme avant. C'était perturbant. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait plus vraiment d'être à Poudlard.

Oh, ses cousines tentaient bien de le convaincre du contraire. Mais c'était comme un poison lent et très pernicieux. Il avait le sentiment qu'il était de plus en inutile. Qu'il ne servait plus à grand-chose. Il n'alla rapidement plus au CM, pour éviter les regards étranges que lui lançaient certains élèves.

Fin septembre, il avait presque l'impression de ne plus vraiment être à sa place. Sans savoir où il pourrait l'être. Et ce malgré tous les cours de remise en forme que pouvait lui donner Kathleen. Malgré tous les exercices d'Occlumancie et de magie sans baguette qu'il pouvait faire avec Saphir, Marlène et Alice. Tout le monde avançait sans lui et c'était normal.

Mais, de son côté, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression qu'en plus de cela, beaucoup de gens semblaient au courant qu'il était devenu beaucoup moins bon. Des élèves un peu plus âgés que lui le regardaient avec un air intéressé, comme s'ils l'observaient avant de l'attaquer. Sa forme physique ne revenait pas assez vite et il commençait à avoir peur.

Peur que ce qu'il avait subi en juin puisse recommencer. Il hésitait à se balader seul dans les couloirs, marchant aussi vite que possible quand c'était le cas et qu'il y était obligé. Il évitait en permanence les toilettes, en particulier celles du deuxième étage. Ouaip, il était terrifié à l'idée de retourner dans ces dernières. Il n'y était pas allé depuis la rentrée. Il avait peur de revivre ce qu'il avait subi là-bas.

Sous sa direction, Saphir, Marlène et Alice firent de gros progrès en magie sans baguette. Toutes découvrirent la magie allant et venant autour et à l'intérieur d'elles. Lui n'y était pas arrivé quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du mois de septembre. Cela le désespérait encore plus.

« Voilà le livre, finit-il par leur dire. Je… Je suis encore très loin de votre niveau. Je tenterais de mon propre côté.

-On peut t'attendre, tu le sais, voulut dire Alice. On a commencé ensemble et on s'était juré de progresser ensemble.

-Alice, soupira Anthony, on ne progresse plus du tout ensemble. Vous êtes toutes les trois largement devant moi. Je n'ai même pas réussi à savoir qu'elle était mon deuxième élément. J'ai encore beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à ne serait-ce que commencer à entrapercevoir la magie autour de moi là où vous l'avez déjà toutes réussi.

-Mais on peut attendre, objecta Saphir.

-Non, ce ne serait pas productif. Ralentissez un peu le rythme si vous voulez. Mais ne m'attendez pas. Cela ne servira à rien et vous risquerez de perdre vos capacités. Ou alors cela finira par vous emmerder et vous laisserez tomber. »

La décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre, mais il n'avait guère eu le choix, de son point de vue au moins. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à quelque chose avant longtemps. Et il avait de plus en plus régulièrement envie de laisser tomber la magie sans baguette. Il plafonnait complètement dans ce domaine et avait de plus en plus l'impression de perdre son temps.

A l'inverse, l'Occlumancie se passait plutôt bien, ce qui était rassurant pour Anthony. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne nécessitait pas l'usage de la magie. C'était peut-être lié à cela, pensa le garçon. Il était enfin arrivé à mettre des limites à son esprit et avait commencé à tout ranger.

Pour cela, il avait d'abord imaginé une énorme forteresse. Puis, il avait commencé à penser à tous les couloirs, toutes les pièces diverses et variées que l'on pouvait trouver. Il imaginait également toutes sortes de défenses. En réalité, le but était assez simple. Construire progressivement un grand nombre de lignes de défenses toujours plus violentes. Elles étaient en général matérialisées par toutes sortes de pièges, de murs trompeurs.

Il voulait, en réalité, construire quelque chose qui tromperait totalement une personne s'y aventurant. Une personne qui se perdrait entre les vrais souvenirs et les faux, entre les pensées qu'il comptait mettre en œuvre ou non. Des faux projets, de fausses déductions seulement faites pour attirer l'intrus et ensuite le rendre fou. Il voulait blinder son esprit au maximum.

Oh, il savait, pour le coup, que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Mais au moins il pouvait régulièrement faire des progrès et surtout « voir » ces progrès. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son envie de bien faire.

Dans le même temps, ses deux cousines et Saphir avançaient elles aussi dans le « rangement » de leur esprit et la création d'un paysage mental. Chacune avait le leur et personne ne révélait ses secrets à qui que ce fût. On ne savait jamais, cela pouvait tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il valait mieux être prudent. Tout juste connaissait-il les grands principes qui les guidaient. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire, du moment qu'elles parvenaient à faire ce qu'elles voulaient.

Malgré ces quelques réussites, Anthony avait l'impression de commencer à avoir moins envie de rester à Poudlard. Il avait constamment peur de se prendre un mauvais sortilège. D'être attaqué dans un couloir isolé ou de se retrouver brusquement tout seul.

Il évitait les rares bagarres autant que possible, ne voulant pas risquer de s'y retrouver mêlé. Il aurait peut-être même du mal à tenir face à un élève de Première Année s'il ne parvenait pas à lancer un sortilège du premier coup. Or, cela arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. Même lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à se les lancer en cours de sortilèges, ce qui ne signifiait aucune pression.

Il récupérait progressivement un peu de forme physique et s'habituait à manier sa baguette avec sa main gauche, son bras droit lui faisait parfois un peu trop mal. Il avait l'impression de recommencer la magie à partir de zéro. C'était réellement perturbant. Kathleen l'aidait autant que possible mais semblait presque désespérée de le voir s'enfoncer dans une sorte de mini-dépression.

Le troisième jour d'octobre débuta comme d'habitude pour Anthony. Il s'était levé juste après Lupin et était donc passé juste après lui à la douche. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il descendait la dernière volée de marche sans chuter, il remarqua Kathleen, qui semblait l'attendre.

« Salut, la salua-t-il. Qui est-ce que tu attends ?

-Toi, répliqua-t-elle froidement. »

Avant qu'il n'eût l'occasion de résister, elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils rencontrèrent quelques Poufsouffle qui les regardèrent avec circonspection. Elle tourna subitement dans un couloir et le dirigea vers un tableau représentant une nature morte. Elle chatouilla une poire qui gloussa et ouvrit ainsi le passage vers les cuisines. Là, elle ordonna à l'adolescent de s'asseoir dans un coin et elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi manger.

« Mange, ordonna la Poufsouffle avec un regard à tuer un Détraqueur. »

Ne voulant pas se prendre des coups ou un sort, Anthony obéit sagement. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi donc voulait-elle le prendre à part. Avait-elle un truc à lui révéler ou non ? Il ne voyait aucune raison qui aurait pu conduire à cela. Un instant, il craignit qu'elle n'eût rejoint les partisans de Voldemort. Mais il se morigéna intérieurement. Elle serait probablement la dernière personne à le faire.

Une fois qu'il eût terminé son petit-déjeuner et qu'elle eût pris le sien, Kathleen l'embarqua de force à travers tout Poudlard. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à une salle de classe isolée et abandonnée. Les meubles étaient couverts de poussière. Les volets fermés et des toiles d'araignées occupaient une partie non négligeable de la pièce.

L'adolescente ouvrit violemment les volets et les fenêtres, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil probablement pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Puis, avec quelques sortilèges, elle enleva une part non négligeable de la saleté.

Le garçon la regardait faire, toujours aussi interloqué. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire. De quel but elle pouvait bien poursuivre. Il remarqua à sa montre qu'il était à peine plus de huit heures.

Finalement, Kathleen se tourna vers lui et lui lança :

« On a jusqu'à neuf heures quarante-cinq pour te régler tes problèmes. Si jamais tu ne veux pas, tu me le dis tout de suite et tu peux te tirer. Si tu as envie de ne plus avoir de problèmes pour lancer des sorts, tu restes. Alors ? »

Un vrai choix cornélien. Mais en un sens, il était trop lâche pour partir et lui foutre la honte. Et il avait envie de régler au moins ses problèmes de sortilèges. Il commençait à en avoir assez.

« Je reste, annonça Anthony après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Parfait, répliqua froidement l'adolescente. Alors tu vas m'écouter et ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé, c'est clair ?

-Je…

-La ferme. _Silencio_. »

Oh la conna… songea Anthony, elle avait osé et s'il connaissait le contre-sort, il n'allait pas tenter de lancer un quelconque sortilège de peur de s'exploser la tête. Alors il lui lança un regard furibond en se tournant pour bouder.

« J'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à dire. Tu crois peut-être que tu ne vaux rien. Tu crois que tu ne mérites pas d'être un sorcier, d'être à Poudlard ? Tu crois que tu ne devrais pas nous fréquenter et qu'on devrait te laisser moisir dans ton coin avec tes problèmes ? »

Cette déclaration interpella Anthony. Comment avait-elle réussi à savoir tout cela ? Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Et il savait que ses cousines ne parlaient pas vraiment avec Kathleen. Et même à elles, il n'en avait pas dit autant.

« Tu te demandes comment je sais tout ça, continua l'adolescente ? C'est assez simple. Il suffit de te voir. J'ai l'impression de te revoir il y a de nombreuses années ou au début de la Première Année. Ce n'est guère différent en réalité. »

Ah ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Tu t'en étais très bien sorti, Anthony, s'adoucit Kathleen. Tu peux t'en sortir à nouveau. Tu es quelqu'un de génial et de formidable. Tu es un excellent sorcier. Tu es l'un des meilleurs de notre promotion et si tu le voulais vraiment, tu pourrais dépasser aisément Evans et battre tout le monde. Tu excelles en Métamorphose. Tu excelles aussi en Sortilèges et en Potions. Tu es le meilleur de notre année et même des deux années suivantes en Duel si tu es au meilleur de ta forme. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ce n'était pas vrai ce qu'elle disait, pensa Anthony avec une mauvaise foi immense.

« Je sais que tu te dis que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais va demander à n'importe qui de notre année et il te dira que c'est parfaitement vrai. A part peut-être certains jaloux. Pour le reste, ils seront entièrement d'accord avec moi. »

Ah, vraiment ? Cela le surprenait.

« Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux aller leur demander. J'en ai interrogé un très grand nombre. Peut-être même quasiment toute la promotion, songea-t-elle à haute voix. Dans tous les cas, tu n'es pas nul ou un mauvais sorcier, peu importe ce que tu peux en penser.

Tu viens des McKinnon, qui ont toujours produits de puissants sorciers. Tu fais partie d'une des familles les plus puissantes magiquement parlant des îles anglo-saxonnes. Tu n'as pas une puissance magique inférieure à la moyenne. Tu manques juste de confiance en toi. »

Mouais. Il n'en était pas réellement certain pour être honnête. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire quoi que ce fût contre les Serpentard à la fin de l'année dernière.

« Et si tu penses à ton agression après les examens l'année dernier, enchaîna Kathleen. »

Mais comment diantre faisait-elle pour deviner ses pensées, s'étonna Anthony ?

« Je peux te dire, et pratiquement tout le monde te dira que tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, même en étant extrêmement puissant. Tu ne maîtrisais pas du tout la magie sans baguette et même avec cette dernière, cela aurait été pratiquement impossible.

Tu ne pouvais rien faire et tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher dans l'histoire. Tu es une victime involontaire. Certes, c'est triste pour toi mais songe un peu au reste. Tu es en vie, sans graves séquelles. Tu n'es pas atteint mentalement ou physiquement parlant de manière permanente ou sur plusieurs années. Tu n'as pas de réelles blessures magiques réellement handicapantes.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux gens qui sont à Sainte-Mangouste pour tout le reste de leur vie et qui sont réduits à l'état de légume ? Qui ont des membres entiers manquants ? Qui ont perdu un membre de leur famille lors de ces attaques des Mangemorts ? Que tu as subi une agression et certes, tu aurais pu mourir. Mais je pourrais sortir dans le parc et mourir parce qu'une tuile me tombe sur la tête.

Cela aurait aussi pu tomber sur moi ou sur n'importe qui d'autre. Certes, cela t'est arrivé à toi. Mais tu dois te relever et te battre pour toutes les personnes qui sont mortes parce qu'elles n'avaient pas le bon sang ou parce qu'elles se sont opposées à Voldemort et ses sbires. Pour toutes les personnes blessées à vie pour ces mêmes raisons »

Vu sous cet angle, il avait tout de même un peu honte à vrai dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir exagéré. Il n'était plus en convalescence. S'il n'avait plus sa forme physique des années précédentes, il était loin d'être faible physiquement parlant. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Je vais te lever le sortilège de mutisme. Puis on fera un très court duel. Compris ? »

Il hocha la tête, affirmatif.

« _Finite_ , déclara l'adolescente en visant son cou. »

Il pouvait à nouveau parler. Mais il ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit.

« _Expelliarmus_. »

Le sortilège partit à toute vitesse vers Kathleen qui, surprise, ne put se défendre. Sa baguette sauta de sa main et atterrit dans celle du garçon tandis qu'elle était projetée en arrière sur deux petits mètres, Anthony n'ayant pas mis trop de puissance pour éviter de la faire passer par la fenêtre.

« Félicitations, sourit la jeune adolescente en se relevant et en reprenant sa baguette qu'il lui tendait. On se retrouve ce soir à l'heure et à l'endroit habituels.

-Merci pour tout Kathleen, fit-il doucement. Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment…

-Pas la peine. C'est tout-à-fait normal ce que j'ai fait, lui sourit-elle à nouveau. A ce soir. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Intérieurement, il était plein de gratitude pour la petite blonde un peu ronde, malgré le sport qu'elle faisait. Il se doutait qu'elle ferait tourner les têtes d'ici un ou deux ans. Mais plus la sienne. Rasséréné, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour avancer dans ses devoirs avant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Le soir venu, la leçon particulière avec la Poufsouffle se passa beaucoup mieux que les fois précédentes. Il reprenait doucement la forme mais, désormais, ses sortilèges fonctionnaient. Et comme il en connaissait un nombre immense, il avait parfois un petit avantage sur elle, même s'il était moins rapide.

Les jours suivants, il reprit progressivement confiance en lui. Ses sortilèges marchaient à nouveau normalement. Il avait l'impression de renaître de ses cendres. Bon, la comparaison avec un phénix était peut-être exagérée. Mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Anthony avait, au passage, décidé d'arrêter de faire la tête. Il était en vie et en bonne santé. Il fallait en profiter pour louer la vie, pour chanter la vie, pour dire merci à la vie. Sans que cela ne le surprenne outre mesure, il fit rapidement des progrès en magie sans baguette dans la détection de la magie autour de lui. Il découvrit très vite que son deuxième élément était l'air.

La première qu'il vit la Magie autour de lui, il était émerveillé. Elle était tout autour d'eux, pénétrant ou sortant de certains objets. C'était juste magnifique à voir. En passant la tête par la fenêtre, il remarqua les oiseaux et la Forêt Interdite. Là encore, il pouvait la voir. C'était splendide. Des sortes de flux rouges-orangés, bleu et blanc, vert et brun ou argentés passaient entre les êtres vivants, les investissaient ou non.

Les jours suivants, il continua à voir cela aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Il était presque déçu de lui-même d'avoir si longtemps douté. Il avait manqué tout cela parce qu'il s'était apitoyé sur son sort. Il était vraiment stupide parfois. Ils allaient, vers la mi-octobre, enfin pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante qui serait dompter cette magie.

« J'ai repensé à un truc, lui murmura Saphir qui s'était assise à côté de lui en cours d'Histoire de la Magie un beau mercredi matin. Par rapport à la carte que tu avais en projet et qui peut servir à prévenir toute agression comme celle dont tu as été victime.

-Oui, et, demanda Anthony qui s'en fichait désormais de cette agression, même s'il restait prudent ?

-On devrait voir ça après les cours. Plus sérieusement et à fond. Peut-être même en parler à une ou deux autres personnes comme la fille Abbot. Et Boot ou un autre Aiglon. J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant hier soir dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et j'ai envie d'en parler.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit par le carnet, la questionna le garçon ?

-Parce que j'étais trop fatiguée et je ne savais pas si tu dormais ou non. Du coup, j'ai préféré attendre ce cours où nous sommes régulièrement côte à côte, continua la Vipère. C'était préférable d'en parler directement face à face.

-Nous sommes plutôt côte à côte, fit-il remarquer narquoisement.

-Gnagnagna, répliqua seulement Saphir. A dix-sept heures dans la salle habituelle.

-Ça marche. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait plus ou moins laissé tomber le projet de la carte. Probablement sur l'euphorie du moment. Son autre projet de baladeur sorcier avançait lentement. Très lentement. A vrai dire, il devait littéralement tout créer. De A à Z. Il n'avait jamais été dans une situation pareille. Il ne devait pas seulement enchanter un objet. Il devait créer un objet extrêmement complexe dans son intégralité.

Devant le travail, il avait décidé de se donner comme objectif de le breveter pour la fin de sa Quatrième Année. Il avait beaucoup plus de travail que prévu et devait également étudier tout plein d'éléments divers et variés qui avaient plus à voir avec le boulot d'ingénieur moldu qu'autre chose. Aussi, il avait fait acheter et envoyer par ses parents, en réalité plutôt sa mère que son père, un certain nombre de livres sur le sujet.

De son côté, Saphir avait également progressé sur son sortilège destiné à percer à peu près n'importe quel bouclier. Il était apparu début octobre que cela serait illusoire. En revanche, quand ils seraient plus âgés, ils auraient plus de puissance et de plus en plus de sortilèges de protection pourraient être battus. Pour le moment, seul le Charme du Bouclier et quelques autres charmes mineurs dans le même genre pouvaient l'être.

Elle avait ainsi commencé à mettre au point le sortilège de son côté. Dans le même temps, la Vipère avait récupéré le projet d'Anthony d'avoir des éclairs similaires aux éclairs de Force de Star Wars. Il lui en avait brièvement parlé et après un petit dessin de la part du Lion, elle avait repris les quelques données qu'il avait pu amassé.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais le garçon savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup comme point de départ. Il suffisait de voir avec le sortilège de perforation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment débuté sérieusement et elle avait presque littéralement tout fait. Désormais, elle comptait avoir une espèce de prototype de sortilège avant la fin de l'année civile. Du moins une première version non aboutie.

Son projet de baladeur sorcier au ralenti, Anthony s'était concentré sur autre chose lors des rares moments de temps libre qui lui étaient restés. Son Sortilège d'Assourdissement et Aveuglement. Ou inversement. Il ne se souvenait jamais dans quel sens il l'avait nommé. Le but ? Avoir l'effet combiné d'une grenade assourdissante et aveuglante. En un sortilège.

Le fonctionnement prévu était le suivant. Il faudrait viser un point au hasard et toutes les personnes dans un certain rayon, plus ou moins important, seraient aveuglées et complètement assourdies. Ainsi, elles seraient perturbées et momentanément hors de combat. Cela laisserait le temps soit de prendre la fuite soit de prendre l'avantage sur les adversaires.

Il comptait faire deux versions. Une simplifiée qui n'utiliserait qu'une formule basique et qui n'affecterait qu'une personne, ce qui serait particulièrement utile dans des combats où ses alliés seraient très éloignés et tout le monde en un contre un. Aussi en duel, songea-t-il en souriant méchamment.

Il y aurait également une version plus complexe avec un rayon d'action, si possible de quatre ou cinq mètres. C'était l'objectif d'origine. Cette dernière serait particulièrement utile dans les espaces confinés. Elle ne devrait pas frapper les personnes à moins d'un mètre du porteur, ce qui complexifiait encore les choses.

Il avait légèrement progressé dans le sortilège, ayant passé un peu trop de temps à se lamenter sur son sort. Mais depuis la remontée de bretelles par Kathleen, il était pris d'une nouvelle énergie qui le motivait plus que tout. Il voulait toujours prouver qu'il avait sa place dans le monde de la sorcellerie, bah il allait le faire. Et avec la manière si possible.

Il avait déjà réintégré le CAC le samedi suivant la « discussion » avec Saphir. Il l'avait fait en tant que simple élève, pas comme professeur. Il était encore loin d'avoir la forme physique pour le faire. Il avait été acclamé, pour son plus grand plaisir, par tous les participants, visiblement heureux de le revoir. Il s'était appliqué aussi fort que possible mais n'avait pu aller très loin.

Il se fatiguait encore assez vite et il le savait. Aussi, il s'était économisé pour éviter de s'épuiser à la tâche avant de continuer à travailler ses cours ou ses projets après le club. Il n'était pas fou non plus. Il savait où s'arrêter et jusqu'où il pouvait pousser son corps. Et il essayait d'aller tous les jours un peu plus loin quand il s'entrainait avec Kathleen, qui était réellement une excellente enseignante.

Il arriva finalement un peu avant dix-sept heures dans la salle de classe privatisée, ce qui lui fit penser qu'ils devraient lui trouver un nom un jour ou l'autre. C'était parfois assez casse-pieds de parler ainsi de leur petit coin de paradis, ou presque. Depuis qu'il s'était repris, il avait un peu réaménagé son coin préféré, qui était beaucoup plus décoré et joyeux. Des parchemins traînaient de partout, qu'ils fussent des brouillons de devoirs ou des notes pour des expériences.

Certes, le tout était un peu en bazar, et c'était un euphémisme. Mais il s'y sentait parfaitement bien. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Dans le sens où il se sentait presque comme chez lui à faire ce qu'il aimait. Et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour le garçon.

Saphir arriva à l'heure pile, comme d'habitude. La brune n'était jamais en retard et il trouvait cela vraiment bizarre. Elle arrivait précisément à l'heure dite. Au point qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas un trait familial ou non. Après tout, certaines familles avaient des caractéristiques bizarres. Par exemple, les Weasley étaient toujours à la bourre et ce depuis… une éternité de mémoire de sorcier. Alors ce n'était pas impossible en tant que tel.

« Salut, sourit sa meilleure amie en s'installant. Tes cours se sont bien passés ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement, plaisanta-t-il. »

Et pour cause. Les deux cours qu'il suivait le mercredi, Histoire de la Magie et DCFM étaient en commun avec les Serpentard. De plus, il était à côté d'elle dans la première matière. Et ils étaient l'un derrière l'autre dans la deuxième. Bref, elle était parfaitement au courant de tout.

« J'ai donc eu une idée pour ta fameuse carte, commença-t-elle plus sérieusement. De mémoire, tu avais trouvé quels sortilèges utiliser l'année dernière, non ?

-Heu… oui, c'est possible, répondit Anthony, surpris et en tentant de se souvenir.

-Il y en avait au moins un sur le sortilège qui permettrait de désigner les personnes, non ?

-Ah oui, se souvint-il. Le sortilège d'Homonculus. Il permet d'afficher à un moment donné toutes les personnes sur un plan que l'on aurait tracé. Mais il ne peut pas être trop grand. On ne peut pas le faire sur une ville entière par exemple. Ou sur le Royaume-Uni. Ce serait trop simple.

-Il a un moyen de fonctionnement précis, demanda la Vipère ?

-Attends deux minutes, répondit le garçon. »

Aussitôt, il commença à chercher dans toutes ses notes datant un peu. Il finit par pousser une exclamation de joie en exhumant le dossier sur la carte. Il contenait un peu de tout. Y compris des pistes complètement abandonnées. Ce qui nécessiterait peut-être de faire le tri un peu plus tard, songea-t-il au passage.

Rapidement, Anthony trouva le parchemin qui parlait du sortilège d'Homonculus. En fait, la théorie était assez simple. Il fallait le répéter environ tous les dix mètres tout autour du périmètre que l'on voulait voir soumettre au sortilège en l'appliquant sur le plan en question.

Il y avait également quelques données sur la taille du lieu. Elles étaient bien plus précises qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir l'appliquer sur l'ensemble du domaine de Poudlard, même en excluant la Forêt interdite. Il en aurait presque poussé un cri de déception. Mais ils allaient au moins pouvoir mettre tout le parc en plus du château.

Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, surtout au printemps et au début de l'été, quand les élèves y sortaient assez souvent. En effet, beaucoup de disputes incluant des sorts se déroulaient dehors à cette période de l'année. Sans compter que c'était l'une des failles des protections du château avec les passages secrets.

Au lieu d'expliquer les informations à Saphir, il lui prêta le parchemin en pensant à ce qu'il venait de penser. Les passages secrets. Il en connaissait beaucoup, ayant souvent la flemme de se fatiguer à passer à travers les couloirs. Autre chose l'intriguait. Chaque maison avait les siens.

Par exemple, ceux des Gryffondor reliaient souvent leur tour à d'autres endroits du château, permettant de passer rapidement d'un bout à l'autre. Il y en avait exactement trois, plus ou moins petits et qui n'étaient connus que des Gryffondor puisque partant de leur salle commune. Pour les autres maisons, il n'en connaissait pas.

Anthony se souvenait que dans le canon, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé de ces passages spécifiques à certaines maisons. Mais cela ne l'avait guère plus surpris. Après tout, Salazar Serpentard s'était bien construit une pièce pour lui, non ? Il y avait même accessoirement caché un Basilic avant de partir. A partir de là, la théorie du jeune adolescent avait été assez simple, renforcée par les révélations des quelques passages secrets, qu'il n'empruntait vraiment pas souvent.

Si chaque maison avec ses passages secrets et que Serpentard s'était créé une pièce pour lui. Est-ce que les autres Fondateurs avaient, eux aussi, des pièces privées ? Ce n'était pas impossible. C'était parfaitement logique. Il voyait bien la Salle sur Demande, qu'il n'était toujours pas allé découvrir, être celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais ce n'était pas certain. C'était toujours difficile à savoir avec les Aigles.

Pour les deux autres, Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor, il tombait sur un os. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où elles pourraient être. Il les voyait bien avoir une pièce pour mener des expérimentations ou des trucs dans le genre. Mais s'il savait où trouver la Chambre des Secrets, il ne savait où il pourrait trouver ces éventuelles pièces. Or, vu la taille du château, il pourrait y passer une vie qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

« Il y a un petit souci dans l'histoire, fit remarquer Saphir après quelques minutes d'un silence studieux.

-Lequel, s'étonna son meilleur ami ?

-Le sortilège ne donne les positions qu'à un moment donné. Ça n'indiquerait pas en temps réel.

-Bah on utiliserait une rune de renouvellement permanent. J'ai souvent utilisé sur nos carnets. Ce ne sera pas très compliqué pour moi. Le seul truc qui pose souci est que je devrai en mettre quatre, aux coins du plan. Et surtout trouver une matière qui pourrait les contenir.

-Le parchemin simple ne suffit pas, s'étonna la Vipère ?

-Malheureusement non, confirma le Gryffondor. Il faudrait un autre truc. Au pire, je demanderai conseil au professeur Flitwick. Il m'aime bien et m'aidera probablement un peu. Peut-être, cela dit, avec certains types de parchemins, hésita-t-il.

-Surtout que le plan doit être repliable. Sinon, il ne sera pas très utile.

-Au pire, on testera sur différents parchemins pour voir. Avec un peu de chance, ça marchera.

-On peut aussi vérifier les différentes runes pour voir s'il n'y en a pas qui pourraient fonctionner sur des parchemins, proposa Saphir en réfléchissant visiblement à plein régime. Sinon, peut-être qu'il existe un sortilège de renouvellement permanent ?

-Mmmmh, pas faux pour les runes, accepta. Cela dit, j'ai un doute pour le sortilège. Ce serait bien trop facile à utiliser pour toutes sortes de choses. Et les gens ne s'emmerderaient pas à apprendre les runes pour fixes toutes sortes de sorts.

-Ou alors il est bien trop complexe et pas à la portée même des plus grands sorciers, compléta la jeune adolescente.

-Ce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment, plaisanta à moitié Anthony. »

Ils rirent un bon coup, s'imaginant parfois avec l'apparence de Dumbledore et en l'imitant au passage. Ces moments de complicité étaient géniaux et Anthony les adorait. Ils mettaient un peu de joie dans sa vie et lui faisaient oublier tous ses tracas et ses problèmes. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Sans compter qu'il savait qu'il fallait rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, surtout en cette période.

Or, les blagues des Maraudeurs n'étaient pas toujours très drôles, quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, et souvent de plutôt mauvais goût. Ce que le garçon était loin de trouver hilarant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas souvent hésité à les balancer malgré eux aux professeurs.

« Le plus compliqué va certainement être le plan de Poudlard, pointa Saphir une fois qu'ils furent calmés. On ne peut pas passer à côté de ça. Sans compter qu'il faudra tout faire à l'échelle.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai prévu une fonction qui permettra d'agrandir certaines portions. Jusqu'à un certain point bien sûr. C'est assez complexe et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir ce sortilège avant la fin de l'année scolaire, histoire de puissance magique.

-Ah. En tout cas, il nous faudra tout répertorier. Et découvrir les passages secrets de Poudlard. Ce sera génial, non, s'excita subitement Saphir ?

-Certes, répondit Anthony en souriant. Mais il nous faudra être prudents. Si une telle chose tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ça risque d'être compliqué.

-Il y a aussi le fait que le plan lui-même doit pouvoir être mis à jour, songea-t-elle brusquement. Avec les escaliers qui bougent, on ne peut pas les considérer comme fixes. Cela va complexifier le plan.

-Heu… Pas con, eut le Lion pour toute réponse. »

Ça, pour le coup, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. C'était assez bien trouvé de la part de Saphir. Il était vrai que les escaliers mouvants posaient problème. Comment les représenter sur un plan ? Il sentait qu'il allait avoir droit à de longues visites à la bibliothèque, ce qu'il ne regrettait pas souvent, il fallait le dire.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu du plan alors que la Serpentard se mettait à ses devoirs. Elle voulait les faire avant les exercices d'Occlumancie avec Marlène et Alice. Anthony, lui rangea tous les parchemins tout en prenant un certain nombre de notes sur ce qu'ils avaient dit, histoire d'en garder une trace écrite.

Puis, il fit un peu de tri dans le projet _Carte de Poudlard Indiquant En Temps Réel Les Personnes, Animaux et Fantômes_. Oui, il était toujours aussi nul pour trouver des noms. En revanche, le tri en question eut un avantage. Revoir certaines idées le fit grandement sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être naïf à une époque, songea-t-il en voyant d'anciennes recherches.

Le mercredi soir suivant, Kathleen semblait perturbée durant leurs cours du soir sur le duel et le combat en général. Comme si elle était mal-à-l'aise. Le garçon s'en aperçut rapidement puisqu'elle était un peu dans la lune. Aussi, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il l'air un peu inquiet à la fin du cours ? Tu es toute bizarre depuis le début de l'heure. »

La Poufsouffle sembla un peu perturbée par sa question. Elle se tordit les mains, signe d'anxiété, remarqua le Lion.

« Je… Vendredi sera notre dernière séance du soir ensemble, annonça la jeune fille après quelques dizaines de secondes d'un blanc inconfortable.

-Pourquoi ça, la questionna Anthony ? Je suis loin d'avoir retrouvé mon niveau. »

Il le savait. Il était loin d'être à au maximum de ses capacités. Il ne les recouvrerait probablement que vers décembre ou janvier. Au moins.

« Tu as repris la technique comme avant, expliqua Kathleen. Désormais, c'est surtout sur l'endurance physique que ça compte et je ne peux plus vraiment t'aider. Je… Je suis désolée si tu les prends mal… Mais je… je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Le CAC devrait suffire. Du moins c'est mon avis.

-Tu es certaine de cela, s'étonna Anthony ? Je… j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque beaucoup de choses encore.

-Non, je t'assure, lui sourit-elle, visiblement un peu plus en confiance. Pour l'esquive, cela reviendra avec le temps. Et pour le reste aussi. Si tu fais tous les jours un peu de sport et d'entraînement, ça devrait aller. Fait une demi-heure par jour d'exercice ou de duel avec Yaxley ou une de tes cousines et ça ira.

-Je… bah… d'accord. Mais on restera amis, demanda subitement le rouge et or ?

-Je… tu me considères comme ton amie, sembla s'étonner la Poufsouffle ?

-Evidemment, confirma Anthony comme si c'était… l'évidence même. Qui d'autre aurait fait cela juste pour m'aider et aider les autres ? Tu ne fais pas ça par intérêt personnel, je me trompe ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit doucement la jeune adolescente.

-Bref, tu es une vraie Poufsouffle, lui sourit-il. Et c'est moi qui suis content de pouvoir te considérer comme une amie.

-Merci, rougit la jaune et noir. »

La conversation retomba et il décida de la raccompagner sur une partie du chemin. Ils en profitèrent pour parler un peu du cours de Botanique, où il avait toujours du mal, pour être poli, avec la pratique. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de limiter la casse depuis leur Première Année, mais cela semblait peine perdue.

Le duo discuta également des cours d'Etude des Moldus, auxquels Kathleen assistait aussi. Elle semblait réellement enthousiasmée par le professeur et le trouvait formidable. Anthony songea au fait que Mary et Kervan, sa cousine par alliance et son cousin à un degré dont il ne se souvenait plus, avaient le même enseignant et semblaient tout aussi contents de lui.

Selon le garçon, c'était une chose réellement importante que de savoir contenter les élèves et surtout les intéresser. Certes, l'Etude des Moldus n'était, en général, prise que par les élèves qui voulaient réellement étudier le sujet. C'était rarement pris pour combler quelque chose. Ça, c'était surtout la Divination et celle de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

En réalité, Anthony trouvait presque qu'il manquait d'options. Par exemple, il n'y avait rien sur l'économie, la gestion et la comptabilité, les deux derniers étant souvent regroupés sous le terme de Business en anglais. Rien non plus sur la littérature sorcière, certes pauvre, mais tout de même existante. Il n'y avait aucune langue étrangère, pas de réflexion philosophique à quelconque âge, rien.

Et c'était sans parler du manque de professeurs qui était criant dans absolument toutes les matières. Rien que le professeur McGonagall avait à sa charge la direction des Gryffondor, la Métamorphose qui était une matière très suivie et la sous-direction de l'école. Bref, c'était vraiment énorme.

Il songea à en parler avec ses parents. Certes, le niveau était encore très bon. Mais, inexorablement, il finirait par chuter. Et la réputation de Poudlard en serait affectée. Déjà que l'école n'avait pas forcément très bonne réputation dans différentes sociétés sorcières comme aux Etats-Unis ou en France, bien que pour la dernière il s'agissait surtout de la rivalité entre la France et l'Angleterre qui en était la cause.

Mais il devait laisser de côté ces considérations. Il n'était qu'en Troisième Année et ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à son niveau, à part noter toutes sortes d'idées et planifier de prendre le contrôle total de l'école puis du Royaume-Uni et enfin du monde ! Hum, il s'était un peu emporté, mais l'idée de départ était plutôt bonne. Quand il serait plus vieux, il tenterait de tout faire réformer.

Le week-end arriva et avec lui les moments où il pouvait travailler sa magie ancienne avec Saphir. Ils avaient décidé de la travailler ensemble le dimanche, une fois qu'ils auraient fait tout le reste. Ils étaient tranquilles et n'étaient plus stressés ou perturbés par les devoirs. Ainsi, ils pouvaient plus facilement entrer en transe et donc s'habituer à voir la magie. Marlène et Alice travaillaient de leur côté pendant le week-end.

Mais ce dimanche était particulier. Il avait décidé de demander à ses deux cousines de venir pour une chose importante concernant la Magie Ancienne. Et pour cause.

« Nous allons commencer à apprendre à nous servir de la magie sans baguette, annonça-t-il fièrement. Dès aujourd'hui. »

Immédiatement, les regards se firent très intéressés. Elles semblaient en avoir un peu assez de tout le temps faire les mêmes exercices. Il les comprenait sans problème. Lui-même en avait marre.

« Mais je vous préviens tout de suite. On ne le fera que deux par deux. Ce sera aussi très épuisant physiquement, surtout au début. Les deux personnes qui se chargeront de la sécurité devront avoir la baguette en main, prêtes à lancer un _Finite_ dès que possible. Je tiens également à vous avertir d'une chose particulièrement… gênante dirons-nous.

-Laquelle, le questionna Alice, apparemment très intriguée ?

-Comme nous apprendrons à nous servir de la magie qui coule en nous et autour de nous sans le filtre et condensateur que représente notre baguette magique, il est possible que cette dernière ressorte parfois sans prévenir. Par exemple, Marlène, tu pourrais avoir tendance à brûler superficiellement un bureau en cours si tu es exaspérée par le professeur ou le cours, voire à cramer un bouquin si tu es énervée.

-Mais on ne peut pas éviter ça avec l'Occlumancie, demanda cette dernière ?

-Si, justement, confirma le garçon. Mais ce n'est pas certain et l'Occlumancie n'est pas à toute épreuve. Là, il s'agit surtout d'émotion que l'on n'a pas l'impression de ressentir. Elles sont inconscientes et la magie va vouloir s'exprimer. Par exemple, je ne sais pour quelle raison, si j'éprouve certaines émotions, il pourrait se mettre à neiger. Ou bien parce que j'en ai fortement envie.

-Mais ce serait beaucoup plus simples alors, l'interrompit Saphir ?

-Justement non, nia son meilleur ami. Il s'agit de magie involontaire. Comme la magie instinctive. On ne maîtrise absolument rien. On le désire, cela arrive parfois mais pas toujours. Et surtout, on ne veut pas spécifiquement faire de magie. Et ce sera là tout le piège auquel il faudra faire attention.

-Et on peut faire quelque chose pour éviter cela, s'inquiéta Alice ?

-Euh… non, avoua son cousin. Nous pouvons être prudents et contrôler au maximum nos émotions. Mais c'est tout. Cela dit, un matelas amortisseur de neige en cas de chute dans les escaliers ne me dérangerait pas plus que cela. »

Cette remarque parvint à détendre un peu l'atmosphère avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait senti qu'il fallait dédramatiser la situation et eut l'impression d'y parvenir. Mais il avait tenu à les mettre en garde. Histoire qu'elles sachent où elles mettaient les pieds.

Anthony expliqua alors toute la procédure à suivre avec moult détails. Toutes prirent des notes et écoutèrent avec une immense attention. Il avait déjà tout lu et appris pour pouvoir le réexpliquer. Il ne manquait désormais plus que la mise en pratique. Autrement dit, la partie la plus difficile dans l'histoire, si l'on était honnête.

Pour pouvoir utiliser les premières fois la Magie Ancienne, ils allaient devoir entrer en transe et voir la Magie s'écouler partout autour d'eux et en eux. Bref, aller au même point que d'habitude. Puis, ils devraient tenter de la maîtriser en saisissant la magie élémentale qui correspondait à leur élément dominant. A partir de là, ils allaient devoir imaginer une chose simple comme une petite flamme, une goutte d'eau, un courant d'air ou une motte de terre. Bref, que des trucs relativement simples à faire, histoire de ne pas trop s'épuiser au premier essai.

Marlène et Saphir furent les deux premières à plonger en transe. Puis, au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elles rouvrirent les yeux, ces derniers étant émerveillés. Elles semblèrent alors se concentrer à fond. Il les imaginait parfaitement carburer à plein régime, mentalement parlant à tenter de tout faire pour réaliser ce qu'elles voulaient.

Il se passa près d'une heure pendant laquelle Anthony et Alice avaient fini par communiquer par parchemins interposés pour ne pas troubler la concentration de leurs cousines et amies. Ils parlèrent d'un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Des cours, des professeurs, de l'emploi du temps, du temps qu'il faisait dehors, littéralement pour ce dernier, et d'autres choses encore.

En fait, cela s'arrêta quand une énorme flamme jaillit de la main de leur cousine en même temps qu'un énorme tas de terre était projeté sur cette dernière, enfouissant le bras et les jambes de Marlène. C'était pour le moins, spectaculaire. Les deux adolescentes sortirent de leur capacité à voir la Magie et prirent rapidement à manger pendant qu'Anthony et Alice évacuaient la terre en la mettant de côté puis en la faisant passer par la fenêtre.

Le garçon s'occupa ensuite de la brûlure de sa cousine. Il était un peu le médicomage de leur petit groupe. Il était celui qui connaissait le plus de sortilèges de guérison, et de loin. Il était également celui qui savait faire toutes sortes de potions pour soigner toutes sortes de blessures ou de maladies habituelles à cet âge. Il lui passa une solution qui devait guérir et lui mit ensuite un bandage. Heureusement, c'était la main gauche qui était touchée et elle était droitière.

Saphir et Marlène commencèrent par récupérer un peu avant d'expliquer comment elles avaient fait pour réaliser ce qu'elles avaient fait. La seconde avoua qu'elle avait mal estimé la puissance de la flamme, ce qui avait provoqué cette langue de feu assez imposante.

Heureusement que les plafonds étaient hauts, songea Anthony. Saphir, quant à elle, avait réagi dans l'urgence et avait modelé en urgence son élément pour balancer de la terre dans le but d'éteindre le feu. Là encore, elle n'avait pas pu doser la quantité. Même si c'était probablement dû à l'urgence.

Elles leur expliquèrent donc comment faire et le quatuor attendit que les deux premières à avoir testé aient pu récupérer pour qu'Anthony et Alice aient la possibilité de se lancer à leur tour. Mais, malheureusement, ce ne fut guère possible. Elles étaient réellement épuisées et elles marchèrent avec lourdeur pour aller à la Grande Salle pour prendre le repas du soir. Aussi, ils remirent leur test au mardi suivant par mesure de précaution.

Le lundi et le mardi furent insoutenables pour Anthony. Il était réellement impatient de faire la même expérience que Marlène et Saphir. Au point qu'il eut du mal à se concentrer en cours. Les seuls cours qui parvinrent à légèrement lui changer les idées furent ceux de Sortilèges, Etude des Runes et Etude des Moldus. Même celui de Potions n'y parvint pas, au grand dam du professeur Slughorn.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur McKinnon, demanda ce dernier le mardi matin ? Déjà hier vous sembliez totalement ailleurs. De quoi êtes-vous donc si impatient ? Du premier match de Quidditch ?

-Du premier match de Quidditch, l'interrogea en retour l'élève, sincèrement étonné ?

-Oui, Gryffondor contre Serpentard samedi prochain, lui expliqua son enseignant.

-Ah, répondit laconiquement le rouge et or. Non, ce n'est pas ça, continua-t-il après quelques secondes d'une fausse réflexion. C'est autre chose de bien meilleur, termina le garçon mystérieusement.

-Oh oh oh, et qu'est-ce donc, mordit à l'appât le professeur Slughorn ?

-Nous nous entraînons à la Magie Sans Baguette, murmura Anthony si bas que seuls Saphir qui était sa voisine et le directeur des Serpentard purent l'entendre.

-Et bien je vous souhaite beaucoup de réussite alors, l'encouragea à haute voix le « phoque » comme le surnommaient certains élèves. Cela est très difficile mais je suis sûr qu'un élève tel que vous peut y arriver. »

Anthony remercia le professeur des Potions d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre sa préparation. En revanche, il ne manqua pas la remarque désobligeante d'Evans.

« Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer, marmonna-t-elle un peu trop fort.

-T'as un problème, Evans, rétorqua le garçon, vexé par sa remarqué ?

-Ouais, j'ai un problème, fit la rouquine en haussant la voix alors que Severus tentait de la calmer, sans succès. J'en ai assez que tu tentes toujours de te faire remarquer des professeurs pour te faire mousser et jouer au lèche-bottes !

-Dis celle qui lève la main à n'importe quelle question, s'énerva à son tour son camarade rouge et or ! Un professeur demanderait qui voudrait aller aux toilettes pour faire ses besoins que tu dirais oui juste pour te faire bien voir et faire la petite Miss-Parfaite !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, s'offusqua en criant Evans !

-Si ça l'est, asséna-t-il tranquillement mais méchamment, avant de continuer. T'es toujours dans tes bouquins à vouloir apprendre le maximum de trucs pour te faire remarquer et étaler toutes tes connaissances devant tout le monde. Tu te crois meilleure que tout le monde parce que tu sais plus de choses que pratiquement tous les autres élèves, asséna-t-il froidement. Tu penses pouvoir détenir toutes les connaissances possibles alors que c'est faux.

Tu crois que tout peut s'apprendre alors que c'est faux. Tu te crois supérieure aux autres parce que tu es la meilleure élève de la promotion et parce que tu es la chouchoute de deux professeurs. Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc. Si tu vas dehors dans le monde de la magie, tout le monde s'en foutra de ça. Pour eux, tu seras juste une petite miss-parfaite totalement insupportable et imbue d'elle-même. Et c'est ce que tu es, termina-t-il sur un ton aussi polaire. »

Anthony n'avait pas remarqué qu'un immense silence s'était fait dans la classe. Seul comptait son combat, par la parole, avec Evans. Elle l'avait subitement énervé. Il ne pensait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il avait dit. Du moins, il ne le pensait pas réellement. Mais sur le coup, il le pensait et sa première remarque l'avait profondément énervé.

Alors il avait répliqué en lui sortant une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait entendu sur elle dans les couloirs. Il s'en fichait de lui faire mal. Il voulait juste ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Face à lui, Evans semblait se décomposer petit à petit alors qu'elle digérait les paroles de son ancien ami. Son regard à lui s'était fermé et obscurcit, il pouvait presque le sentir. Quant aux yeux vert émeraude de l'adolescente, ils devinrent embués de larmes, sans pour autant attendrir le garçon.

« Je… Tu… tenta l'adolescente avant de s'enfuir en courant de la salle de classe, sans que Slughorn ne puisse réussir à la retenir. »

Ce dernier se retourna alors vers Anthony qui avait désormais un air parfaitement indifférent et qui s'était remis à sa potion.

« Pourquoi donc avez-vous dit tout cela monsieur McKinnon, l'interrompit le professeur ?

-Parce que c'est vrai, répondit laconiquement l'élève, qui voulait travailler et penser à autre chose. »

Séché, Slughorn ne put répliquer et ordonna à tout le monde de se mettre au travail. Le cours se termina bien vite pour le garçon, qui était enfin parvenu à se concentrer à fond sur son travail.

Au cours de Botanique, Evans était de retour, bien que ses yeux étaient rouges, probablement d'avoir pleurés. Mais il s'en moquait complètement. Elle s'était très mal comportée avec elle et il avait juste été plus qu'énervé par sa remarque. Pour qui s'était-elle prise, sérieusement ? Pour l'enseignante de la classe ? Elle était égale aux autres et n'avait ni plus ni moins d'autorité que lui ou que n'importe qui d'autre. Et si elle voulait faire des remarques de ce genre, elle pouvait les faire dans sa tête, pas à voix haute.

Il avait brièvement parlé avec Saphir à la fin du cours et cette dernière lui avait reproché d'avoir été un peu trop méchant, selon elle. Il avait juste haussé les épaules en répliquant :

« Personne ne le lui disait. Fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ?

-Certes, mais pas de cette manière, lui expliqua patiemment la Serpentard. Bon, on en parlera demain, conclut-elle en partant de son côté alors qu'il allait vers les Serres pour son cours de Botanique. »

Bien sûr, à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de secret, surtout un élève qui quittait un cours en plein milieu de celui-ci. Et quand il arriva dans le cours du Professeur Chourave sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses deux cousines, en particulier Marlène, il remarqua que tout le monde en parlait.

Evans, elle, ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle passa tout le cours à regarder son plan de travail ou sa plante. Sans jamais lever la main une seule fois pour répondre à une question du professeur de Botanique, à la grande surprise de cette dernière.

Anthony ne put s'empêcher de la regarder à la dérobée. Sa colère retombait petit à petit et il se sentait presque désolé d'avoir dit tout cela. Mais ce n'était pas dans son genre d'aller le regretter. Et il ne s'excuserait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusée en première. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait commencé, non ? C'était logique qu'elle doive commencer à s'excuser.

Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne, il devait bien l'avouer. Certes, beaucoup d'élèves la trouvaient quelconque. Mais lui, la trouvait jolie. Elle avait un petit nez mutin et son regard était habituellement pétillant de vie. Ce qui était toujours rafraichissant.

Quelques fois, elle tournait la tête vers lui et il détournait la sienne juste à ce moment. Ou alors fixait un autre point. Comme le dos d'Alice juste à côté d'Evans. C'était un très bon alibi. Il sentait alors le regard de la rouquine sur lui mais résistait à détourner les yeux vers elle.

Sauf à la fin du cours. Il ne put résister. La tentation était trop forte. Il tourna les yeux et ils s'accrochèrent dans deux océans de couleur verte. Elle lui sourit tristement. Sourire qu'il lui rendit. C'était terminé entre eux. Il le sentait. Tout ce qui avait pu exister entre eux était désormais clos. Il allait pouvoir passer à autre chose.

La page Lily Evans en tant que bonne copine puis amie était terminée et il allait pouvoir écrire une autre page de son histoire. C'était la sensation qu'il avait. Qu'ils venaient de faire en quelque sorte la paix. Qu'ils avaient un accord dans lequel chacun ignorerait l'autre aussi souvent que possible.

La fin d'après-midi venue, le quatuor put débuter la Magie Ancienne, non sans une remontrance de Marlène et Alice pour Anthony qui tenta de se faire tout petit. Mais elles la passèrent bien vite, selon elles, à la demande de leur amie. Ils se mirent donc rapidement au travail.

Le seul garçon du groupe plongea rapidement dans la transe avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir la Magie tout autour de lui. C'était toujours aussi magnifique. Il avait du mal à s'en lasser, s'il voulait être honnête. Néanmoins il avait autre chose à faire. Il voulait utiliser de la magie sans baguette. Et il voulait réussir.

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur le flux de magie blanche qui passait en lui et l'entourait régulièrement, il commença à imaginer une goutte d'eau dans son entièreté. Le froid l'envahit brièvement avant d'être repoussé. C'était réellement difficile à faire, il s'en rendait compte désormais. Malgré quelques petits moments de désespoir, il parvint à maintenir sa concentration tout en observant les progrès d'Alice.

Cette dernière semblait également plongée dans un état de concentration profond. Ses sourcils froncés l'indiquaient sans peine. Elle tentait de faire apparaître une petite bise. Ce qui était loin d'être simple. Avec un peu de honte, Anthony songea qu'il avait apparemment le truc le moins compliqué à faire.

Alors il se reconcentra toujours plus fortement. Finalement, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, une petite goutte tomba dans sa main, paume ouverte vers le haut. Il avait enfin réussi !

Alice y parvint à son tour quelques minutes plus tard à déclencher pendant quelques secondes un énorme vent qui les fit tous tomber, alors qu'ils allaient terminer leur heure d'entraînement, ce qui le remplit de joie. Déconcentré, Anthony perdit le contrôle et une grosse quantité d'eau jaillit sur sa cousine brune.

En sortant de sa capacité à voir la magie, Anthony remarqua qu'il était exténué. Il comprenait pourquoi Saphir et Marlène n'avaient pu accepter de servir de garde-fou le dimanche. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à essorer le linge.

Anthony avait alors compris un truc. Il comprenait pourquoi l'auteur du livre sur la Magie ancienne avait dit qu'elle était épuisante physiquement parlant. Juste pour faire apparaître une goutte, il avait eu l'impression d'être vidé de son énergie. Heureusement que cela s'améliorerait avec le temps. Mais là, il était réellement complètement exténué. Au point de s'être demandé si cela valait le coup d'assister au repas du soir. Mais Saphir l'avait forcé pendant que Marlène s'occupait d'Alice.

Alors même qu'il n'avait pas réellement réussi à tout contrôlé, il était épuisé. Il avait l'impression que tout deviendrait plus dur avec le temps. Et surtout qu'il allait falloir énormément travailler la magie sans baguette. Louper une séance pourrait lui faire prendre un très gros retard.

Mais au-delà de cela, Anthony était très heureux. Il avait enfin réussi à faire de la magie ancienne. Certes, il n'avait pas réussi à réellement contrôlé et avait paniqué quand un énorme vent s'était levé. Sa magie avait alors réagi instinctivement et avait arrosé Alice pour la déconcentrer et ainsi sauver la santé du garçon et des personnes autour.

Néanmoins, il se posait une question à propos de la magie sans baguette. Il savait que quand on essayait de la maîtriser, cela était un peu plus facile quand il y avait d'autres personnes pratiquant à proximité. Or ce type de magie était relié aux différents éléments. Aussi, il se demandait si la présence de ces éléments n'aiderait pas justement à contrôler sa force magique.

Pour faire simple, il maîtriserait plus facilement la magie de l'eau s'il y avait un mini-étang ou quelque chose dans ce genre à proximité. Pareil avec le feu pour Marlène et un feu de cheminée, par exemple. Pour Alice, ce serait peut-être le grand air. Comme il ne faisait pas encore trop froid, ils pourraient peut-être essayer dehors.

Anthony eut alors une illumination. Ils pourraient essayer près du lac en allumant un petit feu, avec la magie pour ce dernier naturellement. Ainsi, il y aurait l'air et le vent pour Alice, le feu pour Marlène, la terre et les arbres pour Saphir ainsi que l'eau du lac pour lui. Ouaip, ils allaient devoir essayer.

Ne serait-ce que par principe d'ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas d'un niveau très élevé dans cette branche de la magie. Avoir des aides serait très bénéfique au début. Cela les aiderait à maîtriser plus facilement leur magie sans baguette. Cela permettrait aussi de moins se fatiguer physiquement et donc rester plus longtemps à tenter de la maîtriser. Bref, ils seraient gagnants sur tous les plans.

Il se jura donc d'approfondir le sujet, au moins par acquis de conscience. Mais aussi par désir de trouver un peu d'aide et raccourcir le temps qu'ils mettraient à maîtriser la magie ancienne.

Il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il ne l'apprenait pas juste pour le plaisir, même si ça y participait. Il voulait pouvoir compenser une potentielle inutilité de sa baguette, pour une raison ou une autre. Ne serait-ce que pendant l'agression dont il avait été victime en fin d'année scolaire précédente, cela lui aurait été fortement utile.

En fait, il regrettait de ne pas avoir travaillé sa magie instinctive pendant son enfance dans ce monde. Cela avait été particulièrement stupide. Mais ce qui était fait… était fait. Et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Aussi, il laissa tomber ces regrets et se dirigea avec ses cousines vers le repas.

Après avoir mangé, il alla travailler avec Chester Boot à la bibliothèque à propos de la Métamorphose avant de retourner à la Salle Commune, le Serdaigle devant retourner dans la sienne pour une réunion dont il ne pouvait divulguer la raison. Anthony fut brièvement tenté d'aller découvrir ce dont il était question mais renonça au premier bâillement et se dirigea vers la sienne.

En passant parmi les rouge et or, il souhaita une bonne nuit à diverses connaissances ou membres de sa famille avant de monter au dortoir.

Mais à peine eût-il franchi le palier de la porte que Potter lui sauta presque littéralement dessus avec un air presque paniqué.

« On a besoin de toi, c'est très important. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Sam :** Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Ce n'est pas grave si tu as oublié d'en poster une la dernière fois :) Pour les problèmes entre James et les Serpentard, c'est assez variable. Et les Maraudeurs, s'ils ne sont pas dans le coup, laissent tout de même faire. Ils ne vont pas vouloir aller contre leur ami. Pour les informations sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de Poudlard, il est normal qu'il n'y en est pas beaucoup parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Du coup, il n'y a rien de particulier à dire puisque Voldemort fait plus ou moins le mort (c'est-à-dire qu'il ne fait plus rien d'apparent).

 **Arlen :** Un très gros merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir d'en avoir :) L'intrigue avance lentement parce qu'il y a parfois beaucoup d'éléments à mettre en place. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin :)

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Ce chapitre 5 est donc terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura beaucoup plu. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) J'y répondrai toujours, avec plus ou moins de retard et en fonction du temps disponible. Si jamais vous n'avez pas lu le reste du tome et les tomes précédents, je vous invite à le faire, pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire :D

Maintenant, les choses plus sérieuses. Vous le savez déjà, je participe à un voyage humanitaire en juillet-août prochain (sinon, vous pouvez aller voir le chapitre 1 de ce tome, c'est expliqué). Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tout. Je suis en année de césure entre une licence et un master. J'ai donc passé, dans le cadre de ma réorientation, un concours pour entrer dans différentes écoles. Je suis admissible dans les treize écoles utilisant le concours en question. Bon, j'ai fait un choix et je n'irai qu'à cinq d'entre elles pour les oraux.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire me direz-vous ? C'est assez simple. Lundi prochain, je ne pourrai pas poster le chapitre 6. Et pour cause, dans la matinée, j'ai les oraux d'admission à Grenoble. Je ne serai tout simplement donc pas disponible. Par conséquent, je le posterai dimanche dans l'après-midi (merci le réseau wifi de la SNCF dans les trains). Toutefois, je vous rassure, j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance :)

J'ai d'ailleurs pratiquement terminé le tome 3. Il me reste un seul chapitre à écrire. La bonne nouvelle pour vous est qu'il y aura un chapitre de plus que d'habitude puisqu'il y aura un douzième chapitre en sus du prologue :)

Bon, sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et merci encore de m'avoir lu :)


	7. Animagi, Relations Politiques et Lettre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Animagi, Relations Politiques et Lettre**

« On a besoin de toi, c'est très important. »

Quand Potter avait prononcé ces mots, Anthony s'était dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines et surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé sa journée. Il ne savait pas encore combien il était proche de la vérité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, soupira-t-il ?

-On a besoin de ton aide à propos d'un truc vraiment très important.

-Tu as dix secondes pour me dire ce que c'est, sinon je vais me coucher.

-On-a-un-problème-avec-le-projet-Animagus, débita le garçon à la tignasse noire à toute vitesse.

-Pardon, s'exclama son camarade de dortoir ?

-On a un problème avec le projet Animagus, répéta plus lentement Potter.

-Et à quel sujet, soupira Anthony ?

-Heu… C'est assez compliqué à expliquer… hésita son interlocuteur, qui semblait être le porte-parole des Maraudeurs.

-Si tu ne me dis, je ne pourrai rien faire, l'avertit doucement l'autre myope des rouge et or.

-Disons que l'on n'arrive pas à faire correctement la potion. Et c'est un point essentiel de la transformation.

-Ah, s'étonna Anthony ? Et en quoi ? »

Même si Potter, Black et Lupin n'étaient pas aussi bon que lui en encore moins que Severus, ils n'étaient pas nuls dans cette matière. Loin de là même puisqu'ils avaient régulièrement de bonnes notes.

« Les indications ont l'air de n'être pas tout-à-fait justes puisque lorsqu'on les suit à la lettre, on n'arrive jamais au bon résultat.

-Montre, soupira leur camarade. »

Ils montrèrent le chaudron, probablement ramené de leur espèce de laboratoire privé et Anthony put constater qu'en effet, ils n'avaient pas la bonne chose. Il relut la méthode et quelque chose l'interpella.

« Vous avez gardé une feuille de Mandragore dans votre bouche pendant un mois ? »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de lui répondre, leurs regards le faisant pour eux. Apparemment oui. Il les jugeait complètement frappés, même s'il les comprenait. Il aurait fait la même chose pour Saphir. Néanmoins, quelque chose le turlupinait. Ils semblaient avoir parfaitement suivi la méthode. Deux fois, au moins. Et au moins deux fois, il y avait eu un raté quelque part.

« Dans quel livre avez-vous pris les indications ?

-Un livre de la réserve, avoua sans fard Black. »

Anthony leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation et le garçon à la crinière n'osa pas continuer. Ce fut finalement Lupin qui le fit pour lui.

« Il n'y avait de titre sur la couverture. Mais je me souviens qu'il parlait des Animagi en général et des moyens de toutes sortes pour se transformer en animaux. Il semblait relativement bon par rapport à ce que l'on peut trouver ailleurs dans cette partie de la bibliothèque.

-Si je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux, je ne peux rien dire là-dessus, leur expliqua le garçon. »

Les Maraudeurs lui demandèrent à se parler en privé et il accepta. Ils partirent donc dans la salle de bain alors que lui-même allait à son lit, songeant à leur problème. C'en était un de taille. Il savait que Remus souffrait énormément lors de ses pleines lunes. Et il voulait l'aider. Ou plutôt, il voulait aider les Maraudeurs qui faisaient ça pour l'aider. Il leur avait proposé son aide en Deuxième Année. Ils semblaient en avoir désormais besoin. Or Anthony était un homme de parole et il allait les aider dans la mesure de ses capacités.

Là, le problème l'intriguait réellement. Oh, dès qu'il avait entendu parler de ce que contenait le livre, il avait élaboré une théorie très simple. L'auteur disait n'importe quoi juste pour tromper le lecteur et ainsi éventuellement garder son secret. Ce n'était pas impossible selon lui. C'était même tout-à-fait possible et dans le genre des sorciers de faire un coup pareil.

Les Maraudeurs ressortirent après de longues minutes. Potter se dirigea rapidement vers son lit et sa malle avant d'y chercher quelque chose. Tandis que Black faisait ouvertement la tête. Ce fut Lupin qui lui expliqua, Pettigrow étant terrifié par Anthony de manière générale.

« James va te montrer quelque chose. Tu ne devras pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Peu importe les raisons.

-Aucun problème, je te le promets, répondit sans hésiter Anthony en songeant que cela devait être important. »

Juste à ce moment-là, Potter sortit une espèce de grand drap de sa malle. Un grand drap relativement transparent. Anthony comprit alors. C'était la cape d'invisibilité ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée, imbécile qu'il était parfois. Evidemment que James l'avait eue puisqu'elle avait été revenue à Harry ensuite.

Il eut droit à quelques explications, plus pour le prévenir de ce qu'il fallait faire ou non qu'autre chose. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la dernière phrase du garçon aux lunettes rondes.

« Il nous faudra être silencieux et ne pas parler par contre. On risque de se faire détecter.

-Bah, suffit de lancer un sortilège créant une bulle de silence, répondit Anthony en haussant les épaules. Un simple _Assurdiato_ et le tour est joué. »

Les quatre garçons le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Quoi, s'étonna Anthony ? C'est assez simple. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, s'adressa-t-il à Potter. On y va ?

-On attend vingt-deux heure trente, quand il y aura moins de monde.

-Ça marche, accepta le garçon. »

Il avait donc encore un peu de marge et décida d'aller travailler son Occlumancie. Il s'installa sur son lit et se plaça en tailleur avant de commencer à méditer pour rentrer dans son esprit, non sans avoir réglé son réveil sorcier pour sortir de ses pensées à temps. Il construit un peu certaines fortifications. Pour cela, il devait en casser d'anciennes pour construire sur de nouvelles bases.

Il avait largement complexifié son esprit depuis qu'ils avaient commencé tous les quatre à faire chacun une sorte de paysage de ce dernier. C'était une immense forteresse, plutôt dans le style Moyen-Âge d'ailleurs, qui disposait d'un système de défense énorme bien qu'encore en construction. En réalité, il alternait. Un jour sur deux, il s'occupait de ranger son esprit. Et l'autre jour, il s'occupait de bâtir les défenses. Ou d'en détruire certaines pour en construire d'autres à la place.

Il aurait presque pu faire architecte, songea-t-il avec une grande ironie. Il n'aurait pas démérité, il le sentait. Mais bon, c'était radicalement différent. Et son esprit, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui n'était le cas d'une construction physique.

Finalement, il fut l'heure. Potter déploya sa cape d'invisibilité et prit Anthony dessous. Ce dernier était émerveillé par l'objet, qu'il trouvait réellement fascinant. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir complètement oubliée quand il se demandait comment ils pouvaient si souvent sortir la nuit sans se faire prendre.

Le duo sortit discrètement de leur dortoir, Lupin fermant la porte derrière eux. Puis, ils descendirent dans la salle commune, évitant au passage un Cinquième Année montant face à eux. Dans la grande pièce pour tous les Gryffondor, il y avait encore du monde, principalement des élèves parmi les plus âgés.

Anthony remarqua une chevelure flamboyante. Evans. Elle regardait dans le vague presque dans leur direction. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Elle semblait réellement triste. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de sortir de sous la cape pour aller la serrer dans ses bras et la consoler.

Mais Potter lui tira la manche de sa robe et ils finirent par passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Les préfets ne rentreraient de leur ronde que vers vingt-trois heures. Aussi, ils avaient encore un peu de temps. Passant silencieusement à travers les couloirs, tels des ombres, ils finirent par arriver à la bibliothèque. D'un _Alohomora_ bien senti, Anthony ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer aussitôt à clef.

Il avait une drôle d'impression. Comme une excitation presque malsaine à l'idée de violer volontairement et sans justification, devant un professeur du moins, le règlement. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la Réserve mais le fit bien vite. Là encore, il referma la porte à clef.

Fallait pas déconner. Si quelqu'un rentrait dans la Bibliothèque ou dans la Réserve, ils l'entendraient sans peine. Ainsi, ils seraient avertis qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer une personne.

Potter le conduisit jusqu'à la bonne étagère et saisit lui-même le livre.

« _Lumos,_ prononça Anthony à voix basse. »

Ce serait plus rapide à éteindre qu'une quelconque lampe à huile. Et surtout, cela était bien plus pratique.

Ainsi prêt, il put se mettre à lire l'ouvrage en diagonale. Il comprit bien vite que toutes les indications données semblaient bonnes, même pour quelqu'un qui pouvait être attentif. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce livre, sans savoir vraiment quoi.

Il continua donc sa lecture en passant rapidement certains chapitres pour arriver plus rapidement à celui sur les Potions. Là, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. A moins de connaître parfaitement les ingrédients des potions et leurs effets, isolés ou combinés, on ne pouvait pas remarquer que les recettes contenaient souvent quelques erreurs. Du moins parmi celles qu'il connaissait.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas en permanence. Souvent, cela les rendait inefficaces. Il s'agissait de toutes petites erreurs. Comme si c'étaient uniquement des coquilles. En revanche, Anthony ne croyait pas à cette théorie. Surtout que les recettes des préparations étaient parfaites le reste du temps, ajoutant même quelques conseils fort justes à chaque fois.

C'était volontaire. C'était ce dont il avait de plus en plus l'impression. Et là, ces erreurs arrivaient à certains endroits. Toujours pile là où il le fallait pour faire échouer la potion préparée, tout en donnant l'impression qu'elle était réussie. Un truc pareil avait parfaitement sa place dans la réserve.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il lut à toute vitesse la partie sur les Animagi. Rien de vraiment particulier. A l'exception qu'il y avait parfois de petites approximations ou hésitations. Qui pouvaient induire en erreur le lecteur. Il l'orientait dans le sens voulu par l'auteur pour le piéger. C'était l'impression d'Anthony.

« J'ai le sentiment que l'auteur veut nous piéger, avança-t-il donc à son camarade de dortoir.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, demanda Potter avec scepticisme ?

-Toutes les recettes de potions sont fausses, expliqua Anthony. Ces erreurs, minimes de prime abord, les rendent totalement inefficaces si on suit la recette à la lettre et qu'on n'est pas très bon dans la matière.

-Tu veux dire qu'on nous aurait volontairement induit en erreur, s'offusqua le dernier des Potter ?

-Parfaitement, répondit calmement son camarade. Il vous faudra chercher ailleurs si vous ne voulez pas vous planter. Je pense que le problème est lié à la potion. Le reste de la procédure pour devenir un Animagus a l'air plus correcte.

-Mais comment savoir quand on pourra y arriver, paniqua l'autre myope des rouge et or de Troisième Année ? C'est beaucoup trop grand et on n'y arrivera jamais.

-Essayez de modifier les quantités d'ingrédients de la potion. C'est toujours ça qui a été fait dans les recettes. Au lieu de mettre deux têtes de sphinx, tu en mets une par exemple. La majorité du temps, c'est un truc comme ça qui est ajouté en trop. Avec un peu de chance, ça marchera.

-Je… Merci beaucoup, le remercia Potter en bafouillant un peu. »

Anthony haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Vous feriez cela pour vous amuser ou prouver que vous pouvez le faire, vous auriez déjà été dénoncés à Dumbledore. Mais vous le faites pour Remus. Alors ça me va. Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous mettiez en danger. Ce n'est pas dans mon genre et cela ne le sera jamais.

-Je… Tu pourrais nous rejoindre si tu le veux, avança le garçon face à lui en regardant ses pieds.

-J'y réfléchirai, répondit rapidement l'héritier des McKinnon, par réel désir d'y réfléchir et rien de plus. »

Car oui, il savait que ce genre de décisions ne se prenait à la légère. Il devait sérieusement y songer, envisager le problème sous tous ses aspects et ensuite seulement prendre une décision.

Il fallait être honnête. Être un Animagus était cool. Mais il ne savait pas du tout sur quoi il tomberait. A part s'il maîtrisait le sortilège du Patronus avant. C'était un truc auquel il devait songer plus ou moins rapidement. Il n'y avait pas encore d'attaques de Détraqueurs. Mais il avait la désagréable impression que cela ne tarderait pas.

Voldemort n'avait probablement pas eu autant de recrues qu'il l'aurait espéré en juillet. Que ce soit à cause de la révélation sur ses origines ou bien à cause de son agression juste après ses examens. Il avait donc besoin de troupes. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de lâcher des bandes de Détraqueurs sur les moldus et les sorciers ? Parfois, il s'effrayait lui-même.

Mais il avait un autre problème. Devenir Animagus impliquait une énorme responsabilité, il fallait être honnête. Il ne serait pas déclaré. Et il n'y avait pas vraiment de procédure de régularisation qui existait au Ministère de la Magie. Ainsi, il ne pourrait jamais faire cela de manière officielle. Il devrait aussi cacher cela à ses parents parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils le laisseraient faire.

Il y avait déjà cela, mais aussi les risques liés directement quand il serait un Animagus. S'il perdait le contrôle et restait enfermé pour toujours dans un corps d'animal. Que se passerait-il alors ? Il ne pourrait plus modifier le futur. Si ce dernier était d'ores et déjà fortement modifié, il restait encore de nombreuses choses à faire. La plus importante d'entre elle était de détruire les Horcruxe. Or, personne ne serait alors au courant et il ne pourrait pas les prévenir. Ainsi, même s'ils parvenaient à tuer Voldemort, il reviendrait.

Il y avait aussi le fait d'être prêt à assumer les conséquences s'il se faisait prendre en jouant avec un Remus transformé en loup-garou. Surtout, il se doutait que les Maraudeurs ne resteraient pas dans la Cabane Hurlante. Au bout d'un moment, ils iraient dans le parc de Poudlard et plus particulièrement dans la Forêt Interdite. Et là, les risques seraient énormes.

De tout cela, Anthony ne savait pas s'il était prêt à tout risquer pour Remus. Certes il l'appréciait et ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Mais ils n'étaient pas des amis pour autant. Pour Saphir, il n'aurait guère hésité. Tout comme pour une de ses cousines. Mais là, c'était différend. Et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Anthony reporta sa décision à un autre moment et annonça à son acolyte d'un soir qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils rangèrent le livre, se couvrirent de la cape et sortirent discrètement de la Bibliothèque. Puis, ils passèrent très silencieusement à travers les couloirs.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtain clair remarqua qu'il était largement minuit passé. Il allait morfler le lendemain en cours. Surtout qu'ils commençaient par un cours de Sortilèges avant d'enchaîner avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était surtout le premier qui l'embêtait. Il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire la moindre erreur.

Les garçons n'arrivèrent leur dortoir que vers une heure du matin. Potter commença immédiatement à parler avec les autres Maraudeurs tandis qu'Anthony se couchait avant de s'endormir d'un lourd sommeil sans rêves. Non sans oublier de régler différemment son réveil pour avoir un peu de sommeil en rab.

Les jours suivants furent très étranges pour Anthony. Il nageait dans une sorte de rêve bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement déconnecté de tout. Naturellement, il travaillait à fond la magie sans baguette, l'Occlumancie et tous ses cours. Mais il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs.

Ce qu'il était en fait puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. Il finit par s'en ouvrir à Saphir. Cette dernière avait déjà tout deviné pour Lupin. Ou alors il le lui avait dit. Il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout. Dans tous les cas, elle était au courant. C'était le plus important.

En lui faisant jurer le secret, il lui raconta absolument tout, ainsi que ses doutes. L'adolescente sembla réfléchir quelques instants, qui lui parurent une éternité, avant de se décider à lui répondre.

« Je pense que tu devrais accepter. Maintenant que tu es lancé, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de vouloir en permanence où ils en sont. Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de vouloir les aider. »

Ça, il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Saphir était une Serpentard pur jus. Qu'elle lui recommande de bravement toute une série de règlements et de lois était réellement surprenant. Surtout pour quelque chose qui ne lui apporterait rien concrètement parlant.

« Et si tu penses que cela ne servira à rien, tu te trompes, continua-t-elle quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. En cas de combat dehors, dans l'obscurité par exemple, cela pourrait t'être fort utile pour t'échapper ou prendre par surprise un ennemi. Ou bien pour sauver quelqu'un. Être un Animagus ne te servirait pas qu'à aider Lupin. Voit à plus long terme. Voit pour la guerre qui n'en finit pas dehors. Je sais que tu rejoindrais les rangs des Tireurs d'Elite si cela était nécessaire. Ça te sera alors un gros avantage.

-Et si j'ai un petit animal totalement inutile comme un crapaud ?

-Ce serait fort étonnant que tu ais un animal dans ce genre, sourit la vert et argent. Vraiment très étonnant puisque ce n'est pas du tout dans ton caractère.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferait dire ça, s'étonna-t-il ?

-Je te vois plus comme un loup ou un animal dans le genre. Un bon chef de meute qui sait se faire respecter des autres. Un peu au-dessus de la mêlée. Qui peut guider les autres et les amener là où les choses doivent aller. Tout en étant extrêmement redoutable par ailleurs.

-Je ne suis tout de même pas aussi caractériel. Et puis j'aime bien être seul. »

Le sourcil levé de Saphir lui fit comprendre qu'elle le croyait autant que s'il avait dit qu'il était Voldemort en personne.

« Tu ne me crois pas, demanda-t-il stupidement ?

-Evidemment que non. Tu peux être très caractériel, Lily peut en témoigner, lui fit-elle remarquer. Certes, tu aimes bien être seul. Mais tu dépéris lentement quand tu l'es. Ou plutôt, tu ne te sens pas vraiment à ta place. Tu as besoin du contact avec les autres, je me trompe ? »

Pour toute réponse, Anthony lui tira fort puérilement la langue, ce qui la fit rire. Mais au moins il avait sa réponse. Certes, il avait encore des doutes. Mais il pensait que si même Saphir lui recommandait de rejoindre les Maraudeurs dans leur folle tentative, il valait mieux le faire.

Et puis, il avait tout de même des certitudes. Dans le canon, ils réussissaient tous les trois à devenir des Animagi. Lui, Anthony, était largement plus doué que Pettigrow en Métamorphose. Alors il devrait y arriver bien plus aisément. Ce ne serait alors qu'une question de temps. Peut-être même que son arrivée pourrait accélérer le processus. Et qu'ils pourraient l'être dès leur Quatrième Année. Ouaip, ce serait vraiment cool, songea-t-il brusquement.

Restait le fait d'accepter d'avoir à subir pendant un mois complet une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche contre la joue. Mais il devait certainement exister des sortilèges pour contrer l'effet. Il suffirait de trouver un moyen de rendre le goût de la plante radicalement différent. Ainsi, cela serait bien plus aisé à supporter pour lui. Et pour les trois autres.

Car oui, maintenant, il allait devoir s'habituer à ne pas raisonner à ce propos en ne prenant en compte que sa propre personne. Mais aussi les trois Maraudeurs qui voulaient devenir des Animagi. Cela allait lui faire réellement bizarre.

Il avait pris sa décision. Mais il restait encore à l'annoncer aux Maraudeurs. Ce qui le turlupinait un peu. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas si Potter leur avait parlé de l'offre de les rejoindre. Il n'avait eu aucun retour d'une quelconque manière. Etaient-ils d'accord ou non ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas non plus s'ils ne l'accueilleraient que parce qu'ils étaient forcés de le faire ou non, si toutefois ils l'accueillaient.

Anthony était donc dans le flou total concernant le projet des Animagus. Alors il prit quelques jours. Il décida de commencer à chercher dans tous ses vieux parchemins s'il n'avait pas noté quelque part la procédure. Il la retrouva rapidement dans un classeur consacré à sa Deuxième Année et aux différents projets mis dans un coin pour différentes raisons.

En détaillant la méthode pour devenir un Animagus, le Lion songea qu'elle était en réalité relativement simple. Ou plutôt les consignes semblaient simples. Bien sûr, il savait que quelques-uns étaient fausses. Surtout au niveau de la potion. Mais il n'y avait pas tant d'ingrédients que cela. Néanmoins, il se décida à en avoir le cœur net.

Il savait que chez lui, il y avait un ouvrage sur les Animagi. Le plus compliqué serait de se le procurer puisqu'ils avaient déjà passé la période de l'année où ils les étudiaient. Et n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la suivante, qui n'aurait lieu qu'à partir d'avril, d'après le professeur McGonagall.

Aussi, il tenta de mettre au point divers plans. Mais aucun d'eux n'était réellement réalisable. Dépité, il se résigna à attendre les vacances de Noël pour fouiller dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il lui restait à convaincre les Maraudeurs qu'il pourrait chercher à ce moment-là, évitant ainsi de périlleuses phases de test.

En effet, Anthony savait qu'ils devraient faire des essais pour trouver la bonne formule de la potion. Ce qui serait vraiment extrêmement long puisqu'il faudrait attendre certains orages et réussir à mettre la potion à un endroit en particulier. Ce qui était très difficile à faire pendant l'année scolaire. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient qu'en Troisième Année et s'ils voulaient les installer dans la Forêt Interdite, le coin le plus tranquille, il leur fallait être meilleurs pour faire face aux risques.

Bref, ils étaient dans de sales draps, il fallait être honnête. Surtout, il refusait de prendre et de faire prendre autant de risques aux Maraudeurs. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis, sans être ennemis pour autant, mais ils étaient camarades de dortoir. D'ailleurs, il refuserait de faire prendre autant de risques à quiconque. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son genre.

Il put enfin leur annoncer sa décision le jeudi soir. Ils étaient tous les cinq dans leur dortoir. Les Maraudeurs parlaient entre eux tandis qu'il prenait des notes sur les différentes possibilités pour son sortilège d'Assourdissement et Aveuglement, transformé en Sortilège de la Grenade Défensive.

Il en profitait pour rassembler un peu de courage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre la parole en comité si restreint et surtout en présence de personne avec lesquelles il n'était pas tellement proche. C'était radicalement différent avec le fait de s'exprimer devant une classe ou une masse de personnes. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise pour ces situations-là que pour celle-ci.

Il obtint très vite le silence avant d'annoncer sa décision et avancer sa proposition.

« Je pense que Potter vous a parlé du fait qu'il m'a proposé de vous rejoindre pour aider Lupin pendant… les pleines lunes, hésita-t-il brièvement avant de se reprendre.

-En effet, il nous en parlé, répondit platement Sirius.

-Bien. Alors j'accepte de vous rejoindre. »

Cette phrase ne provoqua aucun émoi. Peut-être qu'ils s'en doutaient déjà tous. Ce qui n'était pas impossible, s'il devait être honnête. Il pouvait être assez prévisible parfois.

« Néanmoins, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Comme vous le savez, la recette de la potion dans le livre à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard est certainement fausse. Par conséquent, vous… nous devrons faire un grand nombre de tests. Or, il faudrait faire la méthode pour devenir Animagus pratiquement au complet à chaque test.

-Ça risque d'être long, non, demanda Potter ?

-Ça sera extrêmement long. Et pour être honnête, en partant du principe que l'on parvient toujours à ne pas perdre notre feuille de mandragore d'une manière ou d'une autre lorsque nous l'avons en bouche, cela prendra quand même énormément de temps.

-Combien, à ton avis, osa Pettigrow pour une fois ?

-Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la Cinquième Année si on a beaucoup de chance. Mais c'est assez peu probable. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait terminé avant la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard, avoua Anthony. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid. Mais il était honnête. Ce qui faisait qu'il se demandait comment ils avaient réussi dans le canon. Ils étaient peut-être tombés sur un autre livre, avec la bonne recette. Ou alors ils n'avaient pas suivi la recette à la lettre et s'étaient plantés puisqu'il ne les aurait probablement pas formés à suivre parfaitement les potions.

C'était étrange comme sensation. Et si, à cause de lui, ils ne devenaient jamais des Animagi ? Il s'en voudrait probablement pour tout le restant de sa vie. Et pour cause. A cause de lui, Lupin pourrait ne jamais être aidé lors des nuits de pleine lune. Ce qui serait vraiment difficile pour lui.

« Néanmoins, j'ai peut-être une solution, reprit-il après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence très pesant. »

Aussitôt, les Maraudeurs prirent un regard très intéressé. L'effet avait été radical après la mauvaise nouvelle annoncée.

« Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques années, j'avais lu chez moi un livre sur les Animagi en général. Je tenterai de le retrouver pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais comme la bibliothèque familiale est bien rangée, ça devrait aller vite. Il faudra ensuite que je trouve un moyen de corriger la méthode. Voire s'il y en a une autre.

-Tu pourrais y arriver, demanda avidement Potter ?

-Normalement oui. Ce serait assez simple. Mais ça nécessite d'être sur place. Et je ne veux pas utiliser un elfe de maison de la famille pour ça. Ils obéissent d'abord à mes parents et ils pourraient me dénoncer à eux sans problème. Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard comme ça pour aller discrètement chez moi. Sans parler même des défenses de Caisteal Maol, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

-Donc il nous faut attendre au moins jusque début janvier, c'est ça, osa Black ?

-C'est ça, confirma Anthony. »

Ils se couchèrent peu après, remplis d'espoir. Anthony songea une bonne partie du lendemain à ce qu'il avait décidé. Il espérait sincèrement réussir. Sinon, il se sentirait en permanence coupable. Et ça, il ne parviendrait pas vraiment à le supporter, il devait être honnête avec lui-même.

Bien vite, Anthony n'eut guère plus de temps pour penser à tout cela. Les matchs de Quidditch approchaient et avec eux les inénarrables tentatives de déstabilisation des équipes ou des maisons. En particulier entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, pour le premier match. Ce qu'il ne trouvait absolument pas du tout fair-play. Cela l'insupportait et il n'hésita pas à dénoncer des rouge et or à leur directrice de maison, tout en leur passant un gros savon au passage.

Le match arriva trop lentement au goût d'Anthony, qui n'alla pas le voir. Il avait rapidement avancé sur son Sortilège de Grenade Défensive et comptait bien le réussir le plus vite possible. Certes, il ne l'utiliserait pas immédiatement pendant le CAC, mais il comptait bien le tester très longuement pour le maîtriser parfaitement.

Mais, alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de classe privatisée qui leur servait également de laboratoire, il fut interpellé dans un couloir. Il se retourna brutalement et se retrouva face à Grace Parkinson. Cette dernière avait toujours son air froid, très commun chez les Serpentard. Elle s'avança tranquillement vers lui avant de lui demander très poliment :

« Pourrions-nous nous entretenir à propos d'un sujet sensible dans les minutes qui suivent ?

-Quel sujet, voulut savoir le garçon, même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien dans un couloir et donc plus ou moins en public ?

-C'est extrêmement sensible, répondit seulement la jeune vert et argent.

-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il donc. »

Il savait qu'il n'en saurait rien avant un certain temps. Enfin, temps qui était compté en minutes voire dizaines de minutes au maximum si elle décidait de faire durer le suspense. Aussi, il la conduisit dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'un d'entre eux qui ne disposait pas de tableaux. Là, il la fit prendre deux passages secrets avant d'arriver dans un autre couloir sans tableaux. Ils purent enfin pénétrer dans une salle de classe abandonnée. En quelques sortilèges, il enleva la poussière et dégagea deux chaises.

Pour terminer, il bloqua entièrement la porte avec sa petite combinaison de sortilèges. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Or, là, il avait l'étrange sensation que plus il y aurait de sécurités, mieux ce serait.

Néanmoins, il n'était guère surpris qu'elle ait fini par venir le voir pour lui parler en privé. Elle s'était, dès le début de l'année scolaire, installée à ses côtés dans quelques cours. Sans même parler du fait qu'elle avait pris Etude des Moldus en option. Selon lui, elle n'avait pas pris cette décision toute seule. Elle en avait probablement eu l'ordre, certainement de son père ou de sa mère.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de commencer.

« Je pense que tu sais plus ou moins la réalité de ce qui se passe dehors, débuta l'adolescente avec un ton parfaitement neutre. Tu sais parfaitement qui est réellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sais quels sont ses objectifs et probablement quelques moyens qu'il peut utiliser. Que ce puisse être par ton père ou par tes propres déductions, qui sont probablement proches de la vérité. »

Elle le complimentait et c'était assez visible. Peut-être était-il un Gryffondor, mais il était surtout l'héritier des McKinnon et avait été donc formé à la politique. Certes partiellement. Mais il avait aussi une vingtaine d'année de vie en plus derrière lui. Il n'était pas qu'un gamin de treize ans. Aussi, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien suivre. Surtout si elle le mettait dans de bonnes dispositions.

« Tu dois certainement te douter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doute fortement que c'est toi qui est responsable de la révélation de ses origines.

-Pourtant je n'en suis pas du tout responsable, contredit Anthony, extrêmement calmement.

-Peut-être pas. Mais il en est persuadé. Et c'est le plus important, s'obstina aussitôt Parkinson.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, sourit le garçon de contentement. »

Il avait fait exprès pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait parfaitement lui répondre avec plus ou moins de subtilité. Et elle était tombée dans son piège en lui répliquant sur le champ, voulant probablement avoir le dernier mot. Néanmoins, elle continua comme si de rien n'était. Dans ce monde trouble de la politique, il fallait toujours encaisser et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Comme il t'en croit responsable, il voudrait bien ta tête. Ainsi qu'éventuellement celle des autres membres de ta famille. C'est certainement pour cela que quelques élèves de ma maison ont décidé de s'en prendre à toi à la fin de l'année scolaire de l'année dernière. Ils voulaient probablement se faire bien voir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains parmi eux n'étant plus présents à Poudlard sont désormais à ses côtés. Ce qui n'a pas surpris beaucoup de monde dans notre maison. »

Bon, jusque-là, il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Il s'y attendait plus ou moins. Il avait toujours su, en son for intérieur, que sa famille était menacée à partir du moment où il avait décidé d'intervenir dans le conflit en cours. Probablement plus menacée qu'elle ne l'aurait été dans le canon. Elle aurait été de toute manière menacée, puisque son père était le commandant en second du Corps des Aurors.

« Néanmoins, cela a posé des questions parmi certains d'entre nous. L'agression dont tu as été victime a certainement été faite à plus d'une dizaine contre un. Ce qui est jugé comme inacceptable, surtout que tu n'avais aucun moyen de te défendre. Pire, ils s'en sont pris à un Sang-Pur d'une des plus vieilles familles, d'un point de vue historique. Seuls les Black peuvent se prétendre plus âgés que vous, et encore. Ce n'est point vérifié et prouvé. »

De cela aussi, il était au courant. Saphir lui en avait déjà parlé et il avait eu quelques retours à ce propos depuis la rentrée, et même un peu avant. En revanche, il ne savait pas jusqu'où cela était allé. Cela dit, si même les Parkinson se posaient des questions, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas vraiment.

« Cela a fait réfléchir un certain nombre de membres des familles des sang-purs qui ne sont pas nécessairement du même bord que ta famille. Ils se demandent quelles sont les intentions réelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur réflexion est la suivante. »

Elle fit une petite pause pour lui laisser le temps de digérer les quelques informations. Il s'était douté de la première. Il avait eu quelques indications de la part de Saphir, qui lui avait fait part de courriers plus fréquents qu'en temps normal. Et il savait déjà que les Black risquaient de changer d'alliance, au moins à long terme.

« S'il fait tuer les plus anciennes familles de sang-purs et certaines des plus importantes, rien ne dit que les autres seront à l'abri. Les patriarches commencent à avoir peur de subir également la même chose, y compris s'ils ne s'opposent pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voire même s'ils le soutiennent. »

Bon, jusque-là, rien de réellement important. Ce n'était pas du tout surprenant, s'il voulait être honnête. C'était plus ou moins dont il se doutait. Ils n'allaient certainement pas changer d'opinion comme cela sur les moldus ou sur les nés-moldus. Il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin.

« Et donc ton père t'envoie pour m'en parler, c'est cela, demanda Anthony pour aller un peu plus vite et attaquer les choses concrètes ?

-Mon grand-père me l'a demandé, en effet, avoua Parkinson. »

Ah. C'était vrai. C'était Saphir dont le père était le patriarche. Il avait oublié que le grand-père de Parkinson était celui de leur famille. C'était parfois un peu complexe, si l'on voulait être honnête. Surtout que certains laissaient parfois certaines tâches plus simples, ou complexes, à leur héritier.

« Ton père est-il au courant, s'interrogea Anthony ?

-Absolument pas. Mais d'après mon grand-père, il n'a absolument rien à dire sur le sujet. »

Alors là, ça le surprenait réellement. C'était rare de prendre une décision aussi importante sans en informer son héritier direct. Peut-être qu'il y avait une révolution de palais qui se préparait en douceur chez les Parkinson. Et que le grand-père de la Serpentard comptait nommer un nouvel héritier. Ce qui serait un signe, qui serait interprété différemment en fonction de qui était nommé.

« Il m'a demandé de savoir si le Lord McKinnon serait favorable à un rapprochement entre Lord Parkinson et lui pour un échange en toute sincérité. Il serait vivement intéressé par un léger changement d'alliance et une neutralité de notre famille en échange de la protection de d'autres. »

Ça n'était qu'une demi-surprise. Il se demandait en revanche si le Lord Parkinson s'était coordonné avec Arcturus Black. Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le cas. En effet, son père lui avait parlé de la lettre que ce dernier lui avait fait transmettre via Regulus, lui aussi étant à Gryffondor. Et il ne semblait parler qu'en son nom propre.

Or, ils auraient peut-être eu plus à gagner s'ils s'étaient présentés ensemble. Là, cela donnait l'impression que chacun jouait pour sa pomme et rien d'autre. Et son père allait certainement supposer qu'il y aurait quelque chose de dissimuler là-dessous. Il risquerait alors d'opposer une fin de non-recevoir aux deux Lords pour éviter de se faire trahir ou autre chose.

Malgré tout cela, Anthony devait prendre une décision relativement rapidement. Alors il opta pour la plus simple d'entre elles.

« Je lui écrirai à ce propos d'ici lundi matin. Mais je pense que tu sais que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir rapidement une réponse. Il est très occupé et je ne pense pas que ton grand-père apprécierait que ce soit ma mère qui réponde.

-C'est certain, accepta Parkinson sans difficultés, probablement relativement heureuse de s'en tirer à bon compte.

-Je te tiendrai informée des développements ultérieurs de la question, termina Anthony pour clore l'entretien.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir accordé un certain nombre de minutes, le remercia la jeune Serpentard.

-Je t'en prie, répondit simplement le rouge et or. As-tu besoin que je te raccompagne jusqu'à un certain, proposa-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne partait pas ? »

Elle accepta avec un simple hochement de tête. Anthony récupéra ses affaires et la guida à travers le dédale de couloirs et passages secrets. Il voulait s'amuser un peu. Déjà qu'il avait bien voulu lui proposer son aide pour ne pas la mettre en situation de demandeuse, il n'allait pas non plus lui faciliter le travail.

Ouaip, c'était aussi un truc politique. Il montrait que c'était lui le patron. Enfin, façon de parler. Il montrait que c'était lui qui avait les cartes en main, pour être plus réaliste. Et c'était important pour les futures relations politiques qu'ils auraient plus tard. Il n'était pas stupide. Il ne fallait pas montrer de prétendue faiblesse auprès de certaines personnes, au risque de se faire bouffer, politiquement parlant.

Anthony rentra ensuite à la tour Gryffondor. Il espérait que le match soit déjà terminé. Mais il eut la surprise de voir la salle commune entièrement désertée. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit dans les couloirs. Il se demandait combien de temps durerait encore le match, s'il ne venait pas de se terminer. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Il était à peine dix heures et il savait qu'il n'aurait, sauf cas exceptionnel, qu'encore une heure de tranquillité au maximum.

Pire encore, une chouette passa par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Il reconnut une de celles de sa famille. Il s'agissait de Iéra, s'il se souvenait bien. Il s'était toujours demandé qui avait bien pu lui donner un nom pareil. Personne n'osait lui répondre quand il demandait à ses parents ou les personnes plus âgées. Il remarqua bien vite la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal.

Il comprit que c'était urgent. Iéra était la chouette passe-partout. Extrêmement discrète, aussi bien lorsqu'elle arrivait à destination que lorsqu'elle était en plein vol. Il était assez difficile de la repérer, ce qui la rendait toute indiquée pour les tâches discrètes et les messages importante.

Elle était aussi d'une intelligence pratiquement humaine. Elle ne volait que de nuit et se cachait le jour. Elle savait toujours quand son destinataire était seul, permettant d'améliorer encore sa discrétion, ainsi que celle du message. C'était un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas chez elle. Comment cela était possible. D'ailleurs, quand il le demandait, il avait encore ces regards gênés.

En regardant l'écriture de l'adresse, il remarqua que c'était sa mère qui lui avait écrit. C'était réellement étrange pour le coup. Elle lui envoyait toujours ses lettres avec son hibou personnel, datant de sa Première Année à Poudlard. Jamais avec un animal de la famille. Cela devait être réellement très important.

Aussi, le rouge et or partit vers la bibliothèque. Sans surprise, elle était pratiquement désertée elle aussi. Seuls quelques élèves étaient restés pour étudier. Dont Evans. Il prit un air totalement indifférent quand il passa devant elle. Il alla immédiatement vers une partie assez isolée où il pourrait réfléchir en paix.

Une fois arrivé, il fit semblant de travailler en ouvrant un livre et en sortant des parchemins. Il fallait au moins en donner l'impression. Discrètement, il sortit la lettre et ouvrit l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir les parchemins. Il commença bien rapidement sa lecture.

 _Caisteal Maol, le 25 octobre 1973_

 _Cher Anthony,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard pour toi. Comme nous n'avons reçu aucun courrier de la direction, nous pouvons estimer que oui, tout va bien. J'ai remarqué que tu étais moins prolixe dans tes courriers récemment. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à nous en parler. Ou alors va voir une de tes cousines, qu'il s'agisse de Marlène, Alice ou de Mary. Tu sais qu'elles t'écouteront._

 _Dans la famille, cela se passe sans trop de problèmes. Naturellement, Elisa continue à te réclamer régulièrement. Certains jours tu lui manques vraiment et elle parvient à sortir de son lit à barreaux avant d'aller jusqu'à ta chambre et se mettre dans ton lit. Selon votre père, il s'agit de magie instinctive. Je n'en suis pas persuadée, mais pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, c'est toujours très mignon à voir._

 _Le seul problème dans ton absence est qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile de la comprendre, même si elle commence à former quelques mots. Tes capacités de traduction nous manquent vraiment beaucoup._

Cette remarque le fit sourire de bonheur. Il était toujours très heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de sa famille. Et surtout des petites anecdotes comme celle de sa sœur allant dans son lit. Elle l'avait déjà fait au cours de l'été. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle continuerait après qu'il soit parti à Poudlard. Cela lui faisait plaisir puisque cela voulait dire qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Il serait heureux de la retrouver à Noël. Et il avait l'impression que ce serait partagé.

 _Néanmoins, je ne t'ai pas écrit que pour cette raison, comme tu dois très certainement t'en douter. Sinon, je n'aurais pas envoyé Iéra pour te porter cette lettre._

Là-dessus, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle le connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût d'ailleurs. Il se demandait presque toujours, quand il était chez lui, ce qu'elle savait en réalité sur lui ou non. Elle savait parfaitement quand il mentait, même si elle faisait semblant de le croire. C'était tout simplement impressionnant. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas du tout Legilimens.

Néanmoins, il voulait continuer à lire la suite de la lettre. Elle était visiblement importante. Très importante même.

 _Je te conseille néanmoins de t'asseoir avant de lire ce qui va suivre. Si tu l'es déjà, tu peux vérifier que tu ne risques pas de tomber._

Heu… Cela devait être réellement perturbant et très problématique pour qu'elle lui conseille cela. Il se cala un peu plus sur sa chaise avant de continuer sa lecture, son rythme cardiaque augmentant brusquement.

 _Il y a plusieurs nouvelles, toutes réellement très importantes. La première d'entre elles est relativement heureuse. J'ai reçu récemment la lettre d'une ancienne camarade de Poudlard. La capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules de l'école, dans laquelle j'avais été en Quatrième Année._

Il n'était pas du tout au courant que sa mère y avait été. Elle n'en parlait jamais. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de bons souvenirs. C'était probablement dû à cela. Ou alors qu'elle en avait un peu honte parce que ce sport était très moqué chez les sorciers des nouvelles générations.

 _Je ne sais pas si tu l'as deviné, et cela m'étonnerait puisque je ne parle jamais de cette période et de ce club. Certains mauvais souvenirs s'y rattachent et je ne désire pas vraiment les ranimer. Je pense que toi, plus que quiconque doit me comprendre avec ce qu'il s'est passé après les examens._

Il avait eu raison. Il s'en était douté. Sa mère adorait raconter ses expériences, y compris lorsqu'elles étaient gênantes pour lui et dommageable pour son esprit. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de savoir dans quelle position il avait été conçu. Personne ne voulait savoir un truc pareil.

 _Je parle bien sûr d'Eileen Rogue._ Les yeux d'Anthony s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce nom. _Elle était alors en Septième Année et elle m'avait protégée une bonne partie de l'année. Comme elle était amoureuse d'un moldu et que j'étais née-moldue, elle voulait tout savoir de notre mode de vie. Tu le sais, elle a fui sa famille pour se marier avec ce moldu et a fini par avoir un enfant qui est dans ton année et avec qui tu t'entends bien. Severus Rogue._

Ça, il était au courant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de tout lui répéter. Mais ces précisions étaient tout de mêmes les bienvenues. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas terminé à ce sujet.

 _Elle m'a écrit récemment et nous avons repris contact. Nous nous sommes mêmes vues hier. Je sais que tu vas me dire que j'aurais dû t'en parler. Je comptais le faire un peu plus tard. Mais j'ai appris d'autres choses entre temps qui méritaient cette lettre, notamment à la demande de ton père._

Ça, c'était, pour le coup, une énorme surprise. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à un truc pareil. Même Severus ne lui en avait pas parlé. Certes, ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais c'était encore le cas. Ils se parlaient de temps en temps, histoire de maintenir le contact. Mais était-il au courant ? Il ne pouvait en préjuger.

 _A ma grande surprise, elle a décidé de demander le divorce avec son mari. Puisqu'elle est sorcière et lui moldu, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème devant la loi sorcière. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle revienne, avec son fils, dans le monde de la Magie. Ce qui serait une bonne chose._

 _Je te demande de n'en parler à personne, pas même à ta meilleure amie, mais je la soupçonne d'être battue par ton mari. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir à quel point j'étais révoltée en entendant cela. Si ton père s'amusait à lever la main sur l'un de vous deux ou sur moi, crois-moi qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps une personne de sexe masculin._

Glourps. Connaissant sa mère, elle en était parfaitement capable. C'était presque effrayant quand elle parlait ainsi. Et Anthony supposait que son père était parfaitement au courant.

 _Je pense que tu dois te douter que cela risque de faire changer un certain nombre de choses au niveau politique. Elle a envoyé un courrier à ses parents qui ont accepté hier de la rencontrer. Je peux t'avouer sans peur que cela nous a toutes les deux fortement surprises. Surtout qu'ils ont eux-mêmes proposé de la voir. Elle ne compte, bien sûr, pas y aller toute seule. J'y serai ainsi que Narcissa Black et ton père. Par mesure de précaution._

Décidément, il allait de surprises en surprises. C'était quelque chose de réellement surprenant. Dans sa mémoire, les Prince étaient plutôt proches des partisans de Voldemort, sans soutenir ce dernier. Ils avaient surtout un siège au Magenmagot qui risquait de disparaître avec leur famille s'ils ne réintégraient pas la mère de Severus parmi eux. En effet, l'héritage ne concernait que la ligne principale. Pas les branches annexes ou rapportées.

Or, un nouveau siège signifiait un nouveau vote pour déterminer quelle famille pourrait être mise à leur place. Or, en ce moment, il était presque sûr qu'avoir un nouveau partisan des partisans de Voldemort était illusoire. Il y avait même de fortes probabilités que ce soit une personne suivant de manière régulière le camp « de la Lumière ». Surtout, cela allait le boxon au niveau politique.

Il était alors logique que face à tous ces problèmes dans le camp partisan des thèses de Voldemort, camp qui partait en morceau, ils ne tentent pas d'ajouter du chaos au chaos.

 _Ton père m'a également demandée de te transmettre les informations suivantes. Je pense que tu seras amplement capable de comprendre les conséquences que cela peut induire. Autant te dire que je passe mon temps à le représenter à diverses réunions, rencontres ou autres événements mondains puisqu'il est très pris par son travail._

 _Les nouvelles que tu vas apprendre sont pour le moins choquantes si tu ne t'y attends pas. Et certaines sont tout simplement incroyables, inattendues ou que sais-je encore. Dans tous les cas, si tu es dans un endroit public, je te recommande de lancer un sort de silence autour de toi, pour éviter d'être entendu lorsque tu t'exclameras de surprise._

Sa mère ayant vraiment l'air très sûre d'elle, Anthony prit la précaution de lui obéir. Il lança un sortilège de bulle de silence avant de reprendre la lecture de la lettre, impatient d'en découvrir la suite.

 _Comme tu le sais, le patriarche des Black reste le grand-père de ton camarade de dortoir, Arcturus Black. C'est lui qui siège au Magenmagot et qui prend les grandes décisions qui concernent sa famille. Il a demandé à ton père s'ils pouvaient se rapprocher et entamer un dialogue._

 _De mon point de vue, il ne le fait pas parce que son opinion a changé d'avis. Mais parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Quatre de ses cinq petits-enfants pourraient être considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang par Voldemort. Et la dernière est ni plus ni moins que Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black._

 _S'il refuse de changer son orientation, au moins officiellement, il risque tout simplement la disparition de sa famille à court terme. Surtout s'il renie ou si ses enfants et beaux-enfants renient leurs propres enfants._

 _Je pense qu'il en est parfaitement conscient. Et qu'il ne veut certainement pas la disparition de sa famille. Imagine un peu le cataclysme que cela causerait dans le monde des partisans des thèses extrémistes._

 _Je te demande donc de faire plus attention à Regulus et Sirius Black, qui sont à Poudlard. Je sais que tu es probablement l'un des meilleurs duellistes de ta promotion et même de quelques années au-dessus. Ils risquent d'être pris pour cible par des enfants de partisans de Tom Jedusor pour menacer leur grand-père._

 _Par ailleurs, je pense avoir une mauvaise nouvelle pour ta meilleure amie. Son père a entièrement plongé dans le camp de Tom Jedusor, probablement sans espoir de retour en arrière. Tu devrais l'avertir avant que ce ne soit lui qui ne le fasse. Sinon, cela risque d'avoir de lourdes conséquences pour elle._

 _Je sais qu'Eileen Rogue avait pour amie Eiréné Yaxley. Je pense qu'elle voudra qu'elle s'en aille. Mais je ne sais pas si cela est possible. Même si je l'espère sincèrement. J'espère que tu arriveras à quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne resteras pas les bras croisés._

 _J'ai parlé de cela à ton père. Lui-même dit qu'il vaut mieux que ton amie, et sa mère, s'en aillent. Les informations qu'elle pourrait apporter ne valent pas les risques qui seraient encourus. Ton amie, aussi douée puisse-t-elle être, ne pourra rien face à Tom Jedusor. J'espère sincèrement que tu parviendras à la sauver, à les sauver._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Ta mère qui t'aime._

L'annonce sur les Black l'avait plus que choqué. Et il avait remercié sa mère de lui avoir suggéré de lancer une bulle de silence autour de lui. C'était tout simplement une augmentation supplémentaire du chaos politique déjà bien présent si Arcturus Black décidait de changer l'orientation politique de sa famille. Ce serait tout simplement un cataclysme d'une ampleur immense.

En effet, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il y avait des assemblées de sorciers nobles, les Black avaient toujours voulu réduire à la servitude les nés-moldus et les moldus. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques exceptions. Mais elles avaient été fort rares. Et cela avait toujours été une certaine modération de ce leurs positions. Rien de plus.

Mais il avait amplement le temps de voir venir. Il savait, par son apprentissage donné par son père, son grand-père et son arrière-grand-père, qu'en politique, tout ne se faisait pas aussi vite que cela. Il avait probablement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël comme tranquillité. Soit plus ou moins deux mois.

Ouaip, il avait un peu de temps. Car oui, il se doutait qu'il allait devoir surveiller Regulus Black comme le lait sur le feu. Et surtout se rapprocher de lui. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était Saphir. Il avait peur pour elle. Non. Il était terrifié par ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle avait presque pris officiellement position contre Voldemort à Poudlard. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle retournait chez lui.

Et c'était à lui de lui annoncer que si elle voulait survivre, ou au moins rester en bonne santé, elle ne devait pas rentrer chez elle. C'était horrible comme chose à dire. Si on ne pouvait être en sécurité chez soi, où pourrait-on l'être ?

Il se rendit très vite compte qu'il avait peur d'une chose. Qu'elle veuille retourner chez les Puristes et rester avec eux, brisant ainsi leur amitié construite à partir de leur Première Année. Il avait vraiment très peur de cela. Bien sûr, il ne le lui reprocherait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à la combattre un jour. Car il savait qu'il ne retiendrait pas ses coups si cela devait arriver. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou dehors.

Finalement, Anthony mit de côté tout cela et décida de rentrer à la Tour Gryffondor. Personne n'était rentré. Le match semblait durer vraiment longtemps. Il alla s'isoler dans son dortoir pour travailler un peu, persuadé qu'il aurait bientôt les réponses à certaines de ses questions, ayant décidé de parler à Saphir dès le lendemain.

* * *

 **Note d'Auteur :**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Comme je l'avais dit, je poste la veille parce que je ne pourrai pas le faire demain. J'en suis fort désolé mais je n'ai guère le choix. Surtout que je ne sais pas vraiment quand je terminerai mon oral à Grenoble.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, ou même si ce n'est pas le cas (ça peut arriver, j'en conviens), n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur d'en avoir :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à lundi (en 8, pas demain) pour le chapitre 7 qui s'intitulera Conversations, Progrès et Nouveautés :)


	8. Conversation, Progrès et Nouveautés

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Je profite d'enfin une journée de quasi-repos pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre du tome 3. Si vous n'avez pas lu le reste, je vous le recommande pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Conversation, Progrès et Nouveautés**

Finalement, il y eut une victoire des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard avec un score énorme. Et une durée de match frôlant les huit heures. Mais, de cela, Anthony s'en fichait. Les nouvelles reçues de sa famille l'avaient perturbé. Il avait l'impression qu'un fossé s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

Dès le dimanche, le rouge et or put parler à Saphir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de préparer un discours, ou juste quelques mots. Cela n'aurait jamais servi. Il valait mieux battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud comme on disait. Et surtout ne pas trop réfléchir.

« Je… Je dois te parler d'une chose extrêmement importante, lui fit-il juste après le déjeuner.

-Et qu'est-ce donc, demanda la Serpentard, visiblement surprise ?

-Ça concerne ta famille et son orientation politique. Ou plutôt celle de ton père. »

Aussitôt, le visage de Saphir se ferma. Elle semblait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il s'agissait d'une véritable mauvaise nouvelle.

« J'ai eu, hier, une lettre de ma mère me disant que ton père avait décidé de rejoindre les partisans de Voldemort. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible une fois qu'on l'a rejoint.

-Il faudra que ma mère et moi choisissions notre camp, c'est ça, demanda la vert et argent ?

-Je ne te le demande pas. Mais si tu comptes être fidèle à Voldemort, nous ne pourront plus être amis. Je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi.

-Et ma mère, insista Saphir ?

-Je n'en sais malheureusement rien. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier une chose. Si elle divorce, elle pourra reprendre le nom des Selwyn. Et tu en seras l'héritière.

-Mais mon père risque de réagir, objecta l'adolescente, le visage plus que fermé.

-Vous serez toujours plus en sécurité qu'avec lui et ton frère, lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

-Je…

-Vous pourrez toujours, au pire, demander la protection des Black. Ils comptent passer dans le camp adverse. Ils ont décidé de franchir le pas. Ils seraient probablement vos meilleurs alliés. Du moins Arcturus Black le sera. Le reste de la famille adulte peut-être moins.

-Je… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Tu penses que je peux écrire à ma mère sans que je ne me fasse remarquer ? Je n'ai pas de moyens de le faire maintenant. »

Il était vrai que c'était amplement préférable qu'une éventuelle lettre ne soit pas interceptée. Désirant aider son amie, il finit par prendre une décision. Il appela Iéra qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard, en pleine forme.

« Voici Iéra. C'est une chouette de la famille. Elle ne vole que de nuit et ne se manifeste que lorsque la personne destinataire de la lettre est complètement seule. Elle peut même savoir si une personne est dissimulée ou si celle destinataire est observée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je te la prête pour que tu puisses envoyer une lettre à ta mère.

-Merci beaucoup, lui sourit Saphir, visiblement soulagée de son offre. »

Aussitôt, elle se mit à écrire une lettre, parlant probablement plus avec son cœur qu'avec autre chose. Par pudeur, Anthony ne la lut pas. Elle avait le droit d'avoir une vie privée. Néanmoins, il ne put résister à l'envie de lui demander, une fois qu'elle eut envoyé sa lettre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire ?

-J'ai informé ma mère que je lui proposais de s'en aller avec moi. Si elle refuse, je la comprendrai. Mais je préférerais qu'elle parte avec moi. Je lui ai aussi dit que je ne reviendrai jamais dans notre manoir familial. Je… Je ne sais pas encore où aller à Noël, avoua-t-elle, si elle décide de rester auprès de mon père.

-Je pense que mes parents t'accueilleront à bras ouvert, la rassura Anthony. Ma mère t'adorera certainement.

-Merci de ton offre, répondit simplement Saphir. Je… J'espère que ma mère sortira de là-bas. Elle le mérite. Elle a été la seule à me donner un peu d'amour à la maison. »

La conversation retomba et cela rappela à Anthony que la vie de sa meilleure amie avant Poudlard avait dû être très pénible. Il se souvenait encore de la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur Première Année. L'énergie avec laquelle elle s'était accrochée à lui, même après qu'il eût tenté de l'éloigner pour ne pas qu'elle puisse, éventuellement, se faire harceler.

Ouaip, il l'avait probablement sortie d'une vie horrible sans en avoir conscience. Il avait l'impression d'être son seul véritable ami à Poudlard, avec Severus bien sûr. Et c'en était pour le moins… perturbant.

Certes, lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard. Il avait Severus et Saphir. Mais il pouvait aussi compter sur sa famille, bien représentée chez les Rouge et Or. Il y avait Marlène et Alice avec qui il avait passé une partie non négligeable de son enfance sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer pour la vie de tous les jours. Et dans les cas les plus graves, il pouvait aussi aller voir Mary Fawley et Kervan McKinnon, tous deux en Septième Année.

Or, ce n'était pas le cas de Saphir. Dans cet univers des Puristes, c'était chacun pour soi. Et sorti des cousins germains ou cousines germaines, c'étaient du chacun pour soi. Et encore, il était rare que des cousins ou cousines se soutiennent. Aussi, il était très difficile de connaître de véritables sentiments positifs comme une véritable amitié non intéressée ou l'amour dans un tel environnement.

Après quelques minutes, ils recommencèrent à travailler ensemble. Néanmoins, au bout d'une petite heure, Saphir s'arrêta et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« J'ai envie de te parler d'une chose en particulier, commença-t-elle sans préambule.

-Et de quoi donc, soupira Anthony, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre ?

-De Lily, annonça la Vipère de manière plus qu'abrupte, comme si elle voulait le forcer à discuter. »

Aussitôt, il se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas parler d'Evans. Ce sujet était clos, pour lui, depuis très longtemps. Mais cela faisait quelques temps que Saphir voulait parler d'elle et qu'il parvenait à esquiver la conversation. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait pas à y réchapper cette fois-ci. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix.

« Tu devrais aller la voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-Je ne ressens absolument rien pour Evans, si ce n'est de l'indifférence, s'offusqua le garçon.

-Je te vois errer en peine entre les cours quand on n'est pas ensemble, Anthony, fit doucement la Serpentard. Je sais qu'elle te manque. Que votre relation te manque énormément.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, s'obstina-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Très bien. Alors si je te dis qu'elle est menacée directement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suppose que tu t'en ficheras si elle meure ou non ? »

Anthony n'arriva pas à répondre. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'en ficherait pas. Il n'était pas sans cœur. Mais il avait réellement la trouille qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pour quelque raison que ce soit.

« Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, nous ne sommes plus amis, statua finalement Anthony. Elle ne veut pas entendre parler de moi et c'est réciproque. »

Le silence retomba et le garçon se reconcentra sur ses devoirs, voulant se changer les idées. Il remarqua plusieurs fois que Saphir ouvrait la bouche avant de la refermer. Puis, elle sembla réellement renoncer à dire quelque chose.

Evidemment, son esprit revint sur le sujet de leur conversation. Lil… non. Evans. Oui. Il devait l'appeler Evans. Malgré lui, il devait s'avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Non pas dans le sens où le sous-entendait Saphir. Mais oui, leur amitié lui manquait. Il pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un qui avait un autre point de vue sur le monde sorcier. Quelqu'un qui le découvrait en permanence et pensait que beaucoup de choses étaient permises.

Bref, elle lui manquait. Mais il devait faire avec. Il avait pris une décision et allait s'y tenir. Coûte que coûte. Bien sûr, si rien ne dérivait du canon à propos de la rouquine et qu'elle épousait Potter, qu'ils avaient Harry et seraient trahis par Peter, il s'arrangerait pour les sauver. Il leur devait au moins cela.

Après tout, il s'était jurer de sauver leurs vies. Il le ferait. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il se sentirait coupable s'il ne le faisait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec l'idée qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour les aider et qu'il n'avait justement rien fait, en toute connaissance de cause.

Il comptait bien traiter le problème à la source. Mais il n'était pas certain de réussir. Le Destin, avec une majuscule pouvait décider de s'en mêler et quand même continuer sur la même voie. Il n'avait aucune garantie de réussite, il fallait être honnête. Et il devait toujours garder cette idée à l'esprit.

Néanmoins, les jours et semaines qui suivirent, il eut bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Tout d'abord, avec ses deux cousines et Saphir, ils avaient commencé à aller un peu plus profondément dans leur étude de la Magie Sans Baguette. Ce qui était épuisant physiquement. Et qui provoquait quelques… désagréments, dans la vie de tous les jours.

Ainsi, Anthony s'était retrouvé à provoquer malgré lui une tempête de neige lors d'un cours de Sortilèges où il avait été exaspéré par les questions incessantes de certains élèves. Il avait alors été pris à part par le professeur Flitwick à la fin du cours.

« Monsieur McKinnon, qu'avez-vous donc fait, demanda ce dernier de sa petite voix fluette ?

-Heu… Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, répondit honnêtement Anthony.

-A treize ans, vous êtes censé maîtriser vos émotions suffisamment pour ne pas provoquer de pareils phénomènes magiques, le gronda gentiment l'enseignant.

-Je… oui, monsieur, accepta-t-il la remontrance.

-Bien sûr, si vous étudiez de la Magie Ancienne, bien que cela m'étonnerait vivement, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence.

-Cela va de soi, déglutit difficilement Anthony, certain que le sorcier l'avait percé à jour. »

Après un dernier regard bienveillant, le professeur de l'une de ses matières préférées le laissa sortir sans d'autres paroles. Il était persuadé que leur enseignant de Sortilèges était sûr qu'il étudiait la Magie Ancienne. Il eut alors une révélation. Ou plutôt il remarqua quelque chose dont il s'était toujours douté.

Le Professeur Flitwick était bien plus que ce que sa petite taille et son air toujours aimable laissait supposer. Il faisait réellement attention à ses élèves. Ou du moins à leurs manifestations magiques, surtout chez les plus doués. Il semblait aussi avoir une connaissance extrêmement approfondie de la Magie en elle-même. Ou du moins de son potentiel.

Son regard perçant l'avait mis très mal à l'aise. Au point de le faire douter sur les capacités réelles de son enseignant. Il avait soudainement eu l'impression de ne pas trouver le frêle professeur de Sortilèges mais un sorcier avec un grand pouvoir. Certes inférieur à celui de Dumbledore. Mais vraiment extrêmement puissant. Bien plus que la moyenne et avec une capacité à manier les sortilèges pratiquement sans égales dans le pays.

Début novembre, ce fut au tour de Saphir de connaître quelques petits problèmes magiques. Ils eurent lieu en cours de Botanique, probablement en lien avec la terre, son élément principal. Quand ils devaient rempoter une plante, cette dernière fut avalée par un avalanche de… bah de terre.

En fait, la raison fut assez rapide à être trouvée. Saphir n'avait pas assez de terre et s'était exaspérée de ce fait, sa voisine ayant pris la majorité du tas. Elle avait alors désiré en avoir plus. Mêlé à l'exaspération, ce sentiment de frustration fit ressortir d'elle la magie et provoqua cet accident.

Ce fut Saphir qui leur rapporta cela, avec quelques sourires de part et d'autre. Cela n'étonna donc aucun des quatre élèves quand Alice eut une crise similaire en Histoire de la Magie. Elle s'était assoupie, comme souvent pour récupérer des heures passées tard le soir à discuter avec Frank Londubat, et avait déclenché un énorme vent.

Finalement, ce fut Marlène qui eut la palme de la « sortie de magie involontaire » la plus impressionnante. Elle avait alors du mal à réaliser une Potion relativement compliquée pour des élèves de Troisième Année et s'était exaspérée. Elle avait simplement pensé qu'elle devait augmenter la température du feu sous son chaudron.

Le résultat fut pour le moins… flamboyant. Et explosif puisque le cachot eut ses murs littéralement fissurés. En effet, les flammes sous sa préparation s'étaient subitement élevées jusqu'au plafond et avaient englobé entièrement le chaudron. Puis, elles s'étaient propagées à ceux des autres élèves. Voyant le danger, le professeur Slughorn leur cria de se cacher sous les tables.

Devant le cri, tout le monde obéit et personne ne fut blessé par l'explosion qui suivit. Ce qui fut un véritable coup de chance d'ailleurs. Mais comme il y eut plus de peur que de mal, tout le monde se mit à plaisanter autour de l'événement, oubliant au passage que Marlène en était responsable. Tous pensaient, à quelques exceptions près bien sûr, que cela n'était que le fruit du hasard.

Ainsi, il finit par prendre une décision concernant leur apprentissage de la Magie Ancienne. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Ces incidents se multipliaient, bien que les autres étaient d'une ampleur beaucoup moins importante. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre le contrôle d'une magie aussi primaire et donc dangereuse.

« Nous allons suspendre momentanément les cours d'Occlumancie. On a plus urgent à faire. Nous devons nous entraîner tous les jours à maîtriser notre magie. Sans quoi on court à la catastrophe. Cela sera épuisant, bien sûr. Mais nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix désormais.

-Une heure par jour, demanda Alice, soucieuse ?

-Une heure et demie par jour, la contredit son cousin. On devra beaucoup plus manger aux repas. On commencera demain, annonça-t-il finalement. On devra aussi répéter aussi souvent que possible des exercices simples, histoire de s'habituer à l'utiliser et à maîtriser cette forme de magie. »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint des hochements de tête. Puis, tout le monde se mit au travail sur la magie sans baguette. Oh, ils n'arrivaient pas à produire des enchantements complexes. Juste quelques éléments basiques. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup en termes de résistance physique.

« Nous allons essayer un exercice plus difficile. A savoir essayer de reproduire ce qui nous est arrivé durant les principales manifestations inopinées de magie. Ce sera épuisant physiquement et intellectuellement. Mais cela peut nous aider à maîtriser notre magie. Et je ne pense pas que ce sera en pure perte. »

Aussitôt, ils se mirent à se concentrer sur les flux de magie. Anthony adorait cette vision enchanteresse. Mais il se mit très vite à tenter de plier ceux correspondant à l'eau à sa volonté. Ce qui était vraiment très loin d'être simple, il fallait être honnête. Surtout pour invoquer quelque chose comme de la neige.

En effet, il ne pouvait pas invoquer de la neige à partir de rien. Comme cette magie provenait directement d'un élément naturel, il ne pouvait la faire avec n'importes quelles conditions atmosphériques. Pour cela, il devait d'abord rafraîchir l'air autour de lui jusqu'à arriver aux alentours de zéro degrés Celsius. Ce n'était qu'ensuite qu'il pouvait tenter de faire apparaître de la pluie qui pouvait se transformer en neige.

Bref, tout cela était loin d'être simple. Mais la magie de l'eau était en réalité un peu plus complexe que juste savoir balancer de l'eau sous différentes formes ou faire tomber de la pluie. En effet, il avait la possibilité de rafraîchir l'air, ou alors d'en augmenter la température. Ainsi que l'humidité, pouvant donner aux gens l'impression d'être dans la forêt équatoriale s'il le voulait.

Au-delà, il pouvait aussi invoquer, en théorie du moins, de la glace et de l'eau sous n'importe quelle forme liquide ou solide. C'était en réalité assez complexe à obtenir et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour réussir à construire des sculptures avec de la glace, mais il en avait la capacité théorique.

Encore plus loin, il pouvait, toujours théoriquement, aussi moduler la température de l'eau invoquée, ayant ainsi la capacité d'envoyer de l'eau bouillante sur des cibles. Il pourrait faire la même chose avec la salinité de l'eau, ce qui n'était pas très intéressant, à part si on voulait s'amuser.

Evidemment, il parvint tout juste à diminuer la température de l'air. Et de quelques degrés seulement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'impressionnant, mais c'était déjà une bonne progression. Il était sur la bonne voie et c'était tout ce qui lui suffisait, s'il voulait être honnête. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que cela pour avoir le sentiment de s'améliorer.

Des quatre compagnons d'apprentissage, ce fut Alice qui obtint les meilleurs résultats. Elle avait réussi à créer directement une bise autour d'elle dont elle réussissait à moduler l'intensité sans trop de difficultés.

Cela n'avait presque pas étonné Anthony. Sa cousine avait toujours été douée pour les choses qui réclamaient de l'instinct. Et cette forme particulière de magie en réclamait énormément.

Marlène était trop impatiente, bien que largement moins que ses camarades de dortoir, et Saphir trop cartésienne. Même si c'était difficile de dire cela pour une sorcière, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

Quant à lui… Il n'en savait pas trop. Peut-être un peu de tout ça. Ce qui expliquait qu'il arrivait à un petit résultat. Plus élevé que sa cousine germaine et sa meilleure amie. Mais plus faible, en proportion, que celui d'Alice.

Les jours suivants, ils continuèrent leurs efforts, qui payèrent assez rapidement. Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucune manifestation de magie spontanée venant de leur part. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

Ils pouvaient à nouveau vivre parfaitement normalement, sans avoir à faire attention à la moindre émotion qui pouvait faire ressortir cette magie pour le moins… destructrice. Et c'était un sacré poids en moins pour chacun d'eux.

Aussi, Anthony en profita pour réduire les séances quotidiennes à trois quarts d'heure. Cela leur permettait de consacrer plus de temps à autre chose. Comme travailler, lire, s'occuper de divers projets ou encore ne rien faire.

Le garçon en profita alors pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Regulus Black. Ce dernier était plus ou moins le leader des élèves de Deuxième Année des Gryffondor. Il avait réussi à s'imposer dans l'ombre de son frère et dans un registre bien différent.

Très bon élève et étant très bon dans un certain nombre de matières, bien que n'ayant pas les facilités du camarade de dortoir d'Anthony, il avait commencé par aider ses partenaires de sa maison. Puis ceux des autres maisons, principalement des Poufsouffle.

Etablir le contact entre eux deux fut plus simple que prévu puisque ce fut directement le Deuxième Année qui vint voir l'héritier des McKinnon. Ce dernier était alors à la bibliothèque à travailler quand il vit approcher le dernier-né des Black, attirant ainsi son attention.

Ce dernier s'installa face à son aîné et sortir quelques affaires, probablement pour faire semblant de travailler. Désirant jouer le jeu, Anthony se reconcentra à fond sur son sujet de Botanique, qui, pour le coup, méritait réellement une attention soutenue. Il était catastrophique en pratique dans cette matière et devait donc compenser par la théorie.

« Pourrais-je avoir ton avis à propos d'un devoir en Potions, demanda finalement Regulus après quelques minutes de silence ?

-De quoi traite ton devoir, le questionna son aîné, l'air de rien ?

-De l'utilisation des orties dans les différentes potions. Ainsi que les ingrédients avec lesquelles elles ne sont pas compatibles. »

Le Troisième Année regarda son cadet en haussant un sourcil. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu Slughorn parler des capacités impressionnantes du dernier-né des Black pour savoir qu'il n'avait certainement pas besoin de son aide pour un devoir aussi simple.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot ? »

Regulus soupira, dévoilant à Anthony que son plan avait été découvert. Bah oui. Il n'était pas stupide non plus.

« Certains élèves de Deuxième Année ont, dirons-nous, entendu parler de tes capacités pour le moins impressionnantes en duel.

-Pourtant, je n'ai plus le même niveau qu'avant mon agression. Cette forme physique que j'avais alors ne se récupère pas en trois mois, objecta très vite l'héritier des McKinnon.

-Je sais, lui fit remarquer le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Mais tu restes de très loin le meilleur, si tu es à ton meilleur niveau.

-Je sais, répondit Anthony sans aucune modestie. Après tout, c'était totalement vrai. Il n'allait pas s'en cacher, non ?

-Justement. Comme tu le sais, l'année dernière, ta tante a été une excellente enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Or, le professeur Chantebaguette est d'un niveau bien inférieur. »

Manière de dire qu'ils pensaient qu'il était une merde finie. Ce qu'il n'était pas loin d'être d'ailleurs. Ses cours étaient exaspérants à le voir sursauter dès qu'il croisait sa propre ombre. Sans même parler des oiseaux passant devant les fenêtres de temps en temps.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, fit calmement Anthony, faisant mine de s'en désintéresser.

-Nous aimerions que tu nous maintiennes à niveau. Voire que tu nous entraînes à nous battre. Nous savons que dehors c'est la guerre. Mais, en attendant, la fin de l'année dernière a montré que parfois, cela pouvait exploser à Poudlard même. Et je pense que tu sais parfaitement qui seraient les premiers à s'en prendre aux Gryffondor. »

Oh ça oui, il en savait quelque chose. Il en avait même été l'une des premières victimes. En revanche, ce qui l'intéressait était la demande de Regulus. Il n'aurait pas à faire la proposition et n'aurait pas à battre le rappel des troupes. Ce qui était clairement une énorme économie de temps et d'énergie.

« Mais pourquoi moi, demanda-t-il néanmoins, voulant en avoir le cœur net ? Marlène et Alice sont toutes les deux pratiquement aussi douées que moi en duel ou combat avec une baguette. Et je ne pense pas que cela soit ignoré à Poudlard. »

Le Deuxième Année sembla être pendant un certain temps mal-à-l'aise sur sa chaise avant de se lancer, parlant à voix très basse.

« Parce que tu es le plus influent des élèves de Troisième Année et même des années plus faibles. »

Anthony commença à sourire et éclata d'un rire silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait raconter comme bêtises des fois ! Tout ce qu'il faisait en réalité était aider les élèves de Première ou Deuxième Année, quelle que soit la maison d'ailleurs, quand ils lui demandaient son aide. Plus les protéger dans les couloirs et faire la police quand les préfets n'étaient pas présents.

Il aidait peut-être les autres, mais il était loin d'être le plus influent de sa promotion et des années inférieures. Ou leur guide. Ou n'importe quel autre terme. Il vivait en général plutôt dans son coin et ne se souciait régulièrement que de ses amis et sa famille. Pas des autres. Ce n'était pas lui que les plus jeunes venaient voir s'ils avaient un problème. A part si cela concernait les cours.

Ouaip, il était loin d'être le plus influent de son année. A cet égard, Kathleen Abbot l'était probablement plus que lui. Elle était aimée pour ce qu'elle faisait. Ou plutôt, elle était adorée. Il était loin de la jalouser puisqu'il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il n'était pas détesté, il n'y avait pas de soucis de son point de vue. C'était même le plus important.

En fait, il voulait juste être apprécié par les élèves. Pas non plus être aimé. Il serait incapable de faire la même que la petite blonde très compréhensive. Il était incapable de réellement consoler une personne qui n'était pas de sa famille ou qui n'était pas Saphir, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu à le faire pour cette dernière.

Alors il ne s'aventurait pas sur ce terrain-là. Il n'était pas fou. Lui s'occupait de calmer les esprits dans les couloirs, s'il le fallait à coups de sortilèges, discrets bien entendus, en général quelques _Silencio_ bien placés. Et d'aider les élèves qui lui demandaient son aide quand il était à la bibliothèque, ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent, il fallait le dire.

En effet, il passait le plus clair de son temps, en dehors des cours, dans l'antre qu'il partageait avec Saphir et maintenant ses deux cousines. Bien que depuis la mi-octobre, il allait plus souvent à la bibliothèque, particulièrement le week-end.

« Si, tu es certainement l'élève le plus influent des trois premières années. Et ça ne pourra que continuer. Si nous aimons tous Abbot parce qu'elle est toujours à notre écoute s'il y a besoin, si l'un de nous a un problème avec un autre élève, il se tournera vers toi.

-Ah bon, s'étonna Anthony ? »

Et pour cause, il n'y avait jamais eu de cas pareil qui était remonté à ses oreilles. En général, il s'agissait juste d'intervenir dans un couloir pour séparer deux élèves. De Cinquième Année au maximum puisqu'au-delà, c'était hors de sa portée.

« Oui. Quand on a eu des soucis en fin d'année dernière, nous nous sommes tournés vers tes cousines puisqu'elles étaient les meilleures après toi. Du moins quand ça concernait des élèves de Première et Deuxième Année. La seule raison est que tu n'étais pas disponible.

-Et maintenant, demanda le garçon, vraiment perturbé par ces déclarations ?

-Ça s'est calmé. Du coup, aucun de nous n'est venu te voir. Mais tout le monde sait dans les trois années les plus basses que si l'un de nous vient te voir en demandant ton aide pour résoudre un problème nécessitant de faire usage de sa baguette contre une tierce personne, tu l'aideras, lui expliqua patiemment Regulus.

-Vous n'avez aucune garantie que j'accepte, objecta-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, conscient que son benjamin avait raison. »

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier haussa un sourcil, montrant ainsi son scepticisme.

« Et est-ce qu'il y a autre chose, demanda finalement Anthony après une trentaine de secondes de silence ?

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour nous entraîner, fit Regulus avec un espoir non dissimulé ? »

N'ayant pas à cœur de refuser un truc pareil pour plusieurs raisons, le Troisième Année finit par répondre en soupirant.

« Dimanche à dix heures dans la salle vingt-sept du septième étage. Face au tableau de Buckingham Palace.

-Nous y serons, s'exclama le dernier-né des Black, visiblement très joyeux. »

Un peu trop joyeux même au goût d'Anthony. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir enseigner à une centaine d'élèves, au moins, comment se battre en duel. Il savait que sa tante ne s'était pas tant étendue que cela sur le sujet pour les élèves de Première Année. Ils avaient déjà eu énormément de choses à apprendre.

Néanmoins, c'était une véritable bonne nouvelle. Il n'aurait pas à se charger de recruter des élèves et les convaincre de venir. Surtout, ils étaient volontaires et allaient probablement l'écouter. Il n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec Regulus sur son pouvoir sur les élèves des trois premières années mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de bien vouloir aider.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Le Club Moldu. Il rêvait, pour être honnête, de l'officialiser et d'en faire un club comme un autre. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé l'Etude des Moldus, il avait peut-être une chance. Il savait déjà qu'un grand nombre d'élèves de son année seraient intéressés.

Cependant, ils pourraient y en avoir de tous les âges, ce qui serait bien plus intéressant. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Toucher le plus de monde possible pour éviter le plus de ralliements à Voldemort à cause de l'ignorance et de la haine, surtout si elles étaient injustifiées. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal quand il repensait à ce qui se passait dans le canon.

Aussi, dès qu'il eut terminé son devoir de Botanique, il se mit à potasser le sujet. Il devait établir un lieu où tous ces gens pourraient se retrouver, avoir un professeur référent, avoir un but éducatif clairement défini et moult autres conditions. C'en était presque décourageant si on n'était pas motivé à fond.

Néanmoins, Anthony ne put consacrer beaucoup de temps au projet d'officialisation du Club Moldu. Le dernier dimanche de novembre arriva bien vite et avec lui le premier CAC à destination des élèves plus jeunes que lui. Il avait recruté Kathleen pour ce dernier.

Il n'était pas fou. Il avait déjà eu du mal avec une cinquantaine d'élèves de son année. Alors avec plus d'une centaine, cela aurait relevé du miracle s'il avait réussi à tout surveiller et à conseiller à peu près tout le monde. Il était conscient de ses capacités malgré tout.

Evidemment, l'adolescente s'était révélée enchantée par sa proposition. Elle adorait aider les autres, en véritable Poufsouffle qu'elle était. Et puis, apparemment, tous les élèves, ou presque, l'adoraient. Elle serait probablement plus qu'utile pour les convaincre de choses difficiles.

Comme attendu, ils furent plus d'une centaine d'élèves. Il faillit s'enfuir en courant en voyant toutes les petites têtes devant lui. Mais il tint bon et commença son petit discours, comme toujours à peine préparé à l'avance. Il ne les travaillait jamais, puisqu'il changeait de toute manière d'avis en cours de route.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença-t-il après avoir rapidement obtenu le silence. Je pense que tout le monde sait ici pourquoi il est là. Pour apprendre à se défendre et à se battre avec une baguette magique. Je dirigerai les séances avec l'aide de Kathleen, que vous connaissez toutes et tous je crois. »

Il fit une petite pause et en profita pour regarder les visages. La plupart était encore enfantins. Ou sortaient de l'enfance. C'était déprimant. Il avait l'impression de faire des enfants-soldats. Destinés à se battre contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Et éventuellement à mourir.

Anthony réprima un frisson de terreur et cacha ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Sinon, il ne pourrait jamais donner le meilleur de lui-même.

« Celles et ceux qui sont en Deuxième Année connaissent déjà les bases sans problème. Mais ils n'ont probablement pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de pratiquer ces derniers mois en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves de Première Année, vous n'avez toujours pas eu de cours de duel, je me trompe ? »

Il savait bien que non mais les regards et signes de dénégation lui confirmèrent qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il devait littéralement commencer à zéro. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de batailles dans les couloirs, fort heureusement d'ailleurs.

« Nous allons donc commencer par la base. Le sort le plus simple est le Sortilège de Désarmement. Il peut être extrêmement utile dans toutes sortes de situations. Les élèves de Deuxième Année le connaissent déjà. Je demanderai donc à chacun d'entre eux de se mettre avec un élève de Première Année pour le lui apprendre.

-Et s'il reste du monde, osa demander un petit avec une voix faible ?

-Alors Kathleen et moi nous en occuperons, prévint Anthony. »

Et pour cause, il avait déjà prévu le coup, au cas où. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

« Nous passerons dans les binômes pour voir qui s'en sort ou non. Et éventuellement corriger les positions. On va faire ça pendant une demi-heure. Puis ce sera de la théorie sur ce qu'il faut faire en combat. »

Par chance, il y avait plus d'élèves de Deuxième que de Première Année. Ainsi, Anthony et Kathleen purent passer parmi les groupes pour corriger ici la prononciation, ici le mouvement du poignet.

A la fin de la demi-heure, tout le monde savait plus ou moins maîtriser le sort. Certes, souvent, c'était encore imprécis et pas vraiment très bien exécuté. Mais il rassura tout le monde avec cela.

« Les premières fois, je n'arrivais même pas à produire quelque chose avec ma baguette. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à produire correctement le sortilège. Entraînez-vous tous les soirs pendant quinze minutes. Faites-le à plusieurs, histoire de vous entraider. C'est extrêmement important si vous voulez progresser. Et en plus, cela vous aidera à faire connaissance, si possible avec d'autres personnes.

-Et si on est né-moldu et qu'on rentre chez nous pendant les vacances, demanda un garçon ?

-Alors entraînez-vous avec un simple morceau de bois, ressemblant le plus possible à votre baguette magique. Au pire, si vous ne pensez pas pouvoir en trouver, venez me voir à la fin de la leçon. Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner les mesures de votre baguette et je me chargerai de tailler des bouts de bois pour en faire des similaires à vos baguettes. »

Tout le monde sembla d'un seul beaucoup plus joyeux. Surtout quand il annonça les règles des combats qui allaient venir.

Ces duels s'étendirent sur une quinzaine de minutes. Il ne fallait pas trop pousser pour une première fois. Ou bien pour une reprise, notamment pour les élèves de Deuxième Année.

A la fin des duels, une bonne trentaine d'élèves, notamment de Première Année, vinrent voir le rouge et or, pendant que Kathleen donnait des conseils, à propos d'un peu tous les sujets. Anthony prit tous les noms, prénoms, maisons ainsi que les caractéristiques des baguettes. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours des parchemins sur lui.

Il n'était pas toujours très doué avec ses mains quand il s'agissait de manipuler des objets avec, en dehors d'une baguette magique bien sûr. Mais là, il pouvait tailler ces morceaux de bois à l'aide de la magie, avec quelques sortilèges de découpe bien dosés et placés. Et il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver.

Aussi, pendant l'après-midi, Anthony alla récupérer un certain nombre de morceaux de bois dans le parc de Poudlard. L'avantage de l'automne était que les feuilles tombaient. Ce qui faisait que les branches se découvraient. Ainsi il pouvait en choisir certaines et lancer quelques bons _Diffindo_ dessus, plutôt efficaces par la même occasion.

Le soir venu, il se mit rapidement au travail, d'abord avec quelques branches devant servir d'essais. Il ne voulait pas commencer directement le travail concret, au risque d'avoir des ratés. Il ne désirait pas vraiment gâcher les fausses baguettes des élèves nés-moldus. Il avait promis qu'il les ferait correctement et le ferait, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

Le mois de décembre commença très rapidement. Et avec lui la neige arriva. Ce qui signifiait de régulières batailles de boules de neige dans le parc. Anthony s'en tint vraiment très loin, ne désirant pas provoquer un usage incontrôlé de sa magie.

Certes il progressait régulièrement avec sa meilleure amie et ses deux cousines dans le contrôle de la Magie Sans Baguette. Mais ils évitaient tous les quatre de se retrouver dans des situations qui les désinhiberaient. Ils ne voulaient pas provoquer un gros accident magique. Qui les enverraient tous les quatre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch à Azkaban.

Or, aucun d'entre eux n'en voulait, de manière sûre et certaine.

Saphir reçut également la réponse de sa mère. Provenant directement du château des Selwyn. Elle eut alors la confirmation que cette dernière avait demandé le divorce avec le père de l'adolescente. Ce qui provoqua une danse de la joie de la concernée.

Or, ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Anthony pour entrer dans ce qu'il appelait leur Antre. Il l'avait regardée comme si une autre lui était poussée sans qu'elle ne le sache. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique la situation et qu'il ne la rejoigne dans sa danse de la joie.

En effet, Eiréné demandait à avoir la garde de la Serpentard. Avec comme motif que son père ne s'occupait pas d'elle et n'était donc pas apte à l'élever. Selon elle, elle était presque certaine de gagner, ce que pensait aussi Anthony.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de son amie, qui eut subitement un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Et s'il parvient à gagner et que je suis obligée de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances, fit-elle, visiblement effrayée ?

-Alors on t'enlèvera, la rassura Anthony. Je ne te laisserai pas retourner chez lui, peu importe pour quelles vacances. Tu as treize ans, tu n'as pas à obéir aux moindres désirs de ton père, qui ne veut que te marier au meilleur parti possible.

-Mais…

-Saphir, soupira Anthony. Il n'a pas tous les droits sur toi. Au pire, tu peux demander une émancipation et crois-moi, on te soutiendra largement. Même le commandant du Bureau des Aurors te soutiendra, ajouta-t-il rapidement en souriant.

-Je… Merci, le remercia-t-elle en se calmant. »

Elle reprit un air normal et ils purent parler tranquillement de leurs divers projets, et il y en avait.

En effet, Saphir avait commencé à travailler sur leur propre version de la future carte du Maraudeur. Elle en était à l'étape où elle apprenait à lancer correctement les différents sortilèges que celle-ci nécessitait. Et ils étaient réellement loin d'être très simples. Il y avait pas mal de travail à faire.

Néanmoins, Anthony ne la jugeait pas. Il savait que lui-même aurait eu encore plus de mal et aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps. Elle avait mis de côté son projet de sortilège perçant à peu près toute sorte de bouclier magique. Elle attendait d'avoir une puissance magique plus importante, ce qui n'arrivait qu'en vieillissant.

Anthony, lui, était sur deux projets à la fois. Du moins deux projets pour lesquels il travaillait activement à ce moment de l'année. Il y avait d'abord le baladeur sorcier. Il avait commandé et lu un certain nombre d'ouvrages sur la technologie. C'était loin d'être aussi développé qu'à l'époque d'où il venait, mais cela restait assez complexe pour lui.

Surtout, il s'était posé une question. Pourquoi donc l'énergie électrique ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard et dans les maisons magiques en général ? Il était souvent dit que c'était incompatible pour une raison inconnue. Comme si c'était quelque chose de purement inventé par l'Homme.

Or c'était entièrement faux. L'énergie électrique est purement naturelle puisqu'existant… dans la foudre, en l'occurrence d'électricité statique. Or, cette forme d'énergie n'a certainement pas attendu l'émergence de l'humanité pour apparaître, et encore de la Révolution Industrielle puis le XXe siècle. Sinon cela se saurait.

Et c'était une question qui le fascinait. Comment parvenir à faire fonctionner l'électricité dans le monde magique ? Pour cela, il devait déjà comprendre pourquoi elle n'y fonctionnait pas. Alors que le pétrole le faisait parfaitement. Il s'était amusé à faire des petites expériences ainsi et cela s'était révélé fort étrange.

Pour cela, il avait tout simplement demandé à ses grands-parents de lui envoyer un petit moteur à explosion et de l'essence. Oui, il était complètement frappé. Le pire était qu'ils le lui avaient envoyé, tout comme demandé. Puis, en faisant attention à ne pas prendre d'essence au plomb, ne voulant pas mourir intoxiqué, il avait testé le moteur.

Ce dernier fonctionnait parfaitement. Il n'avait absolument aucun problème de fonctionnement. Alors Anthony fut réellement perturbé de savoir ce qui clochait avec l'électricité. Cette dernière fonctionnait parfaitement quand elle était produite par de la magie. Mais pas quand elle venait d'une autre source. C'était réellement étrange.

En attendant, il avait un autre projet un peu plus urgent. Celui de réaliser un sort combinant les effets des grenades assourdissantes et aveuglantes utilisées par des forces de police ou par les armées du monde moldu. Ce sort pouvait réellement être très efficace dans un combat avec des Mangemorts. Il fallait « juste » réussir à le concevoir, ce qui était loin d'être simple.

Mais il commençait à en voir le bout du chemin, petit à petit. Il espérait bien finir de le concevoir pour la fin des vacances de Noël, ou alors avant celles ayant lieu au printemps. Il jugeait ces objectifs relativement réalistes.

L'adolescent avait également eu une autre idée pour améliorer son sort. Son principal inconvénient était que si l'on était seul, on ne pouvait à la fois se protéger et l'utiliser. Alors il avait décidé de commencer à mettre au point une boule de métal qui contiendrait ce sort et qui exploserait, soit au contact, soit après un temps défini et qui lancerait ce sort.

Ouaip, c'était une grenade magique en quelque sorte. Il n'inventait pas réellement quelque chose. Mais il fallait tout de même réussir à la réaliser. Pour cette dernière, il se donnait une petite année en plus. Donc d'ici Noël 1974.

Mais bien vite, trop vite même au goût d'Anthony, les vacances arrivèrent. Mais cela signifiait une chose. Il allait rentrer chez lui. Revoir toute sa petite famille, et surtout sa petite sœur adorée. Cela le comblait de joie. Caisteal Maol au moment de Noël était réellement féérique. Surtout que, cette année, Saphir viendrait au réveillon. Mais elle ne serait pas seule.

En effet, Narcissa Black et Matthew Perks étaient invités et avaient accepté l'invitation à venir au réveillon. Selon les parents du garçon, et il les soutenait totalement, ils n'avaient pas à être seuls un soir pareil. Et ils ne pouvaient se prétendre être meilleurs que les puristes s'ils n'appliquaient pas leurs dires.

Elle n'avait pas encore été réintégrée par sa famille et l'aurait donc passée dans sa belle-famille, totalement moldue. Ce qui aurait été loin d'être simple, surtout pour un soir pareil. En effet, elle ne connaissait concrètement ce monde que depuis peu et commettait régulièrement des gaffes.

Anthony allait également pouvoir revoir Andromeda Tonks. Cette dernière venait avec son mari et leur bébé Nymphadora. Ce qui allait remplir de joie le garçon puisqu'il se souvenait du passage de la jeune femme chez eux. Elle était restée quelques semaines avant de s'installer avec celui qui n'était pas encore son mari.

Ainsi, ils allaient être particulièrement nombreux cette année. Surtout quand on savait qu'une part non négligeable de leur famille moldue venait, du côté de sa mère en l'occurrence. En effet, ces derniers étaient au courant du monde de la magie, souvent plus ou moins par la force des choses.

Et savoir qu'il y aurait tout ce monde remplissait Anthony de joie. Le voyage en Poudlard Express fut presque insupportablement long pour lui. Il était impatient de rentrer chez lui et de faire découvrir le château à sa meilleure amie. Il voyait bien qu'elle était excitée. Mais elle réussissait à parfaitement dissimuler cela sous son habituel masque de froideur.

Ils furent rejoints au milieu du trajet par les deux cousines du garçon. Elles arboraient un air grave et soucieux qui l'inquiéta plus que très vite. Il tenait vraiment à elle et n'aimait pas qu'elles aient des problèmes.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, demanda-t-il aussitôt qu'elles furent assises ?

-Juste Lily qui refuse d'entendre raison, répondit Marlène après un regard de connivence avec Alice.

-Ah, fit Anthony pour toute réponse. »

Il avait décidé d'être indifférent à la rouquine et le resterait aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il n'avait que faire de ses états d'âmes et de ses pensées. Du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader.

Il avait parfois des petits regards qui lui échappaient en direction de l'adolescente en cours. Mais il s'efforçait de toujours détourner le regard aussi vite que possible, souvent vers un point légèrement au-dessus ou à côté d'elle, histoire de faire semblant de réfléchir profondément.

Il avait aussi parfois des pensées qui lui échappaient. Où il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils ne s'étaient pas énervés l'un contre l'autre. S'ils s'étaient rapidement expliqués sur leurs différends. S'il n'avait pas voulu à tout prix sauver leur amitié en mettant sous le tapis ces derniers.

Oui, il avait été un peu naïf. Ce qui le faisait encore plus enrager contre lui-même. Il était censé avoir plus de vingt ans quand il était mort dans sa précédente vie. A cela il fallait rajouter treize années de vie dans le monde sorcier. Il n'était plus un lapin de six semaines non plus. Il devait faire mieux, c'en était presque une obligation morale.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à King's Cross. Anthony serra dans ses bras sa mère et sa tante, venues les accueillir. En effet, ils étaient quatre jeunes à transplaner, ce qui aurait un peu juste avec un seul adulte pour conduire le dit transplanage.

Dès qu'il arriva à Caisteal Maol, un « Toto » retentit dans la pièce adjacente au vestibule. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever sa veste de pilote offerte par son grand-père maternel qu'une petite fille se précipita sur lui avec toute la vitesse que pouvaient lui donner ses bras et ses jambes.

Anthony enleva son cartable et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Cette dernière le serra alors aussi fort que le lui permettaient ses petites mains, visiblement heureuse de le retrouver. Il la cajola quelques instants avant de la présenter à sa meilleure amie, qui eut un sourire ravi en voyant Elisa.

Quand il put enfin avancer un peu, Anthony quitta le vestibule pour entrer dans le salon principal. Ce dernier contenait un magnifique sapin richement décoré, bien qu'avec goût. Ce qui lui faisait dire que c'était sa mère qui s'en était occupée. Son père, tout comme ses grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents étant incapables d'en avoir.

Il salua également toutes les personnes présentes, qui étaient fort nombreuses. Outre ses grands-parents et oncles et tantes moldus, il devait également voir les invités du côté sorcier. Et il y avait du monde. Au point d'être obligé de laisser Elisa aller jouer dans son coin en échange de la promesse de dormir avec elle pendant la nuit durant les deux prochaines nuits.

Seul son père manquait à l'appel, pour sa plus grande tristesse.

« Il a été retenu au travail, lui expliqua son grand-père. Il nous a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait dans la soirée, ou dans la nuit, selon le temps que ça prendra. »

Anthony acquiesça, bien conscient que ça ne servirait rien à discuter. C'était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il partageait son père avec le monde magique britannique. Il n'avait qu'à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas tué ou blessé au point de ne pouvoir vivre à peu près normalement.

Ses cousines, sa meilleure et amie et lui allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans les chambres qui allaient les accueillir pour les vacances. Anthony fut suivit tout le long du trajet par sa petite sœur qui babillait derrière lui. Il finit par la saisir pour faire le tour des lieux à Saphir.

Il commença bien sûr par les éléments essentiels, à savoir la salle-de-bains, les sanitaires, la cuisine, la salle-à-manger et la cuisine, ainsi que la bibliothèque. L'adolescente eut un regard émerveillé en observant cette dernière. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi imposante que celle de Poudlard. Mais elle était réellement énorme.

En fait, la bibliothèque des McKinnon datait du début du deuxième millénaire. Depuis, aucun ouvrage n'avait été vendu. Et de nombreux autres achetés ou ramenés de toutes sortes d'expéditions, qu'elles fussent réalisées par des membres moldus ou sorciers de la famille, du moins avant l'établissement du Secret Magique pour les premiers.

Il y avait également eu des ajouts, lorsque des lignées écossaises avaient disparu. Elles avaient transmis, directement ou indirectement, leurs ouvrages à la famille du garçon. Et tout cela aboutissait à ces rangées de livres, traitant de toutes sortes de magies.

Il y avait littéralement de tout et de toutes sortes de magies. De la magie sans baguette à celle des Anciens, encore plus primitive, en passant par les Animagi ou la Magie Noire. Ainsi qu'une forme particulière de magie avec baguette, tirant son origine directement de la magie ancienne. La Magie Elémentale, qui contrôlait les éléments avec la baguette.

Cette dernière était une tradition chez les McKinnon. Enseignée de père en fils et de mère en fille, ou l'inverse, selon lequel des deux était un McKinnon et connaissait ce savoir, elle était en quelque sorte l'arme secrète de la famille depuis plus d'un millénaire.

Chaque membre de la famille l'apprenait à partir de ses quinze ans, peu importe sa place dans le Clan. Et l'apprendre à la personne que l'on épousait ne relevait que de la discrétion de la personne née dans le Clan.

Autrement dit, Anthony n'était pas forcé de l'apprendre à la personne qu'il épouserait. Il serait obligé de le faire à ses enfants, voire petits-enfants si leurs parents mouraient avant d'avoir pu leur apprendre. Mais pas à son épouse. Tout comme Marlène ne serait pas obligée de le faire pour la personne qui lui volerait son cœur.

Mais il était encore bien loin de ces préoccupations, qu'il chassa dans un coin de son esprit. Il fit visiter tous les salons et bureaux qu'il pouvait à Saphir. Cette dernière était émerveillée par les nombreux tableaux et les immenses tapisseries racontant l'histoire de la famille et du monde magique.

« C'est beaucoup plus instructif que les livres que l'on a en Histoire de la Magie, fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est une version biaisée de l'histoire. Certains de mes ancêtres ne sont pas forcément aussi nobles qu'ils en donnent l'air sur les tableaux ou les tapisseries. Ils restaient des êtres humains et ces derniers sont tous faillibles.

-Il n'empêche que c'est très instructif et beaucoup plus intéressant que les livres, souffla l'adolescente.

-Ça dépend des livres, nuança Anthony. Certains sont vraiment très bien faits. Mais pas ceux recommandés par Binns, je te l'accorde. »

Ils passèrent également par le parc du château, couvert par endroits de plaques de neige. Evidemment, le garçon n'oublia pas de couvrir sa petite sœur, ne voulant pas qu'elle attrape un virus ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, près des grilles, lui fit alors remarquer Saphir, tandis qu'il jouait avec Elisa.

-Qui est-ce, lui demanda le garçon ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne le vois pas d'ici. »

Aussitôt, Anthony tira sa baguette, prêt à toute éventualité. Certes, les protections du domaine n'avaient pas grand-chose à envier à celles de Poudlard. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

« Reste avec Elisa et ramène-la à l'intérieur. Préviens ma mère qu'on a un visiteur, ordonna sèchement le garçon. »

Sa meilleure amie obéit très vite et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Ariane McKinnon. Cette dernière avait enfilé une tenue de combat et s'était fait un chignon, histoire d'éviter d'être embêtée par ses cheveux lors d'un éventuel combat magique.

Tous les deux s'approchèrent des grilles et finirent par reconnaître Greengrass, le supérieur du père d'Anthony. Ce dernier put remarquer qu'il était couvert de sang et que son manteau d'Auror était en lambeaux.

Il avait un horrible pressentiment. Très horrible. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Son père n'était pas là mais son supérieur si. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que cela signifiait.

« Qui nous dit que vous êtes le commandant du corps des Aurors, demanda Ariane, sa baguette tendue vers le visiteur ?

-Saphir Yaxley est sous le régime du TIME, répondit ce dernier du tac au tac.

-Bien, que voulez-vous nous dire, l'interrogea-t-elle en baissant sa baguette ?

-Pouvons-nous le faire à l'intérieur, proposa-t-il ?

-J'ai des invités, répliqua la mère d'Anthony et Elisa. »

Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était inquiète. A quel point elle avait peur. Elle dissimulait cela sous un masque de colère, mais il voyait parfaitement clair en elle.

« Il serait préférable de le faire à l'intérieur, insista Greengrass. »

Ariane accepta finalement et ils le conduirent jusque dans le petit salon privé, pour ne pas se faire voir par les invités. Ils s'assirent tous les trois.

Anthony pouvait voir la tristesse sur le visage du supérieur de son père. Ce qui lui faisait encore plus redouter ce qu'il allait leur dire. Il ne voulait pas envisager certaines hypothèses. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il vit le visage du commandant des Aurors se fermer avant d'annoncer.

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre mari et père, Bertus McKinnon est tombé aujourd'hui au combat au service du Ministère de la Magie. Avec une équipe, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade et se sont battus bravement. Mais il a été tué avec deux autres Aurors avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Ils ont emporté dans leur tombe trois Mangemorts. Quatre autres ont été arrêts.

Au nom du Ministère de la Magie, je vous présente nos plus sincères condoléances. La dépouille vous sera rendue demain matin après autopsie pour que vous puissiez procéder à l'enterrement. »

* * *

 **Note d'Auteur :**

Je suis sûr que vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là :) Encore, qu'une ou deux personnes avaient bien deviné. Evidemment, tout ne pouvait pas aller comme sur des roulettes pour Anthony et le monde magique reste en guerre contre Voldemort. Vous aurez les premières conséquences dans le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera lundi prochain :)

De manière plus générale, je profite d'une pause dans mes activités pour poster ce chapitre tranquillement. La semaine dernière, j'avais des oraux dans plusieurs écoles de commerce françaises (Grenoble, IMT BS et EM Normandie pour les personnes qui connaissent) et je passe encore deux oraux cette semaine pour des écoles, ainsi qu'un dernier dans la ville où j'habite pour un master. Vendredi, j'ai été à l'European Youth Event, qui était vraiment sympa malgré quelques petits soucis (surtout liés au temps). Samedi j'ai fait des gâteaux et dimanche je les ai vendus, pour le voyage dont je vous ai parlé il y a quelques chapitres.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que depuis une petite dizaine de jours, je n'ai pas trop avancé dans l'écriture de mon histoire. J'ai bien d'autres préoccupations. Mais je compte bien m'y remettre doucement. Au moins pour terminer le chapitre 12 du tome 3 et commencer à écrire le tome 4 :)

Si ce chapitre vous a plu ou déplu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. J'y réponds dès que j'ai assez d'énergie pour le faire et qu'il n'y a pas autre chose de plus urgent :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (ou moins, si vous laissez une review avec un compte) :)


	9. Deuil, Secrets et Héritage

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Vous avez ci-dessous le nouveau chapitre du tome 3 de la série Anthony McKinnon :) On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Deuil, Secrets et Héritage**

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre mari et père, Bertus McKinnon est tombé aujourd'hui au combat au service du Ministère de la Magie. Avec une équipe, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade et se sont battus bravement. Mais il a été tué avec deux autres Aurors avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Ils ont emporté dans leur tombe trois Mangemorts. Quatre autres ont été arrêts.

Au nom du Ministère de la Magie, je vous présente nos plus sincères condoléances. La dépouille vous sera rendue demain matin après autopsie pour que vous puissiez procéder à l'enterrement. »

Anthony n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était ailleurs. Dans un autre monde. Il était présent physiquement dans le petit salon mais pas psychologiquement. Son père, dans cette vie, ne pouvait pas être mort. Il était un modèle de force, d'abnégation, de droiture et toutes sortes de qualificatifs. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Ou alors pas avant très longtemps.

Et là, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras comme il l'aimait. Il ne pourrait jamais le voir se disputer avec sa mère pour son plus grand amusement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Il se sentit être serré contre un corps chaud et reconnut l'odeur de sa mère. Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes. Jusque-là, il avait toujours eu du mal à considérer Bertus et Ariane comme ses parents. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Mais il n'avait plus aucun doute désormais. Il les aimait plus que tout. A part le reste de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurrent. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils disparaissent de sa vie. Que deviendrait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux, se rendait-il enfin compte.

Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait pas assez dit à son père qu'il l'aimait. L'avait-il déjà dit ? Il n'en savait rien. Il l'espérait. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Que devait-il faire désormais ? Il n'en savait rien. Sans son père, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait eu réellement besoin.

Et là, il n'y aurait plus rien. Il ne serait plus jamais là. En le réalisant, Anthony sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Il venait de réaliser que son père était mort. Qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Qu'il lui manquerait probablement toute sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le ramener.

« Que se passe-t-il, demanda, inquiète, une voix d'homme qu'il ne reconnut pas sur le coup ?

-Bertus a été tué en service, répondit Ariane au milieu de ses pleurs. »

Aussitôt, d'autres bras les entourèrent brièvement. La personne sortit de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard, du monde entrait dans le petit salon. Anthony était toujours serré contre sa mère. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait ou ne pouvait compter pour lui.

A part Elisa. Réalisant qu'elle était toute seule, il la chercha du regard. Mais la trouva bien vite dans les bras de son oncle paternel. La petite fille ne semblait pas trop réaliser ce qu'il se passait. La pauvre allait grandir sans véritable père.

Anthony finit par sentir quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Craig McKinnon, son grand-père. Son visage était fermé. Il pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux, malgré les larmes troublant son regard. Il essayait visiblement de rester digne. Probablement qu'il allait pleurer une fois qu'il serait seul avec sa femme.

« Anthony, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, lui murmura-t-il. C'est à toi de le faire et à personne d'autre. »

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Il n'avait rien à faire. Son père était mort et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il ne le verrait plus jamais. Ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras et jouer avec lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Tu dois reprendre officiellement le titre. Tu es l'Héritier. Tu sais ce qui peut arriver si tu ne fais rien. »

Non, il ne voulait pas faire ça. Ça signifierait qu'il serait certain que son père ne reviendrait jamais. Qu'il serait le nouveau chef du clan et Lord McKinnon. Et il ne devait pas l'être avant près d'une décennie encore. Il avait encore du temps devant lui. Son père ne devait pas lui passer le flambeau avant quelques années.

« Bertus n'est pas mort pour que tu t'effondres, continua Craig. Il aurait voulu que tu te battes comme le McKinnon que tu es. Que tu reprennes le titre et lui fasse honneur. Il y aura un temps pour pleurer. Mais plus tard. Nous t'aiderons dans ta tâche, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne seras certainement pas seul.

-Je… Je…

-Je pense que je peux deviner ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment, lui fit-il doucement. Mais tu dois le faire. C'est ton devoir. »

Petit à petit, Anthony sentit qu'il avait raison. Il devait faire certaines choses. Il en avait l'obligation. Il avait appris cela depuis tout petit si son père venait à disparaître pour une raison ou une autre. Et il devait le faire maintenant. Alors il lui répondit d'une petite voix tremblante mais déterminée.

« Je… Je vais le faire. »

Aussitôt, il s'écarta des bras de sa mère et le cercle autour d'eux s'élargit. Puis, lentement mais sûrement, il essuya les larmes sur ses joues et fit un petit sourire triste à sa petite sœur. Il passa alors entre les personnes assemblées, n'osant pas vraiment les regarder en face.

Pas après pas, Anthony se rendit jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil avec l'impression qu'il le trompait. Certes, il était théoriquement à lui. Mais pour le garçon, c'était encore celui de Bertus.

L'héritier, pour encore quelques heures, devait réaliser un certain nombre de choses. A commencer par écrire à la Reine du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, etc… Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à écrire la lettre sans qu'une larme ne vienne tâcher le parchemin.

Il confia ce dernier à son grand-père, qui le ferait transmettre sous les meilleurs délais à leur suzeraine. Puis, il s'attela à l'écriture de la lettre pour le Ministère de la Magie. Il devait annoncer au Magenmagot que son père était mort. Et donc qu'il prenait officiellement sa suite, étant en âge de le faire.

En regardant par la fenêtre, Anthony remarqua la lune, très haute dans le ciel. Il avait encore des lettres à écrire, mais voulait faire une petite pause. Il s'approcha de cette dernière et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'air froid d'une froide nuit d'hiver.

Cet air froid lui remit un peu les idées en place et il observa le ciel. Il était magnifique. Il y avait de très nombreuses étoiles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. L'Etoile du Berger était de loin la plus brillante, sans guère de surprise.

« Je te jure que je te rendrai fier de moi, papa, murmura-t-il aux étoiles et à la lune. Je te jure que je ne laisserai tomber personne et que je suivrai tes traces. Je te jure que Voldemort tombera un jour. Et que tu ne seras pas mort pour rien. Je te jure que je veillerai sur maman et Elisa. Je te le jure. »

Puis, il retourna écrire plusieurs lettres, notamment pour les familles alliées ou amies des McKinnon. Les autres l'apprendraient par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Au milieu de la nuit, il entendit des petits coups à la porte du bureau. Il se leva et ouvrit cette dernière. Il ne vit d'abord personne. Mais, en baissant les yeux, il aperçut sa petite sœur, assise sur son postérieur avec un air triste. Aussitôt, il la prit dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser quelques cris de ravissement et l'apporta avec elle.

« Tu sais, maintenant que papa est… enfin voilà, je dois faire un certain nombre de choses. Je ne pourrais pas réellement dormir cette nuit. »

Mais, au lieu de pleurer comme il s'y était attendu, Elisa le serra, du moins tant qu'elle le pouvait, dans ses petits bras potelés. Elle essayait à sa manière de le rassurer. Ce qui lui fit verser quelques larmes de tristesse.

Soudain, il sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. En levant la tête, il remarqua le petit sourire de l'enfant. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait fait de la magie instinctive. A un an et demi. C'était juste démentiel. Vraiment fou.

Mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Il devait se mettre au travail. Et il y en avait. Les sang-purs étaient bien plus nombreux que les familles présentes au Magenmagot de manière permanente. Elles étaient aussi importantes dans la vie du monde magique britannique.

Il put néanmoins dormir quelques heures, dans un fauteuil avant d'être réveillé par son grand-père paternel. Ce dernier avait le visage marqué par l'épreuve qu'ils vivaient tous. Après tout, il venait de perdre son fils. Et ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses qu'un père enterre son fils. Ce devait être le contraire.

« Tu as réussi à dormir ?

-Cinq heures, répondit Anthony en regardant l'heure. Ou peut-être un peu moins, je n'en sais rien.

-On a la réponse de plusieurs familles et de la Reine. Quand voudras-tu faire ce qu'il reste ?

-Je te dirai quand j'en aurais le temps, fit simplement le garçon. Je vais voir ce qu'ils disent et répondre en conséquence. Et je dois encore terminer les procédures pour Gringotts.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, nous pouvons le faire. C'est notre devoir et ça ne nous gênerait pas, tu le sais, proposa Craig.

-Je sais papi, soupira le garçon. Mais c'est à moi de le faire. Demande juste à maman de s'occuper d'Elisa. Je crois qu'elle commence à réaliser que papa est… enfin qu'il n'est plus là.

-Je vais le faire. Elle s'occupe aussi des invités. Ils ont refusé de partir, arguant que c'est le réveillon de Noël et qu'on ne laisserait pas les gens ayant besoin d'être consolés ainsi.

-Pourrais-tu la remercier de ma part, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Anthony ?

-Naturellement. Et bonne chance pour le courrier. Si tu as besoin d'aller à Buckingham, préviens-moi. Je t'y emmenerai, proposa son grand-père.

-Bien, accepta l'héritier des McKinnon pour encore peu de temps. »

Craig partit ensuite du bureau et Anthony put se mettre au travail. Et il y avait de quoi faire. Il avait une bonne dizaine de lettres auxquelles il devait répondre, après les avoir lues attentivement et correctement interprétées. Cela allait être long et fastidieux, il le sentait bien.

Il commença par le courrier de la Reine. Après tout, il lui devait allégeance d'abord à elle et non au Ministère de la Magie ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Cette dernière lui exprimait les condoléances de Sa Majesté et l'invitait à venir La voir pendant la journée, si possible pour le thé.

Autrement dit, il était convoqué à Buckingham à dix-sept heures tapantes. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de prévenir son grand-père, qui irait le présenter à la Reine. Il l'avait déjà vue, ce qui faciliterait les choses. Craig arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« De quoi as-tu besoin, demanda-t-il rapidement, visiblement inquiet ?

-Sa Majesté la Reine me convoque à dix-sept heures pour le thé au palais royal, annonça Anthony sans préambule, fort inutile au demeurant.

-Très bien. Il y aura certainement la confirmation de la transmission de tes titres. Tu sais ce que tu dois revêtir ?

-Je le sais, soupira le garçon de presque quatorze ans. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Je vais lui répondre sur le champ et lui dire que je viendrais comme elle le « propose ». Ensuite je m'occuperai du reste.

-Aucun problème. Tu seras prêt à dix-sept heures moins cinq pour que je puisse t'emmener, ordonna Craig.

-Je le serai, soupira Anthony en se mettant à sa réponse. »

Il termina très vite la lettre et se lança ensuite dans les lectures et réponses aux autres lettres. Il y avait un peu de tout. Il arrivait à voir qui était réellement peiné ou non de la perte de son père. Il répondait avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il pouvait faire preuve. Mais notait toujours sur un parchemin quels noms semblaient fiables ou non.

Il fut interrompu sous les coups de midi pour aller prendre le déjeuner avec sa famille et les invités. L'air était plus lugubre à table. Personne ne parlait et tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées. Probablement relativement déprimantes. A la fin du repas, Anthony se leva et déclara :

« Nous réaliserons l'enterrement dans la crypte familiale le vingt-six décembre à partir de neuf heures. Vous êtes naturellement toutes et tous invités à venir. Si vous avez des questions particulières, je serai disponible jusqu'à quinze heures et demain. »

Personne ne dit rien et il s'en alla après avoir salué tout le monde. Il avait encore du travail. Il devait faire de la paperasse et aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir à la faire. Surtout, il allait devoir préparer son entretien avec la Reine. Ce qui le faisait quand même stresser.

Vers quinze heures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il demanda d'entrer et sa mère entra dans le bureau. Elle vint s'asseoir face à lui et demanda sans préambule, même si gentiment et visiblement soucieuse de lui :

« Est-ce que tu tiens le choc ?

-Je fais comme je peux. Avoir du travail me permet d'éviter de trop penser à papa, avoua Anthony, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. »

Il se leva et alla se blottir contre la femme qui l'avait enfanté. Oui, il la considérait comme sa mère. Elle n'était peut-être que la deuxième, mais il considérait comme telle. Elle était sa maman. Pour toujours.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide pour toute la paperasse, n'hésite pas à me demander, proposa-t-elle. J'en faisait déjà une bonne partie quand… Bref, quand ton père ne pouvait pas la faire.

-Merci maman, la remercia Anthony. Je t'aime très fort, tu le sais ?

-Je le sais, lui répondit-elle doucement. Tout comme je t'aime très fort. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »

Après un temps indéterminé ainsi, le garçon finit par se séparer de sa mère et lui demander quelque chose.

« Est-ce que papa te disais ce qu'il faisait au niveau politique avant qu'il ne… enfin, voilà quoi ? Je compte poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Oui, il m'en parlait dans les moindres détails. Si jamais ce qui est arrivé devait arriver, je devais pouvoir assurer l'intérim si tu n'étais pas disponible pour le faire. J'ai envoyé ma lettre de démission hier au Ministère de la Magie. Je m'occuperai de la famille désormais, annonça Ariane.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, l'interrompit sa mère ? Je suis votre mère. C'est à moi de prendre soin de vous et pas l'inverse. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'enterrer son fils ou sa fille. Surtout alors qu'ils sont encore enfants. Et je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez orphelins alors que tu n'as pas encore terminé Poudlard.

-Je… Merci maman, se résigna le garçon.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, rassura-t-elle son enfant. Ton père m'a beaucoup appris et il y aura toujours ton grand-père et ton arrière-grand-père pour aider. Tu ne seras pas seul, Anthony. Nous sommes une famille, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Ce dernier remercia sa mère en allant la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Puis, regardant l'heure, il alla se préparer pour l'entretien avec la Reine. Il devait s'habiller d'une certaine manière. Et prendre une vieille épée familiale utilisée pour les cérémonies.

A dix-sept-heurs moins cinq tapantes, il se présenta dans le vestibule où il retrouva son grand-père. Il les fit transplaner jusque dans Buckingham Palace, dans une pièce particulière, à l'abri des regards. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Craig permit d'ouvrir. Un serviteur leur demanda alors de les suivre.

Anthony admira discrètement le château, réellement magnifique. Il était fort richement décoré et était très impressionnant. Il faisait beaucoup plus récent que Caisteal Maol, dont une grande partie datait en réalité du Moyen-Âge.

Après deux minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un petit cabinet, pile poil à l'heure prévue. La Reine, une femme qui approchait de la cinquantaine, pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce au cri de « Sa Majesté la Reine du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord » et s'approcha alors qu'un serviteur annonçait :

« Anthony McKinnon, Héritier du Duc Sorcier d'Edimbourg et Régent au nom de la Reine de l'Ecosse Sorcière. Héritier du Seigneur de Caisteal Maol et Seigneur-Sorcier des Îles. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Reine lui tendit la main et Anthony la serra légèrement tout en faisant une légère révérence. Le protocole recommença, bien qu'un peu plus court.

« La Couronne vous présente ses plus sincères condoléances, fit la Reine une fois que tout le monde fut assis.

-Je vous remercie au nom de ma famille et en mon propre nom, ma'am.

-Votre grand-père, ici présent, m'a informé de la situation dans le monde sorcier. Rien n'est donc fait pour limiter ces troubles ?

-Malheureusement l'autre camp maîtrise aussi la Magie. Et nous restons également dans un système relativement démocratique. Nous ne pouvons agir à notre guise, sans quoi l'ennemi gagnerait intellectuellement parlant. Or, face à des idées dignes des nazis, cela ne peut être permis, expliqua Anthony, convaincu de ces choses.

-Je comprends. Comptez-vous reprendre les devoirs de votre père et les titres qui vont avec ?

-J'en ai l'âge et le devoir, ma'am, répondit simplement le garçon. Si je ne le fais pas, cela mettrait en danger l'existence de la famille puisque les protections de Caisteal Maol tomberaient rapidement, nous exposant alors à nos ennemis.

-Bien. »

Elle se leva, obligeant les deux hommes à se lever également et ordonna au garçon :

« Genou à terre et donnez-moi votre épée. »

Automatiquement, ce dernier obéit. Il avait été éduqué depuis treize ans, presque quatorze, à obéir à la Reine. Et il ne comptait pas décevoir son éducation. Elle proclama alors, tandis qu'un serviteur notait sur du parchemin.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, Anthony McKinnon du Clan McKinnon, je vous fais Duc Sorcier d'Edimbourg, Régent au nom de la Reine de l'Ecosse Sorcière, Seigneur de Caisteal Maol et Seigneur-Sorcier des Îles, de par la tradition et le sang. »

Il s'agissait d'une formule qui n'était pas usitée chez les moldus. Elle était utilisée que dans certains cas très précis, dont celui-ci. En fait, elle datait de l'époque de l'établissement du Secret Magique.

Les McKinnon avaient été les dirigeants de l'Ecosse Sorcière à partir de 1689, à l'établissement du Code International du Secret Magique. Quand l'Ecosse moldue s'était officiellement unifiée avec l'Angleterre et le Pays-de-Galles pour former la Grande-Bretagne, ils avaient prêté allégeance au Roi en échange du maintien de leur position.

Depuis, cela était resté et ces titres étaient restés dans leur famille. Ils n'étaient jamais allés contre la royauté et, lors des différentes révoltes écossaises dans le monde moldu, ils avaient maintenu l'unité de l'Ecosse Sorcière, parfois à la force des baguettes.

Ainsi, cette région du royaume était la plus soudée. Elle fonctionnait encore selon un modèle pratiquement moyenâgeux d'après certains. Mais, en vérité, les habitants étaient très indépendants et n'en référaient au Régent Sorcier que dans certains cas très précis.

Le titre du Duc Sorcier d'Edimbourg était un grand mystère pour Anthony. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi la famille l'avait obtenu. Cela provenait nécessairement de l'époque après l'établissement du Code International du Secret Magique. Mais on ne savait pas quel roi, ou quelle reine, l'avait donné à la famille. Probablement pour lui donner un rang important dans le monde magique.

Néanmoins, Anthony était désormais le représentant officiel de la Reine en Ecosse. Et ce n'était pas rien. Après s'être relevé et avoir prêté serment d'allégeance à la Couronne, il reçut la lettre indiquant ses titres et responsabilités.

Il annonça également qu'il ne pourrait pas nécessairement toujours venir lui-même faire un rapport sur le monde magique. Cela serait donc son grand-père ou sa mère. Evidemment, la Reine comprit bien vite.

A dix-huit heures, ils prirent congé et quittèrent Buckingham en transplanant. Anthony avait encore du travail et prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller. Il eut la surprise, en entrant dans l'antichambre de ce qui était désormais son bureau de rencontrer un visiteur avec sa mère.

Ces derniers se levèrent à son arrivée et Ariane prit bien vite la parole, alors qu'il observait l'étranger.

« Voici Lord Arcturus Black, Anthony. Sir, voici le futur Lord McKinnon. »

Ils se saluèrent tous les deux avec une poignée de main ferme mais polie.

« Que désirez-vous, attaqua sans préambule le garçon ?

-Avoir un entretien privé avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange point. Je sais que l'heure est tardive mais je suis venu dès que possible, demanda le patriarche de la famille Black.

-Allons dans le bureau si vous le permettez, fit poliment Anthony, intéressé de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. »

Ils s'installèrent et le futur Lord McKinnon proposa un thé, que son visiteur accepta. Sa mère s'installa dans un fauteuil, légèrement à l'écart. Ils avaient convenu d'un signe qu'elle serait présente. C'était préférable selon lui.

« De quoi donc désirez-vous vous entretenir avec moi, sir, demanda Anthony après deux minutes de silence ?

-Avant qu'il ne soit tué par l'autoproclamé Lord Voldemort, aussi connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, votre père avait accepté une alliance entre nos deux familles, moyennant certaines conditions et en acceptant certains éléments.

-J'en avais entendu parler. Il devait m'en parler plus précisément pendant les vacances. Néanmoins, je crois que ma mère, ici présente, est au courant de ces termes et pourra m'en entretenir, lui fit remarquer le rouge et or.

-Je n'en doute point, il me l'avait spécifié, confirma Arcturus Black. Cependant, je suis venu vous présenter les plus sincères condoléances de ma famille. »

Le garçon les accepta d'un signe de tête. Il ne devait pas y avoir grand-monde dans cette famille qui devait être sincère. Certes, il y avait les Tonks, dont Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius et Regulus. Peut-être le-dit Lord Black. Mais ils devaient bien être les seuls.

« Sachez que la mort de votre père ne change rien à l'alliance. Bien au contraire. Tom Jedusor montre par là qu'il n'a aucune volonté d'épargner les sang-purs. Et encore moins la noblesse. Ce qui est bien loin de ce qu'il proclame.

-Cela devrait pourtant encourager les ralliements à sa personne, par peur de subir le même sort, objecta Anthony.

-Certes. Mais nous ne pouvons soutenir quelqu'un qui n'accompli pas des actes en accord avec ses idées. Et ce sans compter le fait qu'une bonne partie de mes héritiers est considérée comme étant traîtresse-à-son-sang par cet homme. Or la famille Black ne peut être gouvernée dans le futur par Bellatrix.

-Alors je ne vous remercie que plus fortement de maintenir votre alliance malgré ces derniers événements, accepta Anthony. »

Un léger silence s'établit, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

« En revanche, je ne compte point m'arrêter à cette offre d'alliance qui ne recouvre qu'un changement d'orientation politique, déclara subitement Arcturus Black.

-Que voulez-vous donc dire, demanda Anthony, curieux ?

-Il n'est pas impossible que nous connaissions directement certaines personnes ayant rejoint les rangs de cet homme, si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier ce dernier d'être humain.

-Si vous avez des preuves, je vous invite à prendre directement contact avec le Bureau des Aurors, ou au moins le Département de la Justice Magique. Ils seront plus à mêmes d'apporter les réponses nécessaires à vos doutes sur les personnes en question.

-Vous savez qu'ils ne feront rien. Greengrass est trop légaliste pour cela et a les mains liées par la loi.

-Alors que proposez-vous donc, demanda encore le garçon ? »

Il était réellement très curieux de la proposition de Lord Black. Il espérait juste que ce dernier ne propose pas une série d'assassinats ciblés. Il n'aurait jamais la force d'accepter une chose pareille, quelles que puissent être les raisons. Même s'il voulait venger son père d'ailleurs.

« Comme vous le savez, les Mangemorts sont peut-être une organisation connue plus ou moins de tous. Néanmoins, cela reste une organisation qui n'a pas d'existence légale. Et qui reste extrêmement secrète. »

Comme il énonçait des évidences et que la politesse voulait qu'on ne le fasse pas remarquer, Anthony ne dit strictement rien. Il se garderait bien d'offenser un sorcier aussi vieux et aussi influent que Lord Black. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

« Cela lui donne, bien malheureusement pour le peuple magique, ou moldu, du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord, une capacité d'action tout-à-fait incroyable. Ils peuvent frapper où ils veulent, quand ils veulent. Ce que ne peuvent justemment pas faire la Police Magique, les Aurors et même les Tireurs d'Elite. Même ces derniers ne peuvent agir aussi librement, surtout en l'absence de preuves.

-Nous avons les mêmes idées sur ce sujet, convint Anthony fort volontiers, surtout que c'était la vérité la plus pure.

-Ce que je vous propose est donc de faire contrepoids aux Mangemorts. Avec une autre organisation qui ne sera pas officielle.

-Comment comptez-vous résoudre le problème des attaques avec cela ? Il faudrait toujours être prévenu des lieux attaqués à l'avance. Ou alors au moment même où les attaques ont lieu. »

Il sentit, très étrangement, que Lord Black avait prévu une telle question. Il était vrai qu'elle était plus que très prévisible. Et parfaitement logique ainsi que légitime. En l'état actuel, le problème de l'information restait le même.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de son visiteur, tandis qu'Ariane prenait un air plus qu'intéressé. Il était vrai que lui aussi attendait avec impatience la réponse.

« Je pense qu'il nous faudrait lutter contre cet ennemi avec des choses venant d'un monde qu'il réprouve plus que tout. Le monde moldu. Ainsi, nous pourrions adapter des objets pour les faire fonctionner dans le monde sorcier.

-Quels objets ont déjà attiré votre attention, sir, demanda le garçon, plus que curieux ?

-Je pense que vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour deviner ce qui a pu attirer mon attention. Je me suis renseigné auprès du Bureau de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Bien sûr, ce serait fort illégal ce que nous ferions. Mais j'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez un bon inventeur. Me trompe-je ?

-Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus qualifié pour dire si je suis un bon inventeur ou non. Mes inventions se résument pour le moment à une plume recopiant toute seule sous la dictée, et sans fautes. Nous sommes loin de la modification profonde de certains objets moldus, surtout quand ces derniers sont utilisés par des espions.

-Je suis relativement optimiste quant à vos capacités ou à celles de certaines personnes dans ce domaine.

-Essayez peut-être avec Arthur Weasley, intervint Ariane. J'ai entendu dire dans les couloirs du Ministère qu'il adorait trafiquer des objets moldus.

-Weasley, s'étonna Lord Black ? Il est pauvre et peu ambitieux. Sans compter que ce n'est pas un grand combattant. Il ne voudrait certainement pas non rejoindre.

-Je ne présumerais rien de tel, objecta Anthony. Cela ne coûte rien de demander. Il ne serait pas obligé d'aller sur le terrain et pourrait faire cela de chez lui. Cela serait amplement suffisant pour cette organisation.

-Certes, certes, convint Lord Black.

-Si nous voulons vaincre Tom Jedusor, il nous faudra être moins exclusifs qu'eux et mettre tous les atouts de notre côté. Arthur Weasley en est un, d'une valeur inestimable si on désire modifier des objets moldus.

-Pensez-vous déjà à des noms, demanda le visiteur ?

-Probablement les Prewett. Ainsi que les Londubat et les Fawley. La vieille alliance du Magenmagot dirigée par ma famille serait probablement partante, songea Anthony. Mais ça reste à voir. Mes grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents, bien que pas nécessairement en première ligne. Après je ne connais pas encore assez pour savoir.

-J'en ai quelques-uns auxquels je songe de mon côté, assura Ariane. Ils ne devraient pas être trop difficile à convaincre.

-Moi de même, fit remarquer Arcturus Black. Et pour Poudlard ?

-Je peux m'en occuper avec l'aîné de vos petits-fils et ses amis. Mais cela ne se fera que sur le long terme.

-Bien, fit simplement l'invité. Je vous recontacterai plus tard, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Des choses à faire m'attendent et je pense que vous aussi.

-Certes, certes, répondit doucement Anthony. »

Ils se saluèrent simplement avant de se dire au-revoir. Puis, il se tourna vers sa mère :

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

-De tout cela ? Il avait l'air honnête. Cela ne me surprend pas qu'il ne fasse pas une crise de légalisme. Il reste un Black et un Serpentard pur jus. Il sait aussi où est son intérêt et celui de sa famille. Il sait qu'elle sera menacée d'extinction s'il ne rejoint pas de camp lui-même avec le reste de sa famille. Il doit choisir entre ses enfants et ses petits-enfants.

-Et ce sont ces derniers qui représentent l'avenir de la famille, conclut Anthony.

-En effet. Au fait, reprit sa mère après quelques secondes de silence, quand comptes-tu prendre officiellement le titre de Lord ? Ce serait bien que ce soit aussi vite que possible.

-Je vais le faire pendant la nuit je pense. Comment vont nos invités, changea-t-il de sujet ?

-Fort bien, du moins aussi bien qu'ils puissent aller dans de pareilles circonstances, répondit Ariane, pas du tout dupe de ce qu'il venait de faire, et qui le montrait bien. Tu voudras que je t'accompagne ?

-S'il-te-plaît, demanda timidement le garçon ? J'ai peur de faire un truc de travers, avoua-t-il très vite.

-J'ai vu ton père faire ce qu'il y avait à faire et il m'a tout décrit pour que je puisse t'aider si ses parents et grands-parents ne devaient pas être là pour le faire.

-Merci, lui sourit-il, reconnaissant. »

Ils purent alors aller se préparer pour le dîner de réveillon. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient le réveillon de Noël, l'ambiance était assez sombre. Peu de gens parlaient. Ou alors c'était pour dire des banalités. Anthony, lui, songeait à autre chose. Il pensait à l'organisation plus ou moins secrète qu'il pouvait avoir à fonder avec Arcturus Black. C'était un projet presque démentiel.

Mais parfaitement réalisable. Il s'agirait en réalité de services secrets magiques. Et il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient réussir. Qu'ils feraient mieux que l'Ordre du Phénix. S'ils la jouaient intelligemment, ils pouvaient même réussir à faire mieux que juste trafiquer des radios-émetteurs pour espionner les Mangemorts.

Il songea alors à ce qui se ferait au vingt-et-unième siècle. Et ce qui se faisait déjà. Son regard s'alluma d'une flamme nouvelle et il fit un petit sourire victorieux à sa mère, qui comprit probablement à quel propos il avait eu une idée.

En fait, il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas eue avant. Il était pourtant passionné par tout ce qui touchait au monde militaire. Il aurait dû savoir que les drones existaient déjà. Il « suffisait » d'en créer ou d'en modifier à l'aide de la magie. Et ensuite de les envoyer espionner les familles de Mangemorts.

Ouaip, il était complètement fou. Mais il était persuadé qu'il pouvait y arriver. Ou plutôt qu'ils pouvaient y arriver. Il ne pourrait pas tout faire tout seul. Néanmoins, il allait devoir creuser le sujet et commencer à bosser la Physique proprement dite. Ainsi que l'ingénierie.

Il avait une autre possibilité. Voir parmi les nés-moldus à Poudlard qu'il pouvait approcher si l'un d'eux avait un parent ingénieur en bureau d'études d'un avionneur. Ce serait très intéressant pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il n'était pas fou. Il savait que cela serait fort utile. Ça éviterait d'avoir à commettre des délits ou des crimes. Mais il allait devoir en parler à son grand-père maternel pendant les vacances.

Le repas se termina sans heurts et tout le monde partit se coucher. Anthony fut le dernier à rester avec Saphir et ses cousines, sa mère étant allée faire dormir Elisa. La Serpentard prit rapidement la parole :

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous arrive. Je… Si je peux vous aider pour quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me demander, proposa-t-elle. »

Le garçon commença par lui rendre un petit sourire avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aider. Parce que oui, il était honnête avec lui-même. Il ne pourrait pas faire tout ce qu'il avait projeté pendant les vacances. Mais il eut rapidement une idée.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire à ma place les recherches à propos du projet que j'ai avec mes camarades de chambre ? »

Il n'osait pas parler des Animagi, ou du moins du projet d'en être devant ses cousines. Elles l'étriperaient sur place et, avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch, il serait déjà mort. Or il tenait à sa vie.

Bien évidemment, Saphir accepta avec un petit sourire triste. Fatiguée, elle fit un câlin, chose plus que très rare de sa part, à son meilleur ami et partit ensuite se coucher. Il ne restait que ses cousines Marlène et Alice.

« Comment est-ce que tu tiens le coup, demanda la rousse après quelques secondes de silence ?

-Je fais toutes sortes de choses. Ça me permet de passer le temps et d'éviter de penser à papa, avoua Anthony.

-Je sais que ça peut te paraître présomptueux, commença Alice, mais tu devrais penser à toi et venir nous voir plus souvent. On a nous aussi envie de te voir. Et ça te changera un peu les idées de ce que tu fais en ce moment.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, hésita le garçon.

-Nous pouvons te remplacer pour toutes les tâches comme écrire aux gens ou leur répondre. On peut même t'aider pour d'autres choses si tu en as envie, proposa la brune. Je ne sais pas si tonton Bertus aurait voulu que tu te tues à la tâche.

-Je ne pense que tu puisses savoir ce que mon père pensait, s'énerva rapidement Anthony.

-Je ne dis pas que je sais ce qu'il pensait, haussa la voix sa cousine. Je dis juste que cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit heureux de te voir t'épuiser. Il n'est pas mort pour que tu te perdes dans le travail et que tu deviennes un fantôme. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Alice avait continué à hausser la voix. Elle était devenue réellement impressionnante et Anthony s'était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. Il n'osa pas vraiment la regarder avant d'avouer qu'elle avait, peut-être, raison.

« Je… Si vous voulez bien m'aider pour écrire toutes sortes d'invitations pour après-demain, demanda-t-il.

-Sans problème, répondit rapidement Marlène à son cousin germain. Tu voudras faire venir beaucoup de monde ?

-Non, fit très vite le garçon. Juste la famille, les amis de papa et quelques alliés politiques. C'est un enterrement, pas un mariage ou je ne sais quelle fête. Libre au Ministère de faire une cérémonie d'hommage s'il le veut. Mais je veux le faire en comité restreint. Evidemment, ceux qui sont actuellement à Caisteal Maol sont les bienvenus.

-Ok ça marche, lui sourit tristement sa cousine germaine. »

Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Alice avait eu plus que totalement raison. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, ils ne devaient pas partir chacun de son côté et oublier les autres. Bien au contraire. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes autant que possible. Ils étaient une famille et devaient le montrer. Et pas seulement le montrer, mais l'être aussi.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'enfermer dans le travail pour tenter d'oublier quelque chose. Il avait une amie extraordinaire. Il avait une mère dont la douleur était certainement aussi forte, voire plus encore, que la sienne. Il avait des grands-parents qui allaient enterrer leur fils. Il avait aussi des oncles et tantes qui allaient enterrer un frère, un cousin. Des cousines géniales aussi.

Et puis il y avait Elisa. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans un travail épuisant alors qu'il savait qu'elle le réclamait souvent. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste et ne penser qu'à sa pomme. Il devait penser aux autres. Et cela incluait le petit bout de chou qui lui servait de petite sœur. Petit bout de chou qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Anthony prit donc la résolution de ne pas se laisser enfermer dans le travail. De continuer à vivre sa vie. Certes avec d'autres responsabilités. D'autres obligations et plus vraiment comme avant. Mais il en avait le devoir moral. Que son père ne soit pas mort en vain.

Néanmoins, il avait une dernière chose à faire avant tout cela. Devenir officiellement le Lord McKinnon. Et ce n'était pas forcément aussi facile que cela en avait l'air. Ses ancêtres s'étaient révélés particulièrement ingénieux. Et réclamer son titre n'était pas aussi simple que pour d'autres familles, où cela se transmettait par simple héritage.

Il retrouva sa mère en bas de l'escalier principal. Elle avait le visage grave. Elle savait ce qui risquait d'arriver. Elle avait vu son père, qui aurait dû se tenir à ses côtés, subir l'épreuve. Certes, cela ne mettait pas sa vie en danger. Mais de ce qu'il savait, on en sortait toujours transformé, même légèrement.

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction d'une zone plus ou moins abandonnée du château. Il s'agissait de certains cachots, laissés à l'abandon depuis deux ou trois siècles. Si ce n'étaient quatre. Il ne savait plus trop puisque ça dépendait des pièces. En tout cas, ils n'étaient plus utilisés depuis longtemps. Les prisonniers étaient laissés dans des zones plus confortables en général. Le but pour les McKinnon était de montrer qu'ils étaient plus civilisés que leurs ennemis ou adversaires.

Ils parvinrent finalement à l'endroit désiré après une trentaine de minutes de tours et détours. On ne pouvait transplaner dans cette partie du château, totalement laissée à l'abandon. Ou plutôt, totalement délaissée par la famille. Les elfes continuaient à l'entretenir et à vérifier les installations de toutes sortes, histoire d'éviter un effondrement.

Dans les couloirs déserts, particulièrement lugubres, Ariane avait fait apparaître des torches enflammées pour réchauffer un peu l'ambiance. Son fils avait alors admiré sa mère. Elle était une sorcière extrêmement douée et compétente. Certes, il le savait. Mais la voir faire une démonstration aussi éclatante de ses capacités était quelque chose qui arrivait rarement.

Ils passèrent une petite chapelle avant d'arriver devant de lourdes portes en bois, parfaitement conservées. Dessus, à cheval sur ces deux dernières, le blason des McKinnon. Avec une boule au ventre, Anthony posa la main dessus. Il n'y avait heureusement pas besoin de verser du sang. Ils n'étaient pas sadiques non plus.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Puis, dans un silence perturbant pour la taille de ces deux portes, elles s'ouvrirent, révélant une grande pièce. Cette dernière comportait une sorte d'autel en son milieu ainsi qu'une armoire un peu plus loin. Sa mère était juste derrière lui, pour le rassurer.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'autel, présent au centre de la pièce. Il en profita pour la regarder un peu plus. Le feu brûlait sur des torches accrochées aux murs. Des statues de chevaliers étaient présentes à certains endroits. A sa gauche, deux d'entre eux gardaient une porte. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent. Elle menait à une chambre forte renfermant des éléments pour le moins dangereux.

Une fois arrivé à l'autel, Anthony avisa la lame qui était dessus. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors il la saisit et s'entailla la paume de la main. Pas assez pour se blesser grièvement mais suffisamment pour laisser du sang couler au centre de l'autel.

Aussitôt, il sentit son esprit s'en aller. Il se sentit lui-même aller ailleurs. Il eut l'impression de tournoyer sur lui-même. Exactement comme s'il transplanait. Mais sans la sensation désagréable qui vous prenait à l'estomac. Cela dura un temps qui lui sembla interminable. Il se doutait que c'était uniquement magique et qu'il n'était pas réellement transporté. Ces enchantements dataient en réalité du début du Moyen-Âge. Or le transplanage datait d'un peu plus tard.

Il finit par atterrir dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il regarda autour de lui et s'examina. Il ne ressentait rien mais parvenait toutefois à ne pas traverser le sol. Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait été dans le coma après son agression à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente.

Ce n'étaient peut-être pas de bons souvenirs, mais il était au moins dans un truc qu'il connaissait plus ou moins. Il espérait juste ne pas rencontrer une propre partie de son esprit. Quand ce dernier s'était incarné sous la forme de Maître Yoda, cela avait été pour le moins… perturbant et incompréhensible.

« Nous n'apparaissons pas sous la forme de petites créatures vertes avec un nom étrange, fit une voix derrière lui. »

Anthony se retourna d'un bloc et fit face à un homme qui lui disait quelque chose. Il était dans la soixantaine, mais plutôt bien conservé. Il était habillé comme les sorciers de la fin du XIXe siècle.

« Oui, je suis Abhainn McKinnon, répondit à sa place l'homme, ou le fantôme. Et je ne suis pas un fantôme. Mais la magie présente en ce lieu et créée par nos ancêtres communs nous fait revenir à chaque fois que quelqu'un verse son sang sur l'autel pour réclamer les titres. »

Le garçon ne put qu'acquiescer. Petit à petit, ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de conseil des anciens apparut autour de lui. Ces derniers se saluèrent comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille. Puis, l'un d'eux s'approcha. Il était habillé comme au début du Moyen-Âge, au neuvième siècle après Jésus-Christ.

C'était Murray McKinnon, le premier noble sorcier de la famille et probablement le chef du conseil. Ce dernier arriva jusqu'à être à quelques pas à peine de l'adolescent.

« Tu as l'air bien jeune, fit-il remarquer, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Mon père a été tué avant-hier, répondit simplement Anthony. J'aurais préféré que cela n'arrive pas avant longtemps, vous devez pouvoir le comprendre je pense.

-Je comprends. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à enterrer son père aussi jeune. Et tu es ici pour, demanda-t-il ?

-J'ose penser que vous le savez pertinemment, osa le garçon. Je suis ici pour le rite de passage pour le titre de Lord McKinnon, continua-t-il néanmoins.

-Bien. Au moins es-tu direct, fit remarquer Murray. Jures-tu de répondre toujours la vérité et l'entière vérité ? De ne jamais mentir, même par omission ?

-Je le jure. »

En réalité, c'est plutôt inutile comme question. Vers 1700, l'enchantement avait été modifié pour vérifier si la personne voulant prendre le titre mentait ou non. En général, il était adapté à l'âge de la personne. Ainsi, les ancêtres étaient plus patients avec un jeune enfant qu'un adulte. Mais probablement pas avec lui.

« Alors nous aurons bientôt un nouvel arrivant parmi nous, fit lugubrement son aïeul. Ce n'est jamais quelque chose de plaisant à entendre. Mais la loi du Clan est la loi du Clan. Alors commençons. »

Ils commencèrent par lui poser quelques questions relativement banales comme son prénom, sa date de naissance, qui étaient ses parents maternels et ce qu'ils faisaient. Quelles étaient ses matières préférées, ce qu'il aimait faire comme activités en dehors des cours. Anthony y répondait honnêtement. Surtout qu'ils n'auraient qu'à demander à son père quand il les rejoindrait.

Mais vinrent ensuite des questions plus… personnelles.

« Es-tu déjà fiancé, demanda l'un de ses ancêtres ?

-Heu… Pas du tout, pourquoi donc le serais-je, répondit Anthony, surpris de la question ? On ne se fiancie plus depuis l'enfance depuis longtemps.

-Ah bon, s'étonna l'esprit de l'homme ? Mais comment faites-vous pour choisir votre épouse ?

-Bah on ne la choisit pas totalement et on se marie avec amour. Du moins dans la famille. Toutes ne font pas comme cela. Les Black, Yaxley ou autres continuent à le faire. Mais pas nous.

-Ah, fit son ancêtre, visiblement déçu. Et tu comptes perpétuer la lignée quand même ? Que se passera-t-il si tu dois mourir avant d'avoir pu concevoir un héritier ou épouser une femme ?

-Ma petite sœur sera l'héritière des titres et charges. Sinon, l'ordre de succession normal continuera sa voie. Ce sera ma cousine germaine, puis une autre et ainsi de suite.

-Et si tout le monde doit mourir, demanda cette fois un autre aïeul ?

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi un hypothétique enfant que j'aurais eu dans l'intervalle serait encore en vie, répondit simplement Anthony. »

La conversation s'arrêta sur ce sujet et continua sur d'autres thèmes. Il dut alors commencer à raconter la guerre qui se passait dans le Royaume-Uni magique. Ou plutôt l'Angleterre et le Pays-de-Galles magiques. L'Ecosse était encore épargnée. Naturellement, tous furent outrés par Tom Jedusor. Et par le fait de savoir qu'il descendait des Gaunt.

Les questions commencèrent alors à porter sur la politique en générale. Ils voulaient certainement savoir ses opinions à ce propos. Mais quelques-uns de ses ancêtres semblaient malgré tout réfractaires au changement. Pour aller plus vite, Anthony déclara :

« Le monde change, que nous le voulions ou non. Nous avons deux possibilités. Soit nous restons enfermés dans des traditions n'ayant plus lieu d'être et nous finissons comme nos adversaires politiques, à nous marier entre nous et à faire des enfants qui risquent de devenir fous.

Soit nous accompagnons le changement en faisant en sorte de garder notre identité. Je suis pour la deuxième solution. Elle est beaucoup plus viable à long terme pour la famille. »

Naturellement, certains ne furent pas convaincus. Mais cela ne le dérangeait guère. Les questions dérivèrent ensuite sur les solutions à apporter. Les visages furent frappés de stupéfaction quand ils apprirent que les Black rejoignaient le camp luttant contre Voldemort et ce qu'ils étaient prêts à faire.

Le temps passa assez rapidement, au fil de la conversation. Ou non d'ailleurs. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il passait. Des secondes ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Puis, soudain, une nouvelle personne fit son apparition. Anthony se tourna vers elle et se figea.

Bertus McKinnon, son père, était là, devant lui. Comme s'il était encore vivant. Un immense sourire barra le visage de son fils.

« Anthony, je ne suis pas revenu à la vie, lui rappela son paternel. Je suis toujours bel et bien mort. Rien ni personne ne me fera revivre. A part Dieu lui-même à la fin des temps.

-Tu nous manques, fit Anthony avec une petite voix.

-Je sais. Vous me manquez aussi terriblement, lui répondit calmement Bertus. Et j'espère que vous me manquerez extrêmement longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le moindre d'entre vous me rejoindre avant très longtemps.

-Tu sais que ce ne sera pas facile, le contredit son fils.

-Je sais, sourit tristement le père du rouge et or. Mais je sais aussi que vous vous battrez de toutes vos forces pour rendre le monde meilleur, je me trompe ?

-Non papa.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai bien voulu que tu sois mon héritier, comme le veut la tradition. Tu seras parfaitement capable de tenir le Clan. Tu es bien plus mâture que les adolescents de ton âge.

-Je… merci, répondit simplement Anthony, ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur sa vie précédente.

-Je laisse la famille entre tes mains alors, décida doucement Bertus. Occupe-toi bien d'Ariane. Et dis à tout le monde que je les aime. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

-Et pour la magie pratiquée par la famille, demanda rapidement le garçon ?

-Demande à ta mère. Bien que n'étant pas une McKinnon au départ, elle est autrement plus douée que je ne l'étais. Mais comme tu sembles avoir presque tout pris d'elle, tu pourras lui demander.

-D'accord, répondit simplement son fils. »

Puis Murray s'approcha du duo et annonça :

« En accord avec Bertus McKinnon, dernier Lord McKinnon et chef du Clan McKinnon, récemment tué au service du Royaume-Uni magique, l'assemblée déclare Anthony Kentigern McKinnon, héritier du dernier Lord par le sang en tant que premier-né, Lord McKinnon. Qu'il guide la famille selon les convictions et les valeurs de cette dernière, pour le bien de la famille et du Royaume. »

Le garçon sentit quelque chose l'envahir avant de s'installer en lui. Il regarda ses ancêtres et son père avec circonspection. Ce dernier lui sourit et déclara :

« Va. Tu dois vivre la vie que tu dois vivre. Sinon tout ce que j'aurais fait pour vous offrir un monde plus sûr n'aura servi à rien. »

Anthony n'eut que le temps d'hocher la tête qu'il se sentit tournoyer sur lui-même. Exactement comme lorsqu'il était venu. Cela dura encore un temps qu'il ne put déterminer. Et il finit par réinvestir son corps, se retrouvant face à sa mère.

Cette dernière sembla s'éveiller en le voyant bouger légèrement. Il contourna l'autel et s'approcha d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui déclara doucement :

« C'est fait. Je suis le nouveau Lord McKinnon.

-Je t'aime, lui répondit-elle simplement en lui faisant un gros câlin. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce, juste avant qu'il ne demande :

« Au fait, il y avait quoi dans l'armoire au fond ?

-Une vieille armure familiale. Elle avait été enchantée. Mais elle n'est plus du toute mise depuis au moins quatre siècles. »

Ils remontèrent assez rapidement vers la surface, Anthony admirant au passage la magie de sa mère, qui parvenait à laisser les torches actives. Puis, ils partirent se coucher avec plaisir.

Le garçon retrouva sa petite sœur, qui s'était visiblement réveillée et l'attendait. Il se changea très vite et la rejoignit sous la couette. Il la serra contre lui et dès qu'il la sentit s'endormir, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes, pleurant enfin la perte de son père.

* * *

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Sam :** Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Cela fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir :) Anthony n'aura pas vraiment d'utilité à avoir une colère froide envers les Mangemorts. Il sera en colère, mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose à son niveau. Pour la remise en question ou non, tu l'auras découvert dans ce chapitre juste au dessus :) Pour sa relation avec Lily, ce n'est pas vraiment un amour d'enfance. C'est juste qu'ils ont une relation compliquée parce que chacun des deux a une énorme fierté (que l'on pourrait qualifiée de mal placée parfois).

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Voilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. J'y réponds toujours, que ce soit en bas du chapitre suivant si vous n'avez pas de compte ou alors par MP si vous en avez un. Désormais, je répondrai bien plus vite puisque je serai de nouveau chez moi. En effet, j'ai enfin terminé tous mes oraux. J'attends désormais avec une grande impatience les résultats de ces derniers. Evidemment, vous en serez informés :)

En revanche, comme j'ai pris beaucoup de retard pendant deux semaines, je ne commencerai peut-être le tome 4 qu'à la rentrée de Septembre pour prendre assez d'avance. Cela dépendra de mon rythme d'écriture les prochaines semaines. Mais le problème est que j'ai un voyage au Cameroun notamment à préparer, des choses comme ça. Bref, j'aurai plus de temps que ces deux dernières semaines, mais pas tout mon temps libre non plus.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 :)


	10. Enterrement, Organisation et Retour

Bonjour tout le monde :) Voici le nouveau chapitre du tome 3 d'Anthony McKinnon :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Enterrement, Organisation et Retour**

Le surlendemain, le 26 décembre, l'enterrement put enfin avoir lieu. Le corps avait finalement été rendu le 25, en raison d'un problème administratif. Anthony s'était habillé entièrement en noir. Il avait le visage fermé. Il avait suffisamment pleuré quand il avait revu le corps sans vie de Bertus. Désormais, il devait passer à autre chose. Et enterrer son père l'y aiderait.

Pratiquement toute la famille, plus ou moins proche, était présente. Même Eileen Rogue, pour encore quelques temps, et Severus étaient venus. Anthony le leur avait demandé. Il aurait besoin de ses amis, il le savait. Saphir et sa mère étaient bien présentes, avec les parents d'Eiréné. Et Evans.

La rouquine avait été conviée par Marlène et Alice. Et il n'avait certainement pas eu à cœur de refuser cela à ses cousines. S'il faisait venir les amis qu'il avait, elles pouvaient bien inviter les leurs. Il y avait donc toutes les filles de Gryffondor de son année, puisqu'elles formaient un groupe plutôt soudé.

Tout le monde était arrivé le 25 au soir et dormait sur place. Certes il y avait eu plus joyeux comme dîner, mais cela avait été intéressant. Il avait pu bénéficier d'informations apportées par Eiréné. Il avait ensuite pris à part les personnes les plus âgées, dans l'ancien bureau de son père, désormais le sien.

Ariane avait fait apparaître des chaises pour faire asseoir tout le monde, celui étant désormais le Lord McKinnon s'installant dans le fauteuil du maître des lieux. Ce dernier attendit que le silence se fit, ce qui arriva assez vite. Tous, à part sa mère, étaient curieux de la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de faire cette réunion dans le bureau et non ailleurs. En effet, il était protégé contre les personnes écoutant aux portes et autres sortilèges permettant d'entendre ce qu'il s'y disait.

« Je pense que vous vous demandez toutes et tous pourquoi je vous ai fait réunir ce soir et particulièrement dans le bureau. La raison est assez simple. Bien entendu, ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Et je pense que je mettrais un contrat sur la tête de la personne, ou des personnes, qui nous trahira. »

Il était mortellement sérieux. Il ne comptait pas mettre inutilement la vie d'un certain nombre de personnes en danger.

« Lord Arcturus Black va bientôt changer de camp au Magenmagot et passer chez les neutres. Je pense que certaines personnes parmi en ont déjà entendu parler. »

Il regarda particulièrement les grands-parents de Severus, certainement déjà au courant de part leurs contacts réguliers avec certaines familles soutenant Voldemort, même s'ils étaient normalement neutres.

En effet, leur position était dans la même veine que celle de d'autres familles, non présentes ce soir-là. Ils avaient quitté le camp de Voldemort pour rejoindre celui opposé parce que Tom Jedusor s'en était pris à des sang-purs et à des nobles et que lui-même n'était pas sang-pur ou noble.

« Je sais également que certaines personnes parmi vous ne comptent pas réellement défendre les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus. Malheureusement pour elles, et celles qui ne sont pas présentes mais qui pensent la même chose, je suis sang-mêlé et la personne qui possède le titre de Lady McKinnon, ma mère, est née-moldue. »

Evidemment, quelques visages tiquèrent légèrement. C'était une version brute, mais parfaitement juste. Et il valait mieux être honnête dès le départ.

« Peu après l'annonce de la mort de mon père, lord Black est venu à Caisteal Maol demander à me parler. Intéressé, j'ai accédé à sa requête. Après tout, je ne risquais rien ici et cela pouvait être intéressant. »

Il patienta quelques secondes, pour capter l'attention pleine et entière de son auditoire.

« Il m'a d'abord demandé que la mort de mon père ne remette pas en cause un accord passé entre nos deux familles. Je l'en ai naturellement assuré, puisque nous sommes une famille de parole. Je pense que vous pouvez deviner ce qu'il peut contenir. Je n'en dirais plus qu'aux membres directs de la famille. »

Bon, il n'y eut aucun surpris. Un revirement des Black était déjà dans toutes les conversations depuis plusieurs mois et cela n'avait rien de choquant que les deux plus grandes familles aient passé un accord en ce sens.

« Il m'a également fait une deuxième proposition, fort intéressante. Il m'a justement fait remarquer que les Mangemorts étaient une organisation très secrète dans le sens où elle était en réalité très peu connue des gens et non-officielle. De même, elle était probablement impossible à infiltrer. »

En réalité, elle avait été infiltrée dans le canon par Severus. Mais c'était différent puisqu'il était devenu agent double après son engagement. Ce n'était pas un plan prévu à l'origine. Par conséquent, cela ne faisait que rendre la tâche plus difficile. Et Anthony ne voulait pas jouer avec la vie des gens comme un marionnettiste avec ses jouets.

« Il a donc proposé, et son idée est magnifique, de créer un groupe, lui aussi secret, dont le rôle serait de lutter contre les Mangemorts et l'autoproclamé Lord Voldemort. »

Il voulait savoir les personnes au courant. Et, bien sûr, les Prince l'étaient. Ils étaient une vieille famille sur le déclin et leur siège au Magenmagot ne tenait plus à grand-chose, n'étant plus soutenus par une famille plus importante. Ils n'auraient eu, en réalité, que deux choix. Soutenir les Black et les McKinnon ou rejoindre Voldemort, sans avoir vraiment à lui apporter quelque chose.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Arcturus Black ait recruté cette famille. Ou du moins se soit mis en contact avec elle. Ils étaient toujours un ajout bienvenu et étaient, en général, très forts dans les Potions. Anthony savait que c'était plus que le cas avec Eileen Rogue et Severus. Aussi, ils seraient vraiment très utiles.

Les visages des familles alliées ou liées aux McKinnon furent, eux, remplis de surprise. Il était vrai que ce genre de proposition n'était pas vraiment prévisible. Néanmoins, il comptait bien leur donner d'autres informations.

« Pour connaître à l'avance les projets de l'ennemi, nous n'userions pas d'agents doubles. Cela serait bien trop dangereux pour l'organisation. A la place, nous utiliserions des technologies moldues détournées. Ces derniers disposent de tout un arsenal pour espionner des gens. Nous pourrions les adapter au monde sorcier et ainsi les utiliser à notre profit.

-Comment est-ce que cela prendrait forme, demanda le père de Frank Londubat ?

-Nous en sommes encore à y réfléchir. Mais les idées sont les bienvenues, déclara Anthony. L'idée n'a été lancée qu'il y a peu. Rien ne vous empêche de chercher autour de vous des personnes qui seraient prêtes à y entrer. Je précise qu'il n'est pas forcément important de savoir se battre. Il n'y aura pas que des soldats. »

L'annonce se termina rapidement après ces dernières phrases. Tout le monde sortit rapidement du bureau pour aller se coucher. Mais Anthony n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir. Bien au contraire. Il était parfaitement éveillé. Il songea à prendre une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves avant de renoncer. Cela ne servirait à rien. Alors autant s'occuper un peu.

Il alla vers le salon principal. Il regarda d'un air absent les différents portraits racontant les moments importants de l'histoire de sa famille. Y serait-il un jour ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas trop s'il le voulait. Le mariage de ses parents, le premier d'un Lord McKinnon avec une née-moldue, y était.

En passant à travers les fauteuils, il remarqua une chevelure rousse. Il reconnut très vite celle d'Evans. Marlène avait les cheveux d'un roux plus clair. Et il l'avait suffisamment vue pour arriver à la distinguer de d'autres chevelures. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans le salon. Il y avait d'autres endroits pour travailler. Néanmoins, désireux de ne pas changer son comportement et ses intentions à cause de la présence d'Evans, il continua son chemin et alla sur un fauteuil, près d'elle.

Il récupéra quelques parchemins et prit livres dans la bibliothèque sur la technologie, particulièrement celle des radios. Cela lui serait fort utile pour son baladeur sorcier. Il avait envie de se changer les idées et penser à son sortilège de Grenade Défensive lui ferait trop songer à son père.

Le fait de travailler à proximité de l'adolescente le dérangea beaucoup moins qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Pas du tout même, songea-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Il travaillait depuis un temps indéterminé quand il entendit Evans dire quelques mots. Il fit d'abord semblant de ne pas entendre. Mais renonça quand elle continua.

« Je sais que tu as entendu. Je te connais suffisamment pour le savoir. »

Aussitôt, Anthony releva la tête et demanda poliment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Que j'étais triste pour ton père, répéta Evans à contrecœur. Je… Je sais qu'il était un homme bien et d'après Marlène et Alice, il était un père formidable. Je suis triste qu'il soit mort.

-Tu ne le connaissais pas vraiment, lui fit remarquer le garçon.

-Peut-être. Mais je sais qu'il avait placé notre maison sous des sortilèges de protection, au cas où. Et rien que pour ça, je l'en remercierai toujours. Même s'il n'est plus là pour que je le lui dise de vive voix.

-Je pense qu'il s'en doute, haussa-t-il les épaules. »

Ils repartirent dans un profond silence mais Anthony ne pouvait plus travailler. Car une phrase d'Evans l'avait particulièrement perturbé. Bertus avait dressé des sortilèges au-dessus et autour de la maison de la famille de son ancienne amie. Or, son père était désormais… mort. Il arrivait au moins à le penser, restait encore à le dire.

Le fait que son père soit mort voulait dire que les sorts risquaient de disparaître assez rapidement de la maison des Evans. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient déjà disparus. Ce n'était pas du tout impossible. Il n'avait pu rendre permanent les enchantements avec des runes ou en les enfermant dans la pierre. Ils allaient donc se dissiper, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Et cela signifiait une chose. Evans et toute sa famille étaient en danger. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Certes il n'était plus ami avec elle. Mais il tenait encore à la rouquine. Et bien plus qu'à une simple camarade de classe. Sans compter qu'il ne serait pas digne de succéder à son père s'il décidait de la mettre sciemment en danger. Ce n'était pas lui.

Anthony rassembla tout son courage pour prendre la parole et commencer lui-même une conversation avec elle. Puis, il se lança.

« Je demanderai à ma mère d'aller vérifier les enchantements sur ta maison. Ils risquent de disparaître puisque mon père est… parti. – Il n'était pas parvenu à le dire visiblement.

-Merci à toi, lui sourit-elle gentiment, visiblement contente qu'il ait proposé la chose. »

Le sourire d'Evans fit fondre le cœur d'Anthony. Elle était plus que mignonne quand elle souriait. Elle était belle. Néanmoins, ses yeux étaient tristes et il le voyait parfaitement. Cela lui fit de la peine. Il espérait que ce n'était que momentané. Mais il n'allait pas avoir la réponse de sitôt puisqu'elle monta se coucher peu après leur échange. Lui-même la suivit quelques minutes plus tard, subitement fatigué.

Le lendemain fut le jour de l'enterrement. Personne ne prononça réellement un discours. Il fut fait relativement rapidement. Cela commença par un défilé de personnes devant le cercueil, ouvert, de Bertus. Anthony tenait sa petite sœur par la main. Il serrait avec l'autre celle de sa mère, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle vivait.

Elle venait de perdre l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis Poudlard. Pratiquement depuis sa Quatrième Année, même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué de suite. Elle avait dû le draguer elle-même lui avait-elle raconté un jour. Et ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble avant de se marier rapidement, surtout parce qu'elle était enceinte.

Anthony était en effet arrivé un peu plus vite que prévu. Mais il avait toujours été désiré disaient-ils tous les deux. Et ils l'aimaient tendrement. Oui, il espérait ne jamais vivre ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Il était impressionné par la force de caractère de sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'effondrer un seul moment en public ou devant eux. Même lui avait pleuré devant Elisa.

Lui enterrait son père. Certes, c'était beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Mais c'était dans l'ordre logique des choses. Elle perdait l'amour de sa vie des décennies trop tôt par rapport à l'espérance de vie moyenne d'un sorcier. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à être aussi fort qu'elle si cela devait arriver, ce qu'il n'espérait pas du tout.

Finalement, l'enterrement proprement dit passa assez rapidement. Le cercueil fut fermé puis déposé dans un gisant apparu par la magie présente dans la crypte familiale. Un dernier hommage fut rendu à Bertus McKinnon avant que tout ne le monde ne rentre dans la partie principale du château.

Le déjeuner consécutif fut malgré tout assez sinistre. Les gens n'osaient pas tellement parler. On venait d'enterrer un mort après tout.

L'après-midi venue, Anthony récapitula avec l'aide de sa mère et de ses deux cousines les plus proches tous les comptes familiaux. Et il y avait largement de quoi faire puisqu'ils ne terminèrent que très tard dans la soirée.

Anthony voulait avoir la meilleure vue possible des finances de la famille. Cela lui permettrait de savoir ce qu'il pourrait engager comme dépenses dans l'organisation qu'il allait mettre sur pied avec Lord Black. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'endetter et de mettre sa famille sur la paille.

Les jours suivants, Anthony laissa la gestion de la fortune familiale proprement dite à ses grands-parents. Ils étaient parfaitement aptes à le faire et s'étaient proposés très rapidement. Il avait accepté tout aussi vite. Il voulait se consacrer à ses propres projets. Et parmi eux, il y avait désormais l'organisation qu'il allait devoir fonder. Sans compter ses autres projets un peu plus anciens.

Alors il répartit son temps de travail. Le matin, il faisait les devoirs pour Poudlard et s'occupait du courrier que lui seul pouvait traiter. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais il fallait le faire. Puis, l'après-midi, il le consacrait aux différents projets, essayant de passer de l'un à l'autre.

Il travaillait aussi tous les soirs sa Magie Sans Baguette avec Saphir, Marlène et Alice. Ainsi que son Occlumancie. Surtout qu'il était Lord McKinnon. Il était dans l'obligation de la travailler s'il voulait se montrer digne de la charge qui était la sienne.

Très vite, sa correspondance avec Lord Black, très régulière, déboucha sur des rencontres dites de travail. Il s'agissait de voir ce qui pouvait être fait au niveau de l'organisation secrète, de son fonctionnement et tout ce qui pouvait tourner autour.

Dès la fin de la première semaine de vacances, ils tombèrent d'accord sur les grandes lignes de la structure de celle-ci. Il y aurait à sa tête un bureau directeur composé des deux Lords ou du représentant de chacun d'eux mais aussi d'un trésorier et des directeurs des différentes divisions.

Oui, ils prévoyaient un trésorier. Pour éviter des guerres de clocher, Anthony avait suggéré que tout le monde voulant donner de l'argent mette dans un pot commun, ou plutôt un coffre à Gringotts, qui pourrait ainsi être régulièrement alimenté. Un trésorier serait donc chargé de gérer l'argent, avec l'aide d'un comptable gobelin. Puisqu'il en existait des indépendants.

Puis, il y aurait plusieurs divisions. La principale d'entre elle serait la Division Combat, nommée ainsi en attendant de trouver un meilleur nom. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle regrouperait toutes les personnes allant ou pouvant aller sur le terrain. Il restait encore à organiser les modalités exactes. Mais à part certains postes, cela ne serait pas refusé à des volontaires, s'ils avaient un niveau suffisant.

Il y aurait également la Division Recherche. Elle serait chargée de chercher de nouveaux sortilèges, enchantements, potions, objets moldus pouvant être modifiés ou encore d'autres choses qui pourraient être utilisées au combat, ou pour espionner les Mangemorts.

Enfin, la plus discrète de toutes, la Division Renseignement. Elle serait tout simplement chargée de l'espionnage des Mangemorts et de la mise en œuvre des systèmes permettant ce dernier, ainsi que l'exploitation de leurs données. Ses membres n'iraient jamais sur le terrain. Ou alors à l'arrière des combats, bien protégés, pour aider les combattants.

Les deux lords établirent aussi l'ébauche d'un règlement. Il ne fallait pas utiliser de Sortilèges Impardonnables. Il serait trop stupide de se faire capturer et emprisonner à vie à Azkaban avec les personnes qu'ils pourchasseraient. De même, la torture serait interdite. Et le Veritaserum ne serait pas considéré comme de la torture.

Tout cela prenait lentement mais sûrement forme. Ils devaient négocier âprement chaque point. Mais ils finissaient tout de même par souvent tomber d'accord. C'était dans l'intérêt commun des deux familles. Et du Royaume-Uni magique.

Les deux seigneurs se revirent le dernier jour des vacances. Cette fois, et fort exceptionnellement, Anthony s'était rendu en visite chez Arcturus Black, accompagné par son grand-père. Ce dernier était un redoutable duelliste. Et il lui servait à la fois de garde du corps et de conseiller.

« Cela ne vous fait-il pas étrange de voir nos deux familles s'allier contre un même ennemi, demanda lord Black à la fin de la réunion, alors qu'ils prenaient des rafraîchissements ?

-Pas tant que ça, avoua Anthony. Je suis encore jeune. Je n'ai pas connu toute l'animosité entre nos deux familles. Sans compter que je suis loin de détester vos deux petits-fils. Cela ne m'est donc peut-être pas aussi étrange qu'à vous-même.

-Peut-être avez-vous raison, accepta l'hôte. Peut-être aussi que cela ouvre indirectement une nouvelle ère dans la politique du pays, fit-il presque plus pour lui-même que pour ses invités.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, demanda Anthony, perturbé par cette phrase ? »

Le regard de Lord Black se posa, presque désabusé, sur son homologue.

« Ce monde britannique magique arrive à bout de souffle. Je le vois fort bien. Nous n'avons pas été touchés par Grindelwald, fort heureusement. Du moins pas directement. Mais ce Tom Jedusor est tout de même dangereux. Il n'est pas arrivé là par hasard.

-Je le sais, pour ce dernier, lui fit remarquer le garçon.

-Je m'en doute, sourit doucement le vieux lord. Je m'en doute. Mais du haut de mes plus de soixante-dix ans, je peux t'assurer que ce monde coure à sa fin. Il ne sera plus jamais le même. Même si Jedusor venait à disparaître à jamais ce soir.

-Disparaître, pas mourir, fit semblant de remarquer Anthony ? »

Et pour cause. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Lord Black. Il savait qu'il y avait déjà des Horcruxes. Bien trop selon-lui. Et c'était un problème énorme dans ses plans. Ils étaient loin d'être simples à gérer. Surtout quand on avait la localisation d'un seul d'entre eux.

« Je sais, de ma part Bellatrix, qu'il dit être allé plus loin que tout le monde sur le chemin de l'immortalité et de la magie noire. Et j'ai bien peur de ce que cela pourrait signifier.

-Des Horcruxes, fit une voix derrière Anthony. »

Ce dernier se retourna et fixa son grand-père, les yeux ronds. Il avait le regard sombre. Il échangea un regard leur hôte, tandis que le garçon demandait, pour ne pas se faire griller :

« Des quoi ?

-Des Horcruxes, reprit Arcturus Black, la voix soudainement plus sombre. Une chose que même nous, les Black, n'osons pas faire. Il s'agit de scinder son âme en deux parties à la suite d'un rituel particulièrement horrible. Pour être achevé, il doit commettre un meurtre de sang-froid. Sans torture ni rien d'autre. Juste un meurtre. »

Anthony eut du mal à déglutir. Oui, il connaissait vaguement le principe et le résultat. Mais se l'entendre dire, comme ça, de vive voix, par quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait manifestement très bien, était quelque chose de réellement terrifiant. Surtout quand on connaissait la suite.

« Et il n'existe aucun moyen connu de les détruire. A part le Feudeymon. Que moi-même je n'arrive pas à maîtriser alors que je fais de la Magie Noire depuis mon enfance.

-Mais peut-être parviendrons-nous à trouver d'autres choses pour les détruire, si tant est qu'ils existent vraiment, sourit Anthony, faisant semblant d'espérer quelque chose. »

La conversation se termina peu après. Mais le travailla toute la soirée. Le lendemain, il n'y pensait plus vraiment. C'était le moment du retour à Poudlard. Et donc du voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Cela lui fit réellement bizarre de ne pas dire au-revoir à son père. Alors il embrassa pour deux sa petite sœur, qui le lui rendit encore plus, toute contente d'avoir été embrassée par son grand-frère adoré.

Ce fut sa tante qui l'emmena à King's Cross avec Marlène. Les deux adolescents montèrent rapidement dans le train et trouvèrent tout aussi vite un compartiment vide. Ils étaient arrivés avec trois quart d'heure d'avance justement dans ce but. La rouquine sortit un ouvrage qui n'intéressait guère le garçon. Ce dernier se mit alors à songer à ses différents projets et à leur état d'avancement.

Le groupe secret prévu avec Lord Black avançait rapidement. Bien sûr, le rythme allait maintenant ralentir puisqu'Anthony rentrait à Poudlard et ne serait plus aussi souvent disponible. Mais il avançait. Il avait bon espoir de terminer de le mettre sur pied d'ici les vacances de printemps. Ou alors d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Ouaip, c'était peut-être plus réaliste.

Penser à cela lui faisait directement penser à l'Ordre du Phénix et à sa fondation. Il se demandait en permanence comme Dumbledore avait pu s'y prendre. Pour la deuxième version, il avait pu s'appuyer sur les anciens membres qui avaient pu en recruter de nouveaux. Mais la création de la première version était un mystère. Surtout, il se demandait si elle aurait encore une existence à l'avenir.

En effet, si la guerre durait encore à sa sortie de Poudlard, il pouvait déjà faire le compte des gens qui voudraient rejoindre cette organisation s'il le leur demandait. Il pouvait déjà compter sur tous les garçons de son dortoir, à l'exception peut-être de Peter. Il pouvait aussi compter sur tout le dortoir des filles, Marlène et Alice en tête. Il y aurait naturellement Severus et Saphir, peut-être d'autres Serpentard. Très certainement aussi certains Poufsouffle comme les deux Abbot ou Wilfried Bones.

Bien sûr, cela restait hypothétique pour le moment. Ils pouvaient toujours remporter la victoire entre temps. Ce qu'il espérait d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre à la fin de son temps de passage à Poudlard.

Mais il songea bien vite à autre chose. Tout d'abord à son Sortilège de Grenade Défensive. Il l'avait, pour ainsi dire, terminé durant les vacances. Il avait été prioritaire sur le baladeur sorcier. Il restait encore à le maîtriser parfaitement et à s'entraîner longuement à le maîtriser. Il avait établi une formule assez simple qui était « _Granatus_ ». Or c'était de ce mot que venait le mot « grenade ». Il trouvait cela plutôt sympa.

Le sortilège fonctionnait désormais parfaitement. Et c'était pour lui une excellente nouvelle puisqu'il allait pouvoir se consacrer désormais à d'autres projets. Comme le baladeur sorcier ou les réflexions sur les objets moldus qu'ils pourraient transformer pour les adapter à une utilisation par des sorciers. Sans compter le CAC, le CES, la magie sans baguette et l'Occlumancie.

Pendant les vacances, Anthony avait aussi travailler sur son projet de baladeur sorcier. Il en avait profité pour décortiquer complètement une radio moldue dans laquelle on insérait des cassettes. Il l'avait démontée entièrement pour l'analyser. Il savait que ce serait compliqué comme projet, mais il voulait absolument en avoir. Il attendait d'être à Poudlard désormais pour pousser un peu plus loin l'analyse.

Mais ce projet n'avait pas été beaucoup travaillé en dehors de cela. Il s'était beaucoup concentré sur la magie sans baguette. L'avantage était qu'elle l'épuisait physiquement et psychologiquement. Ainsi, il pouvait dormir plus facilement. En effet, pour chaque séance de travail, qui étaient régulièrement toujours plus longues, il devait se concentrer à fond. Or, cela l'épuisait tout autant que l'effort physique demandé par la pratique de la magie.

C'était comme cela qu'il avait aussi réussi à penser à autre chose qu'à la mort de son père. Il savait que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen, mais c'était tout de même plutôt utile. Surtout que cela le faisait énormément progresser dans le domaine. Il arrivait désormais à faire tomber quelques gouttes d'eau dans un verre sans trop se fatiguer. Remplir le verre ainsi le vidait de ses forces et le faisait dormir pendant une grosse dizaine d'heures.

Il progressait lentement mais sûrement. C'était ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se décourager. Faire des progrès relativement minimes mais de manière régulière ne faisait que l'encourager à continuer. Bien sûr, il ne finirait probablement jamais d'apprendre cette magie. Mais c'était motivant, et c'était le plus important.

Néanmoins, il avait fini par découvrir quelque chose qui n'était pas précisé dans les livres. Il avait toujours besoin d'eau pour faire de la magie ancienne avec de l'eau. C'était invariable. Il en avait sorti une théorie. Il pensait que c'était parce que les Hommes n'avaient plus l'habitude de la pratiquer. Ils en perdaient donc progressivement les compétences et avaient toujours besoin d'aide.

Ce n'était pas insensé. Marlène, qui avait pour élément principal le feu, était bien plus puissante aux alentours du zénith que de minuit. Saphir, elle, avait toujours besoin de terre et Alice d'un peu de vent. Or, il y avait à foison de ces derniers sur l'île de Skye, même en hiver.

Il avait aussi un peu avancé dans son Occlumancie. Il bâtissait sa forteresse petit à petit. Ou plutôt, il continuait à la bâtir. Il avait à peine terminer entièrement le donjon, qui était assez complexe. Désormais, il s'était attaqué à la cour autour de ce dernier. Elle devait être truffée de pièges en tous genres. Et ces derniers étaient toujours plus dangereux.

Le principal problème de cette défense était qu'il devait toujours trouver de nouvelles idées. Ce qui était parfois particulièrement compliqué. Une fois les pièges habituels passés, il fallait preuve d'inventivité. Et là, ça pêchait. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens, même mentalement. Dans ces moments-là, il imaginait ce qu'il ferait au meurtrier de son père s'il en avait la possibilité et le courage.

Du moins s'il le retrouvait. Car s'ils avaient de fortes présomptions sur quelques personnes, il n'y avait aucune preuve qui serait recevable devant un quelconque tribunal. Par conséquent, il imaginait une tenue de Mangemort lorsqu'il le fallait. Il était certain d'une chose. Il n'aurait pas de repos avant qu'ils n'aient gagné la guerre, même si cela devait lui prendre vingt années.

Il songea alors à quelque chose de plus réjouissant. Peu avant la fin des vacances, Saphir était venu le trouver alors qu'il travaillait sur son projet de baladeur sorcier. Elle lui avait demandé de venir à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il l'avait alors suivie, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait donc. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de grave.

« J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé de chercher au début des vacances, révéla-t-elle. A propos des Animagi, continua l'adolescente en voyant son regard incertain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, demanda rapidement Anthony, toute son attention désormais focalisée sur elle ?

-La recette exacte, ainsi que la méthode. La bonne nouvelle est que vous avez à peu près tout comme ingrédients ici. Au pire, c'est dans la réserve de Slughorn. Et tu devrais être capable de défaire les sortilèges qui la protègent.

-Il a des sortilèges pour protéger sa réserve, s'étonna le garçon ?

-Evidemment, haussa les épaules la jeune fille. Il nous l'avait dit à nous les Serpentard en début de Première Année. Il avait peur qu'on y vole des choses.

-Mais ça doit être d'un niveau élevé, non, hésita le rouge et or ?

-Pas vraiment. Severus a réussi à plusieurs fois la cambrioler, sans qu'il ne remarque quelque chose, fit-elle avec un large sourire. »

Et il n'y avait pas que le sourire. Son regard pétillait de fierté. Au point que cela interpela Anthony. Est-ce qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ? Cela ne le dérangerait pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être heureuse. Et Severus était tout indiqué pour elle, du moins selon lui.

Néanmoins, il mit ces considérations de côté lorsqu'elle lui tendit la procédure pour devenir un Animagus. Ce n'était guère différent de celle indiquée dans le livre de la Réserve à la bibliothèque. Mais il y avait quelques différences qui changeaient probablement absolument tout dans la potion.

Il remercia vivement Saphir pour ses recherches et se promit de surveiller un peu plus sa meilleure amie dans les comportements de cette dernière avec leur ami commun. Il ne voulait pas les mettre ensemble, ils pouvaient le faire, ou non, comme des grands. Mais ce serait intéressant à suivre. Et pourquoi pas donner un petit coup de pouce si nécessaire ?

Il n'y avait guère eu autre chose. Alors il voulut profiter de son voyage en Poudlard Express. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il ne recevrait plus un seul courrier de son père une fois arrivé à l'école. Indubitablement, ces derniers lui manqueraient terriblement. Certes, il y aurait encore sa mère. Mais ce ne serait plus la même chose.

Puis, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Ses deux cousines le quittèrent probablement pour aller voir leurs camarades de dortoir et amies. Il n'allait certainement pas leur en vouloir. Elles avaient une vie indépendante de la sienne et il n'exigeait pas que tout tourne autour de lui. Il n'était pas fou non plus.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et dévoila les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers étaient visiblement très impatients. Il comprit alors ce que cela signifiait. Ils voulaient des informations sur le projet des Maraudeurs. Résigné, il lança quelques sorts pour s'assurer de ne pas être écoutés et commença ensuite ses explications, relativement brèves.

« En réalité, il y avait bien quelques erreurs dans la recette du livre présent dans la Réserve. J'ai normalement la bonne recette maintenant. Mais le début de la procédure sera identique de ce que j'ai pu lire.

-Cool, fit Potter. On commence quand ?

-Début février, au moment de la prochaine pleine lune. On a un peu de temps et il faut rassembler tous les ingrédients pour la potion avant de la faire. Ce sera préférable. Et je n'ai pas trop envie de devoir défaire les sorts de Slughorn avec une feuille colée dans la bouche.

-Ça marche, répondit joyeusement Black. Tu nous préviendras lorsque tu voudras que l'on monte une expédition, demanda-t-il rapidement ?

-Aucun problème, fit simplement Anthony. »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils s'en aillent, mais aucun ne bougea. Seul Pettigrow sembla mal à l'aise. Comme s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il eut alors l'impression qu'ils voulaient ajouter quelque chose. Curieux, il finit par demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez d'autre ? »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Black ne prenne la parole.

« Nous sommes désolés pour ton père. Je… Si tu as besoin d'en parler avec des gens, on peut t'écouter, proposa-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit simplement Anthony. »

Et pour cause. Il en avait eu plus qu'assez des phrases comme « mes plus sincères condoléances » de la part de personnes qui n'appréciaient pas son père mais qui le pleuraient, publiquement, comme s'ils avaient été des amis proches. Mais il était touché par la phrase de Black. Ils n'étaient pas qu'une bande de potes s'occupant uniquement d'eux-mêmes finalement.

Peut-être même que dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, ils pourraient devenir plus proches encore que le simple intérêt de devenir des Animagi pour aider Lupin. En tout cas, il retenait l'offre. Cela pourrait toujours être utile, on ne savait jamais. Puis, il remarqua quelque chose. Black semblait aller bien. Alors qu'il était rentré chez lui.

« Comment cela s'est passé chez toi, demanda Anthony au concerné ? Parce que vu les résultats les dernières fois… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase à dessein. Tout le monde dans le compartiment savait pertinament de quoi il parlait.

« Très bien, sourit-il méchamment. Mon grand-père Arcturus était là. Il a empêché ma mère de faire quoi que ce soit contre Reg' et moi. Elle n'a pas osé s'en prendre à lui. Il a aussi prévenu qu'il passerait toutes les vacances d'été à la maison. »

Ce qu'il venait de dire, Anthony l'interprétait d'une autre manière. Avec le revirement de Lord Black au sujet de la politique à mener, on pouvait en avoir une toute autre lecture. Sirius Black était l'héritier présomptif de la famille après son père. Qui pouvait être sauté par Arcturus si ce dernier le désirait. Aussi, il vaudrait mieux éviter pour leur famille de perdre Sirius. Cela ferait un très mauvais signe quant à leur réorientation politique.

Mais tout cela n'était que pures suppositions. Il n'avait aucune idée de la crédibilité de sa théorie. Peut-être qu'elle était seulement en partie juste. Peut-être même était-elle totalement erronée. Il n'en savait rien. Et ne s'en portait pas forcément plus mal. Et il avait presque envie de croire qu'il se trompait. Cela voudrait dire que Sirius avait quelqu'un d'autre que son frère tenant à lui dans sa famille très proche.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Plutôt relatif puisque les Maraudeurs n'arrêtaient pas de discuter entre eux. Anthony, lui, songeait à ce qu'il pourrait utiliser comme matériel pour espionner les Mangemorts. Certes, il envisageait déjà l'hypothèse du drone. Mais ce serait assez complexe puisqu'il faudrait le commander à distance. Et puis ils pourraient utiliser toutes sortes de drones, des plus petits aux plus gros.

Il y avait aussi le classique matériel d'espionnage, pratiquement inconnu chez les sorciers de manière générale et l'étant totalement chez les Sang-purs en général. L'une des seules exceptions devait être Arthur Weasley. Là, ils avaient encore un potentiel immense comme base de travail. Et ils allaient devoir trier le bon grain de l'ivraie, ce qui n'allait pas être simple.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Pris d'une curiosité malsaine, Anthony tenta de voir s'il pouvait voir les Sombrals. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il espérait, pour être honnête, ne jamais les voir. Néanmoins, cela signifiait une chose. Il ne fallait pas seulement avoir eu une perte proche et avoir conscience de sa mort.

Il fallait avoir vu soi-même la mort pour les voir. Et cela rendait leur magie d'autant plus intéressante. Même s'il n'avait clairement pas le temps pour cela. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de faire des recherches sur le sujet. Mais pourquoi pas plus tard. Il se le nota dans un coin de sa tête, se jurant de revenir sur le sujet un jour.

Anthony prit l'une des dernières calèches et arriva donc parmi les derniers au dîner. Il repéra un hochement de tête de la part de Dumbledore. Il lui signalait ainsi ses condoléances. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il interprétait. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, le professeur McGonagall surgit devant lui.

« Monsieur McKinnon, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau après le repas, ordonna-t-elle avec son habituelle voix sèche.

-Bien madame, répondit simplement le garçon, fort surpris. »

Il s'installa au milieu d'élèves de Deuxième Année. Ils l'avaient réclamé pour qu'il puisse parler du CAC, mais pour les plus jeunes. Il les encouragea alors à s'entraîner, même si en toute sécurité. Le rouge et or ne voulait pas causer de problèmes à ces jeunes élèves. Certes, il avait à peine un an de plus qu'eux. Mais quand même. Il les trouvait encore trop jeunes.

Le nouveau chef de la famille McKinnon remarqua qu'Evans avait l'air complètement éteinte. Comme si elle déprimait. Elle semblait ailleurs. Comme si quelqu'un avait pris en elle la capacité de répandre la joie de vivre si communicative et tout l'espoir qu'elle avait dans le monde et les gens.

Il remarqua que ce même espoir s'était fortement aténué en lui depuis la mort de son père. Il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il était invincible. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il meure vieux et dans son lit, entouré de ses enfants, petits-enfants et même arrière-petits-enfants. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il l'avait enterré.

Mais cela allait au-delà. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ses dernières illusions sur le monde de la magie. Il le voyait beaucoup plus noir désormais. Il y a un an, il n'aurait jamais envisagé ne serait-ce que de commencer à réfléchir à une potentielle et hautement improbable alliance avec Lord Black. Surtout pour lutter contre Voldemort. Cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit s'il voulait être honnête.

Désormais, il trouvait cela presque évident. Alors même que cela ne devrait pas l'être. Il était arrivé dans le monde de la magie plein d'idées de révolution, pas dans le sens violent, mais en douceur et pour changer les règles et usages. Et là, il se retrouvait à pactiser avec des gens qu'hier encore il considérait comme des adversaires, pour ne pas dire des ennemis.

Evidemment, après le dîner, il alla directement au bureau de sa directrice de maison. Celle-ci arriva à peine deux minutes après lui. Elle le fit rentrer et s'asseoir face à son bureau. Elle s'installa et commença rapidement à parler, avec un ton don qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Monsieur McKinnon, je suis peut-être une enseignante exigeante, mais je suis aussi votre directrice de maison. Par conséquent, je me soucie quand même de mes élèves. Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que je suis désolée pour votre père. Je lui ai parfois parlé quand je travaillais au Ministère et c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire en Métamorphose. »

Ça il était au courant.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas forcement parler de certaines choses avec des enfants de votre âge ou même plus âgés. Par conséquent, si vous en sentez le besoin, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir.

-Merci madame, répondit le garçon pratiquement à voix basse, touché par la proposition de son enseignante.  
-De plus, si jamais, vous avez un problème vis-à-vis de vos devoirs ou avez besoin de repos, vous pourrez venir me voir, je m'arrangerai pour vous fournir le temps nécessaire. Par ailleurs, soyez assuré que le reste de l'équipe enseignante est au courant de votre cas. Ils ont accepté de vous ménager quelques temps.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur. C'est très gentil, murmura-t-il, presque gêné. »

Il était plus que gêné. Mais il n'en avait pas honte non plus. Il ne savait juste pas comment la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Concrètement, rien ne l'y obligeait, loin de là. Et pourtant, elle faisait tout cela. Il en était très touché.

Mais leur conversation s'arrêta bien vite et Anthony put alors repartir dans la tour des Gryffondor. Là, il y retrouva un certain nombre d'élèves. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent plus ou moins de parler en le voyant entrer. Puis, certains d'entre eux le prirent contre eux, lui faisant un grand câlin. Les Gryffondor avaient peut-être une forte tendance à l'individualisme, mais ils restaient très unis dans les moments difficiles des leurs.

Finalement, il partit se coucher, l'esprit quelque peu rasséréné. Et il put dormir plutôt tranquillement, malgré l'absence d'Elisa, qui lui manquait toujours autant.

Les jours suivants, les cours reprirent pour Anthony et ses camarades de classe. Cela signifiait en quelque sorte un retour à la normale pour le Gryffondor. Il reprenait le cours de sa vie comme avant la mort de son père pendant les vacances de Noël. Le premier cours vu fut naturellement la DCFM. Il fut à peu près aussi ennuyant que les précédents, pour le plus grand malheur du garçon.

Le pire fut pendant le cours de Potions de l'après-midi. Certes, Anthony adorait la matière. Mais Slughorn était aux petits soins pour le garçon. Au point d'en devenir excessivement lourd. Il était constamment à côté de lui et semblait le surveiller particulièrement. Le cours passa vraiment très lentement pour le jeune lion.

La fin de la journée de cours fut également un moment bienvenu pour Anthony. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été regardé comme un phénomène de foire. Il avait la curieuse sensation que les gens voulaient absolument observer comment il réagissait à la mort de ses parents. Néanmoins, les sang-purs extrémistes et partisans de Voldemort s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

En effet, la maison rouge et or avait ouvertement montré son soutien envers le garçon. Tout comme celle des Poufsouffle, via ses deux préfets de Septième Année. Et cela avait rapidement éteint visiblement toute velléité de lui chercher des noises.

Mais il avait aussi pu compter sur Kathleen. Cette dernière l'avait pris à part après le cours de Runes Anciennes, en lui demandant à lui parler en priver. Il avait rapidement accepté. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir, puisqu'elle lui avait déjà présenté ses condoléances par Cheminette.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans une salle de classe déserte. Puis, elle commença rapidement à parler, pour briser le silence inconfortable qui menaçait de s'installer.

« Je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander. Je t'aiderai si j'en ai la possibilité, fit-elle, visiblement très à l'aise dans ce rôle. Je sais que j'ai plus tendance à m'occuper d'élèves plus jeunes et souvent des nés-moldus. Mais tu restes pour moi un très bon ami. Et je n'aime pas te voir triste ou abattu. »

Anthony ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Il était touché par la marque d'affection et les paroles de l'adolescente. Elle le considérait comme un ami. Rares étaient les personnes le faisant. Ou du moins qui le lui disaient. Ne pouvant répondre par les mots, il le fit par les gestes. Le rouge et or serra la Poufsouffle contre lui pour la remercier.

Ils se tinrent alors longuement l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté du côté d'Anthony dans ce contact. Il la considérait désormais comme son amie. Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Il y avait encore deux ans, il aurait été très mal à l'aise en la tenant contre lui. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Désormais, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et ce n'était pas cet amour-là. C'était de l'amitié.

Puis, ils se séparèrent. Mais Kathleen ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle voulait visiblement lui dire autre chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle pouvait bien lui parler. Alors il attendit.

« Je veux te parler d'Evans, Anthony, commença-t-elle prudemment, consciente du sujet sensible que représentait la rouquine pour le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle, soupira-t-il ?

-Je pense que tu devrais te réconcilier avec elle, fit rapidement la Poufsouffle.

-On ne sera jamais d'accord sur certains points et tant qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis, ce ne sera même pas la peine, décida fermement le rouge et or.

-Et pourquoi ce ne serait qu'à elle de changer son opinion, demanda Kathleen ? Vous pourriez tous les deux vous nuancer.

-Même pas en rêve, s'obstina le nouveau Lord McKinnon.

-Alors mettez au moins tout à plat, supplia presque la jaune et noir. Tu es malheureux depuis que vous avez arrêté de vous parler, je le vois très bien. Et elle est aussi malheureuse que toi. »

Vexé, Anthony ne répondit rien. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'était pas triste parce que son père était mort. Cela datait d'avant les vacances de Noël. Un silence plus qu'inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

« Vous vous entendiez très bien, finit par dire Kathleen. C'est dommage de casser une amitié si belle parce que vous n'êtes pas fichu de mettre de côté votre foutue fierté. »

Puis, elle quitta la salle de classe. Anthony avait remarqué qu'elle s'était légèrement énervée. Mais il ne voulait rien pardonner à Evans. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu pendant l'été quand il avait voulu lui parler à travers le journal. Alors il avait décidé de ne plus être ami avec elle. Point à la ligne.

Il se sortit bien vite ces pensées de sa tête. Il devait travailler sa Magie Ancienne avec ses deux cousines et Saphir. Il alla les retrouver dans la salle ce classe privatisée. Ces dernières l'attendaient en souriant un peu. Ils travaillèrent rapidement les quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient eu. A quatre, tout allait plus vite. Puis, ils attaquèrent la Magie Ancienne proprement dite.

Les quatre élèves arrivaient à faire quelques petites choses de base, comme allumer une bougie pour Marlène, déplacer des cailloux pour Saphir ou invoquer une petite briser pour Alice. Anthony, lui, arrivait à remplir un verre. Certes, le verre était plutôt petit. Mais il le remplissait quand même.

Désormais, il était d'avancer. Ils avaient les connaissances de base et les maîtrisaient plutôt bien, selon son propre avis. Il fallait avancer, au risque de plafonner rapidement s'ils restaient trop longtemps à vouloir faire la même chose uniquement pour savoir la faire à la perfection. Il fallait voir des choses nouvelles.

« Je pense que nous allons pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante désormais, annonça-t-il au début du cours. Désormais, chacun est libre de faire plus ou moins ce qu'il veut. Mais toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre à proximité pour les premières fois. L'exercice de base ne sera fait que le soir avant de se coucher.

-Mais du coup, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire, demanda Saphir en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Des choses relativement simples malgré tout. Il faut croître progressivement en difficulté. On ira étape par étape pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement ou mettre notre santé en danger. »

Tout le monde approuva et commença à travailler de son côté. Désormais, aucun des quatre élèves n'avait besoin d'entrer en transe pour observer la magie couler autour d'eux. Il suffisait de se concentrer suffisamment pour le faire.

Anthony se concentra assez pour observer tout autour de lui les courants de la magie aller et venir un peu partout. Il trouvait cela toujours aussi beau. Il savait qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, s'il n'y avait pas de contre-temps, ils n'auraient plus besoin de cela pour faire de la Magie Ancienne. Ensuite, ce ne serait qu'une affaire d'entraînement.

Mais pour le moment, c'était nécessaire. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il toucha légèrement la magie bleue, représentant celle de l'eau et se concentra sur quelques gouttes. Puis, il avisa Saphir, qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Il sourit et commença à imaginer un filet d'eau tombant sur la tête de la jeune adolescente.

Une minute plus tard, il arrivait enfin à en invoquer un dans un verre. Restait désormais à bien viser. Il se focalisa sur elle et imagina le filet en question.

Saphir poussa brutalement un cri de peur pour le moins pathétique. Anthony explosa de rire. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se précipita sur son meilleur ami pour le chatouiller. Aussitôt, une petite dispute de chatouilles débuta entre eux.

Elle se termina quand Alice et Marlène intervinrent, parce qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Mais ils avaient tous les deux un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il ressentait enfin, à nouveau, une certaine joie de vivre.

Plus tard, après le repas, il fit le reste de ses devoirs avec la Serpentard. Ils plaisantèrent encore à cause de l'épisode de la fin d'après-midi. Cela les avait faits bien rire. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement joué à quelque chose ensemble. Ou s'étaient amusés tous les deux. C'était la première fois. Et il aimait ça.

« On devrait peut-être jouer un peu plus souvent, fit le garçon en souriant. Ce serait plutôt sympathique, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Saphir. Mais la prochaine, je n'hésiterai pas à répondre avec de la terre. »

Ils rirent à nouveau un bon coup avant de se séparer. Anthony partit alors pour sa salle commune. Cette dernière était pleine d'activité. Les élèves étaient heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble. Le voyage en Poudlard Express et le dimanche soir n'étaient pas toujours propices à cela, puisqu'il fallait réorganiser les dortoirs à chaque fois, pour ceux qui étaient partis.

Fatigué, Anthony décida d'aller rapidement se coucher. Il était complètement lessivé par la journée de cours et la pratique de la Magie Sans Baguette. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, se mettre en pyjama, s'allonger sous sa couette et dormir.

Bien évidemment, il fut stoppé dans sa progression par Potter qui lui annonça une réunion de préparation pour l'expédition dans la réserve de Slughorn le lendemain soir. Le garçon hocha mécaniquement la tête avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de s'endormir. Mais cela lui suffit à réaliser que tout allait être différent désormais.

* * *

 **Réponse à la Review :**

 **Ellie Evans :** Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Cela me fait très plaisir :) Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de conséquences à long terme sur le caractère d'Anthony. Il a déjà eu un énorme coup avec l'agression en fin de deuxième année. Là, ce sera plus un désir de revanche ou de vengeance contre les Mangemorts, plus qu'autre chose. Sinon, son père est tué durant le tome 3, pas le tome 2 :) Et je ne vois pas trop en quoi c'est ambitieux :) C'est dans l'ordre des choses. C'est une guerre civile que subit le Royaume-Uni Sorcier. A partir de là, n'importe qui peut mourir, surtout s'il est très exposé (et Bertus l'est en raison de son métier).

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je n'ai rien à dire de spécial aujourd'hui :) A part vous encourager à commenter :) Voir que j'ai une review me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et remplit mon cœur de joie :) Ah si, une petite chose. J'ai pratiquement terminé l'écriture du dernier chapitre du tome 3. Je devrais commencer l'écriture du tome 4 incessamment sous peu (peut-être avant même la fin de la semaine) :)

Sinon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 :)


	11. Animagi, Magie Ancienne et Projets

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Voici, comme prévu, le chapitre 10 du tome 3 d'Anthony McKinnon et les Conséquences du Changement avec pas mal d'éléments au menu. On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Animagi, Magie Ancienne et Projets**

Le surlendemain de son retour à Poudlard, Anthony avait une réunion avec trois des quatre Maraudeurs. C'était la pleine lune et Lupin était donc… indisponible. Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le dortoir, accompagné d'un certain nombre de feuilles de parchemin pour prendre des notes, ainsi que des plumes et encriers.

Anthony, lui, lança toute une batterie de sorts destinés à éviter d'être dérangés ou écoutés. Bon, ils pourraient entendre ce qui se passerait dehors. Mais ils ne pourraient pas être entendus. Ainsi, ils seraient tranquilles pour parler. C'était capital. Certes, Evans était au courant du projet, si elle ne l'avait pas oublié entre temps.

Mais elle ne ferait rien pour les empêcher. Il en était persuadé. Sinon, il était prêt à l'affronter, baguette à la main pour qu'elle se taise. Il le faisait pour Lupin. Pas pour se vanter ou quelque chose d'autre. Comme si on pouvait se vanter d'être un Animagus illégal d'ailleurs. C'était complètement stupide.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre et ce fut Anthony qui démarra la réunion, faute de pouvoir l'appeler autrement :

« Je suppose que si vous avez prévu une réunion ce soir, c'est que ce n'est pas pour rien, commença-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle les trois Maraudeurs présents.

-En effet, répondit rapidement Potter. Aujourd'hui, à minuit, nous commencerons la première étape. A savoir mettre la feuille dans la bouche, contre la joue, et la garder un mois entier.

-Je suppose que tu as pu voir ce qui n'allait pas, demanda l'orphelin de père ?

-C'est ça, fit joyeusement le garçon aux lunettes rondes. On sait aussi ce que l'on devra aller dérober dans la réserve de Slughorn et ce que l'on aura rapidement ou non par hibou.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra aller prendre, voulut savoir le garçon aux cheveux brun clair ?

-La chrysalide d'un Sphinx-Tête-de-Mort, continua sur le même ton Potter. »

Ah. Anthony sentait déjà les ennuis venir. On ne trouvait pas cela sous le sabot d'un cheval. Ou sous la baguette magique d'un sorcier.

« Pour la rosée du matin, ce ne sera pas très compliqué. Il suffira de la prendre dans un endroit qui n'aura pas été foulé par l'homme pendant sept jours et à l'abri du soleil.

-On rajoutera des sortilèges pour protéger la zone, non, demanda Anthony ?

-Pas bête, je note, intervint Black qui prenait, en effet, tout plein de notes. »

Ce fut ainsi que petit à petit, tout fut décidé. Ils devaient avoir les emplacements exacts de chaque fiole, de chaque ingrédient. Ils devaient tout calculer dans les moindres détails. C'en était complètement grisant et excitant. Il avait l'impression d'être entré de plein pied dans l'aventure. Et que cela allait bien au-delà de l'organisation illégale qu'il mettait sur pied avec le grand-père de Black.

En revanche, quelque chose perturba Anthony. Il se demandait combien de temps l'orage mettrait à arriver. Et surtout s'il arriverait au bout du mois avec la feuille de mandragore dans la bouche. S'en procurer n'avait guère été difficile pour les Maraudeurs. Il avait suffi d'aller dans une serre du professeur Chourave et d'en chouraver quatre.

De toute façon, pensa-t-il, il n'aurait pas sa réponse s'il n'essayait pas. Alors, quand minuit sonna, il prit son courage à deux mains et plaça la feuille de mandragore dans sa bouche. Il remarqua aussitôt que ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable qui était. Même si elle était relativement passable. Ce qui ne semblait pas être l'avis de Pettigrow, qui avait un dégoût clair et net affiché sur le visage.

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement pénibles pour Anthony. Garder la feuille de mandragore dans la bouche était bien plus compliqué que prévu, il fallait le dire. Il comptait en permanence les jours qui le séparaient de la prochaine pleine lune. Et il attendait cette dernière avec impatience. Evidemment, Saphir fut au courant de cela, puisqu'elle s'était rapidement aperçue du changement.

Mais Anthony eut rapidement d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Ils allaient avancer sur le projet d'organisation relativement secrète. Ou plutôt discrète pouvait-on dire d'ailleurs, vu le nombre de personnes au courant. Dès la fin de la première semaine de cours, ils avaient la base de l'organisation et de la prise de décision.

Il y aurait deux co-présidents. Lord Black et lui-même. Ils auraient également deux vice-présidents, choisis par Lord Black et par Anthony. Ce dernier avait déjà pour idée de mettre le père de Frank Londubat, un Auror. Le trésorier serait Fleamont Potter. L'idée de ce dernier avait mis les deux Lord d'accord.

En effet, Fleamont Potter avait permis de faire exploser l'entreprise familiale en alliant l'amélioration de la potion Lissenplis avec une excellente gestion et de très bons placements financiers. Or, l'organisation devrait pouvoir se financer relativement facilement et d'elle-même pour éviter de ruiner ses membres. En effet, les coûts de fonctionnement allaient être particulièrement élevés.

Plusieurs dizaines de membres étaient prévus. C'était une véritable petite armée, à l'échelle du monde sorcier. De nombreux nobles sorciers étaient déjà partants. Voire participaient déjà de loin au projet. Pour cela, ils contactaient différentes personnes, au travail ou dans leurs relations personnelles. Et les convainquaient d'agir.

Il fallait dire que malgré les risques, c'était plutôt attractif. On pouvait être, théoriquement, bien mieux payé qu'au Ministère. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Ensuite, même les personnes devant faire partie de la Section Combat seraient fortement entraînées avant tout déploiement.

Il fallait dire que de lourdes pertes n'étaient pas inenvisageables, surtout sur le long terme. Les Mangemorts se renforçaient. Souvent par la peur, parfois par conviction. Et si les rangs des marqués ne grossissaient pas tant que ça, ils avaient beaucoup de supplétifs. Et comptaient parfois quelques créatures magiques dans leurs rangs.

En revanche, il y avait la question du nom qui posait problème. C'était même le point le plus problématique. Chacun et chacune y allait de sa suggestion. Or, souvent, elles étaient plus ou moins connotées avec une maison de Poudlard. Ou alors une famille noble. Mais, à la fin de la semaine, Anthony tomba sur la devise de Poudlard. Aussitôt, il eut une idée et l'envoya par lettre à Lord Black. Cette dernière disait ceci en substance.

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une idée en regardant la devise de Poudlard. Nous pourrions nous appeler « L'Ordre du Dragon ». C'est le symbole de Poudlard. Le symbole de l'Union des Quatre Maisons. Le symbole que nous ne sommes pas juste des alliés de circonstances et pour très peu de temps. Que cela a vocation à durer, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre._

Il détailla quelques autres points et envoya la lettre avec le hibou le plus rapide disponible à la volière. Dehors, la neige couvrait le sol d'un épais, et magnifique, manteau blanc.C'était tout simplement enchanteur à voir. Anthony espérait voir de nombreux autres jours ainsi. C'était tout simplement génial de pouvoir observer à loisir un paysage aussi beau.

Néanmoins, quand il rentra dans le château et dans la salle de classe privatisée qu'il partageait avec Saphir et ses deux cousines, la première l'attendait de pied ferme. Il vit tout de suite qu'il n'allait guère aimer ce qui allait suivre. Cela se voyait sur le visage de l'adolescente. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose et ne le laisserait pas quitter la pièce avant.

« Je trouve que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps sur le projet de je ne sais trop quoi avec Lord Black, fit-elle hargneusement, dès qu'il fût assis.

-Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il ?

-Oui. Tu y passes pratiquement tout ton temps libre. Tu as complètement arrêté de t'occuper d'autres choses. Tu as arrêté de d'entraîner au duel de baguettes. Tu ne fais plus rien en dehors de ce truc et des devoirs.

-Mais c'est important, tenta Anthony. On pourrait gagner la guerre ainsi.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que ta mère et tes tantes ne pourraient pas faire ça à ta place ? Tes grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents non plus ? Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire cela ? Que tu es le seul à pouvoir aider à la guerre ? Tu es un adolescent comme tes cousines, comme Severus. Comme moi.

-Mais je… tenta le garçon.

-Non, coupa-t-elle son meilleur ami. Tu ne dis rien. Tu es un adolescent. Tu auras déjà, tu as même déjà, se corrigea Saphir, beaucoup de responsabilités en tant que Lord McKinnon. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie à peu près normale. Tu n'es pas obligé de te lancer dans je ne sais quel projet.

-Je…

-J'ai dit que tu te tais, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Tu veux vraiment te réveiller un matin, une fois la guerre finie. Une fois que tu t'es marié et que tu as un boulot stable. Te réveiller et te dire que ta vie est nulle. Que tu ne t'es jamais amusé quand tu étais adolescent ? C'est que ce que tu veux devenir ? Un aigri parce que ta vie n'est pas aussi belle qu'elle le devrait ?  
-Il y a la guerre dehors, on ne peut pas faire comme s'il n'y avait rien qui se passait, objecta Anthony.

-Et je ne te le demande pas, nuança Saphir. Je sais à quoi servent les CAC. Y compris pour les élèves de Deuxième Année. Mais ce n'est pas notre guerre pour le moment. Pas avant qu'on ne rentre chez nous pour les vacances d'été. On ne s'en occupera que lorsque nous serons sortis de Poudlard. Ou au moins à la fin de notre Sixième Année. Pas avant.

-Et si je continue, tenta le garçon ?

-Alors je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas, fit férocement la Serpentard. »

Anthony eut du mal à déglutir devant l'air méchant de sa meilleure amie. Néanmoins, il s'interrogea sur son comportement. Il était vrai qu'il avait plus ou moins laissé tomber ses autres projets. Il ne faisait que le strict minimum en Magie Ancienne et en Occlumancie. Et il était vrai que bien d'autres personnes pourraient s'occuper de l'organisation de leur société secrète à sa place.

Aussi, il prit la décision d'écrire à sa mère et à Lord Black une courte lettre chacun. Ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble pour mettre sur pied l'organisation. En tant que Lady McKinnon, elle avait pour ainsi dire autant de pouvoir que lui. En effet, son père avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse y avoir de problèmes si un Lord McKinnon n'était pas disponible mais qu'une Lady l'était, et ce pour une très longue durée.

Alors il utilisa cette partie des règles de leur famille et se fit remplacer à la tête de l'organisation par sa mère, ou quelqu'un qu'elle jugerait apte à le faire. Ainsi, il se déchargeait d'une bonne partie de ses responsabilités. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'en avait pas d'autres. Il avait largement de quoi faire à ce niveau, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, loin de là.

Evidemment, il reçut une lettre de Lord Black et une autre de sa mère dans la soirée. Ils s'étonnaient tous deux de sa décision. Il prit le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre eux, leur expliquant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix.

Car il était vrai que Saphir avait totalement raison. Il était, jusqu'à leur conversation, complètement plongé dans ce projet d'organisation et ne pensait plus vraiment à autre chose. Et ça, c'était fort dommageable pour lui. Il s'était rapidement coupé de toute relation avec les autres élèves, ce qui était peu courant chez lui. Certes, il était relativement solitaire, mais parlait avec un peu tout le monde. Et ce n'était plus le cas.

Alors il s'était décidé à mettre ça de côté. Il laisserait sa mère gérer, ou la personne de son choix. Certes, il apporterait des idées s'il en trouvait au passage. Mais ne se concentrerait plus dessus. Ce n'était plus son boulot, il devait l'admettre. Il devait vivre sa vie. Son père s'était battu et sacrifié pour cela. Il devait honorer sa mémoire. C'était la moindre des choses à faire.

Et puis il y avait autre chose. Il ne devait jamais donner l'impression qu'il venait du futur. Jamais. Or, pour cela, il devait faire profil bas. Y compris dans ses idées. Pas la peine d'inventer des choses à partir de technologies venant de loin dans le futur. Cela serait trop étrange, pour beaucoup de gens.

Sans compte que même s'il était Lord, pour la majorité de la population sorcière, il n'était qu'un adolescent. Or, qu'est-ce qu'un adolescent, même noble, devait connaître de la conduite d'une guerre ? Ses grands-parents paternels avaient combattu Grindelwald au plus dur de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldue. Eux étaient parfaitement aptes à au moins conseiller sa mère.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée du fonctionnement des services d'espionnage moldus. Juste quelques notions relativement basiques. Et ils ne marchaient que dans le monde moldu des années 2000 et 2010. Pas dans celui des années 70. Sans parler du fait que ce n'était pas vraiment adapté au monde de la sorcellerie britannique, assez renfermé sur lui-même.

En résumé, il était loin d'avoir la légitimité personnelle pour commander l'organisation avec Lord Black et aider à la créer. Il n'avait que celle issue de sa famille. C'était déjà plutôt correct. Mais face à de nombreux adultes, dont beaucoup seraient non nobles et nés-moldus ou sang-mêlés, cela ne pèserait pas vraiment, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Aussi, c'était certainement la meilleure décision possible selon lui.

Les jours suivants furent étrangement bien plus gais pour Anthony. Il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Surtout, il put atteindre les demi-finales du CAC la deuxième semaine de cours. Il n'avait pas atteint un niveau pareil depuis son agression en juin de l'année passée. Il en était très heureux. Cela signifiait qu'il arrivait progressivement à son meilleur niveau.

Il avait commencé par éliminer sans trop de mal différents élèves dans les premiers tours. Mais, le huitième de finale avait été beaucoup plus compliqué. Il avait dû s'employer un peu plus pour vaincre le Serdaigle face à lui. En quarts, il était tombé face à une Poufsouffle, amie de Kathleen. Il avait mis trois minutes à la battre. Enfin, en demies, il était tombé sur Marlène.

Le combat avait été particulièrement violent. Ils s'envoyaient des volées de sorts en permanence. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient faiblir. Il avait tenté toutes sortes de combinaison. Elle aussi. Mais ils se connaissaient par cœur et cela s'était transformé en un duel d'endurance. Le premier faisant une faute serait sanctionné.

Ce fut Anthony qui la commit. Il fit un pas de trop en avant en lançant un sort. Marlène vit alors l'opportunité et frappa sans attendre, l'envoyant hors de la zone de duel. Ils avaient mis plus de sept minutes pour ce combat.

En finale, Marlène avait anéanti Evans, à plat de coutures. Il remarqua alors qu'elle semblait particulièrement énervée contre l'autre rouquine, honteusement battue cette fois-ci. Il savait que l'amitié qui liait les deux adolescentes était extrêmement forte. Ce qui lui faisait se poser des questions et l'interpellait fortement.

Alors il prit à part Marlène à la fin du CAC. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Surtout, il ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse. Ou énervée. Même si Black la trouvait mignonne quand elle était en colère, Anthony savait que c'était passablement dangereux pour sa cible. Comme Evans pouvait très certainement en témoigner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Evans, demanda-t-il gentiment alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux ? Je t'ai vue presque méchante avec elle. Comme si tu voulais te venger.

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignions, répondit méchamment Marlène. Ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi.

-Marlène, tenta toutefois son cousin germain, d'une voix encore plus radoucie. »

L'adolescente se tourna vers Anthony. Il fut frappé par son visage. Il était partagé. Elle était en colère mais semblait en même temps au bord des larmes. Comme si elle pouvait craquer à tout moment et qu'elle se l'interdisait. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais Marlène était humaine, comme lui. Comme n'importe qui d'autre.

A part peut-être Voldemort. Mais lui, c'était une exception.

Aussi, Anthony ouvrit ses bras en grand. Elle s'y réfugia rapidement et se blottit contre lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé puisqu'elle pleura abondamment quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Au point de bien mouiller sa robe. Il la serra avec ses bras et lui massa le dos.

Après de nombreuses minutes ainsi, l'adolescente finit par se calmer. Les deux cousins finirent donc par s'écarter. Anthony, de loin le plus doué des deux en métamorphose, transforma deux tables en chaises et fit asseoir Marlène. Il savait qu'elle allait désormais se confier. Elle fonctionnait toujours ainsi. Mais il allait devoir faire le premier pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Evans, demanda-t-il doucement ? »

Calmée, sa cousine germaine put répondre normalement et sans être entrecoupée de sanglots.

« J'ai essayé de la convaincre de te reparler à nouveau. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

-Nous nous sommes un peu reparlés avant l'enterrement de papa, fit remarquer Anthony.

-Je suis au courant, rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement pas dupe. Mais vous n'avez pas échangé plus de quelques phrases. Même pas dix à vous deux je pense.

-Mouais, se renfrogna le garçon.

-Je sais que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec le fait de lui reparler. Mais je sais que vous étiez des amis très proches. Seule Saphir peut prétendre être une amie plus proche de toi que Lily quand vous l'étiez. Je n'oublie que pas que Lily a été la première à t'aider en début de Première Année, quand même Alice et moi t'avions laissé tomber.

-Il y avait Saphir aussi, qui m'a un peu aidé, nuança Anthony.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est Lily qui t'a donné les cours et les devoirs la première fois où tu as sauté les cours, je me trompe ? »

Il balança la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation. Elle avait tout-à-fait raison, même s'il tentait plus ou moins d'occulter les faits.

« Je me souviens aussi quand vous travailliez ensemble, avec Saphir et Rogue. Ou quand tu faisais des travaux de groupe avec elle. C'était réellement impressionnant de vous voir travailler tous les deux. On avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait se dresser sur votre chemin. Au CAC, vous explosiez n'importe quelle paire.

-Et, demanda Anthony, voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir ? »

Le regard de Marlène se fit subitement beaucoup plus triste. Comme s'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour l'avenir, Anthony. Et pour cette année même. Voldemort n'envoie pratiquement plus ses Mangemorts. Il se renforce très certainement. Même ses partisans à Poudlard font profil bas. Comme s'ils essayaient de se faire oublier. Et j'ai peur de ce que cela pourrait signifier.

-Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier, voulut savoir son cousin ?

-Soit à une attaque massive de ses partisans à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Un peu comme ce que tu as subi l'année dernière. Mais sur plus de monde et en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire prendre. Ou pire encore…

-Qu'est-ce qui serait pire encore que ça, demanda Anthony, curieux ?

-Une attaque sur le Poudlard Express en rentrant de Poudlard, à la fin de l'année, répondit lugubrement sa cousine germaine. Imagine les dégâts qu'ils pourraient provoquer.

-Transplaner dans un endroit en mouvement est tout sauf simple, lui fit-il remarquer. Le transplanage n'est pas qu'une histoire de lieu. C'est aussi une histoire de coordonnée géographiques. Et c'est ce qui le rend si compliqué à bord du Poudlard Express.

-Ils n'en auraient pas besoin, lui fit-elle remarquer. De simples balais volants suffiraient à attaquer le train. »

Certes. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cette solution. C'était alors beaucoup plus problématique que cela. Il était vrai qu'une attaque contre le Poudlard Express devait être planifiée longtemps à l'avance. On ne pouvait pas faire ça sur un coup de tête. Il fallait s'assurer de la qualité des balais, des capacités de vol en formation et bien d'autres éléments.

Il y avait aussi la formation des sang-purs et sang-mêlés (et même quelques nés-moldus) au vol sur le balai. Tous n'étaient pas nécessairement très bons dans ce domaine. Or, cela prenait du temps. Surtout s'il fallait aussi savoir se battre depuis le balai en lançant des sorts. C'était loin d'être aussi aisé qu'on pouvait le penser.

Ouaip, c'était réellement flippant comme hypothèse. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne se réaliserait pas. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas inenvisageable. Loin de là. Peut-être même une combinaison des deux idées de Marlène était possible. Elles utilisaient des ressources radicalement différentes. Et pouvaient être indépendante l'une de l'autre.

Néanmoins, il avait une question pour elle.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir en quoi le fait d'être à nouveau ami avec Lily pourrait aider quoi que ce soit, demanda-t-il, pour le moins sceptique ?

-Parce que vous pourriez battre, si vous êtes tous les deux ensembles, n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, fit Marlène visiblement très sûre d'elle. Comme si c'était une certitude. »

Le regard d'Anthony s'écarquilla de surprise. Aussi, elle continua.

« Vous êtes les deux meilleurs de notre année. Et tu arriveras d'ici les vacances de printemps à ton meilleur niveau. A ce moment, aucun élève de Cinquième Année ne pourra te battre. Et seuls certains de Sixième le pourront. Quand elle s'en donne la peine, Lily est pratiquement aussi bonne que toi.

-Tu es meilleure qu'elle, même lorsqu'elle est à fond, objecta-t-il.

-Mais quand nous combattons ensemble, c'est souvent moins efficace que vous deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais moi, c'est avec Alice que je suis la plus efficace. Toi, c'est avec Lily que tu l'es le plus.

-Je…

-Je ne te demande de lui parler de suite. Juste d'y penser un peu, d'accord ? Si vous donnez tous les deux le meilleur de vous-mêmes, je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à quelques trucs plutôt utiles, non ?

-Peut-être, acquiesça-t-il, pensif. »

En fait, Anthony songeait déjà à quelque chose. Il se souvenait, bribe de son passé, de données des avions de combat affichées sur la verrière dudit appareil de combat. Bien sûr, cela ne pourrait pas être transposé directement au monde sorcier. Il allait demander à son grand-père maternel plus d'informations.

Mark Smith était un ancien pilote de chasse de la Royal Air Force. Il avait fini sa carrière comme colonel et avait été présent dans un certain nombre de projets d'avions de combat. Il allait lui demander plus de données là-dessus. Le garçon était certain qu'il était au courant de quelque chose. Sinon, il pourrait toujours se renseigner et consulter divers magazines aéronautiques.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils allèrent ensemble dans ce qu'ils appelaient désormais l'Antre. C'était la salle de classe privatisée qu'ils utilisaient pour travailler sans être dérangé. Aussi, elle était surnommée ainsi par le quatuor.

Anthony et Marlène y retrouvèrent donc Saphir et Alice. Ils allaient, tous les quatre, travailler leur Magie Sans Baguette. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Le garçon se concentra en même temps que les trois adolescentes et s'immergea dans la vision enchanteresse. Il en profita pour repenser à sa maîtrise de la magie.

Il progressait de jour en jour. Certes, il s'agissait de progrès plutôt légers. Mais il avançait tout de même. Il parvenait à moduler son jet d'eau, à la fois dans sa longueur mais aussi dans sa puissance. Deux semaines qu'il s'y entraînait tous les jours et il avait l'impression de réellement avancer. Il voulait lui donner la force d'une lance à incendie.

L'étape suivante serait d'en modifier la température. Mais il n'y était pas encore, loin de là. En effet, c'était quelque chose de bien plus avancé. Qui requérait de s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux autres formes de magies élémentaires. Il n'était pas nécessaire de les maîtriser bien sûr. Mais il fallait les connaître un petit peu tout de même.

Néanmoins, cela n'était valable que pour un réchauffement de l'eau. Pour geler l'eau, il lui suffisait d'imaginer de l'eau très froide. Selon Anthony, c'était parce que l'eau chaude était due à l'action de la chaleur. Et donc du feu. Alors que l'eau froide pas du tout.

Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas mesuré la température de l'eau qu'il faisait jaillir en temps normal. Ce serait intéressant à savoir songea-t-il. Néanmoins, il se préoccupa plutôt de son jet d'eau glacée. C'était important de le maîtriser correctement. C'était la base. Après un petit peu de concentration, il y parvenait rapidement. Mais il était encore relativement fin. Il voulait l'agrandir un peu.

Il avait arrêté de viser Saphir, celle-ci ayant répliqué avec de la terre le lendemain de son arrosage. A la place, il avait métamorphosé une table en une cible, qu'il s'amusait à viser. Il avait un peu de mal à ajuster le tir. Mais, petit à petit, il arrivait à atteindre le centre. A trois mètres. Il avait encore quelques progrès à faire pour l'utiliser au combat.

La séance fut donc consacrée à l'amélioration de la visée et à la maîtrise de cette dernière. Ainsi que la modulation de la largeur du jet. Toutefois, pour cette partie, ce ne fut qu'à la fin, pendant les dernières minutes, histoire de se faire plaisir. Il voulait s'amuser un peu aussi.

Très vite, Anthony eut bien d'autres choses à penser que les états d'âmes d'Evans. Celle-ci semblait s'être réconciliée avec Marlène. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui, le bonheur de sa cousine germaine. Or, elle était heureuse avec l'autre rousse des rouge et or. Alors il préférait largement les voir ensemble.

Mais il ne s'appesantit guère là-dessus pour une raison plus que valable. Il devait préparer une expédition dans les cachots avec les Maraudeurs. Ou plutôt avec Potter et Lupin. Il refusait d'y aller avec Black et Pettigrow. Ils n'étaient pas assez discrets. Pourquoi Lupin ? Parce qu'il pouvait aisément entendre et sentir les gens qui approcheraient dans les couloirs, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Ils planifièrent tous les cinq l'opération pour le vingt-six janvier. Elle était censée se dérouler ainsi. Ils partiraient tous les trois sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter en direction des Cachots. Là, ils pénétreraient dans le bureau de Slughorn. Il ne possédait pas de gros sorts de défense, même pour des Troisième Année.

L'étape suivante serait de forcer sa réserve. Ce qui serait loin d'être simple. Ils escomptaient que cela leur prendrait au moins deux bonnes heures. Puis, ils prendraient rapidement ce dont ils auraient besoin avant de remettre les sortilèges en place. Ce qui serait probablement assez difficile selon Anthony. Enfin, ils rentreraient.

Ils planifiaient l'opération un samedi soir pour une raison particulière. Ils voulaient pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Il avait déjà annulé sa participation au CAC donné aux plus jeunes, arguant qu'il devrait s'occuper de ses fonctions de Lord. Marlène le remplacerait. Bon, ils ne perdaient pas vraiment au change, même si les enfants se révélèrent un peu déçus.

Ils passèrent donc en revue les différentes possibilités et se couchèrent assez tard le soir.

Néanmoins, tous furent debout à l'heure habituelle le lendemain. Ils restaient assez jeunes quand même et pouvaient donc se permettre un petit écart de temps en temps. Toute la semaine suivante, Anthony fut harcelé de questions d'élèves plus jeunes, ou de son année. Et pour cause, Kathleen avait attrapé un vilain microbe qui l'avait forcée à rester toute la semaine à l'infirmerie.

Il n'y avait rien eu de dangereux pour elle bien sûr. Mais elle était épuisée et elle devait se reposer. Aussi, tous les élèves qui lui demandaient habituellement des choses s'étaient tournés vers l'autre personne la plus accessible pour eux. Anthony. Bon, il était vrai qu'il adorait aider. Mais il attendit avec impatience le retour de son amie. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi demandé.

Les seuls moments de calme étaient dans son dortoir ou dans l'Antre qu'il partageait avec ses cousines et sa meilleure amie. Ce fut cette dernière qui lui rappela, malgré elle, un de ses anciens projets.

« En même temps, si tout le monde pouvait parfois avoir des cours supplémentaires, ce serait plus pratique. »

Aussitôt, il se souvent de son idée de cours de soutien. Et se remit à la travailler plus sérieusement. Il voulait faire comme pour le Cours d'Education Sorcière et le présenter à la fin de l'année à Dumbledore.

Penser au CES lui permit de faire un peu le point sur ce dernier. Créé au début de sa Deuxième Année, il avait eu un franc succès. Il était destiné aux élèves nés-moldus entrant dans le monde de la Magie. Ainsi qu'aux sang-mêlés qui n'y connaissaient pas grand-chose. Cela arrivait bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait. Surtout que la population sorcière britannique n'était pas encore très faible.

Anthony se souvenait parfaitement des promotions des années 90 dans le canon. Souvent une dizaine d'élèves, guère plus, par maison et par année. Il s'agissait des générations de guerre. Il se demandait combien de personnes étaient réellement mortes durant les onze années de combats.

En effet, il n'était pas rare d'avoir des promotions d'une soixante d'élèves au moins. La sienne était la moins nombreuse de Poudlard avec soixante personnes. En général, elles comptaient près d'une centaine d'élèves.

Il eut un frisson dans le dos en songeant au destin de tous ces enfants dans le canon. Presque tous seraient certainement tués. Ou alors s'enfuiraient dans le monde moldu voire à l'étranger. Peut-être même à l'étranger dans le monde moldu, pour ceux qui en étaient originaires. C'était, en réalité, réellement dérangeant de penser à tous ces morts.

Voldemort avait dû commettre un véritable génocide pour en arriver à n'avoir que peu d'élèves chaque année. Certes, la natalité baissait en temps de guerre. Mais là, elle diminuait de plus d'un tiers, en prenant la classe creuse ! Et même de soixante pour cent en prenant une année normale !

Or, le CES semblait remplir ses objectifs, même s'il ne s'y investissait pas à fond. Il avait rapidement remarqué que les maisons se mélangeaient beaucoup plus. Bon, un peu moins avec les Serpentard, certes. Mais cela se diluait. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils arriveraient à abolir ce système vecteur de tant d'injustices.

Bon, il devait être honnête, chez les Deuxième Année, le CAC aidait aussi énormément à cela. Il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il n'oubliait pas que beaucoup d'amitiés s'étaient aussi forgées, justement, d'abord grâce au CES. Et que cela s'était transféré d'une année à l'autre. Il espérait que ce serait aussi le cas avec les élèves actuels du cours.

Et puis il y avait autre chose. Il travaillait avec Evans. Certes, ils avaient des relations purement… professionnelles. Ils ne se parlaient guère en dehors des cours. Bon, en réalité pas du tout. Ils se contentaient de se passer des messages s'ils avaient quelque chose à dire à propos du cours. Ou alors ils en parlaient le samedi, juste avant ou juste après la leçon.

Pendant le cours, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Bon, les gamins n'étaient pas vraiment dupes. Mais c'était surtout pour eux deux. Cela évitait facilement les tensions inutiles. Cela n'aurait pas été génial qu'ils s'engueulent devant tout le monde. Voire finissent par se balancer des sorts.

Résultat, ils ne communiquaient qu'occasionnellement. Les cours étaient déjà entièrement prêts. Souvent, ils n'avaient qu'à les adapter légèrement en fonction du temps pris pour effectuer les leçons précédentes. Mais cela n'allait pas vraiment au-delà de ça. Et c'était déjà énorme, jugeait le rouge et or.

Finalement, son anniversaire arriva. Anthony aurait préféré que personne ne s'en souvienne. En pure perte. Les Maraudeurs le lui souhaitèrent devant tout le monde au petit-déjeuner. Il n'eut qu'une envie, être le lendemain. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun accélérateur de temps. Et il allait devoir subir toute cette journée. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Cela commença donc par les Maraudeurs au petit-déjeuner. Rapidement suivis de sa famille plus ou moins proche. Ils n'étaient tout simplement par encore arrivés puisqu'il s'était levé très tôt dans le but d'éviter d'avoir à répondre devant tout le monde. Evidemment, Marlène n'aida en rien, tellement elle était exubérante.

Naturellement, seuls les cours furent un peu reposant pour le garçon. Le professeur Chantebaguette était toujours aussi à côté de la plaque et le cours, bien qu'ennuyeux, fut reposant pour Anthony. Ce qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur. Parce qu'il savait que la journée allait être longue. Très longue.

Dès la pause entre les cours, chaque personne le croisant, ou presque, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Alors il répondait à chaque fois. Il fut content d'avoir en permanence une gourde dans son sac pour boire pendant la journée. Parce qu'il en aurait la gorge desséchée à force de parler pour les sorts et les réponses.

Evidemment, le professeur McGonagall ne laissa personne distraire son cours pour une chose aussi futile qu'un anniversaire. Et ce malgré les tentatives de Black et Potter, qui récoltèrent tous les deux une heure de retenue. Bon, c'était plutôt la norme s'il devait être honnête. Mais bon.

La fin de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Mais le repas de midi beaucoup moins. Le plat principal était un de ses plats préférés, du saumon, du riz et de la sauce. Et en dessert, de gros gâteaux au chocolat. Il regarda suspicieusement tous les élèves. La coïncidence était beaucoup trop forte pour que ce fut un hasard.

Son regard finit par tomber par tomber sur les Maraudeurs. Anthony était persuadé qu'ils étaient les responsables d'une telle situation, puisqu'ils faisaient comme si tout était normal. Il hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir avant de se lever.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de ses quatre camarades de dortoir, ceux-ci blanchirent brusquement. Bon, il vit Black et Pettigrow blanchir. Mais leur conversation s'était arrêtée et il ne doutait pas que les deux autres étaient plutôt mal à l'aise. Tout autour d'eux, le silence se fit. Allait-il les engueuler ? Leur jeter un sort ?

En effet, Anthony était relativement connu à Poudlard pour ne pas aimer être affiché ainsi devant tout le monde. Ses réactions étaient parfois un peu… épidermiques. Et passablement violentes. Bon, il s'agissait souvent d'un maléfice de glue lancé sur les chaussures ou d'un _Silencio_ bien placé. Mais, il valait mieux éviter de le mettre au premier plan sans son accord.

« Je vous préviens, commença le garçon, vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer. Néanmoins, je vous remercie d'avoir demandé aux elfes de préparer un aussi bon repas. C'est très sympathique de votre part. »

Puis, cela dit, il retourna à sa place. Juste à ce moment le hibou familial arriva avec un colis. Cela devait être le cadeau de ses… de sa mère. Il songea avec tristesse à son père qui n'était plus là pour le voir. Comme il aimerait se blottir contre lui pour lui faire un câlin. Mais c'était impossible et il devait avancer.

Le cadeau était un livre offert par sa mère sur différents animaux. Aussitôt, il comprit qu'elle avait dû surprendre Saphir en train de faire des recherches sur les Animagi. Même si elle n'avait rien dit et ne l'avait pas entravée là-dedans. Ils allaient pouvoir se renseigner sur toutes sortes d'animaux désormais.

Evidemment, en cours de Potions, Slughorn ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Anthony devant tout le monde. Il faisait beaucoup plus attention à lui depuis que son père était mort et qu'il était devenu le nouveau chef de la famille McKinnon. Anthony trouvait cela bien hypocrite mais ne disait rien.

Le potionniste le plus doué du Royaume-Uni avait un nombre immense de contacts. Et cela pourrait toujours servir leur organisation qu'ils mettaient sur pied pour lutter contre Voldemort. Pas forcément pour la rejoindre, loin de là. Mais au moins avoir des noms supplémentaires.

Heureusement, le cours de Runes Anciennes fut fidèle à lui-même et Anthony put penser à autre chose que son anniversaire. En guise de « cadeau » le professeur Babbling lui donna une double dose de traduction à faire. Et Grace Parkinson fut loin de l'aider dans cette dernière, en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était.

Cependant, il était très bon dans la matière, ayant eu de nombreuses occasions de s'entraîner auparavant. Aussi, il parvint à tout finir avant la fin du cours. Certes, il ne s'était pas arrêté pendant toute la durée de ce dernier. Mais il avait fini par y arriver. Et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour le rouge et or.

Dans la soirée, il eut une magnifique surprise. C'était un hibou provenant de sa mère et qui contenait un colis. Curieux, il ouvrit la lettre et remarqua que ce n'était pas son écriture mais celle de son grand-père, Mark Smith. Ce dernier lui répondait enfin à sa dernière lettre, lui demandant des informations sur les nouveaux systèmes sud-africains.

La lettre en elle-même était plutôt détaillée. Elle contenait beaucoup d'informations, notamment sur leur fonctionnement. Mais, surtout, elle expliquait le principe ainsi les avantages notés pour le combat aérien. Et c'était ce qui intéressait le garçon plus que tout le reste. Car cela pourrait être fort utile en cas de combat contre des adversaires comme les Mangemorts.

Son grand-père lui avait aussi envoyé de la documentation plus ou moins technique à ce sujet. Il s'agissait surtout de magazines aéronautiques traitant du sujet. Qui était fort passionnant selon Anthony. On en apprenait tous les jours.

Restait à trouver un moyen de mettre en place le même système. Bien sûr, il pensa rapidement aux lunettes. Mais cela risquait d'être bizarre. Mettre un casque serait vraiment anormal, surtout s'ils n'avaient pas une armure ou une combinaison à côté pour aider. Le problème était pour le moins complexe. Et il sentait qu'il allait adorer tenter de résoudre quelque chose d'aussi difficile.

Les jours suivants, il se mit à travailler sur ce projet. Cela commençait, comme pour les autres, par la définition précise de ce qu'il voulait. Et de la gradation de l'importance des différents objectifs. Il travaillait toujours ainsi. Ça lui permettait de savoir ce qu'il pouvait facilement supprimer s'il n'y arrivait pas. Ce qui n'était pas rare.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il eut l'idée de l'hologramme. Bon, bien sûr, la technologie moldue était loin de pouvoir atteindre ce niveau. Mais cela existait peut-être déjà dans la science-fiction. Il ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour le deviner. Et n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher. Ce serait beaucoup trop long et inutile pour cela.

Il y avait certes l'idée d'afficher tout cela sur un plan. Mais cela nécessitait soit d'avoir toujours un parchemin à disposition, soit de pouvoir un faire apparaître un. En revanche, songea Anthony, c'était peut-être une idée à creuser pour un combat à plusieurs. C'était même alors bien plus largement faisable.

Il imagina même déjà la technique. Les groupes seraient par cinq. L'un des membres serait chargé de la carte et de guider les autres membres. Les quatre autres fonctionneraient par deux équipes de deux qui se couvriraient mutuellement. Bien sûr, d'autres personnes seraient chargées de la protection des arrières, pour éviter une embuscade.

Néanmoins, il trouvait que c'était une idée intéressante. Cela fonctionnerait un peu comme le principe du radar. Ou de la Carte du Maraudeur. Mais dans une certaine direction. Néanmoins, il se heurta bien vite, au cours de ses réflexions, à deux problèmes majeurs. Et qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas régler assez rapidement.

Le premier de ces problèmes était la discrimination des personnes détectées. C'était tout simplement pratiquement impossible. Il faudrait un sort enregistrant chaque personne comme amie ou non. Or, s'il y avait une personne prise en otage, comment le sauraient-ils si personne ne le leur disait ? Bref, c'était bien trop dangereux.

Le deuxième problème était plus technique. Il faudrait réussir à coucher sur le papier un sortilège d' _Hominum Revelio_ , ce qui était vraiment très loin d'être simple. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'un sortilège d'Homonculus, qui était justement destiné à cet usage. En plus, il faudrait l'actualiser en permanence.

Enfin, il n'avait pas une très grande portée. Une soixantaine de mètres sans obstacles comme un mur très épais. Ce qui le rendait totalement impropre au combat en dehors d'un château ou d'une maison. Certes, il pouvait être utile dans la nature ou en ville. Mais sa portée assez courte, le rendait difficile d'usage en plein combat à la campagne.

Ainsi, avant même la fin de la semaine de son anniversaire, Anthony décida de laisser tomber ce projet. Cela viendrait peut-être plus tard, d'une autre manière. Il travaillerait d'abord à renforcer la puissance du sortilège révélant les présences humaines. A plus de cent mètres, si possible. Du moins c'était son objectif.

Mais, il ne voulut pas commencer immédiatement. En effet, il créa à toute vitesse quatre objets pour répondre à une demande particulière de Pettigrow. Bien sûr, il s'agissait surtout de quatre prototypes et il comptait bien créer des versions plus abouties et réglables par les personnes elles-mêmes. Un peu comme les agendas et réveils électroniques, présents bien plus tard dans le monde moldu.

C'était sous la forme d'un réveil sorcier. Ce dernier était enchanté pour faire en sorte de rappeler l'heure du lever, puis du coucher du Soleil. Ainsi que la chose à faire. En l'occurrence, c'était pour le Projet Animagi. Ils devaient réciter la même formule le matin et le soir, à ces moments.

Or, Pettigrow était assez tête en l'air. Si à Poudlard il y aurait toujours les Maraudeurs ou Anthony pour le lui rappeler, ce ne serait plus le cas chez lui. Et personne n'avait réellement envie de recommencer à zéro. Ce serait fort dommageable. Et surtout vraiment, mais alors vraiment très casse-pieds.

La feuille de Mandragore ne donnait pas un très bon goût à ce qu'ils mangeaient. Et Anthony n'avait pu déguster son repas d'anniversaire comme il aurait aimé. Mais ils commençaient à en voir le bout. Et c'était ça qui était réellement génial dans l'histoire. Même s'ils devaient encore subir un certain nombre de jour avec la feuille dans la bouche.

Finalement, le vingt-six janvier arriva. Toute la journée, Anthony stressa à propos de l'expédition du soir. Il était angoissé à l'idée qu'elle puisse mal tourner. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner. Ils pouvaient se faire attraper par un préfet, un professeur, un fantôme. Ils pouvaient aussi tomber sur Peeves.

Ouaip, c'était stressant. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des expéditions pareilles. Globalement, il respectait plutôt le règlement, il n'y avait pas de problèmes avec ça. Or, là, il allait violer il ne savait trop combien d'articles. Et juste pour des raisons purement personnelles, pas pour sauver le monde ou que savait-il d'autre.

Il était si stressé qu'à la fin du Cours d'Education Sorcière, Evans vint le voir en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il lui répondit fermement :

« Je vais très bien, Evans. Et ne viens pas me faire croire que tu te soucis réellement de moi. Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Je me soucis… commença-t-elle. »

Mais Anthony n'était déjà plus là. Il était parti de la salle pour se diriger vers le dortoir, pour aller aux toilettes. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à aller aux toilettes dans les différents étages. Il avait toujours trop peur de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente.

La journée parvint finalement à passer. Il alla certes au CAC, mais n'y brilla pas plus que cela. Il fit mettre cela sur un coup de fatigue. Même si Saphir n'était pas vraiment dupe. Toutefois, il put prendre du réconfort en pratiquant la Magie Sans Baguette. Cette dernière avait des pouvoirs apaisants, grâce à sa beauté.

Il se concentra et parvint à obtenir un jet d'eau assez puissant. Il s'était placé dans une salle un peu plus grande avec ses cousines. La leur commençait à devenir un peu trop petite quand ils voulaient s'entraîner à jeter des sortilèges. Ils allaient devoir finir par changer de salle un jour ou l'autre.

La magie de Saphir était bien plus efficace quand elle était en proche de la surface de la terre. Or, ils étaient au sixième étage. Ce qui rendait la pratique de cette dernière bien plus difficile que pour les trois autres. Chose qu'Anthony trouvait relativement injuste puisque cela la fatiguait d'autant plus pour des progrès moindres.

A la fin de l'heure, il était parvenu à refroidir le jet. Il espérait pouvoir envoyer des pics de glace d'ici les vacances de printemps. Cela ferait beaucoup plus de dégâts et serait bien plus polyvalent. Même si un jet d'eau simple était déjà particulièrement utile, notamment quand la pression était très importante.

Avec suffisamment de puissance, il pourrait repousser un certain nombre de personnes, sur une largeur plus ou moins importante, en fonction de ce dont il avait besoin. En fait, le jet d'eau était la base de la magie de l'eau. C'était de là que dérivaient tous les autres sortilèges et possibilités. Car le jet d'eau pouvait être modulé et maîtrisé pour aller où l'on voulait.

Il pouvait aussi se transformer en glace. De même que l'on pouvait tout geler autour de différentes personnes, du sorcier lui-même, et ainsi de suite. Et c'était sans compter sur les pics de glace pouvant servir de véritables flèches mortelles. Bon, ça c'était quand le sorcier était bien entraîné. Il n'était pas près d'y arriver, il était réaliste.

Finalement, le moment de l'expédition arriva. Anthony s'était préparé comme s'il faisait une mission de la plus haute importance pour le compte du Ministère. Il avait pris une tenue entièrement noire, des chaussures qui ne grinceraient pas au sol. Même s'ils avaient la cape d'Invisibilité de Potter et qu'il jetterait des charmes de discrétion, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

A vingt-deux heures, ils sortirent discrètement de la salle commune, profitant du fait qu'un des préfets partait faire sa ronde. Ils étaient déjà sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, histoire de ne pas se faire voir dans la salle des rouge et or. Ils avancèrent alors vers le Grand Escalier qui n'était pas à côté. Mais ils progressaient lentement.

Ce qui avait été prévu par les Maraudeurs et Anthony. En effet, la Cape n'était pas extensible à l'infini. Et, à trois adolescents de treize ans, elle parvenait tout juste à les dissimuler. C'était pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pris personne d'autre. Ils étaient déjà obligés d'avancer pas à pas, il ne fallait pas risquer d'être découverts.

Après d'interminables minutes de marche, ils faillirent tomber sur Peeves. Mais ce dernier prit un autre couloir. Les garçons atteignirent ensuite relativement rapidement le Grand Escalier. Ils descendirent les sept étages sans trop de problèmes, bien aidés par les escaliers ne bougeant pas. C'était presque inespéré. Ils avaient prévu au moins dix minutes de retard à cause de cela.

Finalement, ils parvinrent dans les souterrains de Poudlard. Ces derniers étaient particulièrement lugubres la nuit. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Et les rondes des préfets étaient pratiquement terminées. Aussi, les garçons attendirent de voir celui de Serpentard rentrer dans sa Salle Commune pour aller vers le bureau de Slughorn. Ils avaient la voie libre.

Ils rejetèrent la Cape d'Invisibilité mais Anthony maintint les sorts les isolant du reste de Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus avec ça. Evidemment, ils atteignirent le bureau de Slughorn en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ils l'ouvrirent assez rapidement, d'un bon Alohomora. Jusque-là, il n'y avait pas de mauvaise surprise. Et le garçon en était heureux.

Lupin fut laissé à la porte, en tant que garde. Il pourrait aisément détecter grâce à ses sens toute personne approchant. Evidemment, la porte fut fermée à clef. Les Maraudeurs avaient inventé un sortilège qui leur permettait de fermer une porte à clef. Comme si c'était fermé par une personne, et pas avec un sortilège.

Anthony atteignit rapidement la réserve avec Potter. Ce dernier alluma sa baguette et Anthony lança quelques sortilèges de détection. Il voulait savoir ce qui était en place et ce qui ne l'était pas. Histoire de savoir si un simple sortilège annulant ceux présent était suffisant. Il eut l'impression de voir une boule à facette s'allumer.

Il savait plus ou moins quels sortilèges étaient présents. Désormais, il fallait les supprimer petit à petit. C'était quelque chose qu'ils apprenaient dans sa famille dès leur plus jeune âge, qu'ils soient sorciers ou cracmols. Pouvoir détecter les sortilèges et les détruire un par un. Bon, évidemment, ce n'était pas du niveau d'un Briseur de Sorts. Mais c'était largement suffisant pour ce cas.

Un par un, Anthony annula les sortilèges posés par Slughorn. Bon, il s'était attendu à ce que cela fût plus difficile. Il s'agissait surtout de sorts assez simples. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y avait pas une alarme silencieuse indétectable. Sinon ils étaient fichus. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Aussi, il enleva les sorts en largement moins de temps que prévu puisqu'à minuit et demi, il avait terminé.

Bon, il était conscient du fait que ces sortilèges n'étaient guère différents de ceux qu'il installait en général aux abords de son lit. Ou alors au niveau de la pièce qu'il avait privatisée depuis la Première Année. Cela simplifiait grandement son travail, pour être honnête.

Potter saisit aussitôt les ingrédients nécessaires avant de refermer la réserve. Anthony, lui, put commencer la partie la plus difficile. Remettre en place tous les sortilèges. C'était loin d'être simple puisqu'il devait le faire exactement dans le même ordre et parfaitement. Heureusement qu'il avait tout noté sur un parchemin, songea-t-il.

Finalement, à trois heures du matin, il termina enfin de remettre les sortilèges en place. Immédiatement, les trois garçons quittèrent le bureau de leur enseignant de Potions. Il ne valait mieux pas s'éterniser ici. Ils filèrent rapidement à travers les cachots et atteignirent rapidement l'escalier central.

Le trio remonta bien vite à travers les étages. Ils ne voulaient pas s'éterniser dans les couloirs. Surtout que le concierge risquait de rôder à la recherche d'élèves. Anthony croisa son chat, Pied D'Acier. Ce dernier poursuivait une souris qu'il voulait probablement prendre comme repas.

Finalement, ils atteignirent tous les trois la Salle Commune, non sans avoir dû batailler avec la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle les laisse passer. Ils montèrent rapidement au dortoir, exhibant leur butin à Black et Pettigrow. Ces derniers avaient semblé anxieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la grande chambre. Anthony, lui, ne s'attarda pas. Il se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, à la recherche d'une grosse nuit de sommeil.

Les jours suivants, Anthony parvint à récupérer sans trop de mal de sa nuit particulièrement longue. Pour cela, il se coucha un peu plus tôt. Evidemment, Slughorn ne fit rien remarquer à propos de l'intrusion dans son bureau. Comme quoi Potter connaissait bien son sortilège. Mais la principale différence n'était pas là.

Anthony avait l'impression d'enfin commencer à toucher au but. Qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. A savoir attendre qu'il y ait un orage frappant l'endroit où ils enterreraient les fioles. Il allait devoir dire à chaque coucher et lever du soleil la formule. Sinon, tout tomberait à l'eau.

Pour surveiller le temps et que l'éclair frappe l'endroit, il avait déjà prévu un plan. Il mettrait deux ou trois elfes sur le coup pour surveiller. Evidemment que si de l'orage était prévu. Ou en cas de forte chaleur, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment la saison des orages avant l'été.

Il planifia également l'expédition avec les Maraudeurs. Même si Lupin ne prendrait évidemment pas part à cette dernière, il participait à sa planification puisqu'il pouvait être de très bon conseil. Et c'était le cas, il fallait être honnête. Ils préparèrent le plan précis pour sortir du château, en fonction des tours des préfets et de leurs horaires.

Mais Anthony proposa autre chose. De beaucoup plus simple. Et qui éviterait beaucoup de complications.

« Nous pouvons simplement sortir avant le couvre-feu. Ce dernier est à vingt-deux heures pour nous. On a largement le temps d'aller enterrer nos fioles si le ciel n'est pas nuageux. Ensuite, on n'aura plus qu'à rentrer tranquillement dans notre dortoir.

-Heu… Pas con, fit Lupin, peu désireux d'aider ses amis à violer le règlement.

-Mais où serait le frisson alors, demanda Black, visiblement plutôt perdu ?

-Celui de l'interdiction de faire ce que l'on fait serait largement suffisant. Si on fait ça à la face de tout le monde, qui penserait que l'on veuille devenir des Animagi ?

-Bah… Heu… hésita Potter.

-Personne. Tout le monde penserait qu'il s'agit de je ne sais quelles recherches, leur expliqua leur camarade de dortoir. Je peux simplement dire qu'il s'agit d'un test pour une potion. J'en essaye parfois de nouvelles. Et comme je suis plutôt doué dans la matière, sans vous offenser, cela ne choquera personne.

-Pas con comme idée, répondit alors le grand myope au cheveux noirs.

-Je sais, je l'ai eue, plaisant Anthony, ce qui fit rire tout le monde dans le dortoir. Vous avez déjà les feuilles de mandragore supplémentaires au cas où on doive tout recommencer à zéro, demanda-t-il ensuite ? »

Black et Potter acquiescèrent, ce qui le satisfit. En effet, puisqu'ils étaient en hiver, il était fort possible que le ciel fût nuageux cette nuit-là. Aussi, il serait impossible de parvenir au bon résultat. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils ne réaliseraient le mélange qu'une fois la couverture nuageuse vérifier. Pour ne pas avoir à refaire d'autres expéditions dans les réserves de Slughorn.

Désormais, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Comme l'Occlumancie. Il avançait plutôt bien dans ce domaine. Il avait enfin terminé de créer toutes sortes de pièges dans la cour ainsi que son donjon. Désormais, il s'occupait des finitions. Puis, il passerait à la première muraille extérieure. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps avant cela.

Aussi, il se préoccupa d'abord de ses autres projets. Il était toujours sur son baladeur sorcier. Mais il ne s'occupait de ce dernier que deux heures par semaine. Il avançait lentement mais sûrement. Il apprenait d'abord toutes sortes de choses sur le fonctionnement des radios sorcières. Et c'était quelque chose d'intéressant en général.

Néanmoins, depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber l'idée de faire un sortilège permettant de voir les personnes via des hologrammes ou des choses dans le même genre, il était subitement désœuvré. Certes, il travaillait sur l'extension du sortilège permettant de détecter les êtres humains dans un certain rayon d'action. Mais il n'y consacrait pas tout son temps libre.

Alors Anthony s'entraîna très intensivement au combat. Pour cela, il n'hésitait pas à le faire tout seul. Souvent, il le faisait aussi avec Marlène ou Saphir. Il voulait retrouver son ancien niveau. Celui qui faisait de lui le champion incontesté de son année. Et incontestable d'ailleurs, tellement il avait été bon. Il avait l'impression que cela serait utile bien plus tôt que prévu.

L'anniversaire d'Evans arriva. Persuadé qu'elle lui avait envoyé le livre sur la Magie Sans Baguette à son anniversaire précédent, Anthony lui fit également un cadeau, anonyme bien sûr. Il s'agissait d'un simple livre traitant de très rares potions. Certes, elles n'étaient pas dangereuses. Mais elles étaient complexes et parfois très utiles, notamment pour soigner des personnes.

Mais le jour de la pleine lune arriva. Et avec lui l'expédition pour récupérer, le matin même, de la rosée avec des cuillères en argent. Par chance, le ciel était entièrement dégagé. Aussi, ils n'eurent aucun mal à préparer les ingrédients. Juste après le repas du soir, ils allèrent tout enterrer dans un endroit précis. Puis, ils installèrent toutes sortes de sortilèges de protection.

Même si le coin était fort discret, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs potions fussent saccagées par des étudiants un peu trop curieux ou mal élevés. Ou alors par d'autres créatures autrement plus redoutables provenant de la Forêt Interdite. Ils n'étaient pas fous non plus. Ils voulaient mettre le plus de chances de leur côté.

Anthony fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à avoir en bouche une feuille de mandragore en permanence. Pour lui, c'était tout simplement génial. Il pouvait redécouvrir le vrai goût de tous les aliments. Et sa concentration pour la Magie Sans Baguette ainsi que l'Occlumancie s'en trouvait bien améliorée, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Toutefois, il était conscient d'une chose. Pour le projet Animagi, les dés étaient jetés désormais. Rien ne les ferait revenir en arrière. Et surtout, il allait devoir se trouver une occupation. Il commença, dès le lendemain, à chercher quel type de sortilège mettre au point.

Néanmoins, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard approchait. Etant juste avant la Saint-Valentin, tout Poudlard était en émoi. Beaucoup d'adolescentes espéraient être invitées par certains garçons.

Anthony, lui, s'en fichait complètement d'inviter ou non quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y aller pour autre chose qu'acheter des plumes et tout un stock de Chocogrenouilles. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Et chercher un potentiel livre rare dans la bibliothèque.

Soudain, le vendredi soir, alors qu'il montait au dortoir, il tomba sur Evans. Cette dernière était assise sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle se leva en le voyant et déclara avec une petite voix :

« Je voudrais te parler d'un truc. Est-ce que l'on pourrait aller ensemble à Pré-au-Lard demain ?

-D'accord, accepta rapidement Anthony, désireux d'aller se coucher. »

Il était aussi conscient du fait qu'elle ne lui dirait probablement rien le soir-même. Elle devait probablement vouloir peaufiner son discours qu'elle lui servirait le lendemain. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela lui coûterait de l'écouter ? Pas grand-chose. En plus cela rendrait peut-être Marlène heureuse. Alors c'était d'une pierre deux coups.

Aussi, Anthony alla se coucher l'esprit en paix.

* * *

 **Note d'Auteur :**

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses importantes dedans. Par ailleurs, le projet Animagi commence à réellement prendre forme. Maintenant, il faut attendre :)

Concernant l'écriture du récit, celle du tome 4 avance tranquillement. J'ai déjà entamé le premier chapitre. Cela continuera jusqu'à mon départ au Cameroun à la mi-juillet. Je dois aussi vous informer que l'année prochaine, le rythme de parution devra peut-être se ralentir un peu. Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais entrer en école de commerce (l'ex-Télécom EM pour les personnes qui voudraient le savoir). Ce qui signifie que j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire puisqu'il faudra travailler. De plus, je ferai le premier semestre 2019 à l'étranger (je vais essayer d'aller en Corée du Sud ou un truc dans le genre).

Mais le récit ne s'arrêtera pas pour autant, je vous rassure :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours très plaisir à mon petit cœur :)


	12. Pré-au-Lard, Lily et Carte de Poudlard

Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) à toutes et à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Pré-Au-Lard, Lily et Carte de Poudlard**

Anthony était troublé. Il était dix heures du matin et il attendait devant la grille de l'école l'autorisation de sortir. Evans était à ses côtés. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Aucun de leurs amis, plus ou moins proches, n'était présent avec eux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que cela arrivait, en public.

Evidemment, il remarqua les regards curieux de nombreux élèves. Les disputes entre les deux Gryffondor n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Surtout qu'ils avaient été très proches. Seul un énorme désaccord et des mots durs auraient pu les séparer de manière aussi durable. Anthony avait l'impression de reprendre le rôle de Potter dans le canon. Même s'il ne l'espérait pas. Il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Finalement, ils passèrent sous les détecteurs de Rusard, le concierge. Puis, ils purent emprunter le chemin menant au seul village entièrement sorcier de tout le pays. La foule d'élèves était beaucoup moins compacte puisque chacun devait passer par les détecteurs et la vérification du professeur McGonagall. Ils étaient donc beaucoup moins oppressés.

Du moins c'était la sensation d'Anthony. Il détestait être au milieu de beaucoup de monde. Il trouvait cela très inconfortable. Il avait aussi toujours peur de se prendre un coup dans le dos, que ce fût physique, un sortilège ou un maléfice. Désormais, il pouvait un peu penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Etant honnête avec lui-même, le garçon savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que la jeune fille voulait lui dire. Il se demandait même quelle idée avait pu lui traverser la tête pour demander à le voir. Surtout s'ils partaient ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, à la période de la fête des amoureux.

Cependant, comme c'était Evans, Anthony était persuadé que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir. Il était certain d'une chose. Qu'elle avait juste sauté sur la première occasion. De plus, le faire à Pré-Au-Lard permettait de ne pas être à Poudlard. Dans un cadre un peu moins familier. Et en extérieur, ce qui n'était pas rien. Cela éviterait d'abîmer d'éventuelles salles de classe.

En ce jour, il faisait relativement froid. Le thermomètre était à peu près au niveau de zéro degré. Celsius. Pas Fahrenheit. Sinon cela serait beaucoup plus problématique. La neige avait été dégagée des principales artères et du chemin menant de l'école au village. C'était pour éviter les habituelles blessures dues à cette dernière.

Il y avait aussi un autre avantage qu'Anthony vit immédiatement. Les Mangemorts pouvaient attaquer le village, surtout au moment de la journée que les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient passer dehors. Certes, les effectifs des Aurors sur place visaient à éviter cela. Mais, en cas de fuite, courir dans la neige n'était pas pratique.

Dans tous les cas, c'était bien plus pratique pour marcher. En un quart d'heure, ils atteignirent tous les deux le village. Ils commencèrent, sans même se concerter, par aller à la boutique qui vendait des fournitures pour écrire. Cela n'étonnait guère le garçon que sa camarade eut besoin de nouvelles plumes, tellement elle écrivait.

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à Honeydukes, où ils firent tous les deux le plein de Chocogrenouilles. Il s'agissait des friandises qu'ils préféraient tous les deux chez les sorciers. Anthony n'aimait pas vraiment les autres. Il mangeait en général des bonbons ou des chocolats moldus, qu'il trouvait bien meilleurs. C'était une simple question de goûts.

Finalement, ils allèrent jusqu'au bout du village et finirent par en sortir légèrement, près de la Cabane Hurlante. Anthony pensa immédiatement à Lupin qui y passait toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Cela devait juste être affreux pour lui d'être seul, dans un endroit complètement fermé. Il n'en devint que plus certain de vouloir devenir un Animagus.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc en pierre, non sans avoir enlevé toute la neige présente dessus. Il était gelé, mais ce n'était guère gênant. Evans semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Anthony la vit plusieurs fois ouvrir et refermer la bouche, hésitant visiblement à parler. Et surtout comment débuter la conversation. Finalement, il décida de se lancer lui-même à l'eau, ne voulant pas y passer la journée.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, commença Anthony ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer toute la journée.

-C'est vraiment très important et je… je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, répondit Evans quelques secondes après, probablement surprise par sa phrase.

-Par le début, fit en souriant le garçon, puisque c'était l'évidence même.

-Je… Il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerais te parler et je voudrais juste que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin, sans m'interrompre, demanda alors l'adolescente.

-Je ne t'interromprai pas et je t'écouterai jusqu'à la fin, promis alors Anthony. »

Il la vit rassembler visiblement tout son courage. Il détourna ensuite son regard. Puis, elle se lança.

« Je remercie déjà ta mère d'avoir réinstallé les protections autour de ma maison. Elle en a informé mes parents et les a convaincus de me laisser retourner à Poudlard. Ils étaient tombés sur la Gazette du Sorcier un matin, avant que je n'arrive à la prendre. Ils ont appris de cette manière ce qu'il se passe dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Et j'en suis très reconnaissante à ta mère. »

Il avait parlé à cette dernière du problème des protections autour de la maison des Evans. Après tout, ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir leur protection annulée parce qu'il était en froid avec leur fille. Mais il ignorait complètement que cette dernière avait failli ne jamais revenir à Poudlard. Il en aurait été fort désappointé, s'il voulait être honnête.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Je… J'ai un peu réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, l'année dernière avant que tu ne sois… enfin voilà. Je… je suis désolée si je t'ai dit des choses qui t'ont blessé. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Et je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé. Si je n'avais pas dit ça, tu ne serais jamais allé aux toilettes et cela ne te serais jamais arrivé. »

Là, il était en partie d'accord avec elle. Mais il aurait de toute façon eut envie d'aller aux toilettes. Et serait probablement allé à celles-ci, pas très lointaine de leur antre. Et il était certain que l'agression aurait eu lieu à un autre moment, à un autre endroit, avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

« J'ai repensé au fil du temps à ce que tu m'as dit et je… si je suis en partie en désaccord avec toi, je… j'ai un peu changé d'avis. Je… Mon avis est maintenant que l'on peut aussi parfois transgresser les règles. Mais uniquement dans les cas de force majeure. Ou pour d'excellentes raisons. Mais ne jamais, absolument jamais dépasser certaines règles. »

Bon, jusque-là, il était plutôt d'accord avec elle. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle pourrait dire d'autre. Il risquait de moins apprécier.

« Les règlements ne sont pas faits pour être contournés. On doit s'y fier. A part lorsque notre vie est réellement en danger et que les suivre aveuglément causerait notre mort ou celle de d'autres personnes. Mais, si on a le choix, on devrait suivre le règlement. »

Anthony pensa immédiatement au projet d'organisation relativement secrète qu'il avait commencé à mettre au point avec Lord Black pour lutter contre Voldemort. Certes, il n'y prenait plus vraiment part désormais. Mais il avait la sensation qu'Evans n'approuverait pas vraiment cette initiative. Même avec ses buts normalement louables. Elle resterait sur sa position légaliste. Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Néanmoins, il avait un petit espoir lié au fait qu'elle était destinée à sauver des vies. Ils ne pourraient pas prendre d'assaut les manoirs des Mangemorts principaux. Aussi, ils sauveraient les vies des sorciers et moldus attaqués par ces derniers à la place. Peut-être qu'elle approuverait alors.

« Il y a autre chose d'extrêmement important que tu devrais savoir. Je… Il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris une conversation entre plusieurs élèves. Ils étaient dans une salle de classe dans un couloir abandonné. J'y passais pour visiter un peu le château, qui est extraordinaire. Tu savais qu'il y avait un véritable conservatoire, fit-elle subitement avec un regard lumineux ? »

Anthony la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Aussi, Evans se reprit avant de continuer.

« Ils parlaient d'une attaque dans le Poudlard Express à la fin de l'année. Et d'un harcèlement dans les couloirs. Je suis partie prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Quand nous sommes revenues, ils avaient disparu sans laisser de traces. Comme je suis une bonne élève, elle ne m'a pas punie. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me croira plus. »

Ainsi Marlène avait raison. Même si ça n'avait été qu'un pressentiment. Il était même possible qu'Evans lui en ait parlé. Il trouvait cela totalement impossible qu'elle ne l'eut pas fait. Probablement à Alice aussi. Peut-être même à Saphir, via Severus. Ce dernier était certainement au courant. Et en avait probablement parlé à la meilleure amie du rouge et or, de qui il était très proche.

« Je… j'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle. L'épée de lumière que tu voulais faire est finalement infaisable. Il faudrait des matériaux n'existant qu'en faibles quantités sur la planète pour fabriquer un manche capable de tenir des runes suffisamment puissantes pour contenir une telle masse d'énergie. »

Ça, c'était une réelle mauvaise nouvelle, pensa Anthony. Il ne pourrait donc pas compter dessus pour détruire les Horcruxes. Ce qui l'obligeait à trouver un moyen de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour y tuer le basilic et prendre un de ses crochets. Bon, il savait comment faire la dernière partie. Mais la première serait vraiment très compliquée. Et il n'avait pas d'idée.

« Je… Marlène m'a demandé de t'en parler. Je… Elle pense que tu saurais quoi faire pour préparer ce qui pourrait arriver.

-A part nous entraîner et redoubler de vigilance, je ne vois pas trop, fit Anthony, dépité.

-Tu n'avais pas une carte devant indiquer la position en temps réel de chaque personne dans Poudlard, demanda Evans après quelques secondes de réflexion ? Au moins en projet ?

-C'est Saphir qui l'a repris. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop où elle en est pour le moment. Mais elle a aussi son projet de sortilège pour percer les boucliers. Elle va tenter de mettre au point une version légère, qui percerait juste les boucliers les plus simples, et donc les plus utiliser.

-Tu devrais le savoir aussi vite que possible. S'il y a besoin d'aide, je suis prête à vous aider, proposa courageusement Evans.

-Merci de ta proposition, répondit platement Anthony, ne sachant pas réellement quoi d'autre répondre à cela. »

Un long silence s'établit alors entre eux. Personne n'avait quoi que ce fut à dire. Ou plutôt, aucun des deux n'osait dire un mot. Anthony, lui, songeait à ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Certaines craintes étaient confirmées et d'autres fortement accentuées. Il se demandait bien comment il arriverait à certains objectifs.

« Je veux bien te pardonner, fit finalement Anthony. Je… j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans notre dispute. J'aurais dû tout mettre au clair avec toi la première et ne pas attendre la prochaine dispute.

-Tu accepterais que l'on devienne à nouveau amis, demanda Evans, visiblement avec espoir ? Comme avant nos disputes et ton agression ?

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, Lily, répondit simplement le garçon avec un sourire. »

Sourire qui s'étendit aussi sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de cela. Et cela le rendait lui aussi heureux. Il avait oublié qu'il lui en fallait aussi peu pour l'être.

« Mais j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, continua-t-il en perdant son sourire. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'avancement de la Carte de Poudlard. Saphir se concentre surtout sur une version plus légère du sortilège de perforation. Une qui serait à même de percer le _Protego_ et les boucliers les plus simples.

-Ce serait déjà ça de gagné, répondit Lily avec un sourire triste.

-J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen pour repérer avec précision les ennemis et les amis dans un certain rayon. Mais c'est beaucoup trop complexe. Et ce serait trop compliqué à gérer pour un être humain de notre âge. Sans compter la magie pour y parvenir.

-Au moins tu as essayé, fit simplement la rouquine.

-J'ai, en revanche, inventé un nouveau sortilège, voulut lui remonter le moral le garçon aux cheveux châtains, n'aimant pas la voir triste. Il permet deux choses simultanément. Tu vises un point et il permet d'aveugler et d'assourdir tout le monde dans un rayon de trois mètres autour du point visé. »

Il avait, en effet, rapidement modifié le fonctionnement du sortilège. La version de base s'utilisait comme une grenade. C'était plus simple à utiliser et il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de viser une personne précise. La version plus avancée permettait de viser une personne en particulier. La formule était alors _Granatus Personae_. Oui, il avait pris des mots relativement simples.

« Tu me l'apprendras, demanda alors Lily avec un grand sourire ?  
-Je compte le faire apprendre pendant le CAC, quand j'aurai repris la tête de ce dernier. Mais je te l'apprendrai avant, à condition que tu ne l'utilises pas pendant le CAC, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air triste, qu'il n'aimait pas. »

Aussitôt, Lily l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se sentit un peu rougir. Mais cela fut interrompu par leurs estomacs, qui se rappelèrent à leurs bons souvenirs. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Une fois calmés, ils se décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau aux Trois Balais. Ils se racontèrent alors un certain nombre d'événements vécus entre temps.

Une fois l'après-midi bien avancée, ils se mirent à rentrer au château, voulant retrouver leurs amis respectifs. Toutefois, Lily ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir terminé avec lui.

« Je… Je sais que je ne suis venue que tard quand tu étais inconscient. Mais je n'arrivais pas à venir te voir. J'avais peur que tu ne meures définitivement si je venais vu que c'était à cause de moi ce qui t'étais arrivé. Et je… »

Anthony s'était arrêté et avait attrapé Lily avant de la tourner vers lui. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle avait un regard très triste. Presque honteux. Qu'il voulait voir disparaître très rapidement de son visage.

« Tu n'y es pour rien dans mon agression, Lily, fit doucement le rouge et or. Cela serait certainement arrivé à un moment où l'autre et tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et c'est ta présence qui a terminé de me convaincre de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Je détestais te voir dans l'état dans lequel tu étais à ce moment-là. Et j'aurais tout fait pour l'enlever.

-Je…

-Lily, la coupa le garçon. Tu n'y es pour rien et tu n'y seras jamais pour rien. Quoi qu'il arrive entre nous. Je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais ce que tu avais dit et fait. Je le pense sincèrement. Sinon je ne te le dirais pas du tout, tu le sais bien.

-Si je ne t'ai pas répondu quand tu m'écrivais sur nos journaux, c'était juste que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et je n'arrivais pas à t'écrire quelque chose de convenable. J'en suis désolée. »

Il vit les larmes poindre dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Aussi, Anthony l'attira contre elle. Lily commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant continuellement qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été une aussi mauvaise amie. Le garçon, lui, la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais la jeune fille finit par arrêter de pleurer. Les deux adolescents restèrent cependant un certain temps ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit commençât à tomber. Ils se séprarèrent d'un bon avant de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard. Il valait mieux rentrer le plus tôt possible. Il ne faisait pas très bon d'être dehors à la nuit tombée quand on ne pouvait se défendre contre des Mangemorts.

Anthony, lui, était en plein conflit intérieur. Il se demandait s'il pouvait parler de la Magie Sans Baguette à Lily. Elle serait certainement très intéressée. Mais ce n'était pas seulement son secret. C'était aussi celui de Saphir, Marlène et Alice. Et il avait besoin de leur accord pour que la rouquine les rejoigne. En attendant, il voulut la remercier pour son cadeau de l'année précédente.

« Je te remercie pour le livre l'année dernière. Il est vraiment très pratique, fit-il simplement, ne sachant pas trop comment le dire.

-De rien. Et je te remercie pour ton cadeau de cette année, répondit-elle en n'osant pas le regarder en face.

-Je t'en prie, sourit Anthony. »

Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… songea-t-il.

« Savais-tu qu'il y avait des potions qui pouvaient te permettre de ne pas avoir d'ampoules pendant plusieurs heures ? C'est vraiment pratique pendant que tu cours… pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles, s'offusqua soudainement Lily ? »

Anthony riait ouvertement après avoir échoué à se contenir. Il avait eu raison. Elle était incapable de se retenir quand on parlait de livres. Surtout lorsque cela la passionait. Or Lily adorait, et même plus que cela, les potions. Seul Severus pouvait la dépasser dans leur année. Et c'était ce qui l'avait fait rire.

« C'est juste que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler d'un nouveau livre, lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à bouder. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier son petit minois vexé. Elle était craquante… non. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela. Ils étaient amis. Purement et simplement amis. Rien de plus. Il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus. Point à la ligne. Surtout si Potter commençait à vouloir sortir avec elle, même s'il espérait plutôt le faire avec Kathleen pour le moment.

Ils rentrèrent finalement au château sous les coups de dix-sept heures. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors quand ils pénétrèrent dans les murs de l'école. Ils entendirent Rusard maugréer contre eux mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Les deux adolescents allèrent alors à la tour des Gryffondor. Ils voulaient travailler un peu. Et pour cela, il fallait prendre les affaires dans les dortoirs.

Il avait néanmoins réussi à s'isoler quelques secondes pour répéter la formule pour devenir un Animagus. Le motif avait été simple à trouver puisqu'il avait justifié cela par une envie pressante. Il s'était quelque peu éloigné, avait récité la formule et était ensuite revenu l'air de rien vers la jeune fille qui l'attendait en souriant.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des rouge et or en rigolant à une situation cocasse lors d'un cours de Sortilèges, l'ensemble des élèves présents se tut subitement. Intrigués par ce silence, les deux adolescents se turent eux aussi et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Comme si la vision d'Anthony et Lily, riant ensemble, était totalement impensable. Le garçon vit Marlène sourire aux anges. Probablement qu'elle était heureuse de les voir s'entendre bien à nouveau. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, non ?

« Je te propose que l'on récupère vite fait nos affaires et que l'on file à la bibliothèque, murmura le garçon à celle qui était à nouveau son amie.

-Excellente idée, répondit cette dernière sur le même ton, passablement stressée par ces regards. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs alors que les conversations reprenaient leurs cours, ou presque. Car Anthony était certain d'une chose. Cela allait faire le tour de l'école d'ici le dîner. Aussi, il se précipita de prendre ses affaires. Il voulait aller travailler aussi vite que possible.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la bibliothèque. En effet, Lily voulait toujours y arriver relativement rapidement. Elle avait donc trouvé plusieurs passages secrets permettant de réduire fortement le temps de trajet entre la Salle Commune et l'antre de Madame Pince. Elle adorait vraiment cet endroit, songea le garçon.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et commencèrent à travailler la Métamorphose. Lily y avait toujours des difficultés pour réaliser les sortilèges. Et elle n'avait pas eu grand monde pour l'aider depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Mais, là, il allait l'aider pendant qu'elle l'aiderait pour les Sortilèges, même si c'était moins urgent.

Naturellement, quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux au dîner, tout Poudlard était au courant de leur réconciliation. Cela était plus que prévisible et certaines personnes ne purent s'empêcher de dire que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Quelques-unes, comme les Maraudeurs, Marie Fawley ou Kervan ne purent s'empêcher de leur demander :

« Du coup, vous vous marriez quand ? »

Quand il s'agit des deux derniers, Anthony prit cela à la rigolade, bien qu'il remarquât un rougissement des joues de son amie. Probablement intimidée par la préfète-en-chef et le préfet de Gryffondor. Néanmoins, quand il s'agit des Maraudeurs, elle fut bien plus démonstrative, comme son acolyte.

Les quatre énergumènes se retrouvèrent aspergés d'eau ou de divers aliments avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Anthony avait même, légèrement, utilisé la magie sans baguette l'air de rien. Cela attira un regard surpris de la rouquine, bien au contraire de Marlène et Alice. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la curiosité de l'adolescente, qui décida de lui faire passer un interrogatoire, qu'il parvint à éviter.

Finalement, le dîner se termina et Anthony rejoignit leur salle de classe privatisée. Il devait d'ailleurs songer au changement de nom. L'Antre faisait un peu trop sombre et tanière de grand méchant pour ce que cela était réellement. Rejoint par Saphir, il décida donc de lui faire proposition, qu'il pensait correcte :

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'un autre mot pour désigner notre antre ne serait pas plus approprié, demanda-t-il ? J'ai pensé à un truc comme « laboratoire » ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Sinon, on risque de se faire espionner par des professeurs.

-Je pense que le nom de laboratoire ferait aussi un craindre le pire. Sinon, on peut aussi ne pas lui donner de nom quand on se parle. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

-Pas con, songea Anthony. Ils croiront peut-être qu'on se retrouve simplement pour travailler à la vue et au su de tout le monde.

-C'est exactement ça, confirma sa meilleure amie. Ils seront loin de se douter de ce qu'on fait ici. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, continua-t-elle. Il faudra que cet été nous reprenions nos affaires. Cela éviterait tout risque de vol, ou de découverte de la salle par un professeur. »

Le garçon acquiesça. Elle avait raison sur ce dernier sujet. Les risques étaient beaucoup trop grands. Et ils n'avaient pas de choses lourdes pratiquement intransportables non plus. Du coup, ils pourraient facilement tout embarquer en se répartissant les affaires. Ils pourraient ainsi continuer sur les mêmes projets et avoir tout le matériel chez eux.

Bon, l'année précédente, il avait quelques circonstances aténuantes. Et celle d'avant, il avait tout simplement oublié de prendre ses affaires, tandis que Lily allait avoir du mal à travailler cela chez elle, tout comme Severus.

Les jours suivants, il commença à passer un peu plus de temps avec Lily, ainsi qu'avec Severus, l'une allant rarement sans l'autre. Bon, en réalité, ils travaillaient tous les trois à la bibliothèque. Chacun aidait les autres sur ses points forts et leurs points faibles. Du moins dès que cela était possible.

Puis, petit à petit, Lily et Severus commencèrent à revenir dans la salle privatisée, qu'Anthony surnommait le laboratoire quand il n'y avait personne autour. Parce qu'il était vrai que c'était plus ou moins cela. Ils y faisaient des expériences avec des sortilèges, des maléfices ou même des potions. Surtout depuis que le Serpentard était revenu.

Mais très vite, des considérations plus importantes reprirent le dessus. Et Anthony décida d'enseigner le Sortilège de Grenade à ses amis. Il l'apprendrait ensuite au CAC. Après tout, s'il avait le moindre problème, il devait bien y avoir des gens qui le maitrisaient pour ensuite le faire apprendre. Après avoir montré le geste, il fournit les explications autres que le fonctionnement du sort.

« Il vaut mieux qu'une seule personne l'utilise quand vous êtes plusieurs. Cela vous permettra d'éviter les surutilisations et de perdre du temps à lancer le sort. Une seule personne suffit pour une zone restreinte. Pas besoin de trois ou quatre. Il a un effet variant entre dix et vingt secondes, en fonction des personnes.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le contrer, demanda Lily ?

-On va voir ça tout de suite, sourit Anthony. On va s'éloigner. Tu vas invoquer un Charme du Bouclier et je vais ensuite t'envoyer le sortilège. On verra bien. »

Il fallait dire qu'il n'en savait pas grand-chose, dans les faits. Il espérait qu'il fonctionnerait quand même. C'était largement préférable. Mais il savait aussi que si cela ne marchait pas, il ne pourrait rien faire. Percer un _Protego_ était particulièrement compliqué pour un sortilège qui n'était pas offensif.

« _Protego_ , cria Lily, une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

- _Granatus,_ répliqua Anthony en visant un point juste devant elle. »

Le sortilège fusa et une petite explosion jaillit. Aussitôt, la rouquine commença à tituber et à faire de grands gestes. Cela dura une grosse vingtaine de secondes pendant lesquelles ils s'inquiétèrent grandement pour elle, même s'ils n'osaient faire un geste. Puis, elle passa une main devant ses yeux et sourit avant de déclarer :

« Il fonctionne parfaitement. Peut-être parce que tu ne vises pas une personne directement mais un point devant elle qui n'est pas protégé par le bouclier. On peut tester en visant au-delà du bouclier, demanda finalement Lily ?

-Tu es certaine de vouloir réessayer ? Je l'ai testé uniquement sur moi et jamais autant en aussi peu de temps, voulut négocier Anthony ?  
-Je prends sa place, répondit alors Severus, certainement désireux de vouloir épargner d'éventuels problèmes à sa meilleure amie. Comme ça, on évitera d'éventuels problèmes.

-Alors en place, finit par décider le rouge et or. »

Ils recommencèrent et Anthony visa, cette fois, un point derrière le bouclier érigé par son ami. Ce dernier sembla perdu et un peu abattu, mais uniquement quelques secondes. Severus finit par revenir dans un état normal et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passée. De loin la plus douée en sortilèges et la personne lisant le plus de livres sur n'importe quel sujet, Lily eut, évidemment une réponse presque toute faite :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment anormal. Le bouclier semble ne pas encaisser le coup du sortilège, comme il le fait vraiment très souvent. Du coup, il doit en absorber une partie de la puissance. Ce qui affaiblit alors l'efficacité du sortilège.

-Ce qui est pratique, intervint Saphir. Bon, cela devrait être démontré contre des Charmes bien plus puissants. Mais notre puissance et donc celle du sortilège iront en s'accroissant au fil du temps. Le rayon ne devrait pas changer à l'avenir. Mais la puissance si et donc son efficacité, exposa-t-elle simplement. »

Elle n'exprimait pas énormément. Beaucoup moins que Lily par exemple. Ou que Marlène et Alice, qui pouvaient être de véritables pipelettes si elles avaient des choses à dire. Mais c'était souvent fort à propos et vraiment très utile à écouter. Et même très instructif. Car Saphir connaissait énormément de choses sur la Magie. Bien plus qu'il n'en connaissait lui-même, Anthony en était sûr.

Ils finirent donc par s'entraîner à tour de rôle et chacun subit une fois le sortilège. Car il valait mieux connaître ses effets. On ne savait jamais. Si quelqu'un le fournissait aux Mangemorts, ils pourraient l'utiliser contre eux. Néanmoins, cela fit se poser une question à Anthony. Pouvait-on déposer un brevet sur un sortilège ?

En contactant le service dédié aux Brevets, le garçon eut très vite une réponse. C'était impossible. Les sortilèges appartenaient à tout le monde, disaient les sorciers, car la magie était l'affaire de tous les sorciers. En revanche, il était possible de déposer, ce qui n'existait pas dans le monde moldu, un « Acte de Paternité ». Cela permettait de revendiquer officiellement la création du sort.

Il y avait toutefois des limites à l'utilisation du sortilège. Etant un sortilège dit « de combat », il ne pouvait être utilisé dans des objets sans l'accord du créateur, ou de son héritier principal, ou de tous ses héritiers s'ils étaient égaux. Il fallait également l'accord du Ministère. Cela visait à éviter la création d'objets dangereux pour la population. Ainsi que la création de bombes pour commettre des attentats.

Naturellement, Anthony suivit toute la procédure. Comme il était le Lord McKinnon, sa requête fut très rapidement approuvée. Il en était presque déçu. Lily n'aurait eu pas autant de chance. Et elle aurait même pu être refusée, y compris pour le même sortilège. Mais ce qu'Anthony apprit quelques jours plus tard le stupéfia.

Le sortilège avait très vite tourné dans différents bureaux du Ministère. Et avait fini par atterrir sur la table de Greengrass, le commandant du corps des Aurors. Ce dernier fut vivement intéressé. Et le fit rapidement apprendre à ses hommes. Il envoya même une lettre à Anthony, le remerciant d'avoir inventé ce sortilège, qui sauverait certainement beaucoup de vies à l'avenir.

A chaque levé et couché du soleil, Anthony et les Maraudeurs répétaient inlassablement la même formule pour devenir des Animagi. Ils n'hésitaient pas à se le rappeler par des petites remarques. En effet, ils s'étaient promis d'y arriver tous les quatre ensembles. Si l'un d'eux oubliait, les trois autres arrêteraient aussitôt et ils recommenceraient à zéro. Or, personne n'en avait envie.

Ils s'étaient également concentrés sur autre chose. Ils lisaient, une heure par semaine, tous les quatre, le livre offert par Ariane sur les animaux. Ils se renseignaient sur les interactions entre eux, leurs comportements. En résumé, toutes les informations qui pourraient leur être utiles. Parce qu'il faudrait tout de même être convaincants.

Puis, fin février, Anthony sauta le pas avec Saphir. Il s'agissait de lui demander où elle en était dans la Carte de Poudlard. Elle avait repris le projet au début de l'année scolaire. Mais n'en avait pas beaucoup reparlé depuis lors. Sauf un petit peu pendant les vacances de Noël et pour dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire certaines choses. Sinon, il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Il profita donc d'un moment où ils étaient tous les deux dans leur salle de classe privatisée pour commencer à lui en parler. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant tout le monde ni devant ses cousines, qui n'étaient pas au courant de son existence. Il valait mieux éviter les problèmes.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où ça en est, le projet de la Carte de Poudlard, demanda-t-il finalement, incertain du ton à adopter ?

-Je suis en train de le tester sur des petits plans, expliqua Saphir, après un regard plus qu'étonné. J'ai réussi à avoir les combinaisons de runes et autres sortilèges pour rendre le plan opérationnel. Mais là, je suis en train de voir pour tester sur des plans assez petits. Tiens, regarde. »

Ce faisant, elle sortit un parchemin de son sac. Elle le retourna. Anthony sursauta en voyant son nom et celui de sa meilleure amie dans un dessin représentant exactement les contours de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient. Il avait l'air de vraiment marcher du coup. Mais il ne comprenait pas une chose.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu attends encore un peu ? Il m'a l'air de parfaitement marcher ?

-Pour les protections, lui fit savoir la Serpentard. Je n'ai pas encore parfaitement réussi à les mettre au point. Et je n'ai pas envie de commencer avant d'y avoir réussi. »

Ah. Effectivement, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait. Néanmoins, il souhaitait avancer un peu plus dans le projet et commença à se faire une remarque.

« On a un petit problème, fit-il subitement. On ne pourra pas accéder aux salles communes des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ce qui peut poser problème pour veiller sur tout le monde. On n'a pas de possibilité pour les infiltrer non plus sans révéler le projet, ce que je n'aimerais pas vraiment faire. »

Le sourire machiavélique de sa meilleure amie lui fit soudainement très peur.

« Il nous suffira de prendre du Polynectar, remarqua-t-elle. Puis de choisir une cible et de parvenir à la copier suffisamment de temps pour tout enregistrer.

-Heu, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Cela dure environ une heure comme effet. C'est assez court, surtout pour prendre des notes sur toutes les dimensions tout en rejoignant les salles communes et les dortoirs. Sans compter que je ne pourrai pas aller dans ceux des filles, même si j'en ai l'apparence avec le Polynectar.

-On trouvera une solution, supposa Saphir.

-Nous pourrions en parler à Kathleen, songea le Gryffondor à haute voix. Elle pourrait assez facilement nous aider. Elle va parfois chez les Serdaigle et connaît bien ces derniers puisqu'elle y soutient des élèves des années inférieures à la nôtre.

-Mais tu ne voulais pas faire en sorte que personne ne le sache, fit remarquer Saphir ?

-Kathleen ne dirait rien, décida Anthony. Surtout si on lui en fait un exemplaire. Je pense même qu'elle serait probablement d'accord. Et puis, elle aimerait certainement en avoir un pour veiller sur ses petits protégés. Elle peut être très mère poule avec eux.

-Alors je te laisse lui en parler. On commencera à faire les plans de tout Poudlard vers fin mars. »

Anthony ne parvint à se décider à parler à Kathleen que quelques jours plus tard. Il avait longuement hésité sur la manière de lui en parler. Et sur ce qu'il allait lui dire ou non. Ainsi que l'endroit où ils pourraient avoir leur conversation. Il valait mieux éviter un refus de sa part, ou sinon le projet deviendrait rapidement assez compliqué.

Le rouge et or eut l'occasion à la fin d'un cours de Botanique. Ils étaient toujours en binôme lors de ces derniers. Aussi, il tarda un peu à ranger ses affaires pour sortir en même temps que l'adolescente. Il l'interpella alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers le château.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé ce soir, demanda finalement Anthony ? Juste après le cours de Sortilèges ? C'est à propos d'une chose vraiment très importante. »

Kathleen se tourna vers lui et le regarda suspicieusement. Mais elle finit par hocher la tête, donnant ainsi son accord à leur entrevue.

« On se retrouve à la sortie du cours de Sortilèges, décida-t-elle. On ira quelque part où on sera tranquille pour discuter comme ça. »

Anthony hocha la tête à son tour. Il n'était pas vraiment en position d'exiger quelque chose.

La fin des cours venue, ils se retrouvèrent au moment prévu, à l'endroit prévu. Puis, il suivit la petite blonde à travers les couloirs. Elle salua les plus jeunes qu'elle croisa et eut des mots gentils pour chacun d'eux. Les élèves de Deuxième Année saluèrent même Anthony, le voyant souvent au CAC de leur promotion.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie. Cette dernière révélait un petit couloir, assez bas. Ils furent rapidement obligés de se mettre à quatre pattes pour y progresser. Passant derrière Kathleen, Anthony ferma les yeux pour éviter de les fixer sur le derrière de celle qui l'appelait son ami. Il déboucha néanmoins assez rapidement sur une petite salle.

Cette dernière était décorée aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Une ambiance chaleureuse y régnait. Pour un peu, il se serait presque senti à la maison, dans le bureau de sa mère, lui aussi aux couleurs des Poufsouffle. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée. Il diffusait une douce chaleur plus qu'agréable. Il y remarqua aussi une petite bibliothèque et beaucoup de parchemins, sur lesquels il ne s'attarda pas.

Suivant les consignes de la jeune adolescente, il s'assit sur l'un des confortables fauteuils. Non sans lui expliquer où ils étaient, répondant à son interrogation silencieuse.

« Nous sommes dans une pièce secrète. Je l'ai découverte en début d'année. Elle me sert si je veux m'isoler et être tranquille pendant quelques heures. Un peu comme toi quand tu disparais avec Yaxley ou tes cousines. Ou Evans et Rogue d'ailleurs. »

Ces explications faites, elle l'invita à débuter ses explications, ce qu'il fit très rapidement.

« J'avais le projet d'une carte de Poudlard qui indiquerait en permanence la position de chaque personne, familier et fantôme à l'intérieur du château et du parc, expliqua Anthony. J'ai partagé cette idée avec Saphir, Lily et Severus l'année dernière. Mais, on a eu d'autres priorités. Ce qui fait que le projet a été beaucoup retardé.

En fait, poursuivit-il, je ne m'y suis intéressé à nouveau que récemment, à cause des nouvelles que m'a apporté Lily. Saphir avait repris le projet et est pratiquement parvenue à en créer un prototype, qui ne compte pour le moment qu'une ou deux salles, selon elle. Il lui reste encore les protections à mettre en place.

Or, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un plan de Poudlard. Dans l'idéal, il représenterait aussi les salles communes et dortoirs, je pense que tu te doutes pourquoi. Cela permet de mieux surveiller tout le monde. Et de mieux protéger les élèves qui seraient éventuellement sortis de leurs salles communes un peu à l'aventure. Et de vérifier les dangers pour leur santé.

-Et vous avez besoin d'un plan des locaux de Poufsouffle, je présume, avança Kathleen.

-C'est cela même, confirma Anthony, n'allant pas tourner autour du pot. Ainsi que de Serdaigle, vu que personne dans notre groupe n'y est. Mais…

-Je peux t'avoir les deux, le coupa la Poufsouffle. Je vais souvent chez les Aigles pour aider une élève de Première Année et parler de problèmes divers avec Bones.

-Merci, lui sourit le garçon, qui était comblé de joie, puisqu'il s'était attendu à bien plus de résistance de sa part.

-A deux conditions, nuança Kathleen qui perdit tout sourire.

-Lesquelles, demanda le châtain ?

-La première est que je puisse moi aussi avoir un exemplaire de la carte. Et que je puisse définir ma version des protections, exigea-t-elle.

-C'est d'accord, fit-il rapidement. Saphir va certainement faire des mots de passe pour chacun. Ce sera plus simple pour un simple parchemin que des choses bien plus difficiles, certes plus efficaces mais plus compliquées à mettre en place.

-Alors ça marche, accepta l'adolescente qui sembla hésiter et détourna légèrement le regard tout en rougissant fortement. La deuxième condition est que tu m'accompagnes à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Je… Heu… Je… bafouilla Anthony. »

Alors ça, c'était une condition plus ou moins inattendue. Néanmoins, il y avait un petit doute à lever malgré tout. Parce qu'il voulait que tout soit clair :

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à quel titre, demanda le garçon ? »

Kathleen sembla interdite puis se vexer. Elle lui répliqua vertement :

« Laisse tomber. Je ferais le plan et je demande juste à faire partie du projet. C'est tout ?

-C'est tout, fit Anthony, plutôt incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

-Alors bonne journée. »

Le Gryffondor comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui de s'en aller aussi vite que possible. Elle pouvait être particulièrement dangereuse vexée. Aussi, il repassa le passage vraiment très bas et sorti de derrière la tapisserie. Puis, il rejoignit la salle de classe qu'ils avaient privatisé.

Il devait informer Saphir de l'évolution du projet et de la conversation puisqu'elle en était la responsable. Et la première à être réellement impactée. Par contre, il ne lui parlerait pas de la deuxième condition. Ce n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus à même de lui répondre. Peut-être qu'Alice ou Marlène le pourraient. Voire Lily.

Quand il lui apprit la nouvelle, l'adolescente lui sourit simplement. Avant de lui expliquer où elle en était dans les protections de la carte.

« J'ai tenté de faire les mêmes choses que toi pour les carnets. Mais c'était impossible puisqu'il aurait fallu faire le plan sur du bois. Ce qui est fort peu pratique pour le transporter, commença-t-elle.  
-Tant qu'il y a des protections, ça devrait aller, fit remarquer Anthony.

-Je suis d'accord. J'ai opté pour une autre voie alors. J'ai décidé que nos protections seraient des mots de passe. Chacun aurait son propre mot de passe. Comme ça, pas de problèmes quelconques de déclenchements intempestifs de sortilèges de protection.

-Et si quelqu'un tente de l'ouvrir et de l'utiliser, demanda le rouge et or ?

-Alors une phrase plus ou moins drôle sera affichée. Probablement une blague complètement nulle, haussa les épaules Saphir. J'ai aussi pensé à imperméabiliser le parchemin, ainsi qu'à le rendre insensible au feu.

-C'est une excellente idée, s'enthousiasma le garçon avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais, je l'ai eue, répondit sans aucune modestie sa meilleure, elle aussi en souriant. »

Aussitôt, il se mit à la chatouiller et ils partirent dans une nouvelle « dispute » de chatouilles, comme ils en faisaient régulièrement. Puis arrivèrent Marlène et Alice. Ils allaient devoir travailler désormais sur la Magie Ancienne.

Il avait plutôt bien progressé dans ce domaine, songea-t-il. Surtout par rapport à ses débuts où il galérait énormément pour simplement apercevoir les courants de magie autour de lui et des différentes personnes. Désormais, il avait beaucoup avancé. S'il n'atteignait certainement pas le niveau de Dumbledore, il se considérait comme pas mauvais dans le domaine.

En effet, il arrivait désormais à viser correctement à plusieurs mètres avec son jet d'eau. Il arrivait aussi à en moduler la puissance. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Marlène qui avait tenté un jour de le taquiner alors qu'il se concentrait. Elle avait réalisé un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Le garçon l'avait aussitôt soignée.

Désormais, il se concentrait pour rafraichir l'eau jusqu'à obtenir de la glace. Il voulait réussir à geler les personnes devant et autour de lui. En général, Marlène restait à proximité pour enlever toute glace problématique. Elle-même avait aussi bien progressé dans sa maîtrise du feu. Au point qu'elle pouvait en devenir effrayante si elle désirait. Mais elle s'était jurée de ne pas l'utiliser contre des élèves.

Alice, elle, avait bien avancé elle aussi. Désormais, elle parvenait à déséquilibrer sans problèmes divers objets avec des vents plus ou moins violents et localisés. Bon, elle était loin de déclencher une véritable tempête. Mais ce seul pouvait déjà être suffisant dans un duel puisqu'il empêcherait l'adversaire de viser correctement.

Saphir, elle, était la plus avancée des quatre élèves. Elle arrivait sans problème à faire apparaître de la terre dans les quantités désirées, à envoyer des mottes de terre à de nombreux mètres pour déconcentrer ses adversaires voir les enfouir en partie dessous. C'était réellement impressionnant à voir pour Anthony. Elle commençait même à tenter d'être en communion avec la nature pour dialoguer avec elle et tenter de l'utiliser.

Ils avaient tous les quatre également bien avancé sur l'Occlumancie. Anthony avait complètement terminé les protections de la cour et le donjon de son château. Désormais, il allait s'occuper des murailles. Ou plutôt de la première rangée de murailles. Néanmoins, ils avançaient beaucoup plus lentement qu'auparavant. Ils se concentraient tous les quatre prioritairement sur la Magie Ancienne.

Il y avait autre chose. Ils commençaient à étudier la théorie de la Légilimancie. Le but était de savoir comment seraient les protections des autres et pouvoir aisément les estimer. Bon, ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin, il fallait être honnête. Ils ne comptaient pas commencer à lancer le sortilège avant le début de la quatrième année, au moins.

Surtout, Saphir, Anthony, Lily, Severus et Kathleen avaient pu commencer la Carte de Poudlard. C'était un travail gigantesque à réaliser. Ils allaient devoir trouver tous les passages secrets qu'ils pourraient trouver. Cela n'allait pas être simple. Il existait vraiment un nombre impressionnant. C'était sans compter aussi sur ceux spécifiques aux maisons, comme l'avait révélé la Poufsouffle :

« Chaque maison a ses propres passages secrets. J'en ai trouvé deux pour les Poufsouffle. Ils sont complètement oubliés de nos jours. Ils partent certainement de chaque salle commune ou des environs de cette dernière. Et un élève d'une autre maison ne peut y accéder que s'il est accompagné d'un élève de la bonne maison. J'ai testé avec Chester Boot. »

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les problèmes des cinq adolescents, qui allaient avoir réellement beaucoup de travail. Aussi, Anthony proposa quelque chose de très simple. Selon lui, il valait mieux à la fois se répartir le travail et ne pas trop en faire, au risque de craquer psychologiquement dans le cas contraire, ce qu'il voulait éviter.

« Je propose qu'on s'occupe de se répartir le travail. On se répartit les étages et toutes les salles annexes. Il vaut aussi peut-être mieux qu'on soit en général deux ou trois pour faire les plans. Histoire d'éviter les problèmes avec certains élèves plus ou moins partisans d'idées extrémistes.

-Bonne idée, fit rapidement Saphir. Avec Severus, on s'occupera des souterrains et de tout ce qu'on y trouve. En tant que Serpentard, nous y serons beaucoup plus tolérés que n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

-Je peux faire le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage avec Anthony, ajouta Kathleen. Il connaît bien l'endroit. Bien mieux qu'Evans en tout cas. En cas de problème, c'est préférable. Surtout qu'il connaît parfaitement l'emplacement de la Salle Commune de ma maison.

-Je m'occupe du Septième Etage et du Sixième toute seule, enchérit Lily. Il n'y aura pas de problème là-haut. On y trouve quasiment toujours au moins un Gryffondor ou un Serdaigle qui voudra bien aider. Surtout en ce moment.

-J'en parlerai à Bones, pour qu'il t'aide si tu veux, proposa la Poufsouffle. »

La rouge et or lui sourit timidement et accepta bien vite l'aide. On ne savait jamais.

« Pour les autres étages, on verra bien à un autre moment, commanda Saphir. On va d'abord s'occuper de ces niveaux avant de s'occuper du reste. Nous ferons cela deux heures par semaine, le week-end, en partant ensemble. Sinon, ce sera à volonté. Mais il nous faudra toujours être au moins par deux. »

Puis, la conversation porta sur les Serdaigle. Bones désirait lui aussi une carte de Poudlard, similaire aux leurs, sans pour autant rentrer dans le projet. Ce qui était plus que compréhensible pour Saphir. Il prenait lentement ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à la tête de sa maison. Il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté.

En effet, les différentes maisons n'étaient pas du tout structurées de la même manière. Les Serdaigle étaient extrêmement individualistes. Ils étaient souvent par groupe de deux, voire trois. Parfois quatre, mais cela restait rare. C'était l'habitude de la maison. Les groupes plus nombreux étaient souvent liés aux circonstances, comme par exemple pour un projet de recherche ou quelque chose de ce niveau-là. Ils étaient parmi les plus individualistes.

Ils se mélangeaient rarement aux autres maisons. Bien sûr, ils le faisaient. Mais comme dans toutes les maisons, il y avait peu d'amitiés inter-maisons avec des Serdaigle. Wilfried Bones et Jeremiah Abbot, le jumeau de Kathleen, étaient une de ces exceptions. Ils étaient amis d'enfance et vraiment très proches. Comme de véritables jumeaux. En même temps, ils avaient été pratiquement élevés ensemble.

Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de leader au niveau de la maison. Les élèves s'autogéraient très vite. Les préfets et préfètes assuraient bien sûr la discipline. Mais ils en venaient rarement au mains (ou au baguettes) dans l'enceinte de la Salle Commune et des dortoirs. Ils préféraient se battre à coup de meilleures notes.

Les plus proches des Serdaigle étaient les Serpentard. Ils étaient eux aussi très individualistes, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ils cherchaient, en général, le pouvoir avant tout et non la connaissance. Ils n'avaient que très rarement de véritables amis. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait tout au plus de bons camarades en qui l'on pouvait avoir une confiance toute relative. Néanmoins, les clans étaient, de ce fait, beaucoup plus nombreux.

On trouvait dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard quatre clans principaux. C'était Saphir qui renseignait Anthony à propos de ces derniers la plupart du temps. Il y avait les partisans de Voldemort, ceux partageant les idées de ce dernier mais hésitant à le rejoindre, les neutres et ceux voulant lutter contre lui, dont Saphir et Severus.

La maison des vert et argent était déchirée dans ses luttes intestines. Et l'unifier était réellement impossible. Tout au plus une personne pouvait « régner » sur une partie de la maison. Ce qui représentait toutefois un effectif notable. Mais il y avait tout de même très peu de violence, même douce, dans la Salle Commune et les dortoirs.

En effet, les préfets et préfètes y maintenaient l'ordre avec une violence sans commune mesure. Ils voulaient à tout prix éviter un problème comme l'agression d'Anthony en juin de l'année précédente. Cela ferait tâche sur la réputation des Serpentard, déjà bien entamée par Voldemort et ses sbires. Et eux n'hésitaient pas à se servir de la baguette pour faire marcher tout le monde parfaitement droit.

Là-bas encore plus qu'ailleurs, les élèves ne se liaient que rarement avec des élèves des autres maisons. Surtout avec les Gryffondor. Saphir et Severus étaient les principales exceptions, ce qui leur causait parfois quelques soucis dans l'enceinte de leur Salle Commune. Même si cela s'était calmé depuis quelques temps.

Il y avait aussi les Poufsouffle. C'était la maison la plus sous-estimée selon Anthony mais aussi la plus unie de toutes. Ses valeurs portaient notamment sur l'entraide. C'était celle où il y avait le plus d'élèves qui avaient des amis dans d'autres maisons. Bon, ce n'était pas très courant non plus, hormis pour les trois années les plus jeunes. Mais cela était bien plus courant que chez les autres.

Il y avait bien sûr différents groupes d'amis qui restaient souvent entre eux chez les Blaireaux. Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conflits en général dans leur maison. Ou alors ils étaient rapidement réglés par les préfets et préfètes. Ces derniers étaient toujours très écoutés et la maison leur obéissait très facilement.

Et puis il y avait Kathleen. Anthony était impressionné par la jeune adolescente. Elle n'était pas très grande mais était très respectée dans les années les plus basses de sa maison, au point qu'elle servait de relai des préfets pour régler les problèmes. Elle s'occupait énormément des jeunes de toutes les maisons, même si les Poufsouffle bénéficiaient plus de cette aide que les autres.

Il y avait aussi peu de fracture idéologique chez les Poufsouffle. C'était la maison avec le plus de nés-moldus. Ils y représentaient une bonne moitié des effectifs. Ce qui la rendait pratiquement imperméable aux idéaux de Voldemort et d'une partie des sang-purs. Aussi, il était presque certain qu'elle se rangerait contre lui si elle avait un choix à faire. Et en masse. Ce qui n'était pas rien puisque c'était la maison la plus nombreuse de Poudlard.

Enfin, il y avait les Gryffondor. Ces derniers étaient aussi relativement divisés en règle générale. Mais la montée en puissance de Voldemort changeait cela petit à petit. Tout d'abord sous l'impulsion de Mary Fawley et Kervan McKinnon. La préfète-en-chef et le préfet de Septième Année commençaient à unir la maison. Tout le monde les respectait et les écoutait, même Anthony.

Traditionnellement, ils n'étaient pas très amis avec les Serpentard, loin de là. Même si le CAC et le CM avaient commencé à changer les choses. Ainsi que le CAC pour les élèves de Deuxième Année. Mais Anthony savait que cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour réduire considérablement l'inimitié entre les deux maisons.

Les rouge et or n'étaient pas souvent amis avec les élèves des autres maisons, hormis les éventuels frères et sœurs. Ce n'était pas dans la culture de la maison. Or, Anthony savait que cela pourrait les mettre en danger plus tard. Et que s'il devait y avoir confrontation avec les partisans de Voldemort dans les couloirs de Poudlard, des amitiés dans les autres maisons pourraient bien aider la maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Néanmoins, se posait la question de leur succession. Aucun des préfets et préfètes de Cinquième ou Sixième Année ne semblait pouvoir prendre leur succession. Ni même parmi les élèves de Quatrième Année. Anthony redoutait ce moment, qui serait particulièrement gênant.

Néanmoins, il savait qu'un jour viendrait le tour de son année de prendre les choses en main. Et là, il savait qu'il y aurait assez de monde. Lily et Potter pouvaient parfaitement prendre la direction officieuse des élèves de la maison. Les élèves les plus jeunes aimaient la première, qui les aidait souvent, et admiraient le second, qui les faisait rire. Ouaip, la relève était assurée.

Les jours suivants, ils commencèrent enfin à se mettre au plan de Poudlard. Ce qui était loin d'être simple en réalité. Ils ne connaissaient pas le nombre réel de passages secrets ou d'alcôves derrière des tableaux, des statues ou même des pans de murs complètement nus. En résumé, ils allaient droit dans l'inconnu.

Anthony était donc avec Kathleen pour ces missions. Elle fournit directement le plan de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, ainsi que de leurs dortoirs. Il n'allait certainement pas entrer dans la première. Il ne faisait pas partie de la maison et cela faisait près de mille ans qu'un élève n'y appartenant pas n'y était pas entré.

Le premier élément dessiné par le duo fut l'immense cuisine de Poudlard. Il fallait dire qu'elle était juste à côté de la salle commune des Blaireaux. Cela leur facilitait grandement le travail puisqu'ils n'avaient pas à aller très loin. Ils testèrent les murs qui conduisaient du couloir aux cuisines mais ne trouvèrent absolument rien.

Cela continua jusqu'aux vacances de printemps. En effet, Lily, Severus et Saphir rentraient chez eux. Même Marlène et Alice décidèrent de rentrer à Caisteal Maol. Anthony, lui, décida de rester, à la demande de sa mère. Elle lui avança le motif dans une lettre, que personne d'autre ne pouvait lire.

 _J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter d'Arcturus Black. Il commence à agir étrangement. Je suis de plus en plus prudente avec lui. J'ai décidé de temporiser un peu la création de l'organisation secrète. Je ne peux pas savoir s'il est sous Imperium, mais je ne l'espère pas. Je préfère que tu restes à Poudlard pour garder un œil sur Regulus et Sirius Black. C'est préférable._

Naturellement, il ne s'opposa pas à sa demande. Les derniers nés des Black restaient eux aussi à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ainsi que Kathleen. Il passa plus de temps avec les deux garçons. Même s'il se contentait la plupart du temps de simplement les regarder s'amuser. Et d'aller avec eux aux repas. Après tout, son camarade de dortoir était loin d'être mauvais, une baguette à la main.

Le reste des vacances fut plutôt studieux pour Anthony. Il travaillait beaucoup ses cours et ses devoirs. Il s'entraînait aussi à la Magie Ancienne, bien que seul dans son coin. Il s'entraîna également au duel avec Kathleen. Avec la Poufsouffle, ils passaient également une heure par jour à chercher toutes sortes de passages secrets et d'alcôves dans le rez-de-chaussée et le Premier Etage de Poudlard.

Néanmoins, la surprise des vacances vint de Kathleen. La veille du retour de leurs amis, elle le prit à part dans un coin. Là, elle se planta face à lui et lui déclara directement :

« Tu pourras sans problème reprendre la tête du CAC à la rentrée. Tu as atteint à nouveau ton meilleur niveau. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire, je ne te croirai pas. Et je suis certain que tu as des choses à nous apprendre désormais. »

Face à sa détermination, Anthony n'eut guère le choix et répondit simplement :

« J'en parlerai à Marlène et Alice à leur retour. Je vais essayer d'en reprendre la tête le week-end prochain. Cela te va ?

-Parfait, fit l'adolescente, visiblement surprise qu'il ne résiste point. »

Comme promis, Anthony en parla à ses cousines. Il n'eut même pas besoin de justifier sa demande qu'elles acceptèrent. Elles commençaient visiblement à en avoir assez de faire les enseignantes et voulaient laisser un peu la main. Mais, pour se venger, le rouge et or demanda à son amie Poufsouffle de l'aider. Ce qu'elle ne put refuser.

La semaine de la rentrée passa et avec elle le CAC arriva. Anthony savait déjà quel sort apprendre aux élèves. Le Sortilège de la Grenade Défensive. Il eut alors une impression étrange. Celle que tout était enfin redevenu à la normal depuis son agression de l'an passé. Enfin presque. Il était désormais orphelin de père. Il avait toujours une boule dans la gorge en y pensant.

Mais le cours allait commencer et il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il s'était juré que cela ne pût jamais arriver en public, et n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Puis, le cours débuta enfin.

* * *

 **Réponse à la review :**

 **Eliie Evans :** Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Merci beaucoup (oui, je me répète) aussi de considérer que l'histoire est géniale :) Cela me fait très chaud au cœur.

* * *

 **Note d'Auteur :**

C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre du tome 3. Le prochain chapitre sera publié lundi ou mardi prochain. Ce sera aussi le dernier avant la fin août voire le début de septembre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pars dimanche de la semaine prochaine au Cameroun pour un voyage humanitaire. Et comme le poids du bagage cabine est limité, je ne prendrai pas l'ordinateur. Je ne veux pas du tout le mettre en bagage en soute, pour éviter de perdre ce dernier en cas de problème.

Néanmoins, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'avance bien dans le tome 4. J'ai terminé le premier chapitre et j'ai aussi écrit plus de la moitié du deuxième.

Je vous retrouve donc avec grand plaisir la semaine prochaine :)


	13. Combats, Patronus et Fondateurs

Voilà le nouveau chapitre et accessoirement le dernier de ce tome. Je vous retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Combats, Patronus et Fondateurs**

Anthony était heureux de reprendre la tête du CAC. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que cela puisse lui manquer autant, s'il voulait être honnête. Aussi, dès le début de la leçon, il décida de commencer immédiatement à leur apprendre le Sortilège de Grenade Défensive. Il valait mieux le faire le plus tôt possible selon lui, pour être prêts pour la fin de l'année.

« Le sortilège en lui-même est assez simple. Ses effets aussi. Ils aveuglent et assourdissent l'adversaire pendant environ dix à vingt secondes, en fonction de la résistance de la personne sur lequel vous le lancer. Sur des élèves de la corpulence de Lily, cela peut durer jusqu'à près de trente secondes. »

Il avait vite vu des regards plus qu'intéressés. Mais ils n'allaient pas être déçus de la démonstration, il en était certain. Bien sûr, il en interdirait l'utilisation lors des duels du CAC. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Cela risquait d'être un peu trop facile sinon de gagner les matchs, ce qu'il voulait éviter.

« Il faut savoir que cela peut agir dans un rayon d'un à quatre ou cinq mètres, en fonction de la puissance que vous mettez dedans. Sachez aussi que s'il est lancé devant un Charme du Bouclier, il peut affecter normalement la personne, tant que c'est dans le bon rayon d'action. S'il est lancé à travers, il affaiblira la personne quelques secondes à peine. »

Il n'était pas au bout de ses explications. Mais tout le monde semblait captivé par ses propos. Il se demandait si cela le méritait vraiment. Cela était visiblement le cas. Il haussa les épaules et continua.

« L'intérêt au combat est plus que clair. En déconcentrant l'adversaire pendant ne serait ce que quelques secondes, vous pouvez prendre un avantage clair et ce très rapidement. L'idéal est de travailler par combinaison de deux. L'un lance le _Granatus_ tandis que l'autre envoie un sortilège de Stupéfixion ou un truc dans le genre. Tout le monde a compris ? »

De nombreux hochements de tête approbateurs.

« Bien, mettez-vous tous en ligne. On va s'entraîner à lancer le sortilège. Saphir, Marlène, Lily, Alice, Severus et moi passeront dans la ligne pour aider celles et ceux qui auront du mal avec le sort. Je vous rassure, c'est normal si vous avez du mal au début. Les prochaines séances du CAC seront sur son utilisation au combat. »

Comme de bons petits soldats, tous les élèves obéirent. Mais Anthony s'aperçut bien vite qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Aussi, il décida de le faire travailler par groupe de deux. Lui-même se mettait toujours avec Kathleen, en vertu de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite il y a plus de deux ans de cela.

Naturellement, les premiers moments furent assez difficiles pour beaucoup d'élèves. Ils avaient du mal et les têtes tournaient à la fin de la partie consacrée à l'apprentissage en lui-même. Aussi, Anthony annula, une fois n'était pas coutume, le tournoi de la deuxième partie du club.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des personnes à emmener à l'infirmerie ou qui se mettraient à vomir partout à cause d'une trop forte exposition au sortilège. N'hésitez pas à vous répéter le mouvement avec un simple morceau de bois, pour éviter de le lancer. Maintenant, reposez-vous un peu. »

Les jours suivants, Anthony sentit une étrange tension s'installer à Poudlard. Il croisa des regards malveillants et les esprits commencèrent lentement à s'échauffer. Des sourires carnassiers commençaient à apparaître sur les visages de certains élèves. Mais il n'y eut aucun sort, pour le moment. Car le garçon était certain que cela exploserait avant la fin de l'année.

Mais il avait bien plus urgent à faire. Il avait enfin finalisé son projet de cours de soutien et il envoya une lettre avec le dossier de ce dernier au professeur Dumbledore. Le rouge et or voulait que cela soit par la voie officielle et décidé officiellement par le directeur. Il faisait déjà un peu trop de trucs en dehors du règlement à son goût. Rien que le projet Animagi pouvait lui valoir un renvoi et une incarcération à Azkaban.

Anthony se mit à travailler ses cours avec plus d'intensité. Il ne voulait pas rater ses examens. Il passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. Il voulait être à proximité immédiate de tous les ouvragres de Poudlard, puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer chez lui pour en examiner d'autres, ni en stocker des centaines dans sa valise.

Toutefois, la tension augmentait petit à petit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Quand il y était, sa main ne quittait plus sa baguette. Il était prêt à dégainer au moindre geste suspect. Il était bien heureux de retrouver leur salle de classe privatisée et sa salle commune. C'étaient, avec la bibliothèque et les Cuisines, les seuls véritables havres de paix dans l'école.

Néanmoins, il y eut une bonne nouvelle début mai. Saphir le prit à part à la fin d'une journée de cours. Elle voulait lui parler en privé d'une chose capitale. Il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait signifier. Mais il attendit patiemment qu'ils arrivent dans leur salle personnelle pour le lui demander.

« De quoi veux-tu donc me parler qui nécessite une telle urgence, la questionna-t-il ?

-J'ai réussi à obtenir la version basique du Sortilège de Perforation de Bouclier, lança Saphir tout de go. »

Son meilleur ami la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce qu'elle puisse lui annoncer cela. C'était extraordinaire, ce qu'elle lui annonçait là ! Evidemment, il ne pourrait pas l'apprendre aux élèves du CAC avant probablement l'année prochaine, puisqu'ils étaient encore sur le sortilège de grenade défensive. Mais c'était à noter.

Elle lui expliqua et lui décomposa alors entièrement le geste à faire. Et lui expliqua le fonctionnement du sort. Ce dernier était déjà particulièrement complexe, même si pas très différent selon elle du sortilège de la Grenade Défensive. Anthony, naturellement, écouta très attentivement sa meilleure amie.

« Le sortilège fonctionne en réalité en deux temps. Le premier temps, il détruit le bouclier. Il ne cause pas de dégâts à cause de cette destruction, ce qui est plutôt utile. Puis, il atteint sa cible, à savoir la personne visée et qui était protégée par le bouclier. »

Les explications de Saphir étaient vraiment claires pour le garçon. Cela lui faisait penser à certains obus des chars moldus. Oui, il s'était renseigné sur le sujet pour y trouver de l'inspiration pour des sortilèges. C'était ainsi qu'il avait eu l'inspiration pour le _Perforare_. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'appliquer cette chose au fonctionnement même du sort.

Il répéta étape par étape le geste et la manière de prononcer la formule. Il ne voulait pas faire la moindre erreur. Puis, il eut l'occasion de s'entraîner. Pour cela, sa meilleure amie lança un Charme du Bouclier entre lui et une cible. Puis, il lança le sortilège. Il vit le charme trembler mais finalement se maintenir. Déçu, il se tourna vers Saphir, visiblement peu surprise.

« C'est normal d'obtenir cela les premières fois, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Il faut de l'entraînement, c'est tout. »

Alors Anthony s'entraîna longtemps tous les jours. Il l'apprit aussi à ses cousines, Lily, Severus et Kathleen. Il désirait, et Saphir était d'accord avec lui, que certaines personnes fussent au courant. Ainsi, elles pourraient l'utiliser elles aussi. Et en cas de bataille rangée dans les couloirs, cela serait bien plus efficace.

La fin de l'année scolaire annonçait aussi la fin des matchs de Quidditch. Et avec cela, la tension diminua brusquement dans les couloirs. Serdaigle avait fini par remporter la coupe, devant Gryffondor et Serpentard, Poufsouffle finissant quatrième. Mais l'équipe des rouge et or était en pleine progression et relativement jeune.

Le mois de mai signifiait surtout l'arrivée des examens de fin d'année. Ainsi que la masse de travail qui allait avec. A cette période de l'année, la bibliothèque était toujours pleine d'élèves, en dehors des heures où elle était fermée. Trouver certains livres devenait de plus en plus difficile au fil des jours.

Mais Anthony avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Le premier était que tout le monde était à couteaux tirés. Les élèves semblaient en permanence prêts à se lancer des sorts au moindre mot ou regard de travers. Lui-même était toujours prêt à dégainer la baguette. Aussi, les entraînements du CAC devinrent subitement bien plus violents.

Le rouge et or était persuadé que tout cela allait exploser avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il en était certain. Une tension pareille ne pouvait rester ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée des vacances pendant le mois de juin. Aussi, il avertit tous ses « élèves » de la conduite à tenir, que ce fut en permanence ou lors d'un éventuel duel.

« Vous devez toujours garder votre baguette sur vous. Ne vous en séparez jamais. Jamais. Sinon, vous êtes foutus en cas de problème. Elle doit devenir une extension de votre main. Dans les couloirs, n'hésitez pas à garder une main dessus, prête pour la dégainer.

Soyez toujours vigilants dans les couloirs. Une attaque peut venir de n'importe où. Vous ne le saurez jamais à l'avance. De n'importe qui aussi. Certains voudront peut-être utiliser l'Imperium pour contrôler d'autres élèves et éviter de faire eux-mêmes le sale boulot. Alors ne le prenez pas nécessairement personnellement.

-Est-ce que l'on peut commencer si on nous insulte, demanda l'un des adolescents ?

-Certainement pas. Nous devons toutes et tous agir en état de légitime défense. Par contre, une fois les hostilités commencées, ne vous retenez pas. Car eux ne le feront pas.

-Est-ce que l'on risque de mourir, s'inquiéta un né-moldu ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Anthony. Normalement non. Mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ces gens. Mais je pense que vous pourrez vous défendre plus qu'honorablement.

-Comment on pourrait gagner face à des élèves bien plus âgés, le questionna une Serdaigle ?

-En restant en groupe, conseilla le garçon. Déplacez-vous toujours au moins par trois ou quatre. Même pour aller aux toilettes en dehors des heures de cours. »

Evidemment, tout le monde appliqua ces conseils à partir des jours qui suivirent le deuxième dimanche de mai.

Le soir, Anthony retrouvait les Maraudeurs dans le dortoir. Ils s'occupaient souvent de parler des animaux qu'ils pourraient devenir suite à la transformation. Mais, en réalité, ils n'avaient que peu d'idées réalistes. Toutefois, les quatre énergumènes prenaient lentement conscience de ce qui se jouait réellement dans Poudlard et annoncèrent un soir à leur colocataire qu'ils s'entraînaient de leur côté.

Cela ne surprit pas outre mesure Anthony. Il s'y était même attendu. Ils n'étaient pas fous non plus. Restait à savoir s'ils inventaient de nouveaux sortilèges. Ils en étaient capables. Même si Black et Potter étaient surtout doués en Métamorphose, ils étaient loin d'être mauvais dans la matière du professeur Flitwick.

Dehors, les attaques contre les sorciers recommencèrent. A un rythme faible tout d'abord. Il était similaire à celui du début de l'année 1971. Il avait l'impression de revivre les années précédentes. Et cela le terrifiait. Et il ne pourrait pas contrecarrer indirectement la montée en puissance de Voldemort cette fois-là.

En effet, il avait déjà révélé ses origines. S'il avait probablement pu évité un certain nombre de ralliements assez tôt, il n'avait pu que retarder cela. Car ce qu'il entendait de par sa mère ou Saphir le terrifiait. Des familles de sang-purs se ralliaient à lui. Désormais, il tentait de les convaincre par la simple parole. Et cela fonctionnait.

Combien de temps restait-il avant que l'alliance fragile mise sur pied avec les Black n'éclatât ? Anthony était terrifié à cette idée. Sa mère n'avait plus confiance dans cette famille. Elle retenait fortement toutes les informations et imposait toutes sortes de Serments Inviolables pour protéger les membres de l'organisation.

Elle l'informait de toutes ses démarches. Elle ne donnait que quelques mois tout au plus à l'organisation pour continuer à vivre dans sa forme actuelle. Et se préparait déjà à monter la sienne de son côté. La gentille et douce Poufsouffle s'était transformée en un chef militaire redoutable.

Ariane l'avait écrit à Anthony. Elle avait juré de détruire Voldemort. Et le ferait. Il lui avait prit son mari. Elle le tuerait. Pas nécessairement elle-même parce qu'elle avait une famille sur laquelle veiller. Mais elle provoquerait sa chute. Son fils ne doutait qu'elle allait tout faire pour, tout en restant la plus intègre possible pour ne pas souffrir encore plus.

Le dernier jeudi de mai, Anthony était dans un couloir du Quatrième Etage avec Kathleen. Ils allaient vers une salle de cours isolée pour travailler ensemble. Ils le faisaient régulièrement. En effet, la Poufsouffle tentait d'améliorer le niveau du garçon en Botanique pour l'examen pratique. Même si c'était plutôt peine perdue dans ce domaine.

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris correspondants aux formules de sortilèges un peu plus loin. Chacun dégaina sa baguette et ils se précipitèrent en direction de l'altercation. Là, ils tombèrent sur deux groupes d'élèves s'affrontant. Il y avait trois Serpentard de quatrième année qui s'en prenaient à des Poufsouffle bien plus jeunes. De Première Année.

Anthony put voir Kathleen rougir de colère en l'espace de quelques secondes. San réfléchir, elle chargea directement dans le combat en lançant un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Mais un Serpent eut le temps de lancer un _Protego._ Et le sortilège rebondit sur la jeune adolescente. Cette dernière ne put l'éviter et fut immobilisée.

Son ami comprit instantanément la situation. Tout en évitant une volée de sortilèges, il parvint à lancer un puissant _Granatus._ Le sort eut l'effet escompté. Une vive lumière entoura les Serpentard tandis qu'il criait aux enfants de s'enfuir, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter un seul instant.

« _Revigor_ , prononça rapidement le rouge et or en direction de Kathleen. »

Cette dernière se releva immédiatement, tombée au sol sous l'impact de son propre _Stupéfix_ renvoyé.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois, lui reprocha vertement Anthony alors qu'il observait les Serpentard s'enfuir à travers les couloirs.

-Mais je… tenta l'adolescente devant la colère de son amie.  
-Rien, la coupa-t-il. Tu as foncé dans le tas sans faire attention où tu mettais les pieds. Je n'aurais pas été là, tu aurais été dans la merde la plus profonde. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ensuite.

-Je suis désolée, fit finalement piteusement la Poufsouffle. Je… J'ai craqué en les voyant humilié les petits nouveaux.

-Je sais ce que tu as ressenti, se calma le garçon. Mais tu dois agir avec la tête froide. Sinon, cela te coûtera réellement très cher les prochaines fois où tu devras te battre. »

Il continua à lui faire la leçon, bien que de manière beaucoup plus douce. Il réalisa alors quelque chose. Kathleen ne s'était jamais réellement battue dans les couloirs. Tout juste avait-elle participé à un échange de sortilège les années précédentes dans la Grande Salle, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

La fois précédente, elle avait été humiliée dans un couloir par d'autres élèves. C'était lui qui l'avait tirée de ce mauvais pas, ce qui avait finalement conduit à la création du CAC. Depuis, ils étaient devenus amis et il n'en espérait pas plus. Il n'était plus vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Elle s'était probablement souvenue de ce moment et avait craqué. Alors que pour lui, se battre était déjà plus « habituel ». Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois et était l'élève le plus prometteur de Poudlard en duel de baguette magique, de très loin même. Il était normal qu'elle pût perdre son sang-froid pour la première fois. Il aurait pu avoir la même chose, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Alors Anthony se montra plus conciliant, tandis que l'adolescente commençait à pleurer. Il l'attira contre lui pour la consoler. Il la conduisit ensuite dans un petit recoin derrière une tapisserie. On ne pouvait y rester qu'assis. Mais c'était suffisant et ils pouvaient être tranquille ainsi.

Elle avait craqué psychologiquement à la suite de son premier combat. Il se devait de la rassurer. Il avait été là, il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser souffrir psychologiquement et ressasser son erreur éternellement. Il savait que Kathleen avait très à cœur la protection des plus jeunes de sa maison. Et qu'elle s'en voudrait longtemps d'avoir fait cette bêtise.

Ils en ressortirent bien plus d'une heure plus tard, à l'heure du dîner. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande Salle. La nouvelle de l'altercation avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard, bien évidemment. Et ils furent acclamés en héros par les tables des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor. Les Serdaigle furent plus mesurés et un certain nombre de regards noirs arrivèrent des Serpentard.

L'ambiance au dîner fut électrique. Tout le monde semblait à couteaux tirés. Mais il n'y eut aucun incident, tout comme durant la fin de la soirée. Tous les élèves regagnèrent rapidement les salles communes, voulant éviter tout problème. Même si chez les Gryffondor, ce ne fut pas la fin de la soirée.

Kervan McKinnon, le cousin d'Anthony et préfet de Septième Année ainsi que Mary Fawley, sa petite amie et préfète-en-chef, décidèrent de faire un appel général de la maison. Un à un, les élèves confirmèrent leur présence alors qu'ils passaient dans les dortoirs. Puis, ils firent rassembler toute la maison dans la Salle Commune, les deux jeunes adultes étant debout sur une table placée au centre.

« Suite à l'altercation d'aujourd'hui, nous risquons une véritable bataille entre les maisons à Poudlard, commença Mary, le ton très grave et le visage fermé. Je ne jetterais pas la pierre à mon cousin très éloigné pour avoir défendu des Poufsouffle de Première Année. Il s'est comporté en véritable Gryffondor.

-Néanmoins, continua Kervan, cela signifie qu'il y aura certainement des tentatives de représailles dans les jours voire semaines à venir. Vous allez devoir respecter un certain nombre de mesures de sécurité. Vous réviserez d'abord tous les sorts offensifs et défensifs de base que l'on vous a appris.

-Vous serez toujours au moins par deux ou trois. Même si vous ne vous déplacez que de quelques dizaines de mètres dans les couloirs, enchaîna sa petite amie, le visage dur. Ayez toujours la main sur votre baguette et soyez prêts à lancer un sort à tout moment.

-N'oubliez pas non plus de surveiller vos arrières, rappela le cousin d'Anthony. Certains n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer par derrière, que ce soit en vous tendant une embuscade ou parce qu'ils trouvent l'occasion trop belle.

-Des questions, demanda Mary ? »

Personne ne bougea. La maison était très obéissante derrière ses deux véritables chefs parmi les élèves. Anthony savait que les rouge et or n'en répondait sinon qu'à leur directrice de maison ou au directeur. Mais la question de leur « succession » se posait déjà et allait poser problème, surtout si la bataille qui s'annonçait allait continuer les années suivantes.

« Que se passe-t-il s'il vous arrivez quelque chose, demanda un petit Première Année ? Je… on n'aura plus de chef. »

Les deux aînés se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers leur cousin, éloigné certes, mais cousin quand même. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils voulaient dire et tenta de les en dissuader, sans succès.

« Anthony prendra la relève, fit gentiment Mary. Il sera parfaitement à prendre le relais. Mais il est très peu probable qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. »

Et pour cause. Mary et Kervan étaient les meilleurs combattants parmi les élèves. Ils s'entraînaient très dur pour devenir des Tireurs d'Elite du Département de la Justice Magique. Ce qui faisait d'eux des combattants hors pair. Aucun élève ne pouvait que simplement approcher leur niveau. Seuls certains enseignants le pouvaient.

Anthony remarqua une chose. Le sourire carnassier de Potter et Black. Il savait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à répliquer si les Serpentard s'en prenaient aux autres élèves. Et de façon très humiliante. Il hésitait presque à les retenir s'il le fallait. Il aviserait au cas par cas.

Certes, cela pouvait paraître assez froid. Mais c'était ainsi. Il se souvenait très bien de l'humiliation subie par Kathleen en Première Année, provoquée par des Serpentard de la même année qu'eux. Ils l'avaient saignée et auraient pu la tuer à terme, s'il n'était pas intervenu.

Oui, il aviserait au cas par cas s'il avait à le faire.

Tout le monde alla rapidement se coucher ce soir-là. Anthony s'endormit sans trop de mal, bien que très inquiet à propos de Kathleen. Il espérait qu'elle s'était remise de l'altercation et surtout de son engueulade. Il l'espérait vraiment. Il tenait à elle et détestait l'enguirlander. Mais il savait qu'elle pouvait faire mieux. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Les jours suivants, il n'y eut pas de représailles sur Anthony et Kathleen. Mais la tension était brusquement montée d'un cran. Il fallait désormais un rien pour provoquer une bagarre. Le rouge et or surveillait toujours ses arrières et ne se déplaçait jamais seul dans les couloirs. Il était toujours accompagné par un membre de sa famille, un de ses amis ou alors par les Maraudeurs.

Ses liens avec ces derniers s'étaient considérablement renforcés depuis l'altercation. Ils étaient venus le trouver le lendemain dans le dortoir, alors qu'il allait se coucher. Il avait vite compris qu'ils voulaient lui parler d'une chose ou d'une autre. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour pour les Animagi, et ne pouvaient désormais plus qu'attendre un orage.

« On doit parler de ce qui va arriver, commença Potter.

-On te propose nos… services, continua Black en hésitant un peu.

-Vos services, demanda Anthony, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils entendaient par là ?

-On connaît un grand nombre de sortilèges et de potions, répondit Potter. D'habitude, on les utilise pour des blagues plutôt gentilles et pas méchantes, pour éviter de s'en prendre à des personnes en particulier, comme tu nous as demandé.

-Je suis parfaitement au courant, fit leur camarade en levant les épaules d'indifférence.

-On te propose qu'en cas de besoin, on le fasse sur certains élèves, proposa alors Black. Tu sais très bien, comme nous quatre, que ceux qui attaqueront les élèves plus jeunes ne seront pas punis. Et ceux qui les humilieront non plus. Ou alors très peu.

-Je le sais, j'en ai fait les frais, leur rappela-t-il avec un peu de rancune.

-Ceux qui n'auraient pas été battus en duel pourraient ainsi se voir… punis à leur tour. Et devant tout le monde, pour éviter qu'ils ne recommencent, avança finalement Lupin.

-Cela risque d'enclencher un nouvel engrenage, fit remarquer Anthony. Et qui serait très dommageable pour les élèves de notre maison.

-On ne peut pas non plus les laisser faire sans réagir, s'insurgea Black. Je ne te parle pas de les torturer et de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes que nous. Seulement aux personnes du même âge ou plus âgées.

-Je veux que chaque action de ce type ait mon approbation et que vous me décriviez ce que vous comptez faire. Si jamais vous sortez de ce cadre, je vous balance directement aux enseignants, accepta finalement leur camarade. »

Les Maraudeurs acceptèrent tous sans aucune hésitation. C'était bien mieux que rien. Anthony se doutait qu'ils avaient redouté de voir leur proposition refusée. Mais bon, cela pouvait avoir son utilité.

Comme il s'y attendait, cela éclata dans les trois jours qui suivirent cette conversation. Cela commença par une altercation verbale entre des Gryffondor et des Serpentard de Cinquième Année. Altercation qui se termina par une volée de sorts de part et d'autre. Les professeurs arrivèrent trop tard pour trouver les coupables.

Traverser les couloirs fut dès lors très dangereux. Anthony avait, cette fois, constamment sa baguette en dehors de sa poche. Ils étaient toujours par trois ou quatre. Chaque jour, ils devaient se battre, au moins juste lancer des sorts au hasard pour disparaître par un passage secret.

L'une des conséquences qu'Anthony avait oublié était la Carte de Poudlard. Elle avançait beaucoup moins vite. Sortir pendant la journée était extrêmement dangereux. Même s'ils n'étaient que deux. Aussi, ils avaient momentanément stoppé les recherches et arrêté de faire la carte.

La plupart du temps, le garçon tentait d'éviter le combat. Il lançait un puissant Sortilège de Grenade Défensive et en profitait pour décamper. De nombreux élèves, notamment parmi les plus âgés, se retrouvèrent bien vite à l'infirmerie, victimes de problèmes aux oreilles. En effet, le sort était utilisé par tous les membres du CAC, de Troisième comme de Deuxième Année.

Or, ces élèves l'avaient enseigné à leurs aînés et la majorité des maisons l'utilisait pour éviter le combat et ainsi les blessures. Ce fut ainsi, qu'après une semaine de stress intense, la violence dans les couloirs diminua sensiblement, beaucoup d'élèves étant à l'infirmerie. Même s'ils ne furent pas punis.

Anthony n'eut pas à utiliser les services des Maraudeurs. A une exception près. Un Serpentard de Septième Année avait déshabillé intégralement une Poufsouffle de Cinquième Année devant ses amis. Il n'avait pas été puni, faute de preuves. Ce fut Kathleen qui en parla au garçon, lors du CAC suivant. Il répondit alors :

« Je ne peux rien faire personnellement. Mais j'en connais qui ne s'en priveront pas.

-De qui parles-tu, demanda-t-elle, inquiète ?

-Moins tu en sais, mieux ce sera, fit Anthony avec un petit sourire rassurant. »

Le soir venu, il alla trouver les Maraudeurs. Les examens allaient commencer le lendemain. Du moins, ceux de Troisième Année. Ils allaient avoir un peu de temps. Il convoqua une réunion dans le dortoir et jeta les sorts de protection habituel avant de déclarer.

« J'ai quelqu'un pour vous. Vous devez faire en sorte qu'il puisse passer et réussir ses examens pour qu'on ne le revoie plus l'année prochaine. Pour le reste, vous avez carte blanche.

-De qui s'agit-il demanda Potter, l'air grave ?

-Peter Parkinson, annonça Anthony. Le cousin de Parkinson, qui est dans notre année.

-Et qui est plutôt mignonne, fit Black en souriant. »

Anthony l'ignora et continua, avec un air froid.

« Je ne veux pas d'effusion de sang. Pas la moindre goutte. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il doive être envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste. Ni que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à vous. En cas de besoin, je peux vous aider à assurer vos arrières et vous accorder un certain temps de tranquillité.

-Cela pourrait être utile, fit Lupin, l'air soucieux. »

Anthony savait qu'il n'aimait pas énormément ce genre de choses. Même si là c'était différent, il le sentait bien. Il veillait surtout à assurer la protection de ses amis, rien de plus.

« Kathleen Abbot pourra aussi probablement nous aider, poursuivit le rouge et or. Si vous avez besoin, je lui demanderai.

-Ce sera plus que nécessaire, répondit simplement Potter, certainement avec déjà une ébauche de plan en tête.

-Même s'il vous accuse, il ne devra avoir aucune preuve. Et d'aucune manière. Vous devrez penser à vos baguettes une fois votre méfait accompli.

-C'est noté, confirma Black, au sens littéral du terme puisqu'il avait réellement noté tout ce qu'Anthony venait de dire sur un parchemin. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir. Comme s'il y avait eu besoin de noter tout cela sur un parchemin, pensa-t-il.

« Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais me coucher, termina-t-il abruptement. »

Dès le lendemain matin, il parla discrètement de cela à Kathleen en cours de Botanique. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle lui proposa très rapidement son aide. Qu'il accepta aussitôt. Elle tenait à ses jeunes Poufsouffle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il en informa les Maraudeurs dès l'intercours.

Ils passèrent tous les six à l'action le lendemain. Ils avaient réussi à isoler le Serpentard dans un couloir du Septième Etage. Il avait été noté sur la Carte de Poudlard. Anthony et Kathleen l'utilisaient pour prévenir toute arrivée intempestive puisqu'il y avait aussi les environs et les différents passages secrets non loin.

Le garçon n'avait pas voulu savoir ce que les Maraudeurs feraient à leur cible. Ainsi, il pourrait nier être au courant. Il surveillait les environs avec Kathleen quand elle prit la parole, avec un air inhabituel.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, commença-t-elle. Je… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Je… En plus tu préfères être avec Evans plutôt qu'avec moi, ajouta-t-elle, visiblement amère. »

Anthony se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Il était certes très proche de Lily mais il aimait tout autant être avec Kathleen qu'avec sa camarade rouge et or.

« Je n'ai pas de préférence entre vous deux, répondit-il simplement, l'air étonné. C'est juste qu'elle est une amie un peu plus proche que toi. On a plus souvent travaillé ensemble, c'est tout. Nous sommes donc plus proches. C'est logique, non ? »

Il reçut un grognement pour toute réponse. Il ne la comprenait pas du tout.

« Si l'on devait vous comparer à des éléments, Lily serait le feu et toi l'eau. Vous êtes totalement différentes, continua-t-il maladroitement. Je vous apprécie toutes les deux exactement de la même façon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce propos. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, ajouta-t-il en voyant des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de son amie ?

-Rien, rien, répondit-elle simplement. Rien du tout. Laisse tomber. »

Anthony se dit qu'il ne comprenait décidemment absolument rien au comportement du sexe opposé. Il devrait parler de cela à Saphir. Il avait peur de blesser Kathleen par des paroles maladroites. Et la Serpentard pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Ou du moins essayer de comprendre.

Soudain, il repéra des points sur la carte, arrivant droit vers eux. Ils portaient les noms de Rosier, Mulciber et Avery. Trois Serpentard de leur année. Il en avertit immédiatement Kathleen et ils bouchèrent le couloir, se préparant au combat qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

Comme attendu, ils les aperçurent au bout de ce dernier après quelques dizaines de secondes. Les trois vert et argent les abordèrent en leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Nous avons décidé d'être ici, alors nous allons le rester, répondit simplement Kathleen.

-Ou plutôt vous cherchez un endroit où vous ne seriez pas vu, fit narquoisement Mulciber. Après tout, deux traîtres à leur sang qui s'accouplent, quoi de plus normal, même si c'est horrible. »

Anthony était horrifié par ce que des adolescents aussi jeunes qu'eux pouvaient penser et dire. Il se disait que le monde était tombé réellement bien bas pour dire autant de choses aussi mauvaises. Faire changer cela allait être long et réellement compliqué, il le sentait.

« _Stupefix,_ lança soudainement Rosier. »

Anthony et Kathleen évitèrent le sort qui alla s'écraser sur le mur.

« _Expelliarmus_.

- _Expelliarmus_. »

Les deux amis lancèrent le même sort en même temps. Ils s'étaient répartis instinctivement les cibles. Le Gryffondor avait visé Mulciber et la Poufsouffle Avery. Mais seul le premier avait évité le sort. Le second avait lancé par réflexe un _Protego_ tremblotant mais suffisant.

Le duel s'engagea alors entre les cinq élèves. Bien vite, les Serpentard eurent le dessous et furent obligés de se protéger derrière des boucliers. Seul Rosier continuait à envoyer des sortilèges ou maléfices, habilement contrés par leurs deux adversaires.

Anthony et Kathleen avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble au CAC. Chacun savait parfaitement quelles étaient les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre. Aussi, ils alternaient souvent les maléfices et sortilèges. La Poufsouffle lançait régulièrement des Charmes du Bouclier tandis qu'il tentait d'abattre ses adversaires.

Mais le garçon finit par en avoir assez. Le combat durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Certes, cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais c'était bien trop long à son goût. Ils n'avaient pu consulter la carte entre temps et des élèves, voire des professeurs, pouvaient s'amener et tout détruire. Il lança à son tour un Bouclier, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de son amie.

« Cela est beaucoup trop long, lui signifia-t-il. Il faut en finir aussi vite que possible.

-Tu veux utiliser la Grenade ou l'autre, demanda Kathleen, visiblement d'accord avec lui ?

-L'autre, répondit Anthony après un instant d'hésitation. Mais il nous faudra murmurer la formule. Je prends Avery et toi Mulciber. Ensuite, on lance des sortilèges de Stupéfixion sur Rosier. On devrait terminer le combat en quelques secondes.

-Ça marche, accepta la Poufsouffle. Tu me signales quand je le fais ?

-Dans cinq secondes, fit le Gryffondor. »

Elles furent extrêmement longues. Parmi les plus longues de sa vie. Il fallait que les boucliers tiennent cinq secondes de plus, ce dont il doutait. Mais ils tinrent et ce fut le déluge de sortilèges.

« _Perforare_.

- _Perforare_.

- _Stupefix_.

- _Stupefix_. »

Les trois Serpentard furent immobilisés en quelques secondes. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Mais un problème demeurait. Il fallait les cacher. Ou alors ils pourraient être vus par d'autres élèves qui passeraient par là, alertés par les bruits du combat.

Le problème fut réglé d'une autre manière. Car Pettigrow arriva quelques secondes après derrière eux. Il surprit ainsi les deux amis, qui se retournèrent brutalement en le menaçant avec les baguettes. Anthony et Kathleen les baissèrent aussitôt, le reconnaissant. Il observa avec des yeux ronds les trois Serpentard avant de se mettre à parler.

« Nous avons terminé avec Parkinson, annonça le petit garçon. Il a eu sa leçon. Nous pouvons partir et nous n'avons laissé aucune preuve.

-Très bien, répondit Kathleen. Nous effaçons les traces sur nos baguettes et on passe par des passages secrets. Prenez-en d'autres et séparez-vous en deux groupes.

-Bien compris, fit simplement Pettigrow. »

Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Anthony et Kathleen partirent de leur côté, guidés par la Carte de Poudlard. Ils la jugeaient vraiment efficace. La plupart des couloirs qu'ils utilisaient étaient répertoriés. Même s'ils ne l'étaient pas toujours entièrement. Ils avaient profité des passages entre les cours pour compléter légèrement la carte.

Mais, ils jouèrent de malchance. En sortant d'un passage secret, ils tombèrent sur des Serpentard de Septième Année partisans de Voldemort. Ces derniers dégainèrent aussitôt et Anthony sut aussitôt qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne solution. S'enfuir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Heureusement pour lui, Kathleen sembla le comprendre au même moment.

Ils coururent à travers divers couloirs et prirent de nombreux passages secrets. Ils courraient à en perdre haleine. Heureusement pour eux, les Serpentard semblaient avoir du mal à garder leur trace et ne parvenaient pas à se rapprocher d'eux. Même l'utilisation des passages ne servait à rien, ce qui découragea progressivement Anthony.

Au fil des minutes, ils descendirent, plus ou moins forcés, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du château. C'était surtout le domaine des Poufsouffle et ils purent gagner un peu de terrain. Jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. Anthony connaissait surtout cette partie-là, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais c'était Kathleen qui semblait chez elle.

Ils tournèrent soudainement dans un couloir, les voyant juste derrière et tombèrent dans face aux cuisines. Aux côtés de la nature morte menant aux cuisines, sur un mur, il y avait un tableau d'Helga Poufsouffle. Les deux élèves examinèrent les environs avant de décider d'aller vers les cuisines. Les elfes les aideraient peut-être à se cacher.

« Vous ne devriez pas aller dans les cuisines, entendirent-ils une voix. »

En se retournant vivement, ils virent le tableau de la fondatrice les regarder avec bienveillance. Puis soudainement s'écarter. Un seul regard suffit aux deux adolescents pour prendre la décision. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscur couloir, le tableau se refermant derrière eux.

Ils étaient en sécurité, Anthony le sentait très bien. Mais ils continuèrent à avancer dans ce petit couloir, dans lequel ils devaient progresser à quatre pattes. Il faisait plutôt sombre. Même si une douce lueur émergeait de certaines pierres dans les murs. C'était réellement une magie magnifique, songea le garçon.

Ils débouchèrent, après deux minutes de trajet, sur un couloir plus grand, dans lequel un homme de haute stature pouvait passer. Ils se relevèrent et arrivèrent sur une porte en bois, qui semblait particulièrement ancienne, même si elle était parfaitement conservée.

Ils ouvrirent la porte sans difficultés et pénétrèrent dans une sorte de vestibule. Il était éclairé grâce à la magie. Il y avait là un porte-manteau. Il donnait sur, semblait-il, d'autres pièces puisqu'il y avait des portes rondes. La pièce elle-même était ronde. Comme pour les trous de hobbits, songea Anthony.

« Cela ressemble à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, fit remarquer Kathleen. Mais on n'a jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance.

-Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un secret que seuls les élèves les plus âgés peuvent connaître, supposa son ami.

-Je ne pense pas, nia la Poufsouffle. Personne ne semble être venu ici depuis très longtemps, quand on regarde la couche de poussière. »

Anthony regarda rapidement l'heure et réalisa une chose. Il était pratiquement l'heure du dîner. Et il valait mieux ne pas manquer à l'appel. Sinon, tous les enseignants et préfets se mettraient à les rechercher, ce qu'ils voulaient éviter.

« Il va être l'heure de manger, fit remarquer le rouge et or. Je te propose que l'on revienne un autre jour. Quand on aura plus de temps.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Kathleen. »

Ils prirent le chemin inverse et allèrent directement à la Grande Salle, heureusement sans tomber sur les Serpentard qu'ils avaient dû fuir juste avant.

Les jours suivants, ils ne purent retourner derrière le tableau d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ils étaient pris par les révisions pour les examens, qui arrivèrent dès la semaine suivante. Ils commencèrent cette fois par la Métamorphose, passant la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi. Puis, le lendemain, ils passèrent l'Histoire de la Magie et l'Astronomie. Le mercredi, ce fut au tour des Sortilèges et la Botanique. Le jeudi, aux Potions et à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le vendredi fut consacré aux options. Anthony les réussit sans peine. Il adorait les Runes Anciennes et l'Etude des Moldus. Il n'eut aucun mal à répondre à toutes les questions et faire la courte traduction dans la première matière.

De manière générale, il avait bien réussi ses examens. Il avait même réussi, grâce à l'aide de Kathleen, à relativement bien réussir la pratique en Botanique. Bon, à son niveau. Avec de la chance, il pouvait viser l'Acceptable en pratique. Ce qui serait bien meilleur que ses Désolants des années précédentes.

La semaine suivante, ce fut au tour des élèves de Cinquième et de Septième Année de passer leurs propres examens. Aussi, l'ambiance à Poudlard fut particulièrement studieuse, ce qui fut loin de déplaire à Anthony. Avec Saphir, Severus, Lily et Kathleen, ils purent reprendre l'exploration de Poudlard et continuer la carte. Mais ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne la termineraient pas avant l'année scolaire suivante. C'était bien trop grand pour cela.

Surtout, il tenta de revenir, sans succès, dans l'endroit découvert en fuyant les Serpentard. Il se demanda donc si ce n'était accessible qu'aux Poufsouffle et aux personnes accompagnées par des Poufsouffle. Il en eut bien vite la confirmation, puisqu'il put effectivement passer le tableau avec Kathleen.

Ils commencèrent alors à explorer les différentes pièces. Toutes étaient très rondes. La première était simplement une chambre à coucher, relativement simple. Il y avait un lit, un bureau, des meubles destinés à contenir probablement des vêtements, une table de chevet et divers éléments dans le même genre. Ils fouillèrent rapidement les meubles, sans rien trouver de probant.

En revanche, les deux autres pièces furent bien plus intéressantes. La première était un vaste bureau. Il contenait, outre un bureau et un fauteuil, une grande bibliothèque, certainement agrandie à l'aide de la magie. Elle contenait toutes sortes d'ouvrages, dont la très vaste majorité traitait de la botanique.

L'autre pièce était une sorte d'immense serre. Visiblement, là encore, la magie avait fait des merveilles. Il n'y avait qu'une mince ouverture vers le ciel. Toutefois, toute la pièce baignait dans la lumière du jour en journée. C'était réellement impressionnant. Toutefois, la plupart des plantes étaient revenues à un état plus ou moins sauvage. Et étaient mortes après de longues années sans entretien.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir une version personnelle de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, remarqua Kathleen. Comme si tous les traits de ma maison s'étaient retrouvés là.

-Personne n'est venu ici depuis de très nombreuses décennies, continua Anthony. Aucun livre ne date d'après le douzième siècle de notre ère.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense, demanda alors Kathleen, en souriant à son ami ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, répondit Anthony en souriant. Je ne suis pas Legilimens. »

Kathleen rit un bon coup, même s'il avait dit cela en étant sérieux. Après tout, c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il souriait, qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Sinon cela se saurait su, non ? Quand elle se fut calmée, la jaune et noir put expliciter ses pensées.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit des appartements d'Helga Poufsouffle, la fondatrice de ma maison. Tout correspond. L'apparence générale, la serre abandonnée, la puissante magie qui est toujours en place, les ouvrages dont aucun ne date d'après sa mort, la localisation, qui est proche des cuisines et de la salle commune.

-Mais L'Histoire de Poudlard ne parle jamais de salles ainsi, fit remarquer Anthony.

-Je pense que c'est normal, sourit Kathleen. Le livre date de bien après la fondation de l'école et de la mort des Fondateurs. Si personne n'a découvert cela depuis des siècles, ils ne peuvent pas en parler dans les différentes éditions.

-On n'en parle à personne, déclara le Gryffondor. Personne ne doit savoir que cela existe. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça la Poufsouffle. Mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de chercher au moins la partie construite par Godric Gryffondor.

-Tu penses qu'il a la même chose, la questionna son ami ?

-Persuadée. Il y a la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, dont je suis presque sure qu'elle est réelle. Si on ajoute à cela cette pièce, on peut aisément deviner que chaque fondateur avait des appartements particuliers.

-Il n'y a aucun tableau de Gryffondor à proximité de notre salle commune, songea à voix haute Anthony. S'il a des appartements particuliers, ils seront probablement ailleurs ?

-Alors il faudra les chercher, sourit à nouveau Kathleen. »

Les jours suivants, ils tentèrent d'explorer le septième étage, en vain. Les appartements de Godric Gryffondor ne semblaient pas être là. Ou alors ils étaient réellement très bien dissimulés. Après tout, ils avaient découvert les appartements d'Helga Poufsouffle dans des circonstances bien précises. Peut-être qu'il fallait la même chose pour ceux du fondateur de la maison rouge et or.

Rapidement, Anthony se reconcentra sur d'autres choses. Comme le Patronus. Lily leur avait fait tout un cours théorique sur eux. Et sur comment les faire apparaître. Elle avait entièrement dévoré une dizaine de bouquins sur eux et ses explications étaient plus que claires. Surtout, elle semblait déjà s'être entraînée.

En effet, dès son premier essai, elle parvint à invoquer bien plus qu'un simple filet de lumière. Cela prenait déjà la forme grossière d'un bon animal à quatre pattes, et relativement grand. Anthony, lui, n'arrivait pas à faire apparaître la moindre lueur.

« Je sais que tu as des souvenirs ou des émotions qui te rendent très heureux, le rassura la rouquine. C'est juste que tu as perdu ton père il y a peu. Et que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de moments de réjouissance depuis.

-C'était il y a près de six mois, fit remarquer Anthony, déçu de lui-même.

-Le deuil réel peut être plus long, continua Lily. Mais accroche-toi à des souvenirs heureux. Et entraîne-toi souvent. Ce n'est que comme ça que tu réussiras. »

Alors Anthony s'entraîna. Tous les jours, pendant près d'une heure. Quand il enchaînait le Patronus et la Magie Ancienne, il en ressortait complètement lessivé. Mais il progressait désormais beaucoup dans la seconde. Il parvenait à moduler sans aucun soucis la température et la puissance de son jet d'eau, ainsi qu'à faire neiger et à lancer des boules de neiges.

Les cours de CAC reprirent également pour la fin de l'année scolaire. A la demande des élèves, il fit des cours tous les deux jours. En réalité, il en avait tous les jours puisqu'il devait faire la même chose pour les élèves de Deuxième Année. Il profita de l'occasion pour choisir avec Kathleen les personnes qui assureraient les cours pour ceux qui allaient débuter le club l'année suivante.

En effet, ils ne pouvaient avoir des personnes actuellement en Deuxième Année pour enseignants. S'ils étaient plutôt bons en moyenne, ils n'avaient pas le niveau de ceux de Troisième Année, surtout s'ils prenaient les meilleurs.

Ils songèrent alors à Saphir et Lily. La première était très appréciée parmi les élèves les plus jeunes quand la seconde pouvait être plus dure et retorse que leur amie. Surtout, cela ferait une Gryffondor et une Serpentard ensemble, ce qui n'était pas rien. C'était un symbole fort, surtout en ce moment. Surtout si l'on ajoutait le fait que l'une était née-moldue et l'autre sang-pur. Ouaip, ce serait génial.

La fin de l'année arrivait vite. Anthony le sentait. Il lui restait toutefois une dernière chose à faire. Un dernier projet à mener. Il avait fait plus ou moins tout ce qu'il avait décidé pendant l'année. Il restait encore à convaincre le directeur d'instaurer des cours de soutien.

Pour ce faire, il décida d'utiliser la même technique que deux ans auparavant, quand il avait voulu mettre en place les cours d'Education Sorcière. Cela avait très bien marché. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour les cours de soutien. Aussi, il écrivit une longue lettre au directeur, lui expliquant toute sa démarche et son cheminement, ainsi que ses arguments.

Anthony reçut une réponse deux jours avant son retour à Caisteal Maol. Le directeur accédait à sa demande. C'était sur la base du volontariat. Chaque élève devait être volontaire, comme élève ou comme « enseignant ». Un créneau serait également réservé le samedi après-midi pour les cours de soutien sur tous les emplois du temps.

Le garçon était heureux. Il voulait que Poudlard reprenne son niveau d'il y avait de nombreuses années. Même si le corps enseignant restait très bon, il s'ennuyait bien trop souvent. Des élèves talentueux comme Potter ou Black n'avaient pas besoin de vraiment travailler pour avoir d'excellentes notes. Ce qui était problématique.

Or, en expliquant les choses aux élèves à la place des professeurs, cela forcerait ces derniers à aller plus vite sur certains points et ainsi à aller plus en profondeur dans le programme. Il en allait aussi de la place du Royaume-Uni Sorcier sur la place de l'échiquier mondial et européen.

Les derniers titres en duel dataient des années 50 et début des années 60 avec la mère d'Anthony et celle de Saphir chez les femmes ainsi que ceux du professeur Flitwick chez les hommes. Cela commençait réellement à beaucoup dater. Au point que c'en était inquiétant.

Hormis Dumbledore, il n'y avait aucun grand chercher britannique de renommée internationale. Ce qui posait problème puisque la majorité des inventions ne venaient pas du Royaume-Uni Sorcier. Et Anthony n'aimait pas cela. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être dans un pays arriéré sur certains points. La France avait même une chaîne de télévision magique !

Mais cela devait attendre. Il avait une guerre sur les bras. Et les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient pour le camp du Ministère. De nombreuses familles devant rejoindre l'ordre créé avec les Black avaient retourné leur veste. Heureusement, ils ne purent donner de noms. Mais cela posait problème. Même Arcturus Black prenait ses distances et il ne voyait plus personne.

Même les courriers envoyés par Ariane, la mère d'Anthony restaient sans réponses. Et cela l'inquiétait énormément. Il sentait que l'organisation qu'il appelait de ses vœux s'effondrait avant même d'avoir réellement pu naître. Toutefois, sa mère la rassura en lui disant qu'elle reprenait l'idée avec d'autres personnes, bien plus fiables.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et Anthony se sentait inquiet. Surtout qu'il avait toujours en tête les déclarations de Kathleen, qui avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Lily. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il prit Saphir à part. Elle seule pourrait l'éclairer sur les paroles et les questions, plutôt étranges, de son amie.

« Elle avait réellement les larmes aux yeux quand tu as dit que tu considérais Lily et elle exactement de la même manière, demanda Saphir ?

-Bah oui, s'étonna le garçon. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme si elle allait pleurer. »

Sa meilleure amie soupira profondément et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Avant de continuer.

« Je… J'ai une théorie, mais qui doit encore être vérifiée, décida-t-elle. Je te préviendrai lorsque ce sera le cas, ou non.

-Heu… d'accord, accepta Anthony, qui n'avait guère le choix. »

Le rouge et or n'eut pas de réponse avant le retour en Poudlard. Le voyage fut extrêment calme. Il fut sur ses gardes tout le long du trajet, prêt à parer à toute attaque. Ou du moins, essayer de résister à toute attaque. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Contre des adultes entraînés, il ne tiendrait pas trois minutes avant d'être mis hors de combat, voire pire encore.

Ce fut avec bonheur qu'il retrouva sa famille. Enfin, sa tante qui était venue chercher sa cousine et lui. Ariane s'occupait d'Elisa, la petite sœur du garçon, qu'il était fort impatient de revoir après tant de mois de séparation. Toutefois, il eut la surprise d'être arrêté brièvement par Saphir. Cette dernière lui glissa un parchemin dans la main avant de s'en aller rejoindre sa mère.

Anthony le rangea dans une poche, se jurant de le regarder plus tard. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt et, en apercevant Caisteal Maol, il eut enfin l'impression d'être chez lui.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**

Ce tome 3 a été riche en événements et en rebondissements. A ce niveau, le tome 4 va débuter sous les chapeaux de roues, ne vous en faites pas :) J'ai déjà attaqué son chapitre 3 et ai bien avancé dans l'écriture de ce dernier. J'espère le terminer avant de partir au Cameroun dimanche prochain.

Car oui, si vous l'avez oublié, je pars en voyage humanitaire au Cameroun dimanche. Je ne rentre que dans les premiers jours d'août. Je ne prendrai pas mon ordinateur avec moi pour éviter de charger mon bagage cabine et ne pas risquer de le perdre dans un bagage en soute. Par conséquent, je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer dans l'écriture. En revanche, je ne me gênerai pas pour prendre (quand j'en aurai l'occasion) des notes sur mon téléphone portable (le mode avion ne changera rien à ce niveau)

Je commencerai à publier le tome 4 probablement vers la fin août. Au pire, vous m'envoyez un MP si vous voyez que j'oublie :D

Sinon, je vous dis à très bientôt et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (si vous en avez) ou alors un bon été.


End file.
